Apologize
by M.-Way
Summary: Edward, el novio de su madre;Bella, la otra.Eran jovenes,tenian hormonas y se atraian al ser lo opuesto.Jugando con sus sentimientos cometieron una serie de errores y escribieron su historia.¿Caeran en su propio juego,enamorandose?.Promesa&Consecuencia.AU
1. Familia

**Summary**: Bella y Edward se amaban por sobre todo… cometieron una serie de grandes errores y escribieron su historia, una historia tan intensa como imposible. El era el novio de su madre, ella era la promesa y una consecuencia. (Basada en la canción Apologize de OneRepublic)

**Desclaimer**: No soy Steph, no cree crepúsculo ni soy dueña de los personajes. Soy autora de la historia…

**N/A:** ok, si alguien que esta leyendo esto, también leyó "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo" va a asociar los tipos de escritura. Ambas historias son prohibidas y dramaticas. Yo por mi parte, soy una persona jodidamente retorcida, por lo cual…vayan imaginándose por donde va el fic…

* * *

**1. Familia**

Papa ya no estaba conmigo, papa se había ido hacia ya mucho tiempo… llore mirando la foto que descanzaba en mi regazo… lo amaba, el era mi compañía, el era mi apoyo, mi mejor amigo. Jefe de policía del pequeño pueblo Forks en el estado de Washington, donde vivíamos con mama como una pequeña y amorosa familia feliz… no voy a mentir, ellos tenían sus problemas, ellos eran una pareja muy particular, pero se amaban y yo lo sabia. Ya habían pasado 3 años desde el asesinato de papa, donde el murió heroicamente por salvarme, que ironia, yo en aquel momento enfrentada con mi destino y dispuesta a una muerte justa, el no podía permitir que su princesita muriera…el tenia que rescatarme, como el superhéroe que siempre había sido para mi.

Y aquí estaba yo…Glasgow, Inglaterra… luego de la muerte de papa, mama se hundió en un terrible poso depresivo; intentos de suicidio, dejo de comer, enfermo; dejo de vivir prácticamente. Cuando la situación se nos escapo de las manos y ya no supimos que hacer ante la ausencia del soporte de nuestra familia, nuestro motor impulsor, mama tomo una decisión muy particular.

Quería vivir sola por un tiempo, sin necesidades de preocuparse por su hija… sin tenerme atada a ella… mama siempre fue una mujer demasiado infantil y poco madura, rasgos que se veian claramente reflejados en su decisión de guardar distancia conmigo, en el momento en que mas nos necesitábamos… yo totalmente en contra, me negaba a acatar la ridicula propuesta, no podía dejarla, sabia que se despreocuparía de si misma y tiraría todo a la basura, ella era una muerta en vida desde la muerte de Charlie, me destrozaba la idea de perderla a ella también por mi culpa, porque si yo no me hubiese comportado 3 años atrás como lo hice, las cosas seguirían marchando maravillosamente; y lo sabia, sabia que era mi culpa y ese era un peso que recaería toda mi vida en mi… supuse que si era su elección por algo había sido tomada, tal vez mi bien, su bien, ¿Quién sabe?... finalmente la acepte, no sabia si era la correcta, pero la acepte.

Desde mis 15 años entonces me encontraba viviendo aquí…en esta triste y gris ciudad… lamentándome cada dia la muerte de mi padre, lamentándome cada dia mis estúpidos impulsivos actos…intentando hacer una vida normal a los ojos ajenos, dibujando falsas sonrisas en mi rostro, llorando en mi soledad… yo era asi, era fuerte cuando se trataba de aparentar, era la mejor, ego, orgullo, sarcasmo, testarudez… solo un caparazón para protegerme del mundo externo, un mundo al cual no estaba preparada para salir… la verdad, era frágil, era sensible, era miedosa y extremadamente delicada… producto de una vida golpeada, de culpas, de cargos que asumia sin rechistar, yo era asi… podía serlo todo.

Mi móvil sono, limpie mis lagrimas rápidamente y me aclare la garganta antes de contestar, nadie podía notar mi tristeza.

-hola…

-Bella!-dijo Renee del otro lado, contestando atentamente…

-hola mama, como estas?

-bien-dijo entusiasmada…- te llamaba para saber si ya estabas lista para mañana…

-si ma, ya tengo todo listo…

-barbaro!-dijo con voz cantarina-entonces hija acóstate que mañana va a ser un gran dia…

-de acuerdo…te quiero…

-yo mas mi amor, cuidate…

-tu también-dije colgando el móvil…

Si, mañana iba a ser un largo dia…

Arribe al aeropuerto de Seattle para encontrar a mama, con una linda sonrisa de pie esperándome. Las cosas en el ultimo año habían cabiado. Ella ahora, finalmente despues de tanto dolor, era feliz… ¿Qué mas daba el motivo?¿la razon?... ella irradiaba felicidad y lo merecía, realmente lo merecía… pero no podía evitar la punzada de celos que sentía al ver su semblante sonriente mientras yo aun lloraba la muerte de mi padre, mientras yo seguía de luto.

Con voz jovial se acerco a los saltitos a mi…

-mi amor!-grito abrazandome sonriente mientras lloraba-Cielo santo como has crecido!-dijo besándome las mejillas…

-gracias ma…-le di una timida sonrisa…

-oh dios, estas enorme-no paraba de exclamar mientras me miraba fijamente…ya se habían cumplido 3 años desde mi partida y habíamos pasado todo ese tiempo sin vernos, ella por su lado trabajando y yo por el mio terminando el instituto…-estas hermosa Bella, sinceramente me dejas sin palabras, eres una señorita realmente hermosa-dijo besándome la coronilla…

-gracias ma-dije algo ruborizada apartándome de su abrazo…- ¿como estas?-me detuve a verla con detalle, lucia mucho mas joven, su cabello caoba brillaba junto a sus oscuros ojos y estaba muy bien vestida…

-muy bien-me sonrio- te he esperado por tanto tiempo!...realmente te extrañe hija…no tienes idea cuanto… siento mucho-

-ya mama, preferiría que no hablemos de eso, no importa, el tiempo paso y no quiero recordarlo…-dije con una fuerte picazón de garganta y los ojos ligeramente aguados…

-tienes razón-dijo abrazandome contra su cuerpo- en algún momento volveremos a hablar de ello, pero no ahora…

Yo simplemente asentí mientras nos dirigíamos a la cinta por el equipaje y registrábamos mis pertenencias… era hora de conocer mi nueva casa, la casa en donde viviría hasta comprar o alquilar mi propio departamento…

Seattle una ciudad pequeña pero para nada fea… mama había decidido mudarse aquí luego de la muerte de papa, no podía continuar en Forks, supongo que el recuerdo de aquel pequeño pueblo la devastaba ya que todo le recordaría a el. Decidió vender aquella casa que compro a sus 19 años cuando se caso con mi padre, cuando me trajo al mundo a mi; con aquel dinero junto al dinero de su trabajo compro una gran casa en Seattle… ni bien entre a aquella enorme casa de unos 6 ambientes me pregunte por que motivo ella querria una casa con tales dimensiones…aun para nosotras dos la casa era muy grande y sobraban cuartos… no importaba, no me importaba…

-wow…mama, es muy linda…pero…no te parece muy grande?-dije mirando alrededor, apenas estaba en el recibidor que ya de por si era grande, mirando los cuartos a mi alrededor…

-lo se, pero fue amor a primera vista-dijo claramente emocionada…-ven!-me tomo de la mano-te la enseñare…

Aquella casa de dos pisos era increíblemente amplia… habían cuartos para todo; me llevo a su cuarto, que era increíblemente acogedor con tonos blancos y maíz. Al cuarto de lavado, que era lo suficientemente grande como para parecer una lavandería. A su despacho, donde su escritorio desbordaba de papeles y pedidos, ahí trabajaba a la hora de organizar los eventos de los cuales se encargaba. El living que era en tonos sepia y estaba muy bien decorado con una gran televisión, repisas llenas de fotos mias y de mi padre. La cocina era bonita, era toda blanca y de madera realmente calida y tenia una hermosa mesa mediana junto a una barra para desayunar. El jardín que era exageradamente grande, lleno de diferentes tipos de flores y un lindo roble al final. Una sala de entretenimiento equipada con un home theater, demasiado hostentoso como para mi gusto…

Por ultimo llegamos al que seria mi cuarto, de color celeste y estaba perfectamente amueblado con un escritorio blanco y una laptop, una linda cama de dos plazas, una biblioteca repleta de libros nuevos y algunos que ya había leído, una alfombra gris recubriendo el piso y un guardarropas enorme y lleno de ropa nueva…ok, esto es demasiado.

-mira!...tu propio cuarto de baño!-dijo rebosada en entusiasmo abriendo la puerta de un baño gris y celeste a juego con mi cuarto…

-mama!-dije claramente irritada, realmente se había esforzado por impresionarme…-sabes que no tenias por que molestarte!...-la regañe

-lo se cielo, pero estoy muy feliz de que estes aquí y podamos compartir todo esto juntas… a parte, el trabajo va realmente muy bien desde que me mude aquí y estoy en constante movimiento-suspiro- ¿por que no darnos estos gustos?

-gracias mama-la abraze cuando vi su expresión…

-no digas nada-dijo con una sonrisa- bien, mejor bajemos a buscar tus maletas asi desempacas y te instalas…-dijo guiándome a las escaleras…- yo mientras tanto preparare la cena…

-claro-acepte…

Casi dos horas despues, yo finalmente instalada en mi cuarto y luego de una larga ducha baje a terminar de ayudar a mama con la cena… estaba tan irritablemente feliz!...mi mama siempre había sido jocosa, pero no me parecía lógico luego de la muerte de mi padre, luego de sus picos de stress y sus posos depresivos, esto era algo increíblemente extraño hasta para mi…

-mama… que tal esta tu vida?, te veo demasiado feliz…-dije una vez que nos sentamos a cenar…

-me esta llendo muy bien con los eventos y me mantengo bastante ocupada gracias a eso…-dijo dedicándome una calida sonrisa…

-genial-asenti y me lleve un trozo de pollo a la boca que mastique lentamente pensando…- no has conocido a nadie, verdad?-pregunte luego de haber tragado…

Se vio nerviosa por unos instantes y luego rio y agito la cabeza… estaba claramente nerviosa… algo ocultaba.

-que dices?... nada-me sonrio…

-segura mama?

-totalmente segura cielo… tu eres todo lo que me importa ahora…-acaricio mi mejilla- ahora cuéntame tu, debes de haber salido con varios chicos en estos años…

-algo asi… pero todos fueron una perdida de tiempo-sacudi mi cabeza, no quería recordar mis intentos fallidos de estar con un chico. Todos tenían la idea fija y yo, yo no cedería una noche para luego formar parte de una lista. Si yo algún dia iba a tener relaciones, lo haría por amor y el amor… era un mito en mi diccionario personal.

La cena transcurrió sin mas… hablamos de trivialidades, cosas sin importancia… por un lado era molesto saber que mi madre me mentia, porque yo no era tonta y sabia que estaba con alguien, tarde o temprano me enteraría por la boca de ella. Por otro lado era realmente bueno volver a estar en casa, no por el lugar…sino mas bien por ella, que era toda la familia que yo tenia…

Ahora que habíamos vuelto a estar juntas, íbamos a aprovechar todo el tiempo perdido e íbamos a salir adelante en nuestra relación madre-hija. El lazo que dirigía mi vida.

* * *

_ante todo... mil gracias por los revews y los alerts... estoy contenta por sus opiniones...significan mucho para mi._

_Soy conciente de que este capitulo es aburrido... pero va explicando la situacion actual de Bella y su madre... juro que el proximo capitulo es mucho mejor!_

_Y bueno… ahí paso el primer capitulo… todo es muy nuevo y reciente para mi, con este fic… pero lo adoro y esta bueno que las cosas no pasen de una forma sencilla onda "Bella conoce a Edward es amor a primera vista, salen y se casan"… nonono… les advierto… esto es DRAMA… si el summary no fue suficiente: Edward es el novio de Renee(Oops…)_

_Jajajaja…_

_Tomatazos?...flores?..._

Dejen **REVIEW…**

_Y si les gusta mi escritura pueden pasar por mis otros 4 fics…_

***Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo** (Bella sobrina, Emmett y Edward los tios…)

***Sharpest Lives**(Bella es una hibrida cazadora, Edward…un vampiro sexopata)

***Bring me to life** (El murió y ella tiene la posibilidad de revivirlo)

***Los existosos Cullen**(Formato original, LOS EXITOSOS PELLS)

_Y bleh… sin mas, me despido atentamente y espero ansiosa sus criticas…_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	2. Kant Vs Descartes

**Summary**: Bella y Edward se amaban por sobre todo… cometieron una serie de grandes errores y escribieron su historia, una historia tan intensa como imposible. El era el novio de su madre, ella era la promesa y una consecuencia. (Basada en la canción Apologize de OneRepublic)

**Desclaimer**: No soy Steph, no cree crepúsculo ni soy dueña de los personajes. Soy autora de la historia…

**N/A:** ok, si alguien que esta leyendo esto, también leyó "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo" va a asociar los tipos de escritura. Ambas historias son prohibidas y dramaticas. Yo por mi parte, soy una persona jodidamente retorcida, por lo cual…vayan imaginándose por donde va el fic…

* * *

**2. Kant Vs Descartes**

Me baje de mi Honda Civic con mi bolso y los cuadernillos en mano… ya llevaba 1mes y medio en Seattle con mi madre y había logrado adaptarme fácilmente. Renee tan alegre como desde mi llegada y misteriosa como nunca, era una campana tintineante, era mas que obvio el motivo, era mas que obvio que tenia una nueva pareja, me mantenía al margen de aquello, supongo que para no perturbarme por las memorias de mi padre, ella sabia que era algo que me costaría horrores superar; yo agradecia su gesto, no tenia ganas de conocer a un nuevo hombre, nadie podria ocupar el sitio que mi padre dejo a la hora de salvarme, ningún hombre. A pesar de todo, suponía que se trataba de un buen hombre ya que la hacia feliz y eso estaba bien para mi, un nuevo compañero para ella era lo menos que podía tolerar luego de haberle quitado la vida de mi padre de las manos.

Ahora estaba aquí, en la Universidad de Washington… no viviría en el campus, ya que no vivía lo suficientemente lejos como para necesitarlo, solo estaba a 20minutos de casa y con mama preferíamos seguir juntas, estaría muchísimo mas tranquila estudiando en casa a tener que compartir departamento con una joven exentrica o una enferma.

Hacia ya una semana había comenzado con lo que seria mi primer año en la carrera de Periodismo… primero de cuatro largos años. Había hablado con mi madre, quería que me dejara pagar mis estudios, quería valerme por mi misma aunque sea una sola vez en mi vida… pero era imposible, mi mama estaba realmente bien económicamente y prefería pagarme la universidad para que yo me dedicara completamente de lleno a ello y no pensara en un trabajo alternativo que ocupara mi tiempo libre. Supongo que producto de la culpa, ella sabia que los últimos 3 años en Inglaterra habían sido insufribles para mi y se sentía mal por ser la generadora de aquello, de que no me haya podido mandar a un instituto y haber hecho un estilo de vida mas ligero, no… yo era pupila en un Internado, asquerosamente correcto y estricto, muy prestigioso, si… pero con métodos de enseñanza obsoletos y nulos. Fueron 3 años horribles, a decir la verdad… aprendi ahí entonces a cuidarme sola y no confiar en nadie, al cabo del primer año yo era una de las mas populares de aquel sitio, donde saque a relucir por primera vez mi mascara… la mascara de frialdad que cree en mi soledad.

Entre al salón 128 y me sente en el centro, al lado de dos chicos que estaban hablando muy acaloradamente… el profesor todavía no había llegado, asi que me dispuse a acomodar mis libros y cuadernos… me quite los auriculares de mi ipod y comenze a hojear el libro de sociología; odiaba esa clase, pero que mas daba…

-Hola, soy Emmett Cullen-dijo el chico junto a mi que minutos antes había estado charlando con otro rubio…

Lo mire con detenimiento… se notaba que era de complexión grande y musculoso, tenia el cabello corto y negro azabache, sus ojos eran de un extraño hazel y era bastante bien parecido. Junto a el, había un chico rubio, también palido de ojos celestes, mucho mas delgado y desgravado, me sonrieron. Se veian muy amigables. Demasiado para mi gusto.

-soy Jasper Hale-se presento al notar que los miraba…

-Bella Swan-conteste un poco ruborizada…

-oh!...que mona-dijo Emmett con una carcajada…

-gracias, supongo…

-no eres de aquí…cierto?-pregunto el rubio…

-me he mudado de Glasgow, hace un mes…-afirme

-pues, no tienes acento…-dijo Emmett…

-es que no soy inglesa-sonrei- naci en Forks y solo he estado afuera los últimos 3 años…

Que extraño era todo esto… yo no sociabilizaba con nadie… me costaba tanto abrirme a otra persona, y ni hablar si se trataba de grupos… pero ellos realmente me habían caído muy bien. No me costo en absoluto entablar una conversación.

-oh!... yo también soy de Forks-dijo el fortachon…- pero era pequeño cuando nos mudamos aquí. Odiaba aquel lugar, era como estar en-

-un planeta alienígeno-dijimos los dos al unsiono…

-ey!-dijo el soltando una sonrisa que le devolví…

-definitivamente, debe conocer a Alice-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa, mientras Emmett asentía…

-¿Quién es Alice?-pregunte curiosa…

-Alice es mi hermana, novia de Jasper… le caeras muy bien-afirmo el chico de cabello oscuro…

-oh…-me ruborize- yo no…

-oh, tu si-dijo sonriendo-

Oh-oh…

¿Quien iba a sospechar que Alice fuera una maniática?

Esa misma tarde fuimos a un café a charlar… conoci a la famosa Alice Cullen, una pequeña personita con una sonrisa maquiavélica y rasgos de duendecillo y también pude conocer a Rsalie, gemela de Jasper y novia de Emmett; una rubia despampanante, digna de ser playmate… solo que a diferencia de otras 'conejitas', ella si tenia cerebro y era alguien sumamente inteligente.

En fin, rápidamente entre en conversación con aquel extraño grupo y me sentí muy comoda y a gusto. Me sentí bien por ello, hablar con ellos era algo tan natural y fácil, como lo era respirar… reíamos, charlábamos y sentí que rápidamente ya les había caído bien. Emmett hacia bromas conmigo para ruborizarme y Alice hablaba muy entusiasmadamente sobre un viaje al centro comercial…

Tal vez podriamos ser amigos…

Efectivamente unas 10 semanas mas tarde mis sospechas fueron evidentes… con Jasper al cursar juntos estábamos todos los días en las clases hablando y a la salida nos reuníamos con el resto… realmente nos habíamos convertido en muy buenos amigos y yo estaba mas que comoda en su compañía… no solia acoplarme a grandes grupos de personas, pero con ellos era imposible no sentirme comoda.

Era martes y hacia 2 horas había salido de la universidad… tenia que pasar por Barnes & Noble, debía comprar un libro biográfico de Kant y de paso una que otra obra suya, ya que en filosofía estábamos estudiando el ilustrismo y debíamos elegir un pensador para presentar un trabajo. Como sea, de todos modos odiaba la filosofía, pero Kant era mi preferido y con quien me sentía mas identificada, si es que se lo podria llamar asi.

Estacione el auto en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, y entre a la librería… di una rápida vista a toda la sección de clásicos romanticos, bien debo admitirlo, soy una romantica empedernida, no lo voy a negar… me gusta leer todo ese tipo de cosas, pero la vida real… la vida real es muy diferente. Suspire depositando el ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta de nuevo en su sitio, era una de las mejores obras de todos los tiempos, a mi parecer.

Llegue a la sección de filosofía y comenze a enfermar… el ambiente, lleno de hombres mayores, en el centro de la habitación habían unos cuantos sillones y una mesa ratona bastante grande. Unos cuantos hombres debatían, sujetando libros en sus manos. Si, filosofía, política y religión los peores temas de todos… mas factible pelear a causa de ellos, que llegar a un acuerdo. Son tan personales que uno nunca encuentra a dos personas que concuerden.

Tome mi libro biográfico, y las clásicas Critica de la Razon Pura y Critica del Juicio, dos obras de Kant imprescindibles… ya las había leído, pero nunca estaba de mas asegurarme de estar en lo correcto.

Fue ahí cuando lo oi… una voz aterciopelada lleno la habitación, se notaba un poco alterada pero aun asi intentaba permanecer serena… mire en sentido donde estaban todos aquellos hombres y note que le prestaban atención a un hombre que tenia el cabello muy despeinado y color cobrizo, se notaba que era delgado y musculoso, no llegue a verle el rostro ya que estaba volteado a la derecha, intentando explicar algo, aunque mas parecía estar obligando a que entiendan su punto, que otra cosa.

-yo solo digo que Dios existe, porque tiene todas las perfecciones y la existencia forma parte de esta. Es un ser completamente perfecto por lo cual su simple existencia es una gran propiedad, no solo es algo latente en el pensamiento del hombre, sino que es una realidad. La existencia parte de la base de la perfeccion y a partir de ello, Dios en consecuencia.-dijo ya en tono alterado, no pude evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada…

Me ruborize al notar que a 2 metros, aquel grupo de 5 hombres me observaba atentamente… algunos me miraban con la ceja alzada, otros me miraban con una expresión divertida y por ultimo aquel tipejo que intentaba darse a entender, me fusilaba con su verde mirada…

-disculpa?... hay algo aquí que te cause gracia?-dijo el ojiverde…

-tu-dije asintiendo aun con una sonrisa…

-oh genial, no me di cuenta que estábamos en un circo…-dijo el con sarcasmo, todos volvieron a poner su atención en nosotros…

-si lo estuviéramos, ten por seguro que tu serias el payaso…-me mofe mientras recogía un ultimo libro-

-por favor, dime que te ha causado gracia, supongo que debi decir un buen chiste-pidio con modales pero claramente alterado…

-comenzemos con, el argumento ontológico que empleas es algo pobre… y terminemos con tu obtuso cerebro…

-disculpa?-alzo una ceja- me llamas obtuso, a mi?-se señalo- apenas debes conocer el significado de la palabra, niña…

-oh, bien… continuas mostrando cuan cerrado eres, machista-escupi como si fuese la peor de las palabras, mirándolo con rechazo- el hecho que sea una mujer, no significa que sepa menos que tu, que te riges por las normas de Descartes, reduciéndote a una frase tan estúpida como "Pienso, luego existo"-dije recitando comillas y perdiendo la paciencia…

El pareció basilar por unos cuantos segundos, pero luego se repuso y me miro retadoramente…

-como se supone que es según tu?...-levanto la barbilla con orgullo, quize mofarme…

-bien, creo que es algo poco explicativo atribuirle a Dios la perfección, cuando ni siquiera se sabe a ciencia cierta si realmente existe. No se puede siempre hacer responsable a Dios de los hechos, es una forma imprecisa y poco profunda de encontrar una explicación. Dios es una simple idea, producto del hombre, no hay nada que lo pruebe; al igual que lo es la "perfeccion" –cite entre comillas-. Por lo que me parece muy ingenuo, que una persona crea ciegamente en algo que no ve y peor aun que le atribuya cosas tan significativas como lo es la perfeccion; si es que realmente existe. Que esta tenga una acepción no quiere decir que exista. Creo que antes de hablar deberías apoyarte en conceptos analíticos y sinteticos-me altere… los hombres me miraban con las bocas abiertas, y el se veía enojado…

-tienes un problema de fe-sentencio el tipo de cabellos cobrizos…

-no tengo un problema de fe, tengo un problema con la gente ingenua, que es diferente. Y si, tengo fe, solo que no me abuso de ella.

-buen punto-me susurro un señor mayor de cabello entrecano, sonriéndome, le correspondi la sonrisa ruborizada…

-a eso me refería-dijo el señor calvo y con lentes que antes estaba hablando con el ojiverde, me señalo y me sonrio- es Kant quien esta en lo correcto…-le dijo al ojiverde…

-es algo ridículo…-dijo este poniendo los ojos en blanco…

-creeme, mas ridículo eres tu, que crees simples ideas y confias en un grupo de hombres, hombres tan humanos y obtusos como lo son tu y Descartes-señale, y con la cabeza en alto me fui de aquella habitación.

Era tan estúpido que una persona siguiera un principio de Descartes…me parecían tan impresisos y retorcidos, que el hecho de que alguien viviendo en esta época, con cerebro propio, no podía dejar regirse por ellos; me parecía hasta ilógico. Ni siquiera lo había podido sostener, porque por supuesto, yo no soy quien para decir que es lo correcto, pero si puedo defender mi ideología alineada con la de Kant.

-asi que eres filosofa…-dijo una voz calma a mis espaldas…

Frene en seco y voltee a ver al dueño de aquella aterciopelada y suave voz, mucho mas relajada que antes… de cerca se veía aun mayor que a distancia, unos 25 años diría yo… sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda, era unos 30 cm mas alto y su cabello brillaba bajo las luces del lugar, era bastante bien parecido… me dedico una sonrisa de lado, discretamente…

-no, no lo soy-negue…

-entonces explicate, pareces conocer bastante del tema y veo que eres una fan de Kant-dijo tocando uno de los libros que yo sostenía…

-nada fuera de lo común, y si, me gusta Kant…

-disculpa si te ofendi en algún momento alla-hizo un gesto con su cabeza- por lo general nunca se mete una mujer y cuando lo hace…-volvio a sonreir- solo pasa vergüenza…

-sin sangre no hay culpa-hice un gesto- como sea, deberías abrir un poco mas tu mente, las cosas no son sencillas en absoluto, no todo es Rosa como Descartes lo mostraba…

-no comparto pensamiento-rebatio- pero debo admitir que sabes mantener tus principios.

-gracias, supongo… me gustaría poder decir lo mismo-dije sonriéndole con suficiencia- nos vemos…

Por algún extraño motivo, aquel desconocido me dirigió una nueva media sonrisa que fue bastante calida… aun asi sentí que sus ojos expresaban lo contrario.

"Raro" pensé mientras me alejaba.

* * *

_y ahi va el primer round..._

_alalallala... vamos a ver si levanta vuelo el fic este, voi por los 2 primeros caps y solo llevo 10 firmas... a pesar de tantos alerts, espero que quienes se hayan suscripto lean los caps..._

_*Preguntas y Respuestas*(a ver para quienes preguntaron)_

_**-No estoy segura, este fic no tiene final decidido. Depende de ustedes que Bella y Edward terminen juntos o no...**_

_originalmente mi idea era completamente diferente y tuve el final decidido mucho antes que el principio, pero me da tanta pena que soy romantica cursi y si ustedes me ayudan me encantaria un final feliz_

_**-Bella no sabe nada de Edward...**_

_Bella se da cuenta que Renee anda rara e imagina que debe de haber un hombre implicado en el asunto pero..._

_**-No se si es tragica...**_

_el fic es extremista pero no tengo pensado hacer algo tremendamente tragico...habra que ver con el paso de los caps..._

_por ultimo, mis disculpas por tardar en dejar cap, se que quieren cap seguido y yo tengo casi 10 caps mas, pero necesito su paciencia en la semana a la hora de dejar caps, ahora voy a la universidad turno noche por lo cual no estoy segura en que horario voy a subir. _

_Subo tan pronto como pueda_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVS Y ALERTS(L)**_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	3. Second Chances: People Never Change

**Summary**: Bella y Edward se amaban por sobre todo… cometieron una serie de grandes errores y escribieron su historia, una historia tan intensa como imposible. El era el novio de su madre, ella era la promesa y una consecuencia. (Basada en la canción Apologize de OneRepublic)

**Desclaimer**: No soy Steph, no cree crepúsculo ni soy dueña de los personajes. Soy autora de la historia…

**N/A:** ok, si alguien que esta leyendo esto, también leyó "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo" va a asociar los tipos de escritura. Ambas historias son prohibidas y dramaticas. Yo por mi parte, soy una persona jodidamente retorcida, por lo cual…vayan imaginándose por donde va el fic…

* * *

**3.**** Second chances:****people never change (De autos y telefonos)**

El lunes por la mañana me dirigi a la Universidad… era uno de esos tipicos dias en los que uno se despierta con el pie izquierdo y esta de mal humor porque todo sale mal. Esta mañana me había caído de la cama, a la hora de la ducha el agua salía fría, me cai bajándome de las escaleras y por ultimo para rematarla, me queme con el café recién preparado. Bingo!. Se estaba sorteando un dia de furia y yo tenia todos los boletos para ganarlo. Sentía como me iba volviendo lentamente roja, y por mas exagerado que parezca, hoy iba a terminar matando a alguien.

Como si fuera poca cosa, las calles eran un desastre, estaba nevando y había un embotellamiento en la avenida principal, todavía me quedaban como 10 minutos mas de viaje y por lo que parecía iba a llegar a mi ultima hora de clase.

Comenze a tocar bocina histérica. Debo admitir que soy una conductora agresiva, no soy para nada tranquila y odio a los idiotas en la calle a quienes le regalan la licencia.

Los autos avanzaban muy lentamente, demasiado para mi gusto y yo ya había perdido toda la pasiencia que me quedaba. Adelante mio había un Volvo plateado que por alguna extraña razón, asi como asi, de un momento para otro, dejo de avanzar… el auto detrás de mi comenzó a presionarme, con la bocina y yo insistia con aquel Volvo que ya tenia el suficiente espacio para avanzar hacia la próxima calle… estábamos del lado derecho de la banquina y en la mitad del diámetro de la calle, no había forma de salir de ahí, salvo que me pirara lo suficiente como para subir a la acera y comenzar a atropellar peatones hasta llegar a destino. Concidere aquella opción unos cuantos segundos, pero al concluir terminaría unos cuantos meses en la cárcel y en el programa de manejo de la ira; deseche mi idea.

Volvi a tocar insistentemente la bocina, mi cabeza era un tambor y los 3 autos detrás de mi no ayudaban en absoluto; ya podía escuchar los insultos que se dirigían entre ellos y a mi…

-Joder!-grite derrotada dándole un golpe al volante, baje el vidrio y le grite al auto de adelante- que avanzes imbécil!...tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer!!!

Mis mejillas lentamente iban entrando en calor, a causa de mi ravia. Yo gritándole a un desconocido que nisiquiera me podía oír, ingenua. Una mano salió de aquel auto y el conductor saco su mano izquierda y me hizo fuck you. Ok, tal vez si podía oírme.

De repente, hizo demasiado calor en el interior de mi auto y apague la calefacción, aquel extraño había cometido un grave error al desafiarme… mire mi reloj y ya iban a ser las 10.30. tenia media hora de retraso en la universidad y era mas que obvio que no llegaría hasta dentro de 2 clases mas. Histérica y con ganas de cometer un asesinato, baje del auto. Camine hacia el auto plateado en frente de mi y me detuve en la ventana del piloto, puse mis manos en mi cadera dispuesta a matar al conductor, si es que era necesario. La ventana ya había sido subida, por lo que golpee el vidrio polarizado y se bajo automáticamente.

Una voz extrañamente familiar y desconocida a la vez, salía de aquel Volvo. Note que el extraño estaba hablando con su móvil y me hizo un gesto de que lo esperara. Puse mis ojos en blanco y cuando volvi a bajar la vista, para mi sorpresa estaba aquel individuo ojiverde, de cabello cobre y desordenado, charlando lo que parecía ser, muy animadamente. Mis manos ya empuñadas contra mis caderas, comenzaron a temblar y a barajar la posibilidad de golpear aquel bonito rostro… suspire fuertemente.

Impaciente, unos 30segundos o minuto mas tarde viéndole hacerme señas para que esperara, solte un bufido, le arranque el móvil de la mano y lo tire contra el piso, lo pise con ganas, dedicándole una sonrisa a su dueño. Si, preferible matar su móvil a matarlo a el, no porque me importara, sino porque era demasiado joven para ir a la cárcel.

El me miro con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entreabierta, despues de un minuto me miro con odio.

-tu!-me apunto

-que tal, Descartes?-dije sarcásticamente- hazme el maldito favor de mover esta cosa-mire al auto con desprecio- a la que llamas auto, tengo cosas que hacer-dije de mala manera…

-has roto mi móvil!-me acuso, aun en shok…

-rompere mas que eso si no mueves tu maldito auto!-dije perdiendo la pasiencia…

-me he comprado ese iphone hace 1 mes!...-dijo conmocionado…

-la próxima tu eliges, tu cara o tu móvil… lo siento-le sonreí cínicamente- podras ser tan amable de seguir tu camino?

-resulta-alzo el tono y me fulmino con sus ojos verdes- que mi auto ha sobrecalentado y no puede avanzar mas y casualmente, cuando viniste aquí, yo estaba hablando con el auxilio mecanico.

-hace por lo menos 15 minutos que estas aquí parado, no crees que podrías haber llamado antes?-revati…

-si alguna vez se te averio el auto, deberías saber que tardan en contestar, porque todo el tiempo da ocupado-objeto…

-oh nunca he tenido que llamar, porque resulta –enfatize, copiando su modismo- que yo si tengo un coche descente-puse mis manos en mi cadera en un gesto retador- no me importa como, pero mueve tu auto, filosofo.

-lo menos que podrías hacer es prestarme tu móvil, no crees?-dijo retadoramente

-hazlo rápido, no tengo todo el dia-dije sacando de mi jean mi Nokia E75 rojo.

Me cruze de brazos y lo observe hablar rápidamente. Enojada, furiosa, golpeteando mi zapatilla impacientemente contra el piso medio nevado. Mire hacia abajo y su iphone yacía en pequeñas piezas, no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa al verlo; Había sido una buena forma de descargar mi ira, definitivamente. La puerta del Volvo se abrió y salió el famoso Descartes, la volvió a cerrar y se apoyo contra ella; me tendio el móvil y yo lo tome rápidamente.

-vendra el auxilio mecanico dentro de una hora o tal vez un poco mas…

-un poco mas?!-dije ya imapiente sin poder evitar hacer un mohín y patear contra el piso, el solto una risita, mis ojos chocolate se batieron a duelo con sus esmeraldas por unos cuantos segundos.

-disculpen?-dijo una mujer rubia de uno 25 años, bastante bonita- mi auto esta detrás del tuyo-me dijo a mi- quería saber si hay algún problema para avanzar, el señor que esta en el mini Cooper de atrás ha tenido un problema con su llanta y la ha reventado.

-ah… genial-dije llevándome las manos a la cara y mirando a la chica con impasiencia- eventualmente, el señor dueño de flamante Volvo-apunte- ha tenido un inconveniente con su auto.

-oh-dijo ella impaciente, también

-lo siento, pero el auxilio vendrá en una hora-dijo el educadamente, porque solo conmigo tenia que ser grosero?

-pero, yo tengo trabajo que hacer y…

-todos estamos en la misma-apunte- acaso el fulano del mini Cooper no puede cambiar la goma?-dije ahora un poco impaciente.

No podía ser!... estaba atrapada entre dos estúpidos autos que no servían en absoluto. Ok, tal vez me olvidaría de la cárcel por unos minutos, para matar aquel ojiverde.

-el pobre idiota no tiene gomas de auxilio-dijo la chica, ahora, tan exasperada como yo.

-ok, será una larga hora-dije alejándome, volviendo al auto.

Subi rápidamente a mi auto y solte un gran quejido, recargue mi cabeza contra el volante y lo abraze con mis brazos, mientras subia el volumen a la radio. Necesitaba tranquilizarme. Hoy había perdido el dia en la universidad, y tenia la entrega de un trabajo. Habrían pasado unos veinte minutos cuando golpearon mi vidrio, casi no se veía nada afuera, el dia era muy gris y los cristales tintados de mi auto, hacían que todo se viera borroso. Lo baje y encontré nuevamente a aquel tipejo.

-Dios, ahora que?-le pregunte groseramente…

-que modales! tu madre no te ha enseñado a ser mas tolerante?-dijo burlonamente

-lo soy, pero con quien merece la pena, me explico?-conteste en tono mordaz- ahora si, dime que se te ofrece-intente sonar amable…

-me preguntaba-dijo llevándose su mano a su cabello y despeinándolo, se notaba muy incomodo- si me prestarías tu móvil, nuevamente.

-no-dije en tono de niña…

-por favor…

-no-negue.

-vamos!...has roto mi móvil, o se te olvido?

-oh, olvidarme de eso?...si me ha encantado-solte una risita- ve a una cavina o un locutorio-dije encogiéndome de hombros…

-no puedo dejar el auto solo-se explico…

-yo lo puedo vigilar-sonrei con malicia…

-si claro, para que al volver, lo encuentre destrozado.-dijo sarcásticamente

-claro esta, que seria bajo tu propio riesgo…

-en serio-me miro con cara de niño, pareció unos diez años menor por unos segundos- tengo que ir al trabajo y llevo retrasado 1hora, dejame llamar y avisarles…

-no eres el único en esa situación-señale…

-lo se, pero a menos que trabajes salvando vidas, no creo que estes peor que yo…-medico, ok, me gano…lo admito…

Suspire audiblemente y le tendí mi móvil… tire atrás mi cabeza.

-gracias…-sonrio…yo le hice un gesto con la mano para que no dijera nada mas…

Rectifico…va a ser una hora realmente larga.

* * *

_ahi vamos... tercer capitulo, a ver si sigue gustandoles..._

_espero que sea de su agrado y mil gracias por todos los reviews, es bueno ver su apoyo._

_gracias por los reviews a quienes los dejarn=) y a quien se toma el tiempito para leer el cap nuevo =)..._

_a los** lectores fantasma**,** les pido que dejen un "yo leo" y a quienes tienen tiempo, que me critiquen**_

**ACLARACION**: _(preguntas dejadas por ustedes)_

*si, Edward es el novio de Renee

*como ya dije antes, no tengo final previsto... lo vere sobre la marcha, pero es un fic largo

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	4. Hermano y Compras

**Summary**: Bella y Edward se amaban por sobre todo… cometieron una serie de grandes errores y escribieron su historia, una historia tan intensa como imposible. El era el novio de su madre, ella era la promesa y una consecuencia. (Basada en la canción Apologize de OneRepublic)

**Desclaimer**: No soy Steph, no cree crepúsculo ni soy dueña de los personajes. Soy autora de la historia…

**N/A****:** ok, si alguien que esta leyendo esto, también leyó "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo" va a asociar los tipos de escritura. Ambas historias son prohibidas y dramaticas. Yo por mi parte, soy una persona jodidamente retorcida, por lo cual…vayan imaginándose por donde va el fic…

* * *

**4. Hermano y Compras**

Llegue a la facultad para la ultima hora de clase. Me dirigi directamente al aula donde se impartía Metodologia y me sente con Jasper y Rose…tire los libros sobre la mesa y me deje caer sobre la silla.

-hola-dije en tono cansino…

-eyy…-dijo Rose- Bells…creimos que no vendrias

-crei lo mismo yo…-dije suspirando…

-ha pasado algo?-pregunto Jasper en tono de preocupación.

-quede atrapada con mi auto entre dos incompetentes-dije intentando calmarme…

-oh… con razón-dijo Rosalie soltando una carcajada…

-que situación-Jasper sonrio…

-ya lo creo…-sone molesta

-huy que dia-ella sonrio- que mas te ha pasado Bella? Pareces estar en uno de ESOS días…

-algo asi, no me ha pasado nada bueno realmente-abri mi libro mientras esperaba que la profesora llegara- lo único que rescato es que me di el gusto de romper un flamante iphone… estoy mas tranquila gracias a eso…

-quien fue la victima?-el rubio dijo divertido…

-no lo se, un desconocido que me falto el respeto…-me encogi de hombros…

-vamos mujer!...vas por la vida rompiendo iphones y ni siquiera sabes el de quien¿?

-en realidad si se… recuerdan al idiota de Descartes?-me dispuse a contarles…

-el machista al que llamaste obtuso y le hiciste pasar el ridículo de su vida?-Rose alzo la ceja…

-ese mismo… era su iphone-sonrei con superioridad…

-como te lo has encontrado?-Jasper sono sorprendido…

-su auto se averio delante del mio y el de atrás también… pero como el me falto el respeto… se imaginan como me puse…-explique tranquilamente…

-pobre hombre-dijeron los gemelos a la vez, a pesar de ser mayores, ellos aun contenían aquella unión telepática, o como sea que se llamara… y muchas veces coincidían en sus palabras…

-esa-dijo Jasper poniéndole la mano a Rose para que se la chocaran…

Yo rei y puse mis ojos en blanco…

-pobre del hombre que te vaya a tocar…-Jasper se bufo.

-gracias-sonrei.

-oh!... me has hecho acordar!... Alice ha planeado ir al centro comercial de compras…

-estoy fuera Rose-dije tajantemente

Ir de compras con Alice, era como llevar a un niño a la fabrica de Willie Wonka. Se desesperaba ante la minoridad mas insignificante y se emocionaba. A diferencia de que un niño volveria de la fabrica regordete y habiendo consumido unas 7000 calorias… Alice volvia del centro comercial con su peso en bolsas y mas de 500 dolares gastados. Era tan desesperante…

A mi me encantaba ir de compras, pero para Alice aquello era un deporte olímpico, en el cual tenia todas las medallas de oro, por supuesto. Compradora compulsiva, es poco para ella y no… no exagero.

-vio que dirias eso-Jasper rio- debería regalarle una bola de cristal para su cumpleaños…

Oh si, otra cualidad de Alice…es que ve el futuro… "Allie la que todo lo ve"… algo ilógico a mi parecer, pero con el tiempo, aprendi que no se debe apostar en su contra, ya que nunca se equivoca, lo cual es escalofriante. Tal vez si deba considerar que ella tiene aquella extraña habilidad y de paso, preguntarle como hare para superar el terrible dia de hoy.

-por eso mismo lo ha organizado para hoy…-Rosalie me afirmo…

-oh, detesto que haga eso-entorne mis ojos…

-ya la conoces, estamos obligadas-desistio la rubia y se recargo sobre su asiento mientras la profesora entraba para impartir la clase…

Todavía no comienza y ya estoy cansada…

Los siguientes 80 minutos fueron terriblemente aburridos… no preste atención en absoluto y lo único que me limite a hacer fue copiar de los apuntes de mis amigos y las anotaciones en la pizarra. Tenia muchísimas ganas de volver a casa para recostarme, taparme hasta la coronilla y dormir mientras llovia.

Estábamos a 4 de noviembre y la lluvia ya era persistente en toda la ciudad… no hay nada mas lindo que caminar bajo la lluvia en verano o primavera, sin preocupaciones y pensando simplemente en la filosofía de la vida, el motivo de nuestra creación, el significado de nuestro ser, etc. Algo que no podía hacer hacia tiempo, tres años para ser mas exactos, yo ya no tenia tiempo para estupideces y mi mente hilaba mas fino que la de cualquier otro adolecente, yo tenia preocupaciones mayores a "que me voy a poner" "que evento hay el…".

El timbre sono, dando por finalizada la clase… recogimos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a la salida para encontrarnos con el resto… Alice hablaba animadamente con su hermano, en la entrada… nos sentamos con ellos y hablamos un poco…

-oh miren la hora!-Alice miro su muñeca, donde no había ningún reloj- ¡hora de comprar!-dijo con cara de maniática, aplaudiendo y dando un saltito…

-alguien te ha dicho que necesitas ayuda profesional?-le pregunte y el resto rio…

-posiblemente sea asi, pero todavía no gasto suficiente como para necesitarla…

-cariño, has sobre cargado tu tarjeta unas 8 veces-Jasper comento con dulzura…

-esa es la consecuencia, de los descuentos en Channel y Gucci y Louis Vouitton –se explico con una sonrisita-vamos-dijo tomandonos de las manos a Rose y a mi…

Alice le dejo su magnífico Porsche amarillo Turbo a Emmett y Rose le dejo el Mercedes a Jasper, para que fueramos todas juntas al centro comercial en mi auto… sabían que era la única forma de retenerme… estábamos hablando de lo mas tranquilas cuando el móvil de Alice comenzó a sonar…

-ey… que tal Edward?... si… no… ok… bueno… por que!?...genial!-sarcasmo-… esta bien… a que hora?...ok ire a recogerlo…de nada, nos vemos-dijo cortando…

-que paso con Edward?-pregunto Rose…

-se le ha averiado el auto-se encogió de hombros- a eso de las 7 tengo que ir a recogerlo del mecanico…

-quien es Edward?-alze una ceja, jamás había escuchado aquel nombre…

-mi hermano-se explico Alice…

-nunca lo nombraron-dije media sorprendida…

-oh es que… últimamente no nos llevamos nada bien con el… hace un tiempo se fue de casa y se independizo…ahora anda viviendo a lo grande-dijo claramente irritada…

-mas drama familiar-comento Rose de pasada…

-antes eramos amigos todos, pero el con su trabajo y sus cosas fue cambiando lentamente por…-solto un largo suspiro- una mujer…como sea, es un idiota por eso hablamos poco de el…

-oh-asenti- ok…

Se ve que era un tema muy delicado para los Cullen asi que desisti, lo ultimo que quería era enterarme de problemas familiares… cada familia es un mundo. Aun asi, era muy extraño que ni Alice ni Emmett hayan hablado o nombrado anteriormente a su hermano…

Unas 4 horas mas tarde y unas cuantas bolsas en las manos y el auto, nos fuimos del Starbucks… debo admitir que no me pudeo resistir a los gustos y el talento de Alice para la ropa, realmente tiene muy buen gusto y hasta es una compradora agresiva. Se peleo con una mujer en la tienda de Gucci por un par de lentes, jaja… adivinen quien se los quedo.

Volvimos a mi auto, que estaba desbordando de bolsas en el maletero y la parte trasera. Nos habíamos comprado medio centro comercial y no continuamos porque iban a ser las 6 y teníamos que volver a casa para arreglarnos para salir a la noche. Deje a Rosalie en su casa y por ultimo nos dirigimos al taller mecanico… ayude a Alice a bajar todas sus bolsas, que eran mas de quince, con seguridad.

-esta bien, gracias Bells…

-quieres que te ayude a cargarlas al auto de tu hermano?-me preocupaba que cargara el doble de su peso… era una situación muy comica…

-puedo-dijo sonriendo…

-ok-me volvi a subir al auto…

-de acuerdo, pasare con Rose en mi auto a eso de las 10pm… vamos a comer y despues a un club o algo…-me aviso…

-ajam…-le repeti por enecima vez…

-oh y recuerda usar lo que te deje en la bolsa plateada…

-me lo dijiste tres veces Allie…

-pero usalo-me apunto…

-relajate, lo usare…

-ok, nos vemos mas tarde-se despidió y entro al taller…

Llegue a casa a las 7.15pm… la casa estaba vacia, asi que simplemente deje las bolsas en la entrada y subi a mi cuarto para ducharme. Mis tendones y nervios agradecieron el sentir el agua caliente caer sobre mi cuerpo, era una sensación única y relajante. Lave lentamente mi cabello y mi cuerpo. Creo que hasta estuve ahí dentro por mas de 40minutos. En fin, una vez todo terminado, me envolví con una toalla y baje a buscar las bolsas… mama ya estaba en casa y me llamo desde la cocina…estaba sentada en el desayunador, bebiéndo café.

-ey cariño, bonito dia de compras-dijo sonriéndome…

-ya sabes lo que pasa cuando voy con Alice y Rose-bese su mejilla…

-esta noche saldrás?...

-si, tu?

-saldre a comer con unas amigas…

-amigas-dije en tono burlon- claro…

-cielo-mama tomo mis manos…

-relajate ma, no tienes porque mentirme… ya se que sales con un hombre…esta todo bien, mientras te haga feliz-le sonreí…

-gracias amor-beso mi coronilla…-agradezco esto…

-no hay problema-devolvi su sonrisa- relájate y pásatela bien…

-tu también… y discúlpame que no te haya comentado nada…-dijo afligida…

-mama, eres ya grande… tu eliges que es lo mejor para ti, asi que confio en tu juicio…

-te lo presentare pronto-dijo acariciando mi mejilla- se llevaran muy bien…

-supongo que si…

No, no quería conocer a un nuevo fulano que fuera a ocupar el sitio de mi padre… la sola idea de pensarlo, me causaba escalofríos, mi padre, era único!...para mi madre y para mi, el era irremplazable. Pero por otro lado debía entender que mama tenia que seguir con su vida y que si el la hacia feliz el resto no importaba. Pero mi problema es que las cenizas de mi padre todavía no se habían esparcido lo suficiente, su muerte era muy reciente y mama ya estaba recuperada. Me molestaba la sola idea de pensar a mi madre con otro tipo. No lo quería conocer, no quería ver a un hombre besar a mama como papa lo solia hacer, me daba asco pensar en un nuevo hombre tocándola y mas asco me daba imaginar que esto iba en serio y que ellos podrían considerar el vivir en pareja. No lo soportaría, no.

* * *

_Bleh, este cap no es la gran cosa pero ya se insinua algo por ahí… los próximos caps juro que se ponen buenos…comienza a ser mas movido el fic… y en fin…_

_Mil gracias por todos los reviews, son muy buena onda… por lo que vi el fic esta en mas de 20 favs y alerts asi que no entiendo pq no todos firman…_

_No puedo obligar a que todos dejen una firma…simplemente es una petición…__**sobre todo a los lectores fantasma…**_

_**Porfa dejen un review sea tanto criticando como avisando de que leen con un simple "yo leo" me harian muy feliz =)…**_

_Xoxo_

**M.-**


	5. Daiquiri y Sex on the Beach

**Summary**: Bella y Edward se amaban por sobre todo… cometieron una serie de grandes errores y escribieron su historia, una historia tan intensa como imposible. El era el novio de su madre, ella era la promesa y una consecuencia. (Basada en la canción Apologize de OneRepublic)

**Desclaimer**: No soy Steph, no cree crepúsculo ni soy dueña de los personajes. Soy autora de la historia…

**N/A:** ok, si alguien que esta leyendo esto, también leyó "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo" va a asociar los tipos de escritura. Ambas historias son prohibidas y dramaticas. Yo por mi parte, soy una persona jodidamente retorcida, por lo cual…vayan imaginándose por donde va el fic…

* * *

**5. Daiquiri y Sex on the Beach**

Tome las bolsas y las deje sobre mi cama. Unas 10 bolsas se abrían paso ante mi vista. Me gustaba hacer compras y la ropa, pero yo sola jamás había llegado a este extremo, ya que tengo mas autocontrol, pero con Alice y Rose nadie puede luchar, asi que es como el dicho "si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles". Tremendo dia productivo hoy. Ya casi se me habían olvidado los incidentes de la mañana, ahora solo eran borrones de lo que había sido el dia de hoy.

Abri la bolsa plateada, que era la mas grande de todas, y me sorprendi al ver cuantas cosas habían dentro. Había un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje blanco, Victoria´s Secret. Un bonito vestido corto blanco, con un lazo plateado debajo del busto, sin hombros y a la altura de medio muslo. Unos zapatos plateados de taco chino, muy comodos y unos bonitos pendientes plateados.

Alice realmente tenia un exelente gusto, no tenia idea de en que momento se había encargado de comprarme aquello, pero había sido un lindo gesto y muy atento, pronto le devolberia su atención. Me enfunde en aquel vestido, acomode los pendientes y estaba terminando de colocarme los zapatos cuando mama paso al cuarto.

-wow…te ves hermosa hija-dijo dándome la mano y mirándome con detenimiento, sus ojos irradiaban cariño materno, le sonreí…

-gracias ma, tu también te ves muy linda…

No había pasado por alto aquel vestido rojo que llevaba, era hermoso y elegante a la vez, con un escote en v no muy pronunciado, se veía mas joven y bonita. Estaba muy bien maquillada y su cabello estaba alisado, sus zapatos eran dorados y le hacias juego con su bonito sobre de mano.

-si, gracias-dijo ruborizada…- saldré, de todos modos volveré temprano…-me aviso…

-esta bien ma, ya eres grande y tienes mi permiso para llegar a la hora que quieras…-le guiñe el ojo en un acto de complicidad…

-lo se-acaricio mi mejilla con ternura- de todos modos volveré antes de las 12, tengo que descanzar… mañana tengo una gran boda y tu sabes, tengo que salir desde temprano-se explico…

Mama era organizadora de eventos, y no es por presumir, pero todos sabían que era la mejor de la ciudad. Los eventos mas importantes pasaban por ella y ella gustosa los recibia, su trabajo la hacia feliz y la despejaba. Era increíble como una mujer tan inmadura como ella, podía asumir el control y la responsabilidad sobre eventos de tal magnitud, muy profesional de su parte. Pero al margen de aquello era una persona maravillosa y fuera de su trabajo, era un adolecente olvidadiza y atolondrada.

-volveras tarde?-pregunto…

-si, no lo se, iremos a comer y a un bar…

-ok, cuidate y si necesitas algo, llamame-me dijo besando mi coronilla…

-diviertete…

-tu también…

-ok, te dejo, me esta esperando en la sala-dijo con una sonrisita antes de irse por la puerta…

En la sala!?...lo había hecho pasar?...habia hecho pasar a un extraño a nuestra casa?!... ok, no era un extraño… no para ella!...si para mi… cada vez odiaba mas a aquel irritante desconocido, había un deseo latente en mi de sincerarme con mi madre y mostrar mi descontento con la nueva situación. Pero quien era yo para impedirle su felicidad?... no podía esperar que estuviera toda la vida para mi y su trabajo… ella necesitaba encontrar el amor y mal que me doliera y pesara, eso era todo lo que importaba. Que alguien la quisiera de verdad, alguien viera cuan maravillosa era, tal como lo hacia yo, y la amara.

Mire el reloj, eran las 9.30pm y conociendo a Alice, ella estaría esperándome en la puerta a las 9.59pm asi que opte por correr al baño a arreglar mi cabello y ponerme un poco de maquillaje.

Deje mi cabello ondulado, como era naturalmente, con ondas grandes callendo por debajo de mi pecho y me puse un poco de sombra plateada en mis ojos, un poco de rimmel transparente y lo remate con brillo labial translucido. Había quedado bastante bien. Maquillaje muy natural y nada sobrecargado. No muy ostentoso.

El timbre sono cuando estaba haciendo mi cambio de bolso por uno color plata y lo tome. Baje las escaleras rápidamente, no sin tropezar en pleno proceso y abri la puerta a un sonriente Emmett…

-hey Bells, estas muy linda-dijo con una sonrisa abrazandome…

-gracias grandote-le sonreí devolviéndole el gesto…

-ya estas lista?, vamos-replico…

-crei que Alice vendría…

-si, pero pidió que pasara por ti, tenia que comprar algo de ultimo momento con Jazz…

-ok-dije tomando mi tapado negro y poniéndomelo…

Salimos y subimos a su Jeep donde una deslumbrante Rosalie esperaba sonriente. Se veía hermosa, nada fuera de lo común en ella… su cabello estaba adornado por un broche celeste y llevaba un vestido celeste de finas tiras y escote pronunciado, sus zapatos y bolso eran plateados al igual que los mios, la diferencia era que su bolso era mas grande y sus zapatos de taco chino, algo muy propio suyo. Siempre me pregunte como hacia para mantener el equilibrio en aquellos zancos.

La cena transcurrió muy amena y comodamente. La pasamos muy bien. Y ya eran las 12.30 cuando habíamos llegado al club mas importante de la ciudad "Knights of Cydonia", el nombre del bar se debía a la canción de Muse, un pequeño tributo del dueño del local Morgan Nicholls un importante empresario del país y ahora integrante de la banda, tenían varios clubs por todo el país, con nombres de sus canciones, gracias a este. En fin. Estábamos adentro bailando los 5 en una ronda y riendo a carcajadas de las payasadas de Emm.

Realmente estaba a gusto bailando con ellos, muy a pesar de que yo era torpe, se me daba muy bien bailar y mover mi cuerpo al compaz de la música. Entre ellos todo era mas simple y olvidaba mis cohibiciones.

Nos sentamos finalmente en una mesa, donde comenzamos a contar anécdotas de la infancia y adolecencia. Reimos de muchas cosas y la pasamos muy bien. Ya íbamos por la tercer ronda de tequila cuando salimos con las chicas a la pista nuevamente. Petición de Alice ya que sonaba "yeah" de Usher, una de sus canciones preferidas… bailamos tranquilamente entre las tres, deslumbrando a nuestro paso a uno que otro espectador. Mejor dicho, deslumbraron. Yo era conciente que Rose era quien se llevaba gran parte de las miradas y Alice con su tan definido carisma y naturalidad, agil como una bailarina hacia suspirar a mas de uno. Yo por mi parte, ganaba una que otra mirada, nada del otro mundo que hiciera crecer mi ego.

Decline agresivamente unas cuantas invitaciones de uno que otro chico. En este momento de mi vida, no me importaba estar con alguien, solo quería divertirme con mis amigos y pasarla bien. Al margen de que cada cual tuviera pareja, no me importaba en absoluto, ellos me hacían sentir comoda cuando nos juntábamos y me trataban como una amiga de toda la vida y no una de 3 meses. Ellos eran mejores de lo esperado. Realmente estaba comenzando a quererlos.

-chicas, voy a la barra… quiero un daiquiri-les avise…

-quieres que te acompañemos?-Rose estaba muy compenetrada en su baile… la mirada de Emmett siempre presente sobre su figura, era algo gracioso y las insinuaciones constantes de Rose, algo imperdible.

-no, esta bien-le saque la lengua a Emm que babeaba desde su asiento a unos cuantos metros, el me guiño el ojo.

Sali de la pista para dirigirme a la barra del pasillo sur y nuevamente me vi declinando ofertas. Era un poco irritante aquello. No me gustaba ser el centro de atención, prefería pasar desapercibida a que me notaran de ese modo. Pero como pasar invisible cuando se lleva un vestido corto y translucido?...no lo se.

Estaba casi llegando a la barra cuando sucedió. Algún gracioso, muy fuera de su lugar, en plena pista, metió la mano en lugar no correspondido. Acaricio mi muslo trasero y lo apretó con deseo. Yo voltee agresivamente y poniéndome colorada de ira. La única que faltaba era que me manosearan, eso si que no lo iba a tolerar.

Un chico de ojos azules, cara aniñada y cabello rubio claro me sonreía de una forma que me hizo pensar "se apretó los testículos contra la puerta". Mas que una sonrisa era una mueca. Estaba solo en el centro de la pista, me guiño el ojo provocativamente, provocativamente claro, porque me provoco ganas de vomitar. Yo volteando mi juego le respondi la sonrisa y el se quedo de mármol unos segundos… me acerque a el y envolví su cueyo con mis brazos seductoramente. El no tardo mucho en colocar sus manos en mi cadera y sonreir nuevamente.

-hola belleza…

-hola-le respondi…

-soy Mike Newton-sonrio…

-un gusto Mike-dije pausadamente pasando mi lengua por mi labio inferior…-soy Bella…

-hermoso nombre.-esbozo una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa, me dio repulsión y me contuve…

-bienes seguido?-que tio mas imbécil!...eso solo lo dice un perdedor! Rei internamente… perdedor parecía ser su apellido.

-si-dije jugueteando con los botones de su camisa…

-te apetece bailar?-pregunto algo nervioso…

-no se supone que es eso lo que estamos haciendo?-respondi moviendo mis caderas…

-cla… claro-respondio retomando el ritmo…

Lentamente se fue acercando a mi y yo sonreí… coloque ahora mis manos sobre sus hombros tomandolo y deje que acortara las distancias… a dos o tres centímetros de unir nuestras bocas, apreté mis manos sobre sus hombros y patee su entrepierna en su zona débil. Lo empuje hacia atrás con una gran sonrisa mientras veía como se iba retorciendo de dolor tocándose su delicada zona.

-para que aprendas idiota-dije con despecho y me acerque nuevamente, levante su rostro con mi mano y con la otra le regale cariñosamente una cachetada dejándole marcados a fuego mis cinco dedos-la próxima vez, tocale el culo a tu vieja.-le grite.

Y asi como asi, sin darme cuenta, levante mi vista para ver que a nuestro alrededor todos nos observaban. Los chicos sonreían abiertamente y las chicas aplaudían discretamente. Sonreí cínicamente y retome mi camino a la barra. Había sido suficiente por hoy.

-un daiquiri de durazno-pedi al barman

-claro linda-dijo dedicándome una linda sonrisa, yo asentí y se la respondi…

-soy Jacob-dijo mientras preparaba mi trago…

-Bella-le conteste inclinándome un poco sobre la barra…

-tu nombre no te hace justicia-me guiño uno de sus oscuros ojos y me entrego el trago-cortesia de la casa.

-gracias Jake-le respondi coquetamente, el chico era bien parecido, bastante guapo y parecía amable.

-espero verte pronto-me contesto.

-nos vemos-le sonreí mientras me iba.

Caminaba por la pista tranquilamente cuando me choque con alguien que derramo su bebida obscura sobre mi blanco vestido, en la zona de mi busto, yo furiosa por aquella persona que había tropezado y me había manchado, levante mi vista.

Sorpresa sorpresa. Un chico realmente lindo, de cabello cobrizo desordenado y ojos verdes me miraba con pena y afligido…

-disculpame, en serio-dijo nerviosamente… lo mire a los ojos…

-tu!-lo apunte…

-hola tu…-me contesto con su sonrisa torcida, comenzaba a odiar aquella sonrisa.-wow… realmente te ves…-se mordió el labio inferior en un sexy gesto. Si no lo detestara tanto, me hubiera tirado sobre el- …mojada-volvio a sonreir

-idiota-dije media histérica, mi vestido estaba manchado!

-en serio lo siento. Pero técnicamente, estamos a mano, aunque no parejos. Me debes un iphone y un Sex on the Beach **[N/A: el trago, mal pensadas!]-**dijo con gesto divertido.

Respire profundamente, no iba a quedar asi, yo tenia la ultima palabra siempre! Y acabava de arruinar mi vestido!... le dedique una cinica sonrisa y derrame todo mi trago sobre su camisa rápidamente salpicándolo de paso en el rostro. Volvi a sonreir ante su gesto atonito y vi como se esparcía sobre su camisa blanca todo el liquido anaranjado a causa del durazno.

-cierto, ahora tu me debes un daiquiri-dije sonriéndole- nos vemos, extraño…-golpee su pecho con mi vaso vacio y se lo entregue… retome mi camino hacia mis amigos.

Mojada y sucia, si. Pero con un exelente humor!.

Bella 3…Extraño 0. Si, las cosas marchaban perfectamente…

* * *

_Señoras y señoritas… nuevo cap xD…_

_Y vemos que las cosas siguen de mal en peor… Edward y de Bella no pueden llevarse bien …jajaja…_

_Mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews y si chicas… lo se… a nadie le agrada pensar en Edward con la mama de Bella… pero tenemos nuestros propósitos y ya verán como se acomoda todo…_

_**Quédense tranquilas y denle tiempo al tiempo… pronto van a pasar muchas cosas** (muajajajaja) y no pienso insinuar ni una sola palabra… pero **si se van a sorprender… eso es seguro…**_

_=)_

_Me voi unos días a la costa y vuelvo el domingo por la noche, asi que ese mismo dia voi a actualizar… disculpen si no actualizo antes… no se si mi laptop tendrá conexión alla…_

_En fin, **espero que les haya gustado el cap y también que todos me dejen su review…**_

_**Incluidos lectores fantasma eeh**… que se que hay unos cuantos, ya que este fic tiene mas de 30 alerts y esta en muchos favs… _

_No me odien por lo de Renee les juro que van a tener su recompensa… **despues de todo este es un fic ExB…**_

_Nos leemos=)_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	6. Colision

**Summary**: Bella y Edward se amaban por sobre todo… cometieron una serie de grandes errores y escribieron su historia, una historia tan intensa como imposible. El era el novio de su madre, ella era la promesa y una consecuencia. (Basada en la canción Apologize de OneRepublic)

**Desclaimer**: No soy Steph, no cree crepúsculo ni soy dueña de los personajes. Soy autora de la historia…

**N/A:** ok, si alguien que esta leyendo esto, también leyó "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo" va a asociar los tipos de escritura. Ambas historias son prohibidas y dramaticas. Yo por mi parte, soy una persona jodidamente retorcida, por lo cual…vayan imaginándose por donde va el fic…

* * *

**6. Colisión **

Luego de volver a la mesa y de que Alice me sermoneara 30 minutos sobre la mancha de mi vestido, les comente lo que había pasado. Todos reian y Alice había intercambiado miraditas con Rose. No entendí, pero no me importo, me sentía demasiado bien por lo que había hecho, mi orgullo había crecido notoriamente y eso en mi era de alto riesgo. Dejando de lado que soy una persona muy orgullosa, siempre tenia que tener la ultima palabra y dar el remate final. Cuando era pequeña, no era asi. Era timida, callada e introvertida, todo lo contrario… pero la vida me enseño muchas cosas y si hay algo que aprendi por los golpes fue "nunca dejes que te sobrepasen", desde mi adolecencia yo era asi, despreocupada y avasalladora, no digo estar orgullosa de ello. Pero era lo que había aprendido y hasta ahora, una gran herramienta en mis manos. Me respetaban y me veian como alguien fuerte; algo que en definitiva no soy, soy blanda en realidad. Pero que mas da lo que uno realmente es?. Lo importante es la caratula, aparentar…asi nadie nunca se mete contigo. Como te ven te tratan, una frase conocida y un hecho real.

Pasaron 15 dias desde entonces y ya estábamos terminando el cuatrimestre. Yo, repleta de exámenes… corria de un lado para otro, no me alcanzaban las horas del dia para estudiar lo suficiente. Me pasaba casi toda la noche estudiando y me quedaban cuatro horas para dormir, solamente. No me importaba, quería sacar exelentes notas y aprobar los finales, esa era mi prioridad y llegaría a ella costara lo que costara, asi tuviera que dejar de dormir, yo iba a aprobar cada uno de los 5 examenes.

Iba en el metro leyendo los apuntes de pie, estaba sostenida al barandal con mi mp3 puesto y estudiando Comunicación, sumida en mi mundo, con pieza de Beethoven. Hacia un par de años en la preparatoria, había descubierto que mi mejor método de estudio eran las síntesis sumadas a música clásica. Me relajaba, me ayudaba a concentrarme y me ponía casi idiota por mi desconexión con el mundo.

Este era un momento de esos, desentendida de lo que pasaba en el exterior, solo existían mis apuntes y yo. Mañana era el primer examen y era de esta materia. Asi comenzaría un largo mes con un examen y una entrega de trabajo practico por semana, suficiente como para volverme loca. Suficiente como para tener los nervios de punta. Asi estaba yo, molesta, hostil, concentrada, había visto en la ultima semana solo 2 veces a las chicas y bueno, a los chicos los veía siempre porque compartíamos clases. Todos estábamos sumidos en los finales.

Se escucho un fuerte grito que logro traspasar las barreras que había levantado entre el mundo exterior y mi nuve de concentración. Levante mi vista de mis apuntes y vi a unas cuantas mujeres palidas, respirando agitadamente y algunos hombres suspirando, mirando el reloj y otros poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿que pasaba?

Me quite los auriculares de mi mp3 y observe a mi alrededor. Faltaba el aire, algo de lo que no me había percatado hasta ahora. El metro no se movia y mucha gente estaba prendida a sus móviles. De la nada, asi como asi, el metro dio una sacudida y retrocedió. Asustada y con las manos temblorosas, guarde todo en mi bolso.

-ha pasado algo?-le pregunte a una señora mayor que se estaba apantallando con una revista.

-niña, no has escuchado?-parecia muy agitada…

-lo siento-me encogi de hombros…

-frenaron el carro porque acaba de haber un choque con el coche anterior… lo acaban de decir por el altavoz.

-oh…-dije con los ojos muy abiertos

"Fantástico Bella!... no tomas nunca el metro!...una vez que tu auto se descompone, tomas el metro y te pasa esto!... tu estas orinada por un enorme y cornudo dinosaurio!!" grito mi voz interior, que repentinamente estaba tan o mas hostil que yo, en si.

Tire un fuerte suspiro y unas cuantas personas se voltearon a verme…

-que!?...-dije con un gruñido que basto para que cada quien volviera a lo suyo.

-dios santo!...soy claustrofóbica, me falta el aire!...me falta el aireeee!-dijo una señora mayor que se encontraba en una punta.

Gran parte de la masa que eramos, se movio hacia la mujer aquella. Yo, me quede de pie en mi sitio. Realmente genial!... mañana tengo un final y me quedo atrapada en el subte, si. Carton lleno!...

-pasajeros pedimos que por favor se tranquilicen, esta situación será arreglada en un par de horas, por favor, repito; tranquilícense.

Horas?!. Escuche bien?...aquel tipo realmente dijo horas?... sonaba muy nervioso y torpe, pero tenia que haberse confundido. SE HABIA CONFUNDIDO. Yo no podía pasar horas entre aquellos desconocidos, tenia que llegar a casa para retomar mis estudios!... tenia que!. Hoy me había pasado el dia entero en la biblioteca de la universidad estudiando, iban a ser las 7.30pm y el dia se me estaba llendo!. Esto tenia que ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto, pero una broma.

-horas!-dijo todo el mundo y el vagon estallo en susurros y maldiciones.

Que podía hacer yo ahí, en aquel reducido espacio… me sente contra la puerta de salida y me recargue en ella. No estaba de humor para escuchar maldiciones ajenas, suficiente con las de mi subconsciente.

Suspire hondo y volvi a colocarme los auriculares de mi mp3. Tome nuevamente mi cuaderno y entonces una señora me pregunto un tanto alterada.

-vas a hacer caso omiso y estudiar?

-que?-me encogi de hombros- mañana rindo un final y tengo que estudiar como sea-dije un poco descortésmente, bien, ok, muy descortésmente. Posiblemente yo era la persona mas alterada de todo el vagon, pero no podía demostrarlo, debía relajarme y respirar profundamente.

"el final Bella… tienes un final muy importante que rendir, concentrate" me dije a mi misma.

Subi el volumen a mis audífonos y retome el capitulo de mi tesis. Esta era mi prioridad.

Cada media hora nos iban informando el estado en las vías ferroviarias. Al parecer, los coches que habían chocado mas adelante nuestro, habían colisionado fuertemente y el equipo de rescatistas junto a los bomberos estaba trabajando para evacuar los vagones principales. El problema era que habían demasiados heridos y el equipo de médicos no daba abasto. La situación era un tanto desesperante a decir verdad. No funcionaban los móviles porque no había señal, las luces habían bajado la tensión, vaya a saber uno el motivo, apenas se veía y yo estudiaba alumbrada por la linterna que tenia incorporado mi mp3. Los hombres entre la desesperación habían intentado abrir las puertas, pero no se podía. El coche que colisiono adelante nuestro, se estrello también con el primer vagon del coche en el que viajábamos y tiro todo el vehiculo unos metros mas atras, nosotros estábamos en el anteúltimo vagon de unos 8 anteriores, asi que no habíamos resultado heridos, desafortunadamente los de nuestro primer vagon si y todavía los paramédicos no lograban desalojar el primer coche de 3 que se habían juntado. Atrapados, sin salida. Si, perfecto.

Iban a ser las 10.30pm cuando un señor grito secamente… todos se abrieron paso y algunas mujeres gritaron… había una chica que empezaba a gruñir y jadear mas fuerte de lo normal. Me quite mis auriculares nuevamente y guarde mis cosas. Me acerque al lugar procedente de semejante histeria.

Una chica de no mas de 25 años estaba sentada ahora, sola en el sillón de aquella sección del vagon. Era bonita, cabello azabache, ojos oscuros, tez bronceada, lindos y delicados rasgos. Pero algo andaba mal. Sus facciones ahora eran sombrias y estaban turbadas…

-hay que hacer algo…-dijo una señora que tomaba a una niña pequeña en brazos y la alejaba.

-pe pe…eso…es eso… de verdad?-pregunto un señor nerviosamente mientras pasaba un pañuelo por su frente.

Escanee su cuerpo y vaya sorpresa la que encontré. La chica en cuestión, se estaba sujetando al asiento, apretando sus manos contra el tapiz mientras respiraba exageradamente. Un vulto enorme en su vientre se agitaba por su respiración y ella lloraba… mire mas abajo y si, era una pesadilla. La embarazada había roto fuente.

Me lleve las manos al rostro y ahogue un grito. Estaba impresionada. La chica llevaba unos jeans celeste cielo que ahora mojados, eran un azul francia. Estaba entrando en pánico y todo el mundo lo único que hacia era hablar y mirarla asombrado.

"Bella relájate, esta asustada, no te asustes, solo es una parturienta" me dije a mi misma.

-que?...nadie la va a ayudar?!-pregunte molesta por aquellas miradas, nadie se acercaba a la chica.

Nadie contesto, todos permanecían en shok. Ok, un paso mas adelantada siempre yo. Me acerque a la chica y la tome de la mano para que no se sintiera sola. La apreté fuertemente y grite.

-algun medico? enfermero? estudiante?-pregunte desesperada

Nadie contesto, no podía ser que en un vagon con unas 80 personas, no hubiese ningún medico o estudiante. Era inconcebible!. Yo, hecha una furia por la actitud de aquellas personas, grite mas molesta aun.

-vayan a otro vagon y busquen un doctor, ya!!!-realmente estaba histérica

Peor me ponía voltear el rostro y encontrarme con la ahora palida futura madre, respirando entrecortado y aferrándose a mi mano como si fuera su ultima esperanza de permanecer con vida. Las lagrimas surcaban su bonito rostro y el dolor estaba latente en sus facciones…

-ok, inhala, exala. Ya vendrá un medico-le prometi- solo tienes que espera un poco…

-no puedo, no puedo. Duele mucho. Tienen que salir-me dijo desesperada…

Yo, la mire con pánico nuevamente. Esperen!...retrocedamos… "tienen", dijo tienen?. Díganme que escuche mal!...

-soy Bella, relájate, todo saldrá bien, solo respira profundo. Me quedare aquí-dije cuando note una presión mas fuerte en mi mano, si seguía aplicando aquella fuerza desgarradora sobre mi, la terminaría triturando. Pero en este momento eso, realmente no importaba.

-gracias Bella-me dirigió una sonrisa demacrada por su sufrimiento- soy Angela…-respiro nuevamente, tomandose el vientre con su mano libre…

-Angela, cuanto tienes?...

-8 meses-dijo con dificultad…

-y dime una cosa, que esperas?...niño o niña?-dije con la esperanza de que solo se tratara de uno.

-dos niños y una niña-dijo pegando un gemido…

Vanas. Vanas esperanzas. No esperaba uno, no esperaba dos. Esperaba tres!. Dios, que genes tendría aquel tipo que la embarazo!.

-oh…que bonito-sonrei débilmente intentando ocultar el pánico en mi rostro.

Yo era estudiante de Periodismo!... en que podía ayudar en pleno parto?. En biología cuando cursaba preparatoria, yo era un completo desastre; apenas podía distinguir el ovario de las trompas de Falopio, había pasado cada examen con una exelente nota producto de copiarme en clase y hacer trampas con los trabajos practios, era una completa inútil en la materia y me costaba explicar la simple y sencilla función del musculo latente que se hacia llamar corazón, como la ayudaría?. Pero por desgracia, parecía ser la única conciente de lo que estaba pasando en este momento y no iba a dejar a la pobre embarazada sola a la deriba con tanto estrés encima.

* * *

_Holaa!...si, lo prometido es deuda… el nuevo cap, cual yo se que no parece interesantísimo, juro que realmente lo es y luego vale la pena…_

_Espero que algo les haya gustado y desde ya mil gracias por sus reviews y esperarme estos días… ya adelante bastantes caps mas y se vienen los larguitos…_

_Dejo un adelanto del próximo…_

**Nerviosa y torpe, me quite mi tapado, mi sweater y mi camiseta de cuello alto, quedando solo en una simple camiseta azul marino, de finos tirantes que dejaba mi corpiño a la vista. No importaba. No importaba que tenia, solo quería ayudar a que esto pasara rápidamente. El se saco una prenda y quedo en una camiseta de mangas cortas color gris … a pesar de estar en pleno invierno ahí adentro estaba bastante calido o tal vez era lo que presentia yo, que estaba colorada y agitada por la situación que estábamos viviendo.**

_No me odien, va a valer la pena =)…_

_Mientras tanto espero sus hermosos Reviews y criticas, si?_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	7. ¡Puja!

**Summary**: Bella y Edward se amaban por sobre todo… cometieron una serie de grandes errores y escribieron su historia, una historia tan intensa como imposible. El era el novio de su madre, ella era la promesa y una consecuencia. (Basada en la canción Apologize de OneRepublic)

**Desclaimer**: No soy Steph, no cree crepúsculo ni soy dueña de los personajes. Soy autora de la historia…

**N/A:** ok, si alguien que esta leyendo esto, también leyó "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo" va a asociar los tipos de escritura. Ambas historias son prohibidas y dramaticas. Yo por mi parte, soy una persona jodidamente retorcida, por lo cual…vayan imaginándose por donde va el fic…

* * *

**7. ¡Puja!**

Me estaba volviendo loca. Apenas habrían pasado 10 minutos desde aquel evento y yo ya estaba volviéndome loca. Contábamos las contraxiones según los minutos y esos niños realmente querían salir, no se tranquilizaba para nada y no habían respiraciones suficientes como para calmarla. En el vagon la gente nos había dado mas espacio y nos observaban aun atonitos.

"estúpidos médicos, tantos en la ciudad y no sirven de mierda. ¿Donde están cuando se necesitan?" comenze a maldecir internamente.

-mmm… eres primeriza Angela?-pregunte nerviosamente… ella solo asintió, ya no podía hablar, solo gemia y gritaba.

Genial!. Atrapada!. Metro!. Embarazada!. Bebes!. Parto!. Y lo único que se es sobre letras.

"¿por que no habran dado un taller en el instituto sobre `como asistir a una parturienta en caso de emergencia´?¿por que nos tuvieron que dar charlas sobre ETS y no sobre partos?" gruñi nuevamente.

-relajate, relájate-le pedi ya suplicante, cuanto peor se ponía ella yo me alteraba mas y mis nervios ya se habían roto ante tremenda situación…

Un tipo corrió a nosotras, se veía muy agitado y cansado, era un hombre mayor de cabello gris. Puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y se sostuvo para respirar tranquilamente…

-usted es doctor?-comenzaba a esperanzarme.

-no, pero he encontrado un doctor en el vagon de adelante. Viene en camino-me dijo jadeante…

Por fin!... respire tranquilamente. Quería relajarme pero no podía, quería que llegara el medico y hiciera su trabajo, quería que los bebes salieran en perfecto estado y que Angela se mejorara. Quería irme a casa a estudiar!.

Y ahí vino _ÉL_ corriendo y abriéndose paso entre la gente… agitado, con el cabello broncíneo mas desordenado que nunca, sus facciones crispadas, agitado, sus verdes ojos consternados, una bata blanca que lo cubria y jadeante con un maletín en la mano. Se veía guapo, realmente.

"¿Guapo?... realmente eres idiota Bella" odio mi conciencia.

-nos volvemos a encontrar?-dijo el mirándome con sorpresa, yo asentí y mire con pánico a una Angela que ya no podía con su propia alma. Estaba realmente adolorida.

-eres medico?-me quize asegurar…

-ya te lo había dicho-dijo dedicándome una sonrisa… estúpido medico guapo bueno para nada.- parece ser que el destino nos junta y nosotros nos separamos.-dijo con sorna.

Yo lo mire con desden y entonces el se coloco frente a nosotras y se apoyo con una mano en la rodilla de Angela.

-hola, soy el Dr. Cullen-se presento- como te llamas?-le pregunto con dulzura

-Angelaaaaaaaaaa-grito…siguió jadeando y yo me di cuenta que apenas podía articular palabra.

-espera trillizos, es primeriza, lleva 8 meses y medio y sus contracciones son cada 2 minutos-le dije rápidamente atropellándome con las palabras…aun asi el pareció entender.

-muy bien Angela. Te asistiré en el parto, estará todo bien-dijo tomando la delantera.

Se puso de pie y miro a todos con un dejo de impaciencia… su maletín que yacia en el suelo, fue abierto rápidamente por sus agiles manos y retiro de el un paquete de toallitas humedas para la higiene… saco unas cuantas y se limpio minuciosamente las manos… tomo los guantes de su maletín y mientras se los ponía, se volteo a la gente.

-van a venir 3 nuevas vidas al mundo y será muy incomodo para ella, por lo cual les pido que se retiren a otro vagon, esto tomara tiempo y necesito que evacuen toda la zona y cierren con seguro las puertas, de acuerdo?-dijo con tranquilidad… la gente asintió y comenzó a dispersarse…

Ok, mi trabajo ya estaba hecho. Por lo cual me puse de pie.

-no piensas irte, cierto?-pregunto el…

-tu eres el doctor, yo no distingo los órganos. No sirvo para eso.

-necesito que me ayudes-me miro con impaciencia- solo no puedo, asísteme por favor-me pidió amablemente.

-esto no es lo mio, yo estudio letras-me encogi de hombros…

-no te pediría ayuda si no la necesitase. Asísteme y terminaremos mas rápido…-dijo con aquella distinguida voz de terciopelo.

Supire y mire a Angela que aun gemia y sostenía con fuerza mi mano…

-no… no te… vayas… quedate, por favor-dijo jadeante.

Incapaz de que mis cuerdas vocales se movieran, asentí en silencio… mire a nuestro alrededor y el vagon ya estaba completamente vacio. Fui a cada extremo y me cerciore de que las puertas estuvieran trabadas. Me las ingenie con ello y volvi donde Angela… el estaba preparando unas cuantas cosas sobre el asiento y había decidido recostarla sobre el sillón.

Me paso las toallitas humedas y un par de guantes con un barbijo. Yo rápidamente me limpie, coloque los guantes y el barbijo. Mis manos torpes y temblorosas no eran de gran ayuda. Pero ahí estaba yo… con aquel desconocido y una parturienta a punto de traer 3 vidas al mundo. El se veía apasionado, limpio cada uno de los instrumentos con aquellas toallas humedas y me pidió ayuda en el proceso. Yo, inútil de declinar aquella propuesta, viendo nuestra actual condición, acepte.

-esta bien, ya esta listo… que tienes puesto abajo?-me pregunto…

-una camiseta de tirantes-le conteste rápidamente mientras la mano de Angela se aferraba a mi muñeca y maldecía a su marido en varias lenguas diferentes…

-ok, quitate todo y quedate con la camiseta-me pidió mientras el hacia lo mismo…

Nerviosa y torpe, me quite mi tapado, mi sweater y mi camiseta de cuello alto, quedando solo en una simple camiseta azul marino, de finos tirantes que dejaba mi corpiño a la vista. No importaba. No importaba que tenia, solo quería ayudar a que esto pasara rápidamente. El se saco una prenda y quedo en una camiseta de mangas cortas color gris. Dejamos nuestras prendas en el asiento de atrás nuestro y le quitamos la campera a Angela que comenzaba a transpirar… a pesar de estar en pleno invierno ahí adentro estaba bastante calido o tal vez era lo que presentia yo, que estaba colorada y agitada por la situación que estábamos viviendo.

-Angela, te quitaremos el jean-le dijo mientras levantaba delicadamente la cabeza de la chica para ponerle su abrigo enrrollado como una almohada improvisada…

Ella solo asintió y el me miro a mi. Yo obligada por su mirada, le desabroche el jean rápidamente un poco alterada y le quite los zapatos. Deslice alterada su prenda hasta que quedo con su prenda inferior femenina… colocamos una manta en el piso ya desinfectado y la cargo hasta el centro de esta. La apoyo con cuidado mientras acomodábamos su cuerpo y lo perparabamos para el acontecimiento.

Mire el reloj y hacia 20 minutos que estábamos esperando su dilatación. Ella recién había llegado a los 7 cm y tenia que tener un minimo de 10 para poder comenzar a pujar… yo nerviosa y un poco incomoda a la vez intentaba relajarla y le indicaba que respirara profundamente. Mientras aquel doctor, le media la dilatación y tomaba el tiempo.

Iban a ser las 12 cuando Angela finalmente alcanzo los 11cm. La situación se volvió turbia. Pero era un hermoso momento. Ella gritaba y pegaba fuertes alaridos quebrados por su garganta ya rasposa. El la incentibava.

-vamos Ang!...vamos… puja!-le decía en un tono apremiante…

Ella se levanto un poco e hizo fuerza… me hizo un gesto para que me acercara a el y yo deje de limpiar el sudor y las lagrimas de su rostro. Me arrodille junto a el para ver la cosa mas extraña y maravillosa de todas.

-puja!...puja!... vamos que ya llega el primero-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con diversión en la voz.

Ella volvió a esforzarse y su voz ahora era ronca y baja. Había gritado tanto que apenas se la podía escuchar ahora. Me sentí mal por ella. Lo observe a el y el se veía satisfecho y feliz. Se notaba que hacia lo que realmente le gustaba. Estaba contento de pasar aquel momento y sus ojos relucían con una chispa de confianza…

-vamos Ang, ya casi sale, tengo la cabeza!-dijo el alegre… ella lloraba peor y continue viendo la escena…

-vamos, queda poquito-le dije yo mientras acariciaba su mano- ya casi, puja una vez mas…-le suplique…

-genial Angela, buen trabajo-dijo soltando una carcajada, ella derrotada tiro su cabeza para atrás…

Entonces; un precioso bebe pequeño, de piel colorada y arrugada salió de ella. Fue una imagen bellísima. Era el acto mas natural del mundo y hermoso a la vez. El lo tomo rápidamente en brazos y corto el cordón umbilical. Me lo tendio con una gran sonrisa…

-es un niño-dijo dándomelo- por favor, limpialo un poco con la toalla que hay en mi maletín y usa el agua que hay ahí-me indico-

Yo asentí y mire al recién nacido que de pronto, aun con los ojos cerrados y su agudo llanto, me pareció hermoso. Me puse de pie y me dirigi al extremo del vagon, donde varias personas agolpadas en la puerta de cristal miraban la escena con sonrisas… yo lo acerque un poco y lo mostre para que se relajaran los espectadores… me dirigi a la maleta y saque una pequeña toalla y un poco de algodón… limpie al niño con el agua que había en una pequeña botella. Me tome mi tiempo y dedicación, mientras en el otro extremo Angela volvia a gritar y pujar. Una vez que termine con mi trabajo, envolví al recién nacido con mi polera de cuello alto y me acerque a ellos nuevamente.

2 horas mas tarde la situación en la que nos encontrábamos era muchísimo mas relajada y tranquila. Ya habían nacido todos los niños y luego de que el los revisara, concluyo con que estaban en perfectas condiciones. Angela exausta por aquel parto, ahora estaba sentada con las piernas abiertas y su prenda intima mientras le daba al ultimo niño de mamar. Los otros dos ya se habían alimentado y estaban ahora dormidos. El parecía saber mucho, ya que asistió sin dificultad alguna, el parto de Angela y le enseño a darles el pecho para alimentarlos.

Yo estaba nerviosa aun. El parto no solo me había cansado mentalmente sino que también físicamente. Yo me había tenido que encargar de los pequeños, en pleno proceso lo cual no había sido una fácil tarea. Pero estaba feliz. Había hecho algo bueno por un desconocido y presenciado un hermosísimo acto. Una sonrisa de paz y satisfacción se había instalado en nuestros tres rostros que mirábamos embobados aquellos pequeños y bellos motivos.

Yo sostenía al niño que estaba dormido plácidamente en la camiseta de él, el señor Descartes tenia a la niña envuelta en un sweater mio mientras el ultimo niño ahora dormía sobre el pecho de su madre. Fue gracioso como los tres soltamos con perfecta sincronización un gran suspiro. Reimos al notarlo y volvimos a mirar hacia abajo para ver al niño que respectivamente teníamos en brazos.

-has pensado los nombres?-le pregunto el a Angela… ella negó…

-no, la verdad que no. Mi marido y yo no logramos ponernos de acuerdo.-nosotros nos reimos…-no me han dicho sus nombres-dijo ella ahora en un tono de paz y dulzura.

-mi nombre es Edward-dijo el mirando aun la niña que descanzaba en su regazo…

-soy Isabella-le dije atontada por el precioso niño ahora un poco menos arrugado y de largo cabello obscuro.

-Isabella y Edward-dijo ella pensante- tienen nombres muy bellos-nos dijo acunando su niño…

-gracias-dijimos al unsiono…

-saben?, me gustaría ponerles asi a ellos…-respondio…

-oh…-me sentí incomoda- no por favor, no necesitas hacer eso… mi nombre es realmente horrible-me explique avergonzada…

-no me parece para nada horrible, es muy dulce-contesto la madre mirándome con agradecimiento…

-lo es-asintio el y yo me volvi a verlo con una ceja alzada- ok, tal vez no encaje contigo-me dijo con un dejo burlesco. Yo sonreí satisfecha.

-Edward-dijo pensante- definitivamente el se llamara Edward-miro al bebe que descanzaba en ella…- y no hay nada que puedan decir, ellos se llamar Isabella y Edward como sus padrinos…-nos dijo con una deslumbrante y sincera sonrisa… nosotros desorientados y yo confundida se la respondi, era un hermoso gesto.

-no tienes que hacerlo por compromiso-continue…

-vamos, si me encantan sus nombres… sinceramente no los había pensado. Pero definitivamente asi se llamaran-aseguro ella…

-y este bello niño?-le pregunte…

-se llamara Arthur como el padre de mi esposo-dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza y añoranza- se ha ido recientemente y…-suspiro- era alguien muy importante para nosotros y sobre todo para ellos-dijo mirando sus bebes- el fue el primero en enterarse de mi embarazo y estaba eufórico-sonrio con tristeza-hubiera sido el abuelo ideal…

-lo siento-Edward la miro… ella sonrio mientras se limpiaba una lagrima.

Y ahí estábamos, 3 completos desconocidos sujetando 3 nuevas vidas. No sabíamos nada el uno del otro, solo sabíamos nuestros nombres y eso bastaba para que ese momento fuese hermoso.

Momento que estaba segura, que ninguno de los tres podria olvidar jamás.

* * *

_Lo se, este cap no es la gran cosa… peroooo… se vienen los mejores…_

_Yo también odio la idea Edward/Renee, pero __**es un fic OTP**__, por lo cual no tienen de que preocuparse…_

_Bleh!_

_Nuevamente__** agradezco sus hermosos y muy constructivos, reviews.**__ En serio, no se dan una idea de la energía que me aportan, son revitalizantes…_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado del cap y que vuelvan __**a dejar sus reviews, ya que este fic esta en mas de 30 favs y alerts… estaría bueno que todos TODOS firmaran**__._

_Voy a subir cap nuevo en cuanto todos me dejen su opinión, si?_

_xoxo_

**M.- **


	8. Compras

**Summary**: Bella y Edward se amaban por sobre todo… cometieron una serie de grandes errores y escribieron su historia, una historia tan intensa como imposible. El era el novio de su madre, ella era la promesa y una consecuencia. (Basada en la canción Apologize de OneRepublic)

**Desclaimer**: No soy Steph, no cree crepúsculo ni soy dueña de los personajes. Soy autora de la historia…

**N/A:** ok, si alguien que esta leyendo esto, también leyó "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo" va a asociar los tipos de escritura. Ambas historias son prohibidas y dramaticas. Yo por mi parte, soy una persona jodidamente retorcida, por lo cual…vayan imaginándose por donde va el fic…

**Capitulo 8: Compras**

Finalmente a las 6am nos habían logrado sacar de aquel vagon. Transladaron al Hospital Principal de Seattle a Angela y a los niños luego de una larga noche. Ella estaba tan cansada que acordamos dejarla dormir y con aquel doctor llamado Edward nos encargamos de acunar a los niños un par de horas mientras dormían en nuestros brazos. No hablamos de casi nada, yo estaba inmersa en los dos niños que sostenía, mientras el caminaba de una punta a otra nerviosamente del vagon, cargando a la niña. Fueron 3 largas horas, hasta que por fin el equipo de rescatistas nos ayudo; como era de esperarse, los noticieros histéricos nos esperaban en la entrada y la salida del metro y habían unos cuantos reporteros y camarógrafos esperándonos en los andenes. Cuando todo el mundo se entero del parto, los medios se pusieron como locos y comenzaron a avasallarnos a ambos con preguntas. El se quedo allí. Yo; opte por correr a casa, basto con ver el equipo de ayuda para que recordara que en tres horas tenia que rendir un examen final. Escape de todas las cámaras safandome ágilmente y pidiendo que quedarme en el anonimato. No me fui sin antes intercambiar números con Angela que se mostraba repentinamente feliz y enormemente agradecida.

Lo primero que hice al llegar a casa fue ver a mama, asustada y sentada en la sala viendo el noticiero mientras bebía café… unas grandes ojeras surcaban sus ojos y dejo la taza nerviosamente sobre la mesa ratona… se puso de pie para abrazarme desesperada…

-oh Bella-sollozo…

-mama, tranquilízate, estoy bien…

-te has quedado atrapada en el metro, cierto?...te vengo llamando desde las 10!...era tan extraño que no me avisaras, ni pudiera comunicarme contigo…-dijo preocupada, yo solo asentí…-estas bien?...te paso algo?

-no mama, estoy perfectamente, iba en el tercer coche en uno de los últimos vagones… no paso nada…-dije en tono calmo…

-oh Dios, casi me infarto! Hable con Alice y con Rosalie y me dijeron que te vieron por ultima vez en la biblioteca, que tomarias el metro… Dios!...llame a los hospitales preguntando si te habían registrado en algún lado…

-relajate mami-dije con cariño- no ha pasado nada, no tienes porque preocuparte…

-gracias al cielo-se separo un poco- te ves muy cansada…-comento…

-si no he dormido mucho-sonrei- ire a mi cuarto y me duchare… me preparas un café?; en 2 horas rindo el examen…

-oh cierto!-dijo preocupada asintiendo…

Pesadamente, con los ojos casi cerrados me oblique a mantenerme despierta en base a la cafeína mientras estudiaba y las horas rápidamente habían pasado. Sabia todo lo que tenia que saber, estaba segura en cuanto al examen. Lo que aun me preocupaba era Angela y los niños, las imágenes de anoche se mantenían muy vividas en mi mente. Había sido un accidente trágico para muchísimas personas. Habían 36 muertos y mas de 100 heridos. Pero por mi lado había sido un buen dia al margen de todo aquello, estaba feliz.

Entre rápidamente al salón y el profesor ya estaba entregando los exámenes, vi a Emmett y a Jasper mirándome preocupados y yo les sonreí. Me disculpe con el profesor y me dispuse a completar mi examen.

Por suerte, fue muy fácil y lo hice sin complicación alguna. Habían valido la pena tantas noches en vela. Ahora solo quería hacer dos cosas… ver como se encontraba aquella dulce madre primeriza y dormir todo el dia. Estaba exausta.

-oh Bella!...te ves terrible!-dijo Alice abrazandome acompañada por Rose…

-hablamos con tu mama, imaginamos que estabas en el metro-dijo Rose atropelladamente- debimos haberte alcanzado hasta tu casa, pero tu insististe en ir-dijo excusándose con pena…

-esta bien chicas, no paso nada. Estoy muy bien, mi vagon no choco y no paso nada malo.

-cuando saliste?-pregunto Alice…

-a las 6am-dije suspirando mientras me sentaba en el parque de la universidad con ellas… a lo lejos se veía como Emmett y Jasper caminaban hacia nosotras…

-como te fue en el examen?-pregunto Rose…

-bien, fue fácil-sonrei…-ustedes?

-bien-contestaron con sonrisitas a la vez…

-Bella, Dios santo!eres un zombie –comento Emmett abrazandome seguido por Jasper…

-gracias Emm, muy caballero de tu parte-dije con sorna…

-las chicas nos comentaron que estabas en el metro…-dijo Jasper…

-si… pero estoy entera-sonrei débilmente…recostándome sobre la hierba nuevamente.-como les fue en el examen?-ambos se encogieron de hombros y yo sonreí…Emm cambio de tema rápidamente

-se han enterado?-pregunto Emmett con un gesto que no pude desifrar…

-de que?-preguntamos las tres a la vez…

-parece ser que en un vagon, anoche una mujer alumbro a 3 bebes…-comento Jasper recostándose sobre la hierba…

-ah-dije encogiéndome de hombros, no quería hacer un mundo de aquello ni que todos lo supieran…

-ah si, algo oi…-dijo Alice- tu Bella no lo sabias?-pregunto mirándome…

-si, escuche algo cuando vinieron a buscarnos…-dije sin intenciones deparecer mentirosa, estaba avergonzada

Hablamos muy poco despues de eso… todavía quedaban 4 largos exámenes mas antes de Navidad… iba a ser un mes agotador, si… sin dudas…

Cuando llegue a casa finalmente con mi auto, luego de que Alice me alcanzara al taller mecanico para recogerlo, entre con pesadez y me recosté en el sillón de la sala haciendo zapping.

Las noticias giraban en base al accidente de anoche… los muertos y los heridos, etc. Deje de cambiar, incrédula en el canal 5 viendo la imagen de aquel desconocido. Edward estaba dando una entrevista aun en el metro. Lo habían retenido los reporteros a la hora de enterarse que el había sido el partero. Deduje que esta nota se había relizado en el momento que habíamos logrado salir del vagon, a tempranas horas de la mañana… bufe viendo su rostro agotado, pero sonriente…debajo de su imagen estaba el titulo del noticiero "Tragico accidente en vías ferroviarias: 36 muertos, 115 heridos y 3 nacimientos" sonreí por lo paradójico de aquel titular. Era bizarro pensar que cuando 36 vidas llegaban a su fin, otras 3 arribaban a este mundo.

-El Dr. Edward Cullen en exclusiva para canal numero 5-dijo una reportera.

Maldición!. Llegue tarde y no logre oír a aquel machista, sovervio y engreído idiota. Refunfuñe y apague la televisión, no me importaba. Recordando que aun tenia el numero de Angela, llame a su móvil y un hombre me atendió.

-hola?

-hola, buenas tatrdes, este es el móvil de Angela Webber?-pregunte.

-si, habla su marido, Ben-contesto la voz de un hombre, bastante relajado.-de parte?

-oh, si. Yo llamaba para saber como estan ella y los niños, mi nombre es Isabella…-dije medio nerviosa.

-Isabella?-pregunto con asombro- tu fuiste quien asistió el parto, cierto?-dijo con emoción y una sonrisa que pude desifrar por su tono…

-si-dije tímidamente…

-oh Isabella, estoy tan agradecido. No se como podria…devolverte ese hermoso gesto, realmente aprecio mucho que nos hayas ayudado…

-no hay problema, solo quisiera saber como están-dije sonriendo…

-oh, pues. Están estupendo, los niños están perfectamente. Isabella pesa 1.800kg, Philip 2.150kg y Edward que es el mas pequeño 1.720. son niños muy saludables. Mil gracias, tu y Edward han sido dos angeles.

-oh porfavor-me sonroje furiosamente- no es para tanto, y lamento mucho que tu hija se haya tenido que llevar ese nombre.-dije con sonra…

-para nada, es un nombre realmente bonito, al igual que Edward. Sus nombres le quedan a la perfección.-comento alegremente, estaba muy feliz.

-Angela como esta?-quize saber…

-ahora duerme, esta exausta, pero también muy feliz ni bien se entero como estaban los niños.

-maravilloso-dije alegre- cuando despierte mandale un saludo de mi parte y a los niños, de acuerdo?

-por supuesto-dijo con jovialidad…

-gracias Ben, has sido muy amable y felicidades…

-gracias… de todos modos te llamaremos cuando volvamos a casa, nos encantaría cenar contigo y Edward…-dijo el

-oh, no hqay por que, digo… no se sientan obligados…

-vamos!, que desde que he visto a Angela no para de decirme cuan maravillosos son ustedes dos, quiero conocerlos!...

-en ese caso, nos veremos Ben-dije cordialmente- cuidalos.

-gracias, los llamaremos.

Luego de finalizar la llamada estaba muchísimo mas tranquila y alegre. Ahora si podria dormir comodamente en mi calida cama hasta el dia siguiente.

Me desperté a las 5.30pm del sábado, con las molestas llamadas de Alice. El móvil no paraba de sonar al ritmo de Dont Stop the Music de Rihanna y yo estaba debatiéndome entre contestarlo para mandar a la mierda a Alice o arrojarlo contra la puerta por aquella molesta insistencia. Deseche ambas posibilidades, quería mucho a mi móvil como para dañarlo.

-Hola?-dije con la voz pastosa…

-Bella!...por fin me atiendes!, hace casi 30 horas que duermes!

-sabes que mi pasatiempo favorito es dormir…

-no imagine que tanto-dijo espantada- como sea, abreme la puerta-dijo mientras el timbre sonaba…

-que haces aquí¿?

-por dios Bella, si no te conociera, creería que te molesta recibirme en tu hogar-dijo en falso tono dramático…

-ok Alice, ya bajo…

-apurate, nos estamos congelando…

Baje corriendo rápidamente las escaleras y me sorprendi de no tropesar con mis propios pies y caer de bruces, tal vez hoy seria un buen dia… solo…tal vez.

Abri la puerta a una sonriente Rose y una entusiasmada Alice, saltarina. Típico de ella, eso no podía ser un buen augurio.

-Bella-me abrazo la niña con rasgos de hada y duende…

-chicas, que tal?-pregunte…

-oh por dios, tu cabello es un nido de aves-dijo Rose, sonriendo…

-si, estaba durmiendo…-le dije a Alice…ella sonrio.

-lo siento, pero no puedes seguir durmiendo… tenemos que ir de shopping!

-porque?!-pregunte molesta…

-oh, a eso voy… resulta que estaba eligiendo mi vestuario y tengo un precioso vestido cereza que es encantador!...deberias verlo!... es un poco revelador pero…-comento llendose por las ramas, algo completamente común en ella a la hora de hablar de moda… se transportaba a algo asi como un "paraíso fashion", según sus palabras…

-Allie!-dije en tono de burla cortándola…

-bien, bien… el asunto es que no tengo zapatos que combinen…

-tienes como 5pares de zapatos rojos…-dije en tono cansino poniendo mis ojos en blanco…

-lo se, pero ningunos se acoplan al vestido y… quiero un nuevo par de zapatos de Louis Vuitton!-dijo en tono de capricho…

-genial, Rose te acompañara…-rogue internamente…

-oh si, Rose si… pero tu también…

-Alice!...

-que Bells?...no me digas que no-dijo en tono indefenso- no me puedes decir que no!-alzo la voz convirtiendo su tono en uno amenazador…

-ok…-dije molesta …

-bien, entonces vamos a tu cuarto, Rose y yo elegiremos tu vestuario-dijo dándome empujoncitos en dirección a las escaleras…

-ok, ok… ya voy…

Mientras me bañaba escuchaba las exclamasiones de Alice y Rose al revolver entre mi ropa… comentarios como "oh, esto es Grunge! ya no estamos en los 90" y cosas algo asi como "Dios santo, estos colores son los de la temporada pasada" y el que mas odie fue "esta chica realmente necesita pasar por Manolo Blahnik, solo tiene Converse y Vans"

Amaba mi ropa y mi estilo… yo era asi, sensilla… jeans, zapatillas y camisetas corrientes… no le daba mucho sentido a la moda y me daba igual parecer grunge o lo que sea… esa era yo…

Cuando Sali de la ducha encontré una pequeña pila de ropa reposando junto al lavamanos… Alice me había dejado un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje blanco, una camiseta blanca sin mangas, con corte princesa y mis jeans favoritos, unos chupines celeste claro y desgastados rotos en las rodillas y la parte trasera bajo mis nalgas… me peine y recogi mi pelo…

Cuando Sali encontré a Alice y Rose aun evaluando mi ropa y una gran pila de ella en el piso…

-eyy!-dije molesta…

-ya estas lista?... debemos ir al centro comercial ya mismo!... solo nos quedan 6 horas y tenemos muchas compras que hacer…-dijo esta vez Rose…

-crei que Alice solo necesita un par de zapatos…

-error Bella… tu eres quien necesita comprar cosas… y muchas…-dijo Alice…

-ok, ok…-tire mi cabeza hacia atrás- solo una condición…

-hay no…-dijo Rose con una sonrrisa…

-comprare solo lo que a mi me guste y si es grunge lo comprare igual…

-genial-dijo Alice entusiasmada…

-y mis zapatillas no se iran a ningún lado!-señale- solo un par de zapatos-acorde…

-que sean con taco-Alice extendió su mano en señal de compromiso…

-siempre ganas, no?-dije molesta tomando su mano, Rose solto una risita…

No sabia en el infierno que me había metido…

_SISI, lo se…este cap no es la gran cosa…pero el próximo se viene con todo…ya van a ver…_

_Es cuestión de que todos y cada uno dejen su firma y subo nuevo cap en seguida…_

_Solo pido eso =)_

_A mi tmp me gusta la idea Renee/Edward pero…quédense tranquilos que ya se viene lo tan esperado y ansiado =D_

_Bella es media lenta, denle tiempo ;)_

_**Gracias por sus reviews… espero sus opiniones**_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	9. Un Extraño no tan Extraño

**Summary**: Bella y Edward se amaban por sobre todo… cometieron una serie de grandes errores y escribieron su historia, una historia tan intensa como imposible. El era el novio de su madre, ella era la promesa y una consecuencia. (Basada en la canción Apologize de OneRepublic)

**Desclaimer**: No soy Steph, no cree crepúsculo ni soy dueña de los personajes. Soy autora de la historia…

**N/A:** ok, si alguien que esta leyendo esto, también leyó "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo" va a asociar los tipos de escritura. Ambas historias son prohibidas y dramaticas. Yo por mi parte, soy una persona jodidamente retorcida, por lo cual…vayan imaginándose por donde va el fic…

**Capitulo 9: Un Extraño no tan Extraño**

Ok, debo admitirlo… estaba "very happy". Si, se me había pasado un poco, mucho…muchísimo la mano con los tequilas y daiquiris. Ahora no entendía nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y miraba con un gesto que intentaba ser pensante a un completo extraño, muchísimo mayor que yo. El hablaba y hablaba, y seguía hablando y yo solo asentía mientras mi cerebro dormido zumbaba. Me rei un par de veces sin coherencia y el siguió mi risa. Era apuesto y bien parecido; alto, cabello negro, ojos ambar y tenia una linda sonrisa junto a un buen físico.

-creo que te estoy aburriendo con mi trabajo…-dijo con una sonrisa aflijida…

-no!...en absoluto, debe ser muy divertido jugar al bascketball-finji interés sin saber el motivo…

-es baseball, Bella-dijo acariciando mi mejilla-

-oh, eso suena a que la he cagado-dije con pena, sonrojándome…

-para nada…-nego el sonriendo- en realidad, sabia que no me escuchabas…

-en serio, lo siento…

-no, esta bien-dijo acercándose- habría sido muy embarazoso que escucharas lo que decía…

-por que?-pregunte…

-porque estaba explicándote cuanto me gustas y las cosas de ti que me gustan-dijo clavando sus bellos ojos en mi… yo me ruborize furiosamente.

Y con eso, el me besó. Era lindo, besaba muy bien y por el simple hecho de que no se hubiera ido viéndome en mi deplorable estado, se lo agradecia. Correspondi su beso gustosa, solo para descubrir que este hombre realmente sabia lo que una chica quería. No besaba bien, besaba maravillosamente, debo admitir y recalcar. Por supuesto que asi seria, si ese tipo tendría toda la experiencia. Aparentaba unos 30 o 25 años, pero lo único que recuerdo es que tenia 36. Hacia mas de 2 horas estábamos "charlando" y bebiendo amenamente. Tenia algo que me atraía, no sabia que, pero me era sumamente interesante.

Una pequeña mano tomo mi cintura y me tanteo, demasiado pequeña como para ser de aquel hombre. Lo cual hizo que me separara por quinta vez de su beso y voltear a ver a Alice…

-hola!-su voz cantarina me atormento…

-hola-contesto el, sonriendo…

-soy Alice, amiga de Bella-le dio la mano y el acepto- Bells, es hora de volver a casa, serán las 3am.

-oh, cierto…-me excuse con el- lo siento…

-no hay problema, ya me has dado tu móvil, solo me queda darte esto-dijo guardando una tarjeta en el bolsillo trasero de mi jean con una sonrisa seductora.

Mire a Alice que sonreía expectante mirándolo a el. El beso mi mejilla y con un "te llamare" se despidió de mi, a paso agil. Mire nuevamente a Alice, mientras me descubria en estado catatónico…

-que fue eso!?-pregunto entusiasmada…

-no tengo idea… pero besa bien…-sonrei y ella libero un grito-

-se lo ve maduro…

-se supone que lo es, me lleva casi 20 años…

-esta bueno-admitio-un poco de experiencia no vendría mal-dijo tirando de mi mano con una sonrisa malévola…

Salimos de aquel pub y mis pulmones lo agradecieron… hacia casi 4 horas que no respiraba mas que humo y olor a alcohol. Infle mis pulmones con aire limpio mientras me dirigía al encuentro de mis amigos que hacia por lo menos 2horas y media, que no veía.

-ey, pequeña escurridiza-Emmett me abrazo- te habíamos perdido-dijo despeinándome…

-me aplastas Emm-dije bajándome de su abrazo…

-donde estabas¿?-canturreo Rose en tono confidencial y de insinuación…

-por ahí, con… nosecomosellama –dije confundida…

-pues, parece que nosecomosellama te supo entretener-Jasper rio…

-digamos que si…-Alice intervino…

-ok, a casa…-dijo Alice tomando las llaves del auto

Subi al Porsche amarillo canario de Alice y nos dirigimos a su casa. Ya habíamos arreglado previamente, todos para quedarnos ahí a dormir y charlar un poco mas.

Cuando llegamos nos dirigimos al living y comenzamos a hablar sobre cosas sin sentido y reírnos de cómo los hermanos Cullen se humillaban mutuamente… estábamos pasándola realmente bien…

-pues a mi no me tienen que cortar el cupo de la tarjeta para dejar de comprar-rebatio Emm

-pues yo no tengo que pedir permiso para salir con mi auto!-dijo Alice declarándose triunfadora…

-eyy!... papi no me deja salir con el auto porque sabe que bebo mucho…-se defendió el como un niño pidiéndole consuelo a su novia con una mirada de cachorro…

-papi no te deja salir con el auto porque sabe que tu eres un bebe irresponsable-Alice rio

-ok, creo que es hora de que vayamos a dormir-dijo Jazz sonriendo y poniéndose de pie…

-cierto, suficiente por hoy-concedio Rose…

Minutos mas tarde estaba en el cuarto de Alice, con Rose peleándome por el pijama poco descente que me intentaban poner…

-vamos!...te queda genial!-Alice acomodaba el short…

-Alice!...no voy a tener sexo con nadie, por lo cual me parece exagerado que use esto-dije apuntando el pijama ya puesto, color azul marino y brillante que apenas lograba tapar mis piernas, era corto el short y la camiseta era de tiras y dejaba mi plano vientre al descubierto…-hace frio!-menti…

-la calefacción esta prendida y hace calor aquí-Rosalie exagero…

-ok, como quieran, pero mañana muy temprano me vestiré de nuevo, no pienso dejar que tus padres vean este poco descente conjunto-le dije a Alice…

-como tu digas-dijo ella sonriendo triunfal…

Ellas también usaban piyamas diminutos iguales al que yo usaba, Alice tenia uno color blanco y Rose un negro, les quedaban fantásticos, pero por supuesto, ellas eran mas agraciadas que yo y tenían mejores curvas. Junto a ellas, mi autoestima decaía demasiado.

-olvide mi móvil-dije poniéndome de pie de la provisoria cama que habíamos armado en uno de los sofás grandes del cuarto de Alice…

-pues, ve a buscarlo-dijo Alice sonriendo mientras miraba a Rose con un gesto extraño…

-si, como sea-Sali del cuarto…

Había estado en esa casa unas cuantas veces, había cenado con ellos y conocía a Esme y Carlisle que eran muy amables conmigo. Me sentía bien y comoda ahí, pero en estos momentos me sentía extrañamente perturbada, molesta. Como sea, baje las escaleras y prendi la luz de la sala de estar, para buscar el móvil.

Unos cuantos minutos mas tarde, no lo encontré ni en el piso ni en ningún estante. Lo habría perdido?. Antes de plantearme aquella posibilidad fui a la cocina a ver si lo había dejado ahí mientras ayudaba a Rose a preparar las palomitas… mi móvil descanzaba sobre la mesada central… asi que atravesé la cocina para tomarlo cuando una puerta se cerro.

Los padres de Alice ya se habían ido a dormir, por lo cual no había sido ninguno de ellos y cuando pase por el cuarto de Emmett la puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que crei que estaba durmiendo con Jasper. Lo cual dejaba solo una alternativa. El famoso hermano mayor Cullen, a quien no conocía todavía, debía ser quien había llegado. Genial y yo parecía una prostituta con este pijama… Sali de la cocina con mi móvil en la mano y apague la luz. Camine a la sala y me dirigi rápidamente a las escaleras para subirlas a toda prisa a oscuras y sin posibilidad de que aquel Cullen me viera.

La luz se prendió nuevamente a mitad de camino y me voltie sonrojada para ver a un chico de cabellos color caramelo y ojos verdes, reposado contra la pared junto al interruptor, mirándome con los ojos abiertos. No. No podía ser…

-tu!-nos apuntamos mientras hablábamos al mismo tiempo…-que haces aquí?

-pues, yo vivo en esta casa-dijo el en tono pedante- tu?...tambien vives aquí?-sonrio con arrogancia- no hay otro motivo para que uses ese pequeño y comodo conjunto…-dijo sonriendo y mirando mi cuerpo de arriba abajo…

Me sonroje furiosamente, realmente dejaba poco a la imaginación y no era mi intención que alguien me viera en estas fachas… intente cubrirme un poco el estomago, mi tatuaje y mi piercing podían llegar a ser demasiado reveladores.

Idiota, si, yo era una idiota!... el era Edward Cullen!...cierto, si en el noticiero habían dicho su nombre y su apellido completos!...si yo sabia que el hermano de Alice y Emmett se llamaba Edward!... como pude llegar a ser tan ciega y distraída?...era una obviedad, algo que hasta un niño podria haber deducido!, pero yo, tonta, distraída. Idiota.

-soy amiga de tus hermanos-dije con seguridad aun sonrojada…

-tu eres la famosa Bella?-pregunto el avanzando unos cuantos pasos en la escalera…

-supongo que si…-dije mirándolo con frialdad…

-ah, todo el mundo en esta casa habla de ti y yo ya me estaba preguntando quien demonios serias… pero admito que no crei que fueras tu… una pena reencontrarnos en estas circunstancias-dijo el- es como si el destino nos jugara una broma tras otra, todo el tiempo relacionados pero ignorándolo-dijo riendo…

-eso creo… como anda tu teléfono?-pregunte con sarcasmo… el mientras tanto saco de su bolsillo un reluciente nuevo iphone

-y tu vestido?-rio…

-igual que tu camisa-repuse…

-eres la chica mas simpatica de todas, realmente-dijo con sarcasmo, soltando una bella sonrisa torcida…

-gracias…-devolvi una sonrisa angelical- te molestaría apagar la luz?...quisiera subir las escaleras tranquilamente sin sentirme observada…

-nop-nego el…

-degenerado-dije con odio…

-fanfarrona-repuso el…

-que dijiste?-lo asesine con la mirada…

-que fue bueno conocerte-dijo con una sonrisa inocente…

-ya lo creo…

-ah, por cierto… has hablado con Angela?

-no, he hablado con Ben… los bebes y ella están muy bien por suerte… dice que llamaran…

-genial-dijo ahora con una sonrisa genuina…

Subi un escalon mas de las aplias escaleras y me voltee ruborizada…

-vas a subir?

-despues de ti-dijo haciéndome una falsa reverencia…

Y me someti a su molesta mirada mientras subíamos las escaleras… el claro, 3 escalones mas abajo. Maldito degenerado. Refunfuñe todo el camino al cuarto de Alice donde el se despidió de mi…

-ah y por cierto… tienes un lindo tatuaje-sonrio de forma burlona…

-eres hombre muerto-dije entrecerrando mis ojos…

Entre al cuarto de Alice hecha una furia y cerré la puerta con mas fuerza de la habitual. En el centro, sentadas en la cama sonriendo con complicidad, estaban Rose y Alice.

-por que no me dijiste que tu hermano es Edward Cullen?

-porque tu ya sabias que mi hermano se llamaba Edward y al ser hijo de mis padres…en consecuencia, Cullen-dijo con una nota de humor…

-me estas tomando el pelo…-dije acusadoramente- ese es el idiota que mancho tu amado vestido, rompi su iphone!-señale…

-ya lo sabia-dijo Alice sonriendo juguetonamente… Rose se mordía el labio para no carcajearse…

-Rose!...tu lo sabias?-ella solo asintió…

-porque no me lo dijeron!?-dije molesta…

-porque tu no preguntaste-Rose hablo con voz temblorosa por su risa…

-como sabían que el…?-pregunte sentándome en el sillón, pensante…

-soy Allie la que todo lo ve-dijo con cara inocente…

-Alice!

-ok, ok…porque casualmente el dia que tuviste esa apasionada pelea en la librería sobre Kant y Descartes, mi hermano me comento algo sobre la perfección de Descartes y filosofía bla bla, estaba muy molesto y me dijo que peleo con una loca… ahí me lo imagine, pero lo confirme cuando me comento que esa misma loca había hecho añicos su móvil, de lo cual tu te mostraste muy orgullosa-apunto con una sonrisa…

-porque no me lo dijeron?!

-por que es destino!...-dijo Rose…

-que destino, ni que destino. Debieron decírmelo…

-no lo creo, ves?...fue mejor que ambos lo averiguaran solos…-dijo Alice…

-el lo sabia?-frunci el ceño, Alice negó…

-el esta poco en casa, por su trabajo y porque vive solo…

-que hace aquí entonces?

-viene a dormir aquí seguido, le gusta despertar en su cuarto y desayunar en familia-apunto Alice…

-ah…

-y fue una sorpresa grata?-pregunto Rose con picardia…

-no, con ese idiota, nada puede ser grato-dije cortantemente mientras seguía pensando- Alice, te odio!...has hecho que use este pijama a propósito!-la acuse y ellas rieron…

-hay Bella, no entiendes, están destinados, no solo se trata de coincidencia…-dijo ella cantarinamente…

-si, destinados… estoy destinada a matarlo…-me cruze de brazos…

-Bella, tu logras ponerlo en su lugar y el es muy difícil para esas cosas… Bells, eres-

-la horma de su zapato-interrumpio Rose con un gesto pensante y semblante serio…

Me quede pensante por unos cuantos segundos sin oírlas…

-has dicho que me llamo loca!?-pregunte exaltada…

-eso ha dicho el…-dijo Alice…

-idiota-dije molesta- odio a tu hermano y si en algún momento desaparece, consideralo accidente-le avise mientras me acomodaba en el sofá cama para dormir.

Edward Cullen era un ser arrogante, irrespetuoso, sobrador, pedante, fanfarron, creido y dolorosamente, guapo. Idiota. Mas le valia no volver a llamarme de esa forma si apreciaba su salud, yo lo pondría en su lugar.

_Cha-cha-cha-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!_

_Pum!...Bella es una distraída total xD…me encanta, la quiero(L)_

_Buien bien…vamos de a poco y de a partecitas… se viene la tormenta xD…pero antes disfrutemos un poco…_

_Actualizo la próxima semana, espero todos todos todos sus reviews, si? El fic esta en mas de 40 favoritos y todavía no me dejan ni 30 comentarios =(…que triste =S_

_De todos modos…_

_**Gracias por sus reviews… espero sus opiniones**_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	10. Vivimos en un Mundo Pequeño

**Summary**: Bella y Edward se amaban por sobre todo… cometieron una serie de grandes errores y escribieron su historia, una historia tan intensa como imposible. El era el novio de su madre, ella era la promesa y una consecuencia. (Basada en la canción Apologize de OneRepublic)

**Desclaimer**: No soy Steph, no cree crepúsculo ni soy dueña de los personajes. Soy autora de la historia…

**N/A:** ok, si alguien que esta leyendo esto, también leyó "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo" va a asociar los tipos de escritura. Ambas historias son prohibidas y dramaticas. Yo por mi parte, soy una persona jodidamente retorcida, por lo cual…vayan imaginándose por donde va el fic…

**Capitulo 10: Vivimos en un Mundo Pequeño**

1 mes y medio paso desde entonces. Para mi suerte, no volvi a ver a Edward. Ya había rendido todos los exámenes de la universidad y temporalmente hacia un dia y medio, me encontraba en vacaciones de invierno, por las fiestas que se avecinaban. En una semana seria Navidad y tendría 2 semanas y media completamente libres para descanzar.

Mama estaba saliendo con su novio cada vez mas seguido…2 o 3 veces por semana, lo cual ya comenzaba a irritarme, pero era tolerante con ello. No me molestaba la soledad en absoluto, sino mas bien la disfrutaba. Yo por mi lado seguía saliendo con mis amigos bastante y actualmente estaba saliendo en una serie de citas semanales con aquel jugador de baseball que conoci hacia unas cuantas semanas atrás.

Phil era completamente encantador y carismático, también era muy cortez y cautivador, no puedo decir que estaba enamorándome de el, pero si puedo asegurar que me atraía demasiado y que la pasaba demasiado bien en su cercanía.

Los contras?. Habia una graaaaan diferencia de edad. Estaba divorciado y tenia un hijo pequeño que era realmente encantador. Puede sonar muy apresurado, pero conoci a su hijo James de 6 años, una noche que cenamos en su casa y quede prendada de aquel pequeño, a pesar de que a mi no me gustan los niños; este era muy inteligente y vivaz, por supuesto también carismático, herencia de su sagaz padre. Como ya mencione anteriormente, el tenia 36 años… motivo por el cual mis amigos no paraban de rechazar la relación que estábamos armando, si es que asi se la puede llamar. Emmett se mostraba celoso y Jasper se sobrepasaba de protector, preguntando a donde me llevaría; les preocupaba demasiado lo que un hombre con casi 20 años mas, podria hacer con una jovencita de 18 años, me creían tonta, en pocas palabras y yo agradecia su preocupación. Pero Alice y Rose…eran caso a parte, seguían insistiendo que Edward y yo estábamos unidos por el destino y demás estupideces, optaba por no oírlas, era menos irritante asi.

Angela y Ben comenzaron a pasar de "conocidos" a "amigos" en mi lista. Eran muy atentos, nos veíamos 2 veces por semana y hablábamos muchísimo. Los niños eran preciosos y ya les había tomado mucho cariño, eran adorablemente tiernos.

Me sorprendi a mi misma pensando en cuantas cosas pueden cambiar en menos de un mes. Cuanta gente puede entrar en la vida de uno y lograr hacerse querer. Era increíble. La vida era eso, algo increíble.

Cruze la calle abstraída en pensamientos…moria por llegar a Starbucks y pedirme un Caramel Macchiato y mis oídos reventaban por la presión de Bad Country de Ax7, estaba hundida en mi propia nube en una realidad alterna mientras pensaba en las musarañas, cuando escuche a alguien gritar mi nombre y sentí como rápidamente me estrellaba contra el asfalto húmedo y congelado por la nieve que caia.

Reaccione automáticamente y me sente en el piso congelado, mientras arreglaba mi cabello, mire a todos lados buscando al culpable de mi caída. No me di cuenta del dolor punzante en mi muñeca y de que se había abierto mi nuevo jean negro en la zona de la rodilla…

"genial…Alice me matara por esto, cada vez mas Grounge" pensé mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

Enfrente mio un auto había frenado a casi nada de distancia, solo unos cm alejado de mi. Mire el auto y lo repase con la vista. Me parecía muy familiar y conocido, pero no lograba identificarlo.

-Bella estas bien¿?-pregunto una voz aterciopelada, tomandome de la cintura y haciendo que me parara, mis piernas temblaban, por lo que agradeci el gesto y el que no soltara mis caderas…temia desmoronarme.

-que?-pregunte mirando a quien me había empujado y ahora me sostenía…Edward.

-si estas bien?, discúlpame. Te tuve que empujar para que el idiota ese-dijo apuntando el auto- no te pasara por encima, intente avisarte…pero…

-no, esta bien…gracias-dije tocándome la cabeza…

-wow…agradeces sin recriminar nada?...te has golpeado la cabeza-dijo con un tono bromista

-no seas idiota Edward. No eres gracioso-dije separándome de sus brazos y tambaleándome…Edward me volvió a tomar.

-ven, no te hagas la chica ruda, te vez herida-dijo colocando fuertemente sus brazos a mi alrededor y llevándome al cordon de la vereda, donde me sento.

Me sente sin decir nada. No me sentía muy bien y la gente ya comenzaba a reunirse a nuestro alrededor, lo cual era molesto. No me gustaba sentirme observada… Edward se arrodillo al lado mio y comenzó a mirar atreves de la herida de mi rodilla con un gesto preocupado.

-podre volver a caminar, Doc¿?-pregunte sarcásticamente…

-estaras bien, pero quiero desinfectarte…-respondio regalándome una mirada- y tu muñeca-la tomo rápidamente entre sus manos- duele?-dijo doblándola…

-que hacias aquí?-dije negándole…

-pues, hace media hora Sali de mi turno y venia a tomar un café… entonces-

-Bella!-lo interrumpió la voz estrepitosa de un hombre que se bajo del auto que casi me atropella…

Mire con desconcierto al auto que casi me arrolla y entonces, al ver a su dueño, no me quedaron dudas que lo conocía. El era Phil, y su Mercedes. Corrió a mi y tomo mi mano libre, ya que la otra la estaba revisando Edward, ahora con el ceño fruncido. Me beso la coronilla, se lo veía muy preocupado…

-oh, Bella…discúlpame, no crei…no te vi, lo siento en serio…-dijo aflijido besándome la sien nuevamente…

-ok, no hay problema, estoy bien-dije ruborizada por que el fuera participe de mi torpeza…

-disculpen, se conocen?-pregunto Edward un tanto incomodo, mirandonos… yo asentí y baje la mirada…

-si –contesto Phil en un tono grave- nosotros…

-somos amigos-dije yo cortando sus palabras, tenia miedo que se equivocara de termino…Phil me miro con duda y yo solo sonreí esperando que el me sonriera de regreso, lo cual me cautivo

-tu la conoces?-pregunto Phil…

-si…-carraspeo Edward- también somos amigos-dijo dándome una mirada de burla y molestia

-oh… soy Philip Dwyer…-dijo tendiéndole la mano a Edward…

-Edward Cullen-dijo él con una mirada poco amable…-deberias tener mas cuidado por tu forma de conducir. Casi la matas…

-lo se, pero no la vi…-contesto en un tono de defensa…

-pues deberías fijarte mejor, si yo no hubiera estado ahí-comenzo Edward…

-pero si has estado Edward, ya paso, estoy bien-intente conciliar, el solo me miro poniendo sus ojos en blanco…

-wow, no puedo creer que casi te atropello-Phil acuno mi rostro entre sus manos- realmente lo lamento… iba pensando en James, justo estaba llendo al colegio a retirarlo y…

-en serio, no hay problema-le dije- estare bien… ve por James, despues hablamos…

-preferiria llevarte al hospital…quiero que te revisen, no estoy tranquilo…-sono preocupado…

-yo soy doctor, y yo la llevare…-dijo Edward, metiéndose repentinamente en la conversación…

-de todos modos-dijo Phil preocupado…

-ve, yo te llamare y te avisare luego.-intente tranquilizarlo…

-de acuerdo. En una hora te llamo cuando llegue a casa-dijo dándome un beso en los labios, tierno- discúlpame, en serio cielo… gracias Edward, gracias por apartarla.-dijo viéndolo a el con un gesto serio, el semblante de Edward endureció…

-no hay de que-contesto este- vamos Bella, te ayudare a ponerte de pie-dijo tomandome por debajo de los brazos y poniéndome de pie mientras me sostenía…

Phil corrió a Edward y me tomo de la cintura, me dio otro suave beso y se despidió con un "te quiero, luego te llamo"…se subió a su auto y se marcho, mientras tanto todos a nuestro alrededor comenzaban a irse. Mire a Edward que se veía preocupado…

-que pequeño es el mundo, tu "amigo" casi te atropella y tu otro "amigo" te salva.

-oh gracias superhéroe-dije con burla…

-ven, te llevo al hospital, mi auto esta aca a la vuelta…

-no, no quiero ir al hospital, mi mano y rodilla están bien. No lo necesito, tu mismo lo viste…

-de todos modos, podrías tener una contusion…

-no, no la tengo. No exageres… quiero un café-dije volteándome al local de Starbucks…

Entramos al negocio y nos pedimos un café… peleamos por pagar la cuenta, esta vez realmente se lo debía.

-guarda tu dinero-le dije mirándolo mal…

-estas loca!...yo los pago-dijo sacando dinero de su billetera.

-no, dejame aunque sea pagarlos a mi, acabas de evitar que quede cuadripléjica-el puso los ojos en blanco…

-la muerte Bella, no que quedes en silla de ruedas…

-como tu digas rey del drama-dije dándole la plata a la chica de la caja que cobraba mientras sonreía por nuestra riña

-siempre eres asi?

-ya te lo dije, lo soy cuando se lo merecen-le sonreí…

Nos entregaron mi Macchiato y su Frapuccino y nos fuimos a sentar en una pequeña mesa. No hablamos mucho, tampoco había mucho de que hablar. Nos llevábamos mal de entrada y chocabamos todo el tiempo. Era mas fácil sumergirse en el silencio que comenzar una nueva pelea, un silencio comodo debo admitir, pero silencio al fin y al cabo.

-asi que ahora somos amigos-dijo el, cortando el silencio…

-no, no lo somos… somos conocidos…

-igual de conocido que es el tal Phil para ti?-pregunto con una sonrisita molesta…

-oh, juro que cuando sonries asi te partiría la cara…-dije frunciendo mi nariz

-por que?

-porque te crees la gran cosa…

-lo soy?

-y a mi que me preguntas?eres un extraño-me cruze de brazos…

-es que nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos…

-exacto-concedi…

-entonces, comenzemos… pareces bastante interesante…-dijo bebiendo su Frapuccino…

-adulador…-refunfuñe…

-oh vamos, acavo de ayudarte, se menos hostil…

-de acuerdo, Edward-sonrei cínicamente…

-eso esta mejor, juguemos a las 20 preguntas…

-no estamos un poco grandes para eso?

-yo si, tu no…

-pues parece al revés.-objete…

-yo empiezo-dijo ignorando mi comentario- estudias?

-Periodismo-conteste rápidamente-que tipo de medico eres tu, exactamente?...

-Cirujano cardiovascular, pero obviamente se de todo un poco…

-ah…con razón supiste atender a Angela…-conclui mientras el asintió con un gesto orgulloso, quise patearlo…-por que eres tan molesto?

-me toca a mi preguntar… no a ti-dijo sonriendo triunfal-cumpleaños?

-13 de Septiembre, tu?

-20 de Junio…mmm-se hizo el pensativo- dejame adivinar, tienes 20 como mis hermanos, cierto?

-18-negue con la cabeza, el solto una risotada…

-eres una niña-dijo tapándose el rostro en una divertida expresión…

-que bueno causarte gracia-dije con recelo…

-oh, disculpa… es que pareces mayor, sin ofender…-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa- demasiado carácter para algo tan pequeño…

-tal vez tu eres el viejo…-dije recostándome en el respaldo- cuantos tienes?

-29 -dijo dándole un nuevo sorbo a su bebida…-ves a lo que me refiero?-dijo viéndome con un gesto divertido…

-veo que eres viejo-dije regalándole una inocente sonrisa que el respondió moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro…

-a ver… ese tipo no es muy mayor para ti?

-de quien hablas?-pregunte…

-el tal Phil… se ve mayor…

-algo asi-dije sacudiendo la cabeza…el me miro impresionado

-admites que es tu pareja…

-no es mi pareja y este juego se salió de control…-acuse…

-pues tampoco es un amigo si se andan besando. Eres muy chica para ese tipo… parece como 20 años mayor!-dijo con un gesto de asco…

-18 Edward…18-aclare, molesta…

-18!...cielo santo!-abrio mucho los ojos, yo me encogi de hombros…

-ya Edward. Para-pedi intentando sonar amable…

El agito su cabeza molesto. Tenia que intentar llevarme bien con el, despues de todo, me había salvado la vida. Aunque sea ser agradecida e intentar llevarme _menos mal._ Seria duro, pero no quería seguir peleando.

Seguimos bebiendo café en un ambiente un poco mas tenso, pero igual jugando a las preguntas. Preguntas mucho menos personales, como comida, color, lugar, película…

-libro?-pregunto el…

-mmm… Cumbres Borrascosas…-dije pensando en que libro prefería, si este o Orgullo y Prejuicio

-vamos!...debes estar bromeando!...Heathcliff?

-es una hermosa historia-me defendi…

-era un obsesivo enfermo, no la podía amar realmente!-revatio…

-disculpa?...lees novelas romanticas?

-leo clásicos-refuto…-el era obsesivo, rencoroso y estaba desquiciado…

-pues a mi me gusta, es uno de mis favoritos… tu?-zanje el asunto

-posiblemente, Romeo y Julieta…pero he leído tantos libros que es confuso decidir…

-eres todo un romantico, mirate-dije burlona apuntándolo- lees libros de mujeres!

-que no son de mujeres, son clásicos…

-claro, clásicos… no seras gay, cierto?-dije divertida…

-te aseguro que no-dijo regalándome una sonrisa torcida con picardia…

-que pares de hacer eso!-dije pateándole el pie…

-que cosa?

-intentar…deslumbrar!-lo mire con reproche…

-te deslumbro?-dijo inclinándose…

-no-menti, esa sonrisa que tenia, podía deslumbrar a cualquiera- pero eres ciertamente molesto…me incomodas…

-te incomodo porque te deslumbro…-dijo sonriente…

-como tu digas Edward…-puse los ojos en blanco- eres verdaderamente encantador-dije con sarcasmo…

Este tipo, realmente necesitaba una cura contra la vanidad. Podía saber mucho de medicina, libros y ser muy guapo, pero necesitaba ser mas humilde y definitivamente conmigo aprendería a los golpes.

_TA-RAN!..._

_Waaaaaaaaaa!=OOOO_

_Jajaja, a que las sorprendiiii!..._

_Sisi, se nos integra al fic, nuestro queridísimo Phil!..._

_Como muchas ya lo pidieron, aparece Phil, pero no en la forma que ustedes lo habrían esperado…veremos como se van acomodando las fichas, sobre la marcha…_

_Por ahora, Bella bajo un poco la guardia con Edward, lo cual creo que es algo bueno x)_

_**Les recuerdo algo IMPORTANTE!...(no creo que muchas lo hayan tomado en cuenta)**_

_En el primer capitulo vemos una pequeña introducción de un renglón que dice __**"**__**La persona indicada abrió aquel diario… suspiro, esto seria mas difícil de leer de lo que jamás pudo imaginar…**__**"**__… por lo cual, les explico y comento, que todo lo que están leyendo, con situaciones y cosas escritas en el supuesto diario de Bella, si?_

_En algún momento de la historia van a ir apareciendo cosas escritas en cursiva, que están relatadas en tercera persona, que representaran tanto sentimientos, como pensamientos de un personaje ajeno a Bella… se que tal vez les resulte complicado, pero les prometo que voi a intentar hacerlo de la forma mas sencilla posible…_

_Por ahora solo quería que tuvieran esto en cuenta, ya que no quiero despues sorprenderlas de un segundo para otro y que queden O_O…_

_Si?..._

_Entienden un poco el punto?_

_**Supuestamente, aca lo que Bella esta contando, son cosas que ya se vivieron y el final ya esta escrito, supueeeestamente. **_

_**Pero, falta saber quien es quien lee ahora el diario…**_

_Comienzan las apuestas?... las voi a sorprender…_

_Mientras tanto, __espero sus conjeturas__…_

_Calculo que quedaran unos 15 o tal vez mas, capítulos desde el diario de Bella… y otros mas en tercera persona, pero ahora lo que realmente meimporta son sus opiniones…_

_Dejen TODAS sus reviews, si?_

_Cuidado con la Influenza!_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	11. Relacion

**Summary**: Bella y Edward se amaban por sobre todo… cometieron una serie de grandes errores y escribieron su historia, una historia tan intensa como imposible. El era el novio de su madre, ella era la promesa y una consecuencia. (Basada en la canción Apologize de OneRepublic)

**Desclaimer**: No soy Steph, no cree crepúsculo ni soy dueña de los personajes. Soy autora de la historia…

**N/A:** ok, si alguien que esta leyendo esto, también leyó "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo" va a asociar los tipos de escritura. Ambas historias son prohibidas y dramaticas. Yo por mi parte, soy una persona jodidamente retorcida, por lo cual…vayan imaginándose por donde va el fic…

_________________________________________________

**Capitulo 11: Relacion**

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y el ambiente era mas calido ahora, cuando Edward me contaba sobre su trabajo y su puesto bien logrado gracias a sus esfuerzos y que su padre era su jefe de area en el hospital. Descubri que si el quería, solo si el quería…podía ser muy amable y agradable, mucho menos tedioso y completamente diferente al loco de Descartes que conoci desde un principio. Sin darme cuenta ya había pasado poco mas de hora y media desde que había sucedido aquel suceso. Recordé aquello con la llamada de Phil que interrumpió nuestra charla…

-hola?-conteste mi móvil…

-cielo, como te encuentras, has ido al hospital?

-si Phil, tranquilízate…no tengo nada-dije sonrojandemos por mi mentira y viendo como Edward ponía los ojos en blanco…

-realmente lo siento-me dijo aflijido

-esta bien, no fue nada-Edward solto un gruñido seguido por un "claro"

-bueno…en compensación esta noche te llevare a cenar…-dijo con tono jugueton

-no es necesario-dije intimidada por mi acompañante

-vamos!...quiero que salgamos, tengo que hablar contigo…-dijo en tono serio…

-paso algo? esta bien James?

-no, el esta perfectamente…es mas, quiere volver a verte-y se escucho un "Bellaaaaa" de fondo…

Adoraba a ese pequeño, era increíblemente tierno e inocente. Se notaba que carecia de afecto femenino. Phil se había mudado aquí con su ex mujer y sus familiares eran de Florida, por lo cual el niño pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entre amigos de Phil y con su padre. Su madre luego del divorcio lo avandono con una orden judicial donde le dejaba a el la tenencia permanente. Fue simple y sencillo para ella decirle adiós al pequeño cuando tenia solo 3 años. No entendía como una madre podía llegar a comportarse asi con su propio hijo, pero no soy quien para juzgar, tal vez si tenia una razón… lo ignoraba, no me importaba, aquel niño era un tesoro.

-hola Bella-dijo la voz cantarina y aguda de James…

-hola Jamie… como has estado?-pregunte amablemente…

-bien, hoy en el colegio aprendi los números del 10 al 30!...es difícil son muchos, pero los voy a aprender todos-dijo entusiasmado…

-genial!...tienes que estudiar mucho…

-si y lo hare, pero me gustaría que vinieras a ayudarme, como me ayudaste con el abecedario…

-eso hare si tu quieres pequeño…

-si quiero, te extraño y quiero verte, pero papi dice que no puedo esta noche asi que ire a casa del tio Laurent y tia Victoria-los mejores amigos de Phil…un matrimonio muy amable que conoci hacia unas cuantas noches en una cena grupal… ok, lo admito, esto era raro.

-pues pasala bien niño-dije en tono tierno…

-si, es que papi dice que esta noche te pedirá-"Jamesss!" grito del otro lado del teléfono su padre… para ese entonces yo ya me reia a carcajadas y vi el rostro crispado de Edward, hasta se me había olvidado que estaba con el…

-Bella…lo siento-dijo Phil-sera mejor que cuelgue o este pequeño monstruito cantara todo-dijo con un dejo bromista…

-claro-le segui la corriente…

-entonces paso por ti a las 8pm…

-ok, mandale besos a James…

-lo hare, cuidate cariño…

-tu también, adiós-dije colgando…

Colgué finalmente el teléfono con una sonrisa en mi rostro y mire a Edward despues de unos cuantos minutos… el se veía bastante molesto y tenia una ceja alzada con un gesto de incredulidad…

-tiene un hijo?-pregunto con los ojos abiertos, yo asentí y el solto una risotada- Bella!...tienes 18 años, no puedes criar hijos ajenos…

-no hables asi Edward, no me conoces…

-te conozco lo suficiente como para que me intereses y te de un consejo…

-no te intereso…-negue…

-por que te habría corrido de que te atropellaran, sino?

-intentas ponerte en evidencia?-lo mire con seriedad…

-me pareces una chica inteligente y buena a pesar de tu humor-dijo con sarcasmo- y eres hermosa, podrías estar con alguien de tu edad… no con alguien que te lleva 20 años y tiene una vida ya armada-acuso

-gracias por tu interés-dije con brusquedad- pero agradecería que me dejaras manejarlo a mi. Repito, no me conoces…

-algun dia te arrepentiras-dijo poniéndose de pie y tendiéndome la mano…

-no eres adivino como para saberlo-me levante sin su ayuda y le hice frente

El solo rio y salimos del Starbucks…en la puerta nos despedimos y yo le agradeci nuevamente su gesto, a pesar de sus intromisiones.

Al llegar a casa ya eran las 7pm y casi vuelvo loca al notar el poco tiempo que me quedaba para alistarme. Corri a ducharme, secar mi cabello y peinarlo; luego me maquille muy ligeramente solo con un poco de rimmel. Estuve 20 minutos fijándome que usar de mi nuevo guardarropas remodelado a lo Alice. En termino medio, decidi usar una blusa negra que se ataba atrás y tenia un escote pronunciado en la espalda y era cruzada adelante con unos jeans negros y unas botas negras a juego, sencillas. Deje mi cabello suelto y suspire con resignación al ver que caia por mis hombros y debajo de mi pecho liso y sin gracia. Asi era yo… común, demasiado común como para importarle realmente a alguien.

Faltaban solo 10 minutos para que Phil llegara y yo ya estaba lista. Baje a la cocina a beber un poco de agua cuando encontré a mama…

-Bells que linda estas-dijo mama mirándome con una sonrisa- saldrás con Phil de nuevo?-pregunto con una mirada complice, yo asentí avergonzada.

-espero que pronto me lo presentes…-dijo entusiasta comenzando a cocinar…- sabes…he estado pensando y solo queda un poco mas de una semana para que sea navidad…y como desde que te fuiste no lo festejamos; estaba pensando que seria bueno que este año organize algo para la familia y amigos, traes a Phil... Ya sabes, como antes-dijo con un dejo de melancolía…

Si había algo de lo que estaba segura, es que jamás volveria a ser como antes. Odiaba navidad…odiaba estar lejos de papa y pensar que no lo volveria a ver. Aquella fecha se hizo miserable junto a su perdida, una parte de mi había muerto con el y no tenia la mas minima intención de festejar fechas por el estilo. No tenia nada que festejar. Solo me hacia recordarlo mas. Recordar las canciones que me cantaba desde pequeña, verlo tocando la guitarra mientras coreaba un villancico, que me ayude a armar el árbol, que me persiga con un muérdago por toda la casa para que bese su mejilla. Lo extrañaba, demasiado.

Pero recordé las palabras de mi madre y gemi al replanteármelas. No había sido completamente honesta con mi madre, aunque tampoco mentirosa. Ella no sabia mucho de Phil… en realidad casi nada. Solo le había dicho su nombre, que estábamos saliendo y que jugaba al baseball. Me había salteado la parte incomoda de decirle "tiene casi tu edad, esta divorciado y tiene también un pequeño hijo", seria bochornoso.

Pero si esta noche las cosas llegaban al camino que yo me imaginaba, iba a tener que saberlo. Si esta noche el finalmente "formalizaba" ya que hacia bastante venia insinuándolo con unas cuantas frases y me decía "cariño"; Iba a tener que conocer a mama, seria difícil, si. Pero que mas daba?. La pasaba muy bien junto a Phil y James…

Se me prendió el foco y recordé que ella estaba obviando algo…

-y si yo traigo a Phil tu traerías a tu novio?-pregunte mientras ella se sonrojaba…asintió…

No quería conocerlo, ya odiaba a aquel desconocido. Pero prefería saber con quien estaba mama antes de que siguiera siendo un extraño. Quería ver si realmente era bueno para ella y le merecía la pena…

-es que el tiene a su familia y…

-no hay problema, que vengan todos… quiero conocerlo-menti…

-no lo se… tendre que hablarlo con el…

-pues háblenlo y me avisas…

Sono la bocina y yo me despedi de ella con un rápido beso y corri a la puerta con mi abrigo y cartera en mano. No quería tardar, no quería que Phil se bajara del auto y mama lo conociera asi. Primero yo tenia que mentalizarme y esperaba que tomara menos de una semana, aquella tarea.

La cena había sido maravillosa, la comida era una delicia y hablamos mucho y de forma muy animada todo el tiempo…era increíble cuan comoda podía estar en presencia de el y la elocuencia de sus palabras a la hora de hacerme reir…ya casi estábamos terminando de cenar cuando Phil pidió Champagne…

-eyy!...-dije juguetonamente impresionada por su orden…

-te he dicho lo deslumbrante que te vez esta noche?-pregunto con sus ojos destellando…

-tal vez-dije haciéndome la interesante- no me importaría si lo repites…

Me gustaba coquetear con el. Era demasiado agradable y me sentía muy comoda en su presencia. Lo comenzaba a querer, lentamente… pero lo estaba haciendo. Era todo un señor ingles con sus buenos modales y su gran caballerosidad, pero por dentro se notaba que era un niño jugueton con cuerpo de persona mayor, me recordaba tanto a Renee…

-te vez hermosa Bella-dijo regalándome una dulce mirada y tomando mi mano…

-gracias-sonrei- pero por que el champagne?...festejaremos algo?-dije con dejo inocente, mientras el mesero dejaba una cubeta en nuestra mesa… aquel restaurant se veía muy refinado y exclusivo…

-siempre y cuando tu lo desees-dijo sonriéndome y luego su gesto cambio a uno de timidez- veras…

-si?

-hemos estado saliendo todo este tiempo… y la verdad es que James te adora, nunca antes se había encariñado con alguna mujer y… la verdad es que nunca antes me había animado a presentarlo con alguna mujer con la que estuviera saliendo, pero contigo ha sido muy distinto… tu simplemente has sido fantástica con el desde que se conocieron y… luego de tantas salidas nuestras-rebuscaba las palabras- realmente me gustaría que fueras mi novia Bella. No ignoro la diferencia que hay entre tu y yo y la cantidad de años que te llevo, pero tu realmente has demostrado ser madura y me tienes verdaderamente encantado con tu forma de ser; se que nos conocemos desde hace poco mas de un mes, pero te quiero-suspiro aliviado- uff, esto ha sido duro-sonrio- solo queda preguntarte si estas de acuerdo y quieres ser mi novia…

Yo solo sonreí y asentí mientras el se inclinaba a besarme. Fue un beso tierno y luego un poco mas apasionado…el acaricio mi cuello y lentamente se separo… cuando lo hizo acaricio algo en mi cuello y me percate de que en el beso el había logrado colocarme una fina cadena casi transparente en color plata con un bonito dije del que colgaba lo que parecía ser un rubi, muy bello.

-oh Phil, no era necesario…-dije sonrojándome por su atento gesto…

-shh… la tenia desde hacia unas semanas, el dia en que la vi supe que era para ti-dijo acariciándome la mejilla- soy muy cobarde para cosas como esta-se excuso con una timida mirada- ciertamente te lo quería pedir desde hacia bastante…

-esta bien Phil, gracias-bese su mejilla…

No sabia si era el amor de mi vida, aun no lo amaba… solo sabia que aquel hombre y su niño eran muy importantes para mi. Sentía cosas fuertes por ambos y era increíblemente agradable compartir ratos con ellos…

_________________________________________________

_OK, no me odien, se que este cap no es la gran cosa… pero ya van a ver como cobra importancia;)_

_Si lo se, Edward-Renee y Phil-Bella son 2 parejas asquerosas, solo tengan paciencia que juro que valdrá la pena._

_Gracias al cielo tengo bastante adelantado este fic en caps, pq estoy imposibilitada para escribir… (a quienes leen mis otros fics solo pido encarecidamente paciencia, voi a subir cuanto pueda)…_

_Resulta que al hijo de su santísima madre de mi profe de Sociologia decidió no tomar el parcial y darnos un trabajo XXL domicilario para entregar el lunes…y lo mas loco de todo es que el lunes ya tengo otro parcial mas y otro el jueves, como sea… odio la vida… estoy mas caliente que Edward Cullen. _

_Por ende, voy a seguir con la misma rutina que vengo siguiendo desde el martes, no dormir…y estudiar y estudiar._

_Hasta que mi pobre corazón colapse y bueno… ok, ustedes no son las culpables, disculpen es que ando sobrecargada y juro que estoi mas acelerada que Alice y se imaginan, eso es mucho… olvídense lo que dije… me esta fallando la cabeza…_

_Whatever!..._

_Voi a subir cuando me dejen muchas firmas…_

_Peroooo… como soy una buena persona les dejo un_** spoiler **_del próximo cap que se va a llamar_**: Compras Navideñas…**

**-el verde hace juego con todo…-dijo el ahora en un susurro y acercándose a mi…**

**-si, es mi color favorito…-comente mirándole a los ojos…**

**¿¿¿¿Qué es mi color favorito????... paren la marcha!... yo odio el verde, me gusta el naranja, el tierra. No el verde!... por que dije verde?... por que sus ojos, oh casualidad, son verdes?!...**

**-a mi me gusta el chocolate-comento ahora con seriedad y acercándose un poco mas a mi…**

_Chan-chan-chan chan chan!-musica de Tiburon- jaja._

_Si, soy una zorra, no me odien… _

_Ya se imaginan por donde va el camino…_

_Y por ultimo… si… hay unas cuantas que acertaron en cuanto a quien lee el diario… el tema es que no lo voi a rectificar=D!... asi que quédense con la duda=)_

_Gracias chicas…_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	12. Compras Navideñas

**Summary**: Bella y Edward se amaban por sobre todo… cometieron una serie de grandes errores y escribieron su historia, una historia tan intensa como imposible. El era el novio de su madre, ella era la promesa y una consecuencia. (Basada en la canción Apologize de OneRepublic)

**Desclaimer**: No soy Steph, no cree crepúsculo ni soy dueña de los personajes. Soy autora de la historia…

**N/A:** ok, si alguien que esta leyendo esto, también leyó "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo" va a asociar los tipos de escritura. Ambas historias son prohibidas y dramaticas. Yo por mi parte, soy una persona jodidamente retorcida, por lo cual…vayan imaginándose por donde va el fic…

_________________________________________________

**12. Compras Navideñas**

Estaba definitiva y oficialmente muerta. Estábamos a dia sábado y Navidad era el Domingo… estos días me entretuve tanto cuidando a James y ayudando a mama en la organización de la fiesta que realizaríamos en casa, que se me paso completamente por alto el pensar en ir a comprar los regalos.

Mama bailoteaba por toda la casa acomodando los regalos que había comprado, bajo el árbol. Cuando la vi decidiéndose si colocar uno envuelto en papel verde, a la izquierda o a la derecha, me pareció el colmo. Aquel extraño realmente la tenia loca de atar. Me pareció demasiado exagerado por su parte que comprara mas de 10 regalos. ¿Pero que iba a decirle?... tal vez el tipo ese tenia una familia numerosa o algo…

¿y si tenia hijas?¿tendrian mi edad o serian menores?... seguro era un tipo de la edad de mama, asi que debi suponer que tendría que tener hijas de mi edad… automáticamente me pregunte si ellas estarían tan de acuerdo como yo, de esta nueva relación.

Deseche la idea de las hijas, cuando recordé que en una conversación, mama me conto que el era soltero y nunca se había casado… por algo estaría solo un tipo de esa edad, ¿no?... pero si no habían hijas, para quien tanto regalos?...

"¡Regalos!" recordé…

Yo solia ser olvidadiza y poco organizada, pero esta vez había cruzado mis limites. Si iba al centro comercial ya no encontraría nada en ninguna tienda, seguramente los mejores regalos ya habían sido comprados y todo lo que quedaba seria de segunda. Aunque peor seria no poder regalarle nada a nadie…

-mama, me voy de compras-le avise corriendo escaleras abajo, mientras me colocaba la chaqueta y tomaba las llaves de mi auto…

-cariño, has vuelto a olvidar los regalos?-me miro con una sonrisa de reproche… asentí- eres terrible Bella, ve…-dijo sonriéndome con dulzura y volviéndose al árbol para terminar de decorarlo…

Sinceramente, no era la primera vez que me pasaba… yo solia ser un desastre en cuanto a responsabilidades, aunque me gustaba mucho hacer regalos y encargarme de comprarlos… cuando vivía con mama y papa en Forks, nosotras un mes antes íbamos a elegir los regalos de cada quien con suma anticipación. Si no lo encontrábamos, lo bueno era que teníamos todo un mes por delante. Caso contrario al de ahora. Recuerdo que la ultima navidad que pasamos juntos, cuando tenia 15 años recién cumplidos, mama quizo confiarme el honor de ser la encargada de las compras… la misma mañana de navidad, corri al centro comercial a hacerlas. Se me había pasado total y completamente por alto aquel pequeño detalle.

Aparque el auto en el estacionamiento del tercer nivel del Mall y le rogue a todos los santos por que quedaran regalos decesntes por hacer. O aunque sea, algo no tan horroroso, ya que no podía regalarle cualquier cosa a los invitados. No estaba resuelta, no tenia idea de que podía comprarle al novio de mama y a su familia… lo cual hacia mas complicado este acontecimiento…

Una de las primeras tiendas que vicite fue Victoria´s Secret… me lleve una grata sorpresa al descubrir que habían cosas muy buenas y lindas, todavía disponibles. Me alegre por aquello y me enamore perdidamente de un conjunto de encaje azul marino que compre impulsivamente… no había nada apropiado para mi madre, no que yo creyera… seria indecoroso que le obsequiara encaje en navidad… seria algo asi como "usa esto con tu nuevo novio" y no, era demasiado asqueroso como para imaginarlo.

Camine un poco por el subsuelo del Mall en busca de mas regalos, cuando sentí que me tiraban un papel contra la cabeza…

Enojada, enfadada y ardiendo de furia, me di vuelta para insultar a mi atacante… mis intentos se vieron frustrados por la sorpresa, cuando vi al mismísimo Edward Cullen, caminando en mi dirección y con esa tan popular y odiada por mi, sonrisa.

-linda forma de saludar-le dije un tanto molesta, cuando llego a mi lugar…

-lo siento, venia llamándote pero parecías no escuchar… como ya te habras dado cuenta, tengo muy buena puntería…

-bien gracias y tu?, que modismos tan peculiares de saludos tienes, Cullen…-el sarcasmo hablo por si solo…

-yo, bien-sonrio con rebeldía- todo en orden?... estas bien por el accidente del otro dia?

-estoy caminando, no?

-buen punto…-comenzamos a caminar- y dime Bella… que te trae por aquí?...

-eres el dueño del Mall y tengo que darte explicaciones?...-pregunte…a el pareció hacerle gracia, porque solto una carcajada y empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado para otro

-eres terrible Bella, juro que me matas…

-ey, no soy tu payaso-me adelante dos pasos y me plante frente a el- parece ser que no podemos llevarnos bien y tu te resistes a tratarme como una persona…

-todo lo contrario Bella… te preguntaba que hacias por aquí, porque casualmente, olvide comprar todos los regalos de este año… tu estas en la misma, cierto?-pregunto aun divertido…

-algo asi…-conteste…

-bien, te propongo tregua por esta tarde-dijo el extendiéndome la mano, yo la mire con desconfianza- necesito ayuda femenina para los regalos y te agradecería mucho que me dieras una mano con esto, soy hombre y lamentablemente, tengo un fatal gusto de moda…-se explico…

-y Alice?

-Alice se ha ido a esquiar con Jasper, hace 2 dias y vuelve mañana por la mañana…le hice creer que ya había comprado mis regalos, para dejarla tranquila… -retomo el tema- entonces… tu me ayudas a mi y yo te ayudo a ti con tus regalos… te parece?

-como sabes que necesito ayuda?-alze una ceja… el volvió a sonreir tan jodidamente bien…

-das muchas vueltas Bella, aprende a confiar mas y a sospechar menos. No te lo digo con mala intención, solo te pido una tregua…

-ok-le di la mano…- apurémonos… quedan 6 horas para que cierre y tengo muchos regalos que comprar…-le pedi…

Caminamos mientras hablábamos, por unos cuantos minutos y entramos a varias tiendas… para nuestra suerte, había bastante mercadería en materia de ropa, y muchas cosas buenas para comprar…el problema era si eran indicadas o no…

Entramos a Marc Jacobs, donde nos dispusimos a examinar los vestidos y bolsos… por lo que tenia entendido… el necesitaba comprar 4 regalos para mujeres y estaba completamente perdido, en cuanto a gusto…

-te gusta este?-pregunto mostrándome un vestido con mangas y hasta las rodillas de un color verde opaco y lleno de florcitas rosas y celestes…

-es hermoso –el sonrio- para mi abuela.-conclui…y se lo quite de la mano…- hablame de cómo son ellas y yo veo si me acerco un poco…

-bueno… ya las conoces… mama, Alice y Rose…-se encojio de hombros…

-eres cirujano pero patético en matematicas… haz dicho cuatro y solo me nombraste tres… comprendes a lo que me refiero?-dije sacando cuentas con los dedos y explicándoselo lentamente, el volvió a sonreir…

-si, lo se… no estoy muy seguro con el cuarto regalo…

Mientras tanto, yo caminaba de un extremo a otro del local e iba examinando vestidos… tome un maxi-bolso color canela y semi redondo, muy lindo…

-mira, te gusta?-pregunte enseñándolo, el sonriente asintió…- genial, porque Alice me tiene loca con este bolso. Muere por el y te amara despues que se lo regales-se lo tendí y me dirigi al otro extremo del mostrador, donde el me siguió- y sigue diciéndome-le pedi- por que no estas seguro?...

-osea, si estoy seguro… pero no creo que nada de aquí le guste realmente… no lo se, es complicado…

-ella es complicada?-le pregunte desinteresadamente mientras ojeaba unas cuantas faldas…

-no, en realidad no… es muy gentil y todo… pero no creo que algo de aquí le termine de gustar… es mas sencilla…

-oh, entiendo…-me rei- veremos en otro local si tu quieres…-le ofreci mirándolo, el asintió- hablas de ella como si fuera un misterio… seria mas comodo saber de quien se trata…-dije tomando dos vestidos hermosos y de tiro largo y elegante- para tu mama… el beige o el gris?-le di a elegir entre ambos…

-me gustan los dos…-dijo pensante…- realmente tienes buen gusto, no entiendo por que a veces Allie se queja de ti y tus compras…-sonrio…

-entre nosotros, ella cree que soy Grounge y que no tengo buen gusto, pero no es asi… solo me hago la Grounge cuando estoy con ella, para sacarla de quicio…-le comente en tono de confidencia… el solto una risa…

-eres genial… y me gustan tus jeans, el Grounge es genial…-baje mi vista y vi que llevaba unos jeans desgastados, mis converse rojas y una remera negra con inscripciones de Nirvana, a tono…

Esta bien… tal vez si era un poco Grounge…

-entonces… elijo yo?-volvi mi vista a los vestidos…

-por favor…-pidio amablemente…

Acaso dije… ¿"amablemente"? Edward Cullen podía ser amable de vez en cuando… tal vez, porque lo estaba ayudando… quien sabe. Una mujer jamás podrá comprender a un hombre…

-yo creo que el beige, hace juego con los ojos verdes de tu mama…-comente de pasada…

-el verde hace juego con todo…-dijo el ahora en un susurro y acercándose a mi…

-si, es mi color favorito…-comente mirándole a los ojos…

¿¿¿¿Qué es mi color favorito????... paren la marcha!... yo odio el verde, me gusta el naranja, el tierra. No el verde!... por que dije verde?... por que sus ojos, oh casualidad, son verdes?!...

-a mi me gusta el chocolate-comento ahora con seriedad y acercándose un poco mas a mi…

Esperen!... a caso esto era un coqueteo?... no lo creo, el se veía serio y yo estaba estupefacta en estado catatónico ante la situación… solo podía verlo como se acercaba lenta y malditamente de un modo tortuoso, hacia mi…

Estábamos a 3 cm!... tres malditos y jodidos centímetros que por un motivo u otro, llegue a odiar. Podía sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro y el efluvio de su maravilloso aliento…

Ok, es oficial… soy una completa idiota… "maravilloso"?... olia bien, nada mas… creo.

-Entonces, llevan el Beige o el gris?-pregunto una voz gangosa, junto a nosotros…

Ambos dimos un respingo hacia atrás y nos volvimos a ver a la dependienta, que nos miraba triunfal por la interrupción y le dedicaba a el una mirada cargada de lujuria… me dio asco, e hice una mueca… no sabia que había pasado hacia unos cuantos segundos, y seguramente mi confusión se notaba tanto en mi rostro…como la suya en el de el…

Le pase el vestido beige y fuimos directamente a la caja a pagar. Cuando guardaron sus regalos en las bolsas y el ya hubo firmado los tickets de la tarjeta de crédito… salimos del local sin mencionar palabra alguna.

Yo seguía reprendiéndome por haber dejado que el se acercara tanto a mi y por decir que mi color preferido era el verde…

2 horas mas tarde, el ambiente ya se había relajado un poco y habíamos decidido ir cargando nuestras bolsas a Starbucks por un café… yo ya había comprado el regalo de Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Phil, mama y su novio… solo me quedaba comprar el regalo de James en una juguetería… mientras el había comprado casi todos sus regalos, menos 2.

Lo deje en una tienda de música mientras yo iba por nuestras ordenes al café y buscaba lugar donde sentarnos. Ahora estaba muchísimo mas tranquila, que una hora atrás, donde estaba sumamente tensa…

El volvió con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero existente, y se sento frente a mi, mientras apoyaba las bolsas con sus compras, junto a las mias, en la silla de al lado.

-como sabias que quería un Frapuccino Mocca?-pregunto extrañado…

-no lo se-me encoji de hombros- eso es lo que pediste la vez pasada y como yo siempre tomo lo mismo… deduje que estaría bien…

-si-me sonrio- es mi favorito…

-bien por ti-dije bebiendo un poco del expresso…

El me siguió y también sorbio de su bebida… pasaron escasos minutos de silencio cuando el hablo…

-entonces, que me cuentas?... como esta Phil?...-me miro de una forma extraña…

-bien…-conteste mientras chequeaba los mensajes recibidos en mi móvil…

-que emocionada te oyes!...-dijo sarcásticamente- ya han pasado a segunda base?-pregunto rápidamente…

-que?-alze mi ceja…

-noviazgo… tu sabes-bebio un poco mas de su Frapuccino y gesticulo…-formalizar?

-oh, si…-le quite importancia…- de algo me ayudo que casi me atropellara-dije riendo…

-ese mismo dia formalizaron?-pregunto de repente muy interesado… yo acenti- debería haberte llevado al hospital…-dijo el ahora pensante…

-eyy… eres realmente malo-lo apunte- que hay de ti?…- se encojio de hombros- vamos chico charlatan, tu que das tantos consejos, porque no me cuentas de ti?...-le incite…

-pues bien, estoy hace 7 meses con una mujer…

Por algún extraño motivo de la vida… no me gusto como sono aquello…mas bien, me molesto. Acaso el había estado a escasas pulgadas de besarme, teniendo novia?

Intente actuar como si nada, y volvi a dar un sorbo a mi café…

-por que lo dices de esa forma?-le pregunte al ver su expresión extraña…

-es una larga historia…

-tenemos tiempo-apremie…

-es complicado-me contradijo, parecía no querer hablar mucho de ello…

-ponme a prueba…-me acomode en el asiento y el suspiro, me miro…

-ella es viuda…-comento-

-oh… bueno, supongo que de nada serviría que dijera "que pena"…cierto?-intente animarlo un poco…el me devolvió una sonrisa de frustración…

-tiene una hija, ya tenia su vida formada cuando la conoci, y hace unos pocos años enviudo… por eso yo el otro dia te comente que no te convenia estar con un hombre con su vida ya armada, es mas complicado…-se explico…

-es diferente…

-si, yo soy mayor y me adaptare…-dijo ahora en un tono inseguro…-pero tu eres pequeña para eso, todavía…-yo negué con la cabeza…

-sigue contándome-le pedi…

-y bueno, la conoci en los pasillos del hospital, un dia que estaba de guardia. Es realmente perfecta-dijo pensante, sin sonrisa alguna en su rostro…

-pero…?-espere… algún pero tenia que haber por la cara de frustración que tenia…

-tiene una hija…-dijo levantando la vista- es una situación complicada… mañana la conocere y estoy nervioso por ello… no creo que a ella le guste la idea de conocer al nuevo novio de su madre, luego de haber sufrido tanto por la muerte de su papa…

-entiendo…

Me sentí muy identificada… pobre chica, realmente la compadecía. No debía ser lindo para una niña conocer al novio de su madre…

-pero mira, tu la quieres, cierto?-le pregunte seriamente… el sonrio y asintió- entonces, no importa nada mas. Si su hija es una buena chica y realmente ama a su madre… no tendrá problemas contigo, porque se supone que quiere ver a su madre feliz…

Y ahí encontré mi respuesta. Yo tenia que tratar bien al nuevo novio de mama por ella, no por mi, ni por el… ella era aquí quien importaba. Ella y nadie mas, a quien le debía mi vida, muy a pesar de las deciciones que había tomado… erróneas o correctas, era mi madre y yo siempre la apoyaría…

Me sentí mejor ante la reciente reflexión y la sonrisa de Edward… no me molesto aquello. No lo se porque, estaba muy sumida en mis propios pensamientos que ni siquiera llegue a molestarme en voltear el rostro o algo por el estilo.

-Alguna vez te dijeron que eres muy madura para tu edad, Bella?-se inclino apenas sobre la mesa…

-mama lo vive diciendo… aunque muchas veces parezco una niña… según ella, naci teniendo 35… supongo que tienes que ser asi cuando tu madre es una alocada e irresponsable adolecente con cuerpo de mujer…-el rio

-eres genial…-se me quedo viendo a los ojos por unos segundos…

Y ahí estaba, hundiéndome nuevamente en el verde liquido de sus ojos… no me gustaba, no me atraía… pero era algo raro lo que sentía… mi corazón no palpitaba desbocadamente en su cercanía, pero si sentía cosas en el estomago y algo asi como presentimientos… como si en verdad lo conociera…

-entonces… que te queda por comprar?-corte el momento…

-oh…-agito la cabeza- el regalo de ella y el de su hija… no se que comprarles…

-bueno… podriamos ver algún par de zapatos para ella y cuantos años tiene su hija?-me incorpore…

-no lo se, 10?-fue mas una pregunta que una respuesta…

-ok, primero acompañame a la juguetería que tengo que comprarle algo a James y de paso nos fijamos si hay algo para ella…-le comente poniéndome de pie…

Nos pusimos de pie y subimos al siguiente nivel en busca de una juguetería. Despues de aquella charla, el ambiente se suavizo bastante y fue todo mas calmo… elegimos para James, una pista de autos, electrónica y por ultimo para la chica, un par de rollers (patines) en una talla ajustable, ya que no sabíamos con exactitud cuanto calzaba… pero se supone que si tenia 10 años, los Rollers deberían encantarle. Yo a los 10 pasaba días enteros patinando sobre ellos y callendome un numero incontable de veces, por las calles humedas y nubladas de Forks… desgraciadamente cuando creci, conoci a mi amigo el skate… y digo desgraciadamente, porque me refiero a mis pobres rodillas que se rasparon en exeso mientras aprendía a usarlo. Todavía conservaba una que otra cicatriz en mis codos o rodillas a causa de esa infernal tabla a la cual amo… de vez en cuando sigo utilizándola… pero ahora no me caigo _tanto._

A ella terminamos eligiéndole un sencillo par de zapatos de Calvin Klein negros, clásicos y con tacos… sumamente elegantes y hermosos. Salimos del Mall cubiertos de bolsas y nos dirigimos a la playa de estacionamiento… casualmente, ambos habíamos aparcado nuestros autos en el mismo nivel… asi que el me acompaño a acomodar todo en mi auto… cuando cerré la cajuela, el estaba apoyado contra el auto…

-gracias en serio, hoy me ayudaste bastante y te debo una enorme…-dijo dedicándome una sonrisa…

-de nada y tu también me ayudaste… no me debes nada… asi como yo tampoco te debo nada a ti…-dije rápidamente…

-ey!...buen intento!... tu si me debes un Sex on the Beach y un iphone, no creas que me he olvidado… aunque por otro lado, gracias por olvidar tu daiquiri…-hablo con cierto tono de arrogancia…

-no te agrandes Cullen…-palmee su hombro…-lamento informarte que no pagare mis deudas…-estaba loco si pensaba que realmente le compraría un iphone nuevo…

-tampoco lo esperaba-volvio a sonreir- por ende… ya que no pagaras tus deudas, te invito a un café…

-acavamos de tomar uno… creo que la edad ya comienza a afectar tus neuronas…-me burle…

A caso intentaba coquetear conmigo?...siendo que tenia una seria relación con una mujer mayor?... yo tenia que estar entendiendo mal…

-sera la próxima vez… y mantengamos la tregua esta, si?... me gusta como están las cosas asi…-comento alejándose un poco…yo asentí, no era tan desagradable estar en tregua …

-genial-sonrio abiertamente y dio un par de pasos en la dirección opuesta, yo me dispuse a abrir la puerta de piloto de mi auto, cuando el me llamo…

-oh y Bella…-se volvió a acercar- toma-me paso una caja dorada y rectangular…

- que es esto?-pregunte tomandola y viéndola extrañada…

-bombones de chocolate amargo…

-hum, eso es una indirecta contra mi personalidad?-alze una ceja, el se rio…

-la vez pasada me comentaste que el chocolate amargo era tu favorito-se explico- y en serio, debes bajar la guardia conmigo, no muerdo…-dijo divertido…

-tal vez tengas razón-le devolví la sonrisa- y gracias por los chocolates, fue un lindo gesto…

Dudosa y algo extrañada por aquel gesto detallista que el tuvo, me acerque y bese rápidamente su mejilla… me meti al auto rápidamente para ocultar el furioso sonrojo que ahora estaba padeciendo… baje la ventanilla solo un poco y lo vi todavía parado junto al auto, mirándolo…

-Feliz navidad, Edward…-le salude…

-Feliz navidad, Bella…-me contesto con esa sonrisa torcida que amaba y odiaba tanto a la vez…

Agito su cabeza y camino hasta la otra punta del estacionamiento, donde supongo… había dejado el auto.

_WAAAA!_

_Que cap, no?!..._

_Jajaa… se viene el momento tan esperado…=D…mientras tanto…ellos van acercándose*-*_

_Sisi… el próximo cap se presentan formalmente =O…_

_Este cap fue bastante largo y muy rico en unos cuantos sentidos… me encanto escribirlo xD…_

_Espero que austedes les guste tanto como a mi=)_

_Dejo un spoiler… pq soi buena(¿?)_

**Vaya sorpresa la que me lleve cuando abri la puerta y encontré 7 pares de ojos observándome con diferentes expresiones… mi mandibula decayó, literalmente y mis ojos se abrieron… Alice, Jazz, Emmett y Rose tenían cara de dolor y disculpas… mientras Carlisle y Esme sonreían impresionados. Lo que fue realmente impagable fue ver mi rostro de asombro reflejado en el de Edward… su boca estaba abierta y sus ojos llenos de impresión, mientras me recorría una y otra vez, el cuerpo con la mirada…**

"**por favor, díganme que pasaron a saludar" pensé…**

**Creo que fueron los 30 segundos mas largos de mi vida. Yo estaba claramente ruborizada por la mirada de Edward y dividia mis ojos entre el resto de los presentes, dudosa, calculando, pensando, impresionada.**

_Gracias chicas por todas las firmas que dejaron en el cap anterior, son muy buenas =)…_

_Y bleh!... que dicen?...les gusto?_

_**Hacen un esfuerzo y llegamos a las 210 firmas?**_

_Lo agradecería =D!...este fic esta en __**mas de 60 favoritos**__ por lo cual espero que una gran parte de ustedes, deje sus firmas…_

_Cuando lleguen, subo nuevo cap=D!_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	13. Dulce Navidad

**Summary**: Bella y Edward se amaban por sobre todo… cometieron una serie de grandes errores y escribieron su historia, una historia tan intensa como imposible. El era el novio de su madre, ella era la promesa y una consecuencia. (Basada en la canción Apologize de OneRepublic)

**Desclaimer**: No soy Steph, no cree crepúsculo ni soy dueña de los personajes. Soy autora de la historia…

**N/A:** ok, si alguien que esta leyendo esto, también leyó "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo" va a asociar los tipos de escritura. Ambas historias son prohibidas y dramaticas. Yo por mi parte, soy una persona jodidamente retorcida, por lo cual…vayan imaginándose por donde va el fic…

_________________________________________

**Capitulo 13: Dulce Navidad**

Me mire al espejo y suspire… tenia un vestido azul marino sin hombros y tipo corsé en la parte superior, que iba aflojándose a medida que descendia hasta llegar un poco por encima de las rodillas; remataba mi vestimenta con unos zapatos de Manolo Blahnik plateados y de medio taco, a juego con el hermoso vestido que mama me había comprado… esta fue una de las pocas veces donde me vi y me sentí linda… mi cabello estaba amarrado en una cola que mi mama insistió en hacerme y decorada con pequeñas flores, mientras mi cabello caia en bucles pronunciados, sobre la mitad de mi espalda… estaba demasiado arreglada como para una simple navidad… por ende, preferí no llevar mas maquillaje que un poco de rimmel y lip gloss transparente.

Ya eran las 8pm y el timbre sono… baje corriendo las escaleras. Estaba segura de que eran Phil y James… mama continuaba arriba terminándose de arreglar el maquillaje y me pidió que atendiera.

Vaya sorpresa la que me lleve cuando abri la puerta y encontré 7 pares de ojos observándome con diferentes expresiones… mi mandibula decayó, literalmente y mis ojos se abrieron… Alice, Jazz, Emmett y Rose tenían cara de dolor y disculpas… mientras Carlisle y Esme sonreían impresionados. Lo que fue realmente impagable fue ver mi rostro de asombro reflejado en el de Edward… su boca estaba abierta y sus ojos llenos de impresión, mientras me recorría una y otra vez, el cuerpo con la mirada…

"por favor, díganme que pasaron a saludar" pensé…

Creo que fueron los 30 segundos mas largos de mi vida. Yo estaba claramente ruborizada por la mirada de Edward y dividia mis ojos entre el resto de los presentes, dudosa, calculando, pensando, impresionada.

No podía ser lo que yo creía que esto era… esto tenia que ser un error, había alguna falla… tal vez se confundieron de casa y querían ir a la de al lado o algo por el estilo. Quería que asi fuera, tenia que ser asi.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior, en un gesto cargado de tensión. Mientras tanto Alice se llevo sus pequeñas manos de ninfa, al rostro cubriéndoselo y resoplando furiosamente… mire a sus padres, que aun estaban atonitos sin decir nada… vaya sorpresa…

-hola Bella-rompio el silencio Jasper, dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora…

-ho hola…-fue todo lo que pude decir…

Escuche el golpeteo de los zapatos de mama, venir escaleras abajo, alegremente tarareando una canción. Se notaba a la legua de que ella no tenia idea de la tensión que estaba reinando en la puerta. Camino alegremente hasta nosotros. Se veía hermosa con un vestido sencillo y de suave caída, color gris y con hombros. Aun asi, por un escaso momento, quize asesinarla por someterme a semejante situación.

Lo peor fue verla caminar hasta nosotros, que saludara a todos alegremente y que por ultimo y asqueroso, le diera un ligero y tierno beso a un atonito Edward, todavía congelado en el umbral de la casa…

-vengan, pasen…-dijo haciendo un gesto y regalándome una miradita de complicidad que yo respondi, alzando aun mas las cejas.

Todos se adentraron en la casa y Carlisle y Esme halagaron el buen gusto de Renee como decoradora y cruzaron un par de palabras mas, mientras el resto de miradas estaban completa y enteramente dirigidas a mi…

-Edward-dijo mama tomandole la mano…el se volvió a verla y darle una sonrisa intranquila, tensa- ella es mi Bella, Bella… el es Edward…-ambos asentimos, mirándonos aun muy incomodos.

Acaso ese tremendo bombon de ojos verdes y sonrisa torcida de infarto…era mi futuro padrastro?...aquel chico al que tantas veces humille y trate mal? Ese mismo con el que ayer comparti una profunda charla y ayude a elegir nuestros regalos?...

Imposible.

El al lado de mi madre, era un niño!!!... todavía no llegaba a los 30 y ya estaba con una mujer de casi 45!... que escándalo!... por que?...porque se fue a buscar un novio tan joven? Porque el?... por que el?...si ayer cuando estábamos juntos, yo tenia la ligera sensación de que había cierto grado de coqueteo… porque con el novio de mi madre?!

Las fichas me cayeron rápidamente, y comprendi. Entendí que todo lo que el me había dicho ayer de esa mujer y su hija, en realidad iba referido a mi madre y a mi. Y vaya poco que sabia acerca de mi persona!...

O lo haría a propósito?... y si el sabia que yo era la hija de su novia y coqueteaba conmigo, solo para jugar?...

No tenia porque importarme, tenia cosas mas importantes en las cuales enfocarme… como mi novio y su hijo…

-Hola Bella-vacilo- como has estado?

-bien Edward-dije con una mueca- Esme, Carlisle, chicos…-voltee a verlos y a dedicarles una sonrisa desdibujada a cada uno…Esme me abrazo con una sonrisa muy materna, mientras Carlisle me daba unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda… supongo que por haber comprendido mi agobio…

Todos me respondieron y sentí ahora, una mano aferrada a la mia, que a juzgar por el tamaño… era la de Alice. Mama se nos quedo mirando a todos, medio pensante…

-Bella, ya conocias a los Cullen?-me pregunto…

-si, vamos juntos a la universidad y es con ellos con quienes salgo siempre… a Carlisle y a Esme por todas las veces que estuve en su casa…

-oh…-mama sonrio- supongo que ya conocias a Edward…-dijo mirándonos a ambos…

-solo de vista, nos cruzamos una que otra vez…-dije mirándolo fijamente… el asintió…

Y como si esto fuera poco… señoras y señores… el timbre sono.

Agradecida por salir de aquel cuarto y compunjida por lo que yo sabia, estaba por venir… camine hacia la puerta, para encontrarme con unos hermosos y radiantes niños, Phil y James…

-Bella!!!-James me abrazo por la cintura y yo que estaba débil de por si, me tambalee…

-hola cariño-dije abrazandolo y agachándome para besar su coronilla…

-wow…-Phil estaba atonito y mirándome una y otra vez- realmente estas preciosa Bella, no me alcanzan las palabras para decirte cuan radiante estas –me beso…

-si Bells, eres muy hermosa-asintio James con su picara sonrisa…

-tu igual, mi niño…-el me beso la mejilla y mire a Phil- cielo, en la sala esta el novio de mi madre, con su familia… creo que será una situación un tanto extraña para ti, disculpa si los incomoda…

-para nada, cariño, estaremos perfectamente-dijo alzando a James en sus brazos y dándome un rápido beso…

Preferí omitir el pequeño detalle que el ya conocía al novio de mama y a sus hermanos, era demasiado incomodo esxplicarlo…el ya lo entendería. Asi que con el estomago anudado los guie dentro de la sala, donde mama hablaba animadamente con Esme y Carlisle, mientras el resto los miraba y Edward parecía disfrutar de su mundo privado con un raro gesto en la cara, que no supe desifrar…

Cuando entramos al cuarto, mama noto nuestra presencia, por lo que poso sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa frente a nuestra imagen. Si, era raro ver a tu hija con un hombre que la doblaba en edad y encima, con un hijo a cuestas. Pero tendría que acostumbrarse, ella estaba haciendo lo mismo.

James y Phil sonrieron a toda la habitación y luego de eso, James estiro sus brazos a mi para que lo tomara. Gustosa y agradecida con el niño por mantenerme ocupada, lo cargue…

-Bueno chicos-dije nerviosamente…-ella es Renee, mi mama-la apunte, ella sonrio pareciendo contrariada mientras ambos asentían…

-mama, el es mi novio Phil y esta pequeña belleza es su hijo, James-dije dándole un beso en la sien al niño que me abrazo

-tu también eres muy bella-dijo el con una sonrisa, haciendo que la habitación estallara en risas y ell ambiente se aligerara…

-gracias-dije con una sonrisa- chicos, el es Edward, el novio de mama-escupi con cierto grado de dificultad, mientras el me miraba de forma rara- ellos son su familia, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rose y sus padres, Esme y Carlisle…-todos sonrieron…

-que hay Phil?-dijo Alice a el, dedicándole una sonrisa…

El ya conocía a mis amigos, despues de todo, se habían conocido la misma noche en aquel bar. El pareció sorprendido y contrariado por unos cuantos segundos, mientras Edward lo miraba con una fija expresión de fiereza. Me pregunte cuanto tardaría en replicar. Pero extrañamente no paso y me alegre de ello… ya había suficiente tensión en el ambiente como para matarnos a todos los presentes. Un poco mas, resultaría agobiante.

-encantada de conocerte Phil-dijo mama dándole la mano- no sabia que tenias un hijo-intento sonar cortez, pero se noto su sorpresa en el tono que manejo, acaricio el cabello del niño y el se escondió tímidamente en mi hombro…

-oh… si-dijo el algo incomodo- estoy divorciado…-comento nerviosamente pasándose la mano por su cabello…

De nuevo ahí estaba, esa mirada de Edward, ahora fulminándome a mi. Me estaba empezando a joder su actitud y no iba a dudar en mandarlo al mismo carajo en frente de quien fuera necesario.

Unos cuantos minutos mas tarde, el ambiente se relajo solo un poco, estábamos ya todos sentados. Solo mama y Esme hablaban… cada tanto Phil, Emmett y Jasper cruzaban palabras, mientras mis amigas me miraban con preocupación impresa en sus ojos. Carlisle y Edward por otro lado, parecían mantener una importante charla, entre significativas miradas.

-mama, voy a preparar el comedor para la cena…-le avise…

-yo te ayudo-dijo Esme poniéndose de pie, junto a mama…

-no, dejen-interrumpio Alice, poniéndose de pie…- con Rose iremos a ayudar a Bella…

-si necesitan algo, avísenme-agrego mama-

-ok-asentimos nosotras…

Le dirigi una ultima mirada a Phil, que tenia sentado a James en su regazo, mientras hablaba con los chicos. Salimos de la habitación y entramos a la cocia. Ni bien la puerta se cerro… cuatro brazos me envolvieron en un asfixiante abrazo. Espere un poco, hasta apartarme gentilemnte de ellos. Alice me pedia perdón con la mirada, mientras Rose parecía aun sorprendida…

-Bella!...lo siento, discúlpame… nosotras no sabíamos…

-esta bien, no importa-me dirigi a la repisa y comenze a tomar la vajilla festiva…

-en serio, nos dimos cuenta cuando llegamos a la puerta de tu casa y ya era demasiado tarde. Siento mucho por haberte acercado a Edward, es que-Alice comenzó a ahogarse con sus propias palabras y Rose le dio un fuerte codazo…

-aguarda un momento, que dijiste?-alze una ceja y me volvi a ellas… Rose tenia cara de "yo no fui" y Alice se tapaba la boca- que hiciste que?-sone mas amenazante de lo esperado…

-mmm…eee…nada-puso cara alegre y correteo a un cajón para sacar los cubiertos, mientras Rose me daba la espalda y buscaba los vasos…

-chicas… -las rete…

-mira Bella-Rose se volteo y me vio- la verdad, es que el idiota de Edward no nos conto casi nada de su novia. No sabíamos su nombre, su edad o algo asi. Era algo sin importancia para nosotros…

-y cuando nos contaste sobre ese tipo que profesaba Descartes, me resulto algo raro, ya que asi era de pensar Edward…como sea, ese mismo dia el estaba de un humor de perros por una acalorada discusión con alguien que defendia a Kant y entonces…

-rompiste su iphone y el estaba como loco y encima tu te anunciabas muy orgullosa de ello…solo decidimos acercarlos un poco mas, como esa noche cuando te quedaste en casa a dormir y finalmente se conocieron… pero no lo sabíamos, no sabíamos de tu mama-retomo Rose, realmente apenada…

-lo supieron todo el tiempo, que el y yo…?

-se llama destino, nosotros nunca los empujamos a que se encontraran en el mismo sitio, solo lo hicimos la ultima vez, simplemente se dio y era sumamente gracioso que ambos estuvieran furiosos por la presencia del otro… creimos que…-Alice continuo, pero la corte…

-que nada!...no me importa que hicieron y que no hicieron, ese tipo que esta ahora en la sala-apunte la puerta- es el ser mas idiota y arrogante que conoci y como si fuera poco, ahora el novio de mi mama. Lo detesto desde el primer momento en que lo conoci, pero voy a dejar ese pensamiento de lado por ella. Hace feliz a mama y es suficiente.-di por finalizada la charla…

-esto es jodidamente complicado-resoplo Alice y se froto las sienes- debería haber visto esto venir…

-no eres psíquica Alice-le acuse…

-lo soy, y debes confiar mas en mi…

-lo hago, pero no con tu poderosa facultad…

-que piensas?-pregunto Rose, sentándose al lado mio en la mesada de mármol…

-que Alice necesita un tratamiento psiquiátrico…

-me refiero a Edward y tu mama-Rose sonrio ante mi comentario y Alice me asesino con la mirada…

-ella es mucho mayor que el-me encogi de hombros- es obvio que mi reacción sea asi, se llevan mas de 15 años, asi que obvio es que no me causa gracia…-suspire- el cuerpo de mi padre todavía esta fresco. Pero estaría molesta de todos modos, si fuera o no Edward.-aclare…un brazo de Rose me envolvió…- aunque el hecho de que se trate de el me pone exesivamente agresiva, como es obvio-suspire- voy a tener que tragarme mis pensamientos.

-que haras?-Alice relajo el gesto y se me acerco…

-ya lo dije, el la hace feliz, es suficiente…

-el esta preocupado ahora…-comento Alice…

-lo sabia?-pregunte, se me hizo imposible no pensar que el lo sabia todo y ayer cuando hablaba de su novia y la hija de esta, solo estaba jugando conmigo y probándome, sentí ira y ravia. Lo quise matar…

-no tenia idea-aseguro su hermana- esta tan conmocionado como tu…

Yo solo asentí, tal vez si tenia que hacerle caso a sus palabras y bajar un poco la guardia, pero no lo haría.

Que había pasado la tarde anterior que pasamos juntos?. El me había regalado chocolates, me había tratado de un modo extraño y hasta sentí que coqueteaba conmigo!. Teniendo novia, teniendo a mi madre como novia!. Claro que el no lo sabia, pero aun asi era culpable.

Vaya poco que sabia sobre mi, me imagine que yo no era un tema relevante a la hora de hablar con mi madre, si no sabia mi nombre o mi edad, algo básico. Que triste sentirte asi de importante para tu madre. Tan importante que en 7 meses apenas le cuenta a su novio, la existencia de una hija. Afortunada me tenia que sentir por que al menos el supiera mi sexo y no pensara que era un hombre. Eso estoy segura, seria algo mil veces peor. Creo.

La cena transcurrió bastante tensa, por momentos. Los chicos y las chicas intentaban mantenerme ocupada comentando trivialidades y jugando con James para aligerar el ambiente, mientras Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Phil y mama hablaban sobre la vida y sus trabajos. De mas esta decir, que quería cavar un hoyo y auto-enterrarme en medio del comedor, es una obviedad… mi sitio no era el mas comodo de todos, estaba sentada junto a Phil y James, mientras del otro lado estaba sentado Jasper, increíblemente intentando calmarme con sus ligeras miradas apaciguadoras, lo mas extraño de todo…lo lograba. Por supuesto, lo lograba cuando no levantaba mi vista y veía el rostro de Edward, quien desgraciadamente estaba sentado frente a mi, con mama y junto a sus padres.

Si, la mas dulce Navidad, notese mi sarcasmo.

Y ahí llego, luego del brindis y del postre todos estábamos terminando de abrir nuestros regalos. Yo ya había recibido un hermoso anillo de Phil, delgado y con los lazos cruzados en un hermoso oro blanco, algo que por algún motivo no me extraño, fue con una linda intención. Mama me regalo un presioso vestido negro "para mi funeral", pensé. Los chicos me regalaron una copia de la edición limitada de mi libro favorito, Cumbres Borroscosas, de estilo antiguo y con las tapas del ejemplar, estilo rustico y las esquinas reforzadas con metal color oro, realmente hermoso… las chicas habían decidido regalarme nada mas ni nada menos que un fin de semana en un spa para las tres, tal vez una idirecta de que lo necesitaba; quien sabe. La peor parte fue cuando Edward me paso su paquete, envuelto por un papel de regalo color rosa con estrellitas negras y lilas; muy aniñado.

-sabes que no me entraran-le susurre mirándolo con fiereza- no me gusta patinar…-le di su pequeña caja con un golpe seco en el estomago…

-gracias, pero no soy tan viejo como para usar las plumas que me compraste-volvio con esa maldita sonrisa torcida…

Y no pude evitar reirme también, mientras desenvolvíamos nuestros regalos. Los habíamos comprado juntos, el me había ayudado a elegir el suyo, y yo prácticamente había elegido el mio… claro que para ese entonces ambos lo ignorábamos. Vaya paradoja de la vida. Ambos reimos. Era una maldita e incomoda situación. Mi madre estaba de novia con un bebe.

_________________________________________

_Lo se, lo se… prometi que a las 110 firmas subia, pero no crei que llegarían tan rápido, ni que las superarían =S…_

_Estuve escribiendo poco esta semana y ocupàda con la facu…__**disculpen por eso…**_

_Por suerte les cuento que anoche termine con los parciales y que tengo pensado pasarme toda __**la próxima semana escribiendo**__ y adelantando cuantos caps pueda de cada fic…_

_**Mil gracias, no puedo creer que este fic haya superado los 50 reviews! (ni hablar de "y lo que quiero…" que ya supero los 90 en un solo cap!!!)…**_

_**En fin, estoy muy orgullosa de mis bebes…**_

_Como sea, ya les dije… la __próxima semana actualizo los fics que esta no pude actualizar y voi a adelantar en todo lo que pueda__ (no pienso tocar un libro de ninguna materia que haya rendido xD)…_

_Whaaaatever!... _

_Gracias por los hermosos reviews… pero para su desgracia… de __**ahora en adelante espero que nunca bajen de 50 reviews xD…**_

_Lo merezco, no?_

_**AUMENTENME EL SUELDO=D**_

_Jajaja…_

**Ok, un spoiler nuevo:**

**-tu madre-lo corte**

**-mi madre es una basura-volvi a golpearlo- que ama tanto a su hija que no le menciona nada en absoluto a su novio, de ella.-otro pequeño golpe…**

**El se mantenía parado y duro mientras yo le retrucaba cosas de las cuales no era culpable y le daba golpes en el pecho, con todas mis fuerzas. Golpes que yo se que él ni siquiera lograba sentirlos.**

**-y tu eres un imbécil por caer en su juego, eres un imbécil por estar con ella siendo que ella tiene una vida armada, eres un imbécil por venir aquí e intentar jugar al "buen padrastro"-volvi a golpearlo.**

**-no juego al padrastro Bella. Me importas y no precisamente por ser la hija de mi novia. No vine aquí por ella, ella solo me dijo que pelearon y te fuiste. Supe que estarías aquí luego de muchas charlas con tu madre donde ella contaba tu devoción por tu papa.-bajo la vista hacia mi.**

**-Realmente me harias feliz si te fueras Edward**

**-escuchame Bella…**

_Es larguito, no?_

_Ok, espero que las incentive para darme amor con esos reviews que tanto me gustan!_

_**Gracias por ayudarme a crecer**__=)… no ando pasando un buen momento y prefiero enterrar mi malestar en la escritura, como lo hice toda mi vida…_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	14. Desplantes

**Summary**: Bella y Edward se amaban por sobre todo… cometieron una serie de grandes errores y escribieron su historia, una historia tan intensa como imposible. El era el novio de su madre, ella era la promesa y una consecuencia. (Basada en la canción Apologize de OneRepublic)

**Desclaimer**: No soy Steph, no cree crepúsculo ni soy dueña de los personajes. Soy autora de la historia…

**N/A:** ok, si alguien que esta leyendo esto, también leyó "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo" va a asociar los tipos de escritura. Ambas historias son prohibidas y dramaticas. Yo por mi parte, soy una persona jodidamente retorcida, por lo cual…vayan imaginándose por donde va el fic…

_________________________________________

**Capitulo 14: Desplantes**

-Eso es una locura Isabella…-argumento en tono de advertencia…

-es mi vida y te voy a pedir que no interfieras en ella. Yo no lo hago en la tuya-le avise…

-Bella te dobla en edad!-me dijo mama en un tono autoritario…

-oh claro me dobla en edad. Si, tiene 18 años mas que yo… pero tu quien eres para hablarme de eso?... cuanto le llevas a tu novio? Eh!... 15 años¿?-dije en tono mordaz, con rabia acumulada y haciéndole frente.

-Isabella, ese hombre ya tiene una vida hecha!... tiene un hijo!... tu eres una niña-dijo en tono mas calmo…

-acaso piensas en lo que dices?...porque si te lo replanteas no puedes mover tu lengua. No haces eso con Edward?...el es un niño al lado tuyo y tu también tienes una hija, te recuerdo!...-tenia el veneno acumulado y estaba largándolo a grandes chorros.

-no es el caso.

-claro, no es el caso porque se trata de ti… tu siempre te excusas de alguna forma mama, pero vas a tener que comerte esto.-la apunte- aceptaras mi novio y lo trataras como se merece; porque tengo tanto derecho a amar a alguien, como lo tienes tu!... no me importa si tiene 50 años, tu muérdete la lengua antes de hablar de edades y decir que Phil me "condena a una vida pre-diseñada", cuando tu le ofreces lo mismo a Edward. Recuerda bien y tenlo presente, que si bien aguante que mantuvieras en secreto por meses tu relación con aquel tipo-hice un gesto despectivo-, sigo siendo tu hija, por mas que te hayas encargado de mantenerme fuera de tu vida por años, siempre te pesare-escupi- al igual que te pesara el cuerpo aun tibio de mi padre!-espete con furia y asco.

Fue rápido y si, dolio. Mama me pego una cachetada mientras lloraba frente a mi, y se tapo el rostro…

La primera y ultima vez que mi madre me pegaría.

-oh Bella-se tapo el rostro y se acerco a mi con pena para abrazarme

-no Renee, no me toques… ve a llorarle a tu novio-dije con repulsión y tome mi cartera- no se cuando volveré, no te molestes en llamarme.

Agite la puerta detrás de mi cuerpo. Si, hermosa navidad.

Estaba furiosa, enojada. Con todo. Con todos; con Alice y Emmett por tener un hermano asi, con Edward por estar con mi madre, con mi madre por estar con Edward y haberse olvidado de mi papa, con papa por haberse muerto y haberme dejado sola, conmigo misma por haber dejado que Edward entrara en mi vida y no precisamente como mi padrastro. Odiaba a todos, nadie estaba exento.

Era 26 de Diciembre, esta mañana me había despertado con el peor humor luego de la fiesta de la noche anterior. Y cuando baje a la sala mama no estaba. Tardo un par de horas en llegar y en el momento en que me encontró, comenzó a sermonearme por estar con un hombre mayor, con un hijo, por ser tan ilusa, en fin. Una pelea con todas las letras, donde yo le escupi todas mis broncas.

Lo peor de todo era que ya no pensaba lo que había dicho horas atrás. Era mi madre… si, pero no quería que fuera feliz.

No quería que fuera feliz cuando el cuerpo de mi padre aun estaba fresco, en su tumba. No quería que fuera feliz con un niñato imbécil como Edward lo era. No quería que fuera feliz siendo que yo no lo era.

Si, egoísta yo, lo admito; lo soy.

Tenia odio, tenia rencor. No podía pensar con claridad. Quería hacer algo muy malo para volver a sentirme bien, como si eso ayudara algo.

Cuando llegue a casa de Phil, el me recibió con los brazos abiertos y me comento que James había ido a casa de Victoria y Laurent a dormir. Al principio me sentí un poco afligida de pensar que estaba sola en casa de mi novio. Pero despues de hablar un poco con el, se me olvido por completo aquel pequeño detalle. Por supuesto que no le conte nada en absoluto sobre la discusión con mama, ni llore ni nada. Me mantuve tan normal como pude, era buena actriz. Producto de tener que aparentar todo el tiempo.

-Bella?-me dijo Phil mientras bajaba de mi boca a besar mi cuello y metia sus manos dentro de mi ropa…

-que Phil-conteste en un jadeo mientras tiraba hacia atrás mi cuello…

-me encantas-acaricio mi cabello mientras bajaba por mi cuello- te quiero…

-yo también-temble…

Jamás había llegado tan lejos. Jamás había dejado que me tocara un hombre en la forma en la que el ahora lo estaba haciendo. Se sentía bien, me gustaba. Pero estaba incompleta aun, algo me faltaba y no podía decifrar de que se trataba.

Sentí las manos frescas de Phil tomar mis pechos a trabes de mi corpiño de encaje y jadee ante el contacto de sus manos contra mi calida piel… enrolle mis piernas en torno a su cadera y luego de besarnos y acariciarnos, fuimos a su cuarto con la idea de consumar el acto.

Pero no pude. Yo siempre fui débil.

Sin explicación alguna y luego de excusarme, tomé mi auto y Sali de Seattle rumbo a la carretera. Quería alejarme de todo lo que conocía. Había solo un lugar en el que quería estar e iba a ir.

A las 21hs arribe por fin a un lluvioso y pequeño pueblo con población promedio de 3200 habitantes. Mi hermoso, calido y adorado Forks. La ultima vez que entre al pueblo…lo hice con mi padre, luego de unas vacaciones padre-hija que nos dimos cuando yo tenia 14 años. La ultima vez que lo deje fue a mis 15 y entre lagrimas llorando la muerte del ser que mas ame en mi vida.

Y aquí estaba hoy, ahora. En el pueblo que por años añore y me hizo madurar de golpe.

Solo quería llorar sobre la tumba de papa y tal vez pasar la noche abrazada a la lapida imaginando que se trata de su cintura y el frio cemento bajo mis pies, su regazo.

La vida era muy injusta, horrible, difícil. Odiaba la vida. La odiaba porque esto no tenia sentido, porque todavía no había encontrado un rumbo fijo al cual seguir. La odiaba porque me había quitado a mi padre… la única persona que realmente se preocupo por mi y me entendió. La persona que mas me quizo en toda mi vida.

-papi-llore apoyando mi mejilla sobre la fría lapida y abrazandola, como si fuera realmente mi padre…

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Quería a mi padre de vuelta, lo necesitaba de vuelta. Deseaba que me acurrucara entre sus brazos y besara mi frente, tranquilizándome con su frase de cabecera "cielo, hoy llueve pero mañana estará soleado". Si hay algo que toda mi vida admire de ese hombre, era su optimismo, yo a diferencia de el era el ser mas pesimista sobre el planeta.

Mi móvil sono y yo lo tire por el aire. No me importaba, no lo quería. Sabia que era mi madre llamando frenéticamente e histérica sintiéndose culpable por su falta de apoyo y el haberme levantado la mano.

Me importaba?. No. Me daba igual. Todo lo que importaba ahora era abrazar a papa.

-me debías un iphone, no un Nokia…-dijo una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas.

-que quieres?-dije en tono poco amable mientras me abrazaba con mas fuerzas, a la tumba mojada de mi padre…

-se como te sientes Bella-dijo apoyando su mano en mi hombro…

Esa actitud, pareció ser el fuego que prendió la mecha de mi detonador.

Me voltee con el rostro furioso y me puse de pie mirando a mi nuevo "padrastro" con asco. El estaba completamente mojado por culpa de la incesante lluvia que caia sobre nosotros y odie aun mas que se viera tan dolorosamente sobrehumano, tan parecido a un dios Griego.

El aparto con rapidez su mano de mi hombro, al percatarse de mi mirada asesina, sobre sus orbes horriblemente encantadoras, verdes.

-quiero que te vayas-dije con la mayor tranquilidad que pude aparentar.

-que mal, no me ire-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-si, lo haras. Dejame a solas con mi padre-dije con frialdad.

-tu madre realmente esta muy preocupada.

-pues corre donde ella y avisale que estoy bien. Pero no vuelvan a molestarme-aprete mis manos en puños.

-Bella… no se lo que ha pasado entre tu y tu madre pero…

-no me interesan tus opiniones, me importa muy poco lo que puedas decir. Representas una molestia para mi desde el dia en que te conoci y ahora peor, vuelve con mi madre y limitate a meterte en tus asuntos.-voltee a la tumba de mi padre y me arrodille con las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados.

Sentí su toque en mi hombro y me enerve.

-quien te has creido para tocarme?-le di un empujon.

-estaba preocupado por ti.

-por mi?-enarque una ceja- como puedes estar preocupado por alguien a quien no conoces ni de 24hs?-le di un golpe en el pecho con el puño cerrado-

-tu madre-lo corte

-mi madre es una basura-volvi a golpearlo- que ama tanto a su hija que no le menciona nada en absoluto a su novio, de ella.-otro pequeño golpe…

El se mantenía parado y duro mientras yo le retrucaba cosas de las cuales no era culpable y le daba golpes en el pecho, con todas mis fuerzas. Golpes que yo se que el ni siquiera lograba sentirlos.

-y tu eres un imbécil por caer en su juego, eres un imbécil por estar con ella siendo que ella tiene una vida armada, eres un imbécil por venir aquí e intentar jugar al "buen padrastro"-volvi a golpearlo.

-no juego al padrastro Bella. Me importas y no precisamente por ser la hija de mi novia. No vine aquí por ella, ella solo me dijo que pelearon y te fuiste. Supe que estarías aquí luego de muchas charlas con tu madre donde ella contaba tu devoción por tu papa… aunque tu no lo creas, tu madre si me había contado ciertas cosas sobre ti y tu carácter, pero nunca lo quizo especificar por miedo a que me alejara de ella… prefirió que te conociera directamente antes de que me formara alguna imagen equivocada sobre ti… ella te necesita, le importas…-bajo la vista hacia mi.

-Realmente me harias feliz si te fueras Edward

-escuchame Bella-

-no, escuchame tu Edward-dije ahora en tono amenazador- tu te iras de aquí, porque me estas jodiendo mi maldita vida-le di un golpe nuevo en el pecho- tu te iras de la vida de mi madre porque no eres la persona indicada para ella. Te iras de aquí porque antes estaba muy comoda llorando con mi padre-lo golpee… el me miraba con un gesto de dolor que solo lograba enfurecerme aun mas.- te iras de aquí y de todos lados porque realmente te odio desde el dia en que te conoci, por lo arrogante, -golpe- estúpido, -golpe- idiota, -golpe- insolente, -golpe- machista, -golpe- inoportuno -golpe- que eres!... por haberte metido en la vida de mi madre y en la mia-golpe- por ser el novio de ella-golpe- por haber coqueteado como el idiota que eres, conmigo-golpe- porque tu eres el ser mas despreciable que conoci en mi vida-golpe, comenzaron a caerme las lagrimas- porque maldigo el jodido dia en que te conoci-golpe- porque odio pensar en verte con mi madre-golpe- porque realmente me confundes-segui llorando y lo golpee…

Sus brazos me apretaron contra su fuerte pecho y yo sin energía alguna para separarlo de mi, luego de golpearlo tanto…me desmorone entre sus fuertes brazos y los dos caimos de rodillas, frente a la tumba de mi padre. El reposando su mentón sobre la cima de mi cabeza y yo, ocultando mi rostro en su húmedo pecho, mientras sollozaba entre rabia y dolor, el me acariciaba el cabello y me arrullaba como hacia tantos años que nadie lo hacia.

La lluvia y mi difunto padre, mis testigos. Testigos de mi dolor y confusión…

Odiaba tanto mi vida…

No se cuanto tiempo pase en sus brazos, llorando sobre su regazo mientras el me contenía con todas sus fuerzas; solo se que fue mucho… el suficiente como para lograr dejarme ya limpia de lagrimas y sin ningún otro sentimiento en mi. Me separe de el sin previo aviso y me puse de pie, resbalando un poco en el proceso, con el barro que se extendia bajo nosotros.

-gracias-dije lívida y levantando mi mentón, en un gesto de superioridad.

Estaba sumamente avergonzada de haberme desmoronado en sus brazos y haber demostrado como era en verdad. Lo expuesta que podía llegar a estar, lo confundida que estaba… lo frágil y sensible que era realmente.

El levanto su vista para verme y se puso de pie lentamente, hasta llegar a estar a mi altura, enfrente mio.

-estas mejor?-hizo un ademan de acariciarme el cabello.

-nunca estuve mejor-frene su mano a centímetros de mi y apretando mi agarre contra su muñeca, la baje.

-por que eres asi?-fruncio el ceño y se vio extrañado.

-asi como?-dije elevando una ceja.

-no lo se, finjes hacerte la superada cuando recién eras una niña llorando en mi hombro-gesticulo el con suavidad.

-pues gracias por recordármelo, Edward. Yo no finjo, estoy perfectamente bien. Gracias por haberme dejado "llorar en tu hombro", significa mucho viniendo de mi padrastro-dije socarronamente.

-no soy tu padrastro y no quiero serlo-sono cortante.

-me algro, porque no te quiero volver a ver-tome una gran bocanada de aire- preferiría que jamás le comentaras nada a mi madre sobre… mi quiebre emocional-me acomode la chaqueta mojada…el asintió.

-Gracias-me colgué el bolso nuevamente en mi hombro y lo salude con la mano, comenze a caminar

-a donde vas?-me pregunto de lejos…

-a algún lado-fui cortante…

-no tienes donde dormir-me tomo de las manos

-no te incumbe…

-me incumbe desde el momento en que me importas…-repuso con cuidado

-desde que llegaste no dejas de repetir eso, crees que realmente me importa lo que pienses de mi?

-si Bella, se que te importa…

-sacate esa absurda idea de tu mente y dejame en paz-tironee de mis muñecas hasta soltarme…

-vuelves a Seattle?-me pregunto mientras yo caminaba hacia mi auto.

-deja ya de joderme Cullen, me estas cansando. Metete en tus malditos asuntos y olvidate de mi endemoniada existencia-grite de nuevo enojada apuntándolo…

Me subi al auto y lo puse en marcha, pude ver que a unos 30 o 40 metros el había estacionado su Volvo. Pisando el acelerador y unos instantes mas tarde el freno… impacte contra su bonito auto, abollándole la cola… por mi lado, mi auto solo tenia un farol roto. Pero el daño de su amado y preciado Volvo lo valia, ese impacto había sido con mucha hambre, todas las ganas acumuladas que tenia contra su dueño.

Baje la ventanilla de mi auto y lo pude ver parado a unos metros de mi auto, con la cejas alzadas…en un gesto de sorpresa…me miro y le sonreí… me despedi con la mano mientras salía del cementerio de Forks.

Estaba cansada.

.

_Ella era una pequeña fiera que el se había prometido, algún dia llegar a domar. Amaba a la madre de la chica, la quería, era increíble…era grandiosa; pero su hija lo volvia loco, loco a un nivel jamás imaginado… Le volvia loco su bipolaridad, su madurez y su niñada, su desinterés y su dolorosa belleza sobrenatural, su fortaleza y su debilidad, sus actitudes y sus palabras. El que se viviera auto-contradiciendo solo incrementaba su obsesión hacia la chica. Le fascinaba, le intrigaba. Ella era pregunta y respuesta, calma y torbellino, lluvia y sol, miel y hiel, sarcasmo y transparencia, irritantemente desquiciada, irritantemente avasalladora…irritantemente perfecta._

_Ella no lo sabia, pero lo tenia ahí, a sus pies. Esperándola, aun amando a su madre._

_._

_________________________________________

_**Ok, nuevo cap… un poco de lo que quieren+un poco de lo que les gusta!...**_

_Espero estén conformes con este cap, prometo que falta muy poco para lo que tanto esperamos… realmente muy poco_

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, aunque lamentablemente bajaron mucho en cantidad… __**el cap anterior fueron mas de 50 y este que pasó solo fueron 36 =(…**__ son malas conmigo eh =(_

_Crules, chicas crueles, no les cuesta nada dejarme un review… me deprimo sino=(_

_De todos modos, mil gracias por leerme… este cap es bastante largo, por lo cual espero merecerme un aumento de sueldo, les parece? xD_

_Ok… dejo un Spoiler a ver si las incentiva un poco…_

**-estas confundido-le asegure, con temor- eso es lo que tienes… confusión…**

**-no es asi!-el negó frustrado- Bella, realmente-**

**-mi madre!...piensa en mi madre!-le interrumpi- tu estas con mi madre y mi pareja es Phil-intente convencerme…**

**-Bella, yo-limpio mis lagrimas- realmente quiero esto, me encantas…-su voz fue pura ternura…**

**-debes ir con mi madre…-dije con frialdad y lo aleje de mi- porque la amas!...cierto?!-le grite lo ultimo…**

**Estaba siendo ruda, pero él lo merecía…**

**Sentí mi corazón, romperse dentro de mi frágil caja torácica, cuando el asintió y respondió con un "si" a la pregunta que recientemente yo le había formulado.**

…_si, ya lo se… es cortito…pero sustancioso xD_

_Ahora si, me dejan un review?_

_Jojo…_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	15. Dolor

**Summary**: Bella y Edward se amaban por sobre todo… cometieron una serie de grandes errores y escribieron su historia, una historia tan intensa como imposible. El era el novio de su madre, ella era la promesa y una consecuencia. (Basada en la canción Apologize de OneRepublic)

**Desclaimer**: No soy Steph, no cree crepúsculo ni soy dueña de los personajes. Soy autora de la historia…

**N/A:** ok, si alguien que esta leyendo esto, también leyó "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo" va a asociar los tipos de escritura. Ambas historias son prohibidas y dramaticas. Yo por mi parte, soy una persona jodidamente retorcida, por lo cual…vayan imaginándose por donde va el fic…

_________________________________________

**Capitulo 15: Dolor**

Cuando llegue a Seattle, estaba aun mas enojada que cuando parti rumbo a Forks, estaba dolida. Estaba mal. Me había descubierto, había sido testigo de mi fragilidad, de mis debates internos… ¡me había visto llorar!

¡Era la primera persona en muchísimos años, que me veía llorar!

Era la única persona que en los últimos 8 años me había visto sufrir, sufrir en serio. Sentir dolor. Y ahí había estado el… sosteniéndome y prestándome su hombro. Conteniendo en su ropa mis lagrimas y brinandome el poco apoyo que un desconocido podía llegar a darme.

Pero estaba.

Y yo lo odiaba por eso. Porque como si no fuera poco el hecho de que ya estaba sumamente confundida por sus actitudes… ahora me contenía, ahora me veía como nadie me había visto en años. Y lo odiaba mas por haber intentado ayudarme. Porque yo no necesitaba ayuda, yo necesitaba que se fuera!... no volverlo a ver.

No tenia a donde ir. Mi madre era todo lo que me quedaba. Mis amigos tenían sus problemas, no quería molestar a los demás con los mios. Phil tenia una vida, no podía caer a las 3am a llorarle.

Y me volvi a sentir desplazada, fuera de lugar… como me sentía en Glasgow, pero ahora estando en casa; mi mama ahora, tenia una nueva vida…con su novio, ya no me dedicaba el tiempo que me dedicaba cuando era pequeña…

En realidad ella jamás me dedico la suficiente cantidad de horas que una hija se merece, siempre había sido mi padre quien me apoyaba y pasaba mas tiempo conmigo. Ella era mas como una amiga, que como una madre y no en el buen sentido.

Me sente en la hamaca del jardín delantero de casa, comenze a balancearme mirando a algún punto fijo en la nada. Paso tiempo, se que paso mucho… comenzaba a amanecer…

-Bella-dijo mi mama a mis espaldas…

-Renee-conteste sin voltearme a verla…

-realmente siento lo que paso-sollozo, descubri que según su voz…aun lloraba- yo… yo solo, te veo tan pequeña, tan…-me abrazo por el cuello desde atrás, mojándome el hombro con sus lagrimas…

-lo se madre, siento también lo que te dije-comente con fastidio, mientras le daba unas palmaditas a su hombro…

En realidad no lo sentía. Seguía pensando igual. Solo que ahora…me daba lastima.

-oh Bella, he estado tan preocupada-sollozo- no contestabas tu móvil y Edward tampoco… cuando le conte sobre ti, me dijo que estaba ocupado en un turno de guardia y… y…-se le entendía poco por su llanto- no me atendió mas y yo…-

-sera mejor que lo llames ahora y te cerciores si sigue de guardia. Ve a hablar con el que el sabrá contenerte mejor-El desprecio se hizo notorio en mi voz…

-no se trata de eso hija. Yo te amo, te he dado a luz, tu eres-

-lo se Renee, pero yo he cambiado… al igual que lo has hecho tu, luego de la muerte de papa-sus ojos se nublaron- y lamentablemente a diferencia de ti, yo no he cambiado para bien.-repuse con una mueca de disgusto, mi mama se mostro entre asustada y sorprendida…

-oh lo siento tanto-se tiro sobre mi cuello, yo la aparte.

No quería hacerme la dura, no quería rechazar a mi madre… pero se me hacia insoportable seguir teniéndola cerca. Mi cuerpo actuaba por si solo, me molestaba que me tocara, que fuera tan hipócrita, tan egoísta, tan…Renee…

-ya para mama-la aparte y me puse de pie- estare en mi habitación… y relájate; no te hare pasar mas tensiones… me mudare de aquí pronto.-le avise…ella se tapo el rostro, impresionada

-no!

-si, tu tienes una vida y un novio con el cual me imagino… no tardaras en convivir. Yo no sere participe de ese show. Necesito mi propio espacio. Quiero, mi propia vida.-camine hacia adentro…

La deje llorando en el jardín.

No sabia porque motivo… pero ya no me afectaba mas el verla llorar, como cuando era pequeña. Ya no sentía el respeto hacia ella, que sentía hacia años atrás. No respetaba sus deciciones. No la respetaba a ella. Y me odiaba por eso. Porque ella seguía siendo mi madre. Porque le debía mi vida entera… pero ya no lo sentía asi.

.

Los siguientes días no fueron para nada lindos… yo no pasaba nada de tiempo con Renee, me limitaba solo a ir a dormir a la casa y pasar todo el tiempo o con los chicos, o con Phil y James… no volvi a ver a Edward, tampoco me interesaba que asi fuera…

Ok, lo admito, una pequeña parte de mi y cuando digo pequeña, realmente digo _pequeña_… se preguntaba que habría pasado con Renee, despues de mis desplantes hacia el… habrían peleado por mi culpa?...seguirian juntos? …

No lo sabia, evitaba ver a mi madre… no la saludaba, no la miraba siquiera… simplemente sentía sus ojos tristes en mi y de una forma extraña, me regodeaba en gusto porque asi fuera… porque ella se merecía mi desprecio y que la ignorara… porque ella jamás había sido el exelente modelo de madre que había intentado fingir…

Y ahí estaba yo, sentada en aquel antro, bebiendo pequeños shots de tequila, mientras mis amigos conversaban alegremente sobre las nuevas promesas que habían hecho acerca del año nuevo… con una mirada nostálgica y de dolor… porque ese año que paso, había sido uno de los peores que llegue a vivir, porque en mi maldita vida nada había cambiado y porque no había tenido a nadie que me besara cuando dieron las 12.

Me había peleado con Phil, de alguna forma, lo había repelido con mis ataques de histeria y mi humor cambiante. Tenia razón, el era quien pagaba los platos rotos por mi madre y su novio. Estaba en su derecho de estar enojado conmigo, hasta yo lo estaba por darle interés de mas a ellos; aquellas dos personas que se habían complotado en poner patas para arriba mi vida en los últimos meses y ahora me volvían loca.

Los odiaba.

No quería estar ni con Renee, ni con Phil en año nuevo… de cierto modo, esperaba poder comenzar el nuevo año tranquila y fresca con mis amigos… algo que no había podido lograr, ya que ahí estaba yo… nostálgica y sintiéndome absurda, mientras mis amigos se esforzaban por arrancarme una débil sonrisa. Les estaba arruinando el año nuevo también a ellos. No podía ser tan egoísta como lo había sido Renee, yo no era el mismo tipo de basura que ella era. Yo era mejor, y tenia que demostrarlo…

Serian las 2 am, cuando Alice me arrastro de la mano, junto con Rose en dirección a la pista para comenzar a bailar… me lamente no haber bebido lo suficiente como para desinhibirme y estar _very happy,_ los 2 tequilas que había bebido no habían sido suficiente remedio como para tal depresión, porque si… yo estaba deprimida.

Porque no lo veía… porque no lo había visto… a _Phil,_ claro.

Me decidi a comenzar bien el año, en el momento que mi canción preferida de Rihanna comenzó a sonar por el altoparlante, Disturbia era su mejor canción y me encantaba bailarla… aunque sea debía disfrutar de algo y rescatar la noche.

Comenze a bailar, siendo incentivada por los pegajosos pasos de las chicas y golpes de cadera que compartíamos en nuestro juego…

Descubri que era natural bailar con ellas, me encontraba mas comoda que nada, compartiendo tiempo con ellos y pude rescatar el año que deje atrás, como el año en que descubri mis nuevos amigos, que realmente hacían que valieran la pena mis silenciosas lagrimas…

Comenzamos a molestarnos entre nosotras, en el centro de la pista, entre risas y pasando un rato realmente bueno, cuando el móvil de Alice sono y ella se fue, excusándose con la mirada de Rose y mia… Rose me abrazo, yo acepte el abrazo un poco extrañada, pero no lo rechaze…

-pasa algo Rose?

-estoy muy feliz de que seas nuestra amiga-dijo mirándome con ojos sinceros, yo sonreí

-claro, ustedes son geniales-acepte su abrazo…

-este año será el mejor de todos Bells, te lo aseguro…-dijo con confianza…

-gracias-sonrei con melancolía presente en mi rostro…

-ok, gírate-dijo volteándome- regálame tus pasos mas calientes, quiero un par de Booty Droops (**N/A**: _paso hottie donde la chica baja, meneándose hasta el suelo_)

-oook-dije con una nota de desconfianza, mientras le hacia caso…

Tomo mi cintura y comenzó a guiarme de la forma que debía moverme, mientras me incentivaba con algunos grititos alentadores y diciendo que estaba mejorando… 3 Booty Droops mas tarde, me di cuenta que no era tan tortuoso bailar de esa forma provocativa y acepte continuar haciéndolos, progresivamente, según lo que mi amiga me decía…Temperature de Sean Paul comenzó a sonar y no me pude resistir ante las notas de aquella canción que me encantaba… a Rose también pareció gustarle, ya que despues de unos segundos de parecer dubitativa, se aferro con mas fuerza a mis caderas y siguió meciéndome conmigo al compaz de la música…

Me sentí increíblemente extraña, cuando luego de varios choques eléctricos y un baile aun mas intenso, las manos se aferraron con dominio a mi cintura, demostrando una fuerza que crei que Rosalie no tenia… cuando voltee fue simplemente "wow"

Vaya vaya, que no-grata sorpresa la que me encontré, al ver a mi _futuro padrastro_ en el lugar que minutos antes Rose ocupaba, y entonces me pregunte cuantos sugerentes Booty Droops le había hecho, sin saber que era el quien se refregaba conmigo… mi gesto paso a ser uno de enfado cuando me di cuenta que el compartía aquel caliente baile conmigo y si sabiendo que se trataba de la hija de su novia…

-que tienes?!-dije empujándolo…furiosa, pero ciertamente aliviada luego de no verlo en 5 largos dias…

-Bella…yo-

-tu nada!-le interrumpi- vete con mi madre!-le ordene…

-esta durmiendo-se encogió de hombros…

-entonces explicame el porque tu no duermes con ella!-dije enojada, cruzándome de brazos… en realidad, no quería que me lo explicara, prefería que el estuviera aquí, que en la cama con Renee…

-no podía… yo Bella-suspiro-

-sabes que?...no me interesa-dije exasperada llendome de la pista…

-espera-el me siguió unos cuantos pasos y me retuvo…

-que quieres?-dije pasmada por el verde intenso de sus ojos llameantes penetrándome… su agarre era firme y demandante en mi cintura.

-me vuelves loco Bella… juro por dios santo que me vuelves loco…

Y no pude replicar, mientras oia aquella declaración, reflejada en un gesto de dolor en aquellos hermosos ojos, que muy en el fondo a mi me encantaban… me beso, fue tan simple como suena… choco sus labios contra los mios, mientras subia una mano a mi nuca y apretaba mi cintura contra su torso… yo al principio me congele en mi lugar y le di débiles golpes en el pecho, sin éxito alguno… cuando reaccione, ya era demasiado tarde, puesto que su lengua por si sola, ya se había abierto paso por mis débiles labios y jugueteaba habilidosamente con la timida mia. Sus manos en mi nuca y cadera, quemaban, ardían… no era quien para apartarlo, no tenia ni la fuerza, ni la voluntad suficiente como para volver a intentar separarme de el… si tiempo atrás, yo había creido que Phil era buen besador, Edward era simplemente un Dios… era… demasiado bueno como para ser cierto; su aliento y saliva eran dulces, su respiración agitada y sus manos parecían estar reclamando algo suyo por naturaleza… yo no podía rebatirlo…estaba a nano-segundos de hiperventilar en sus brazos y con toda la razón del mundo, ya que su beso era tan apasionado y desbocado, como su forma de ser. En mi desesperación, solo pude aferrar mis manos a su cabello, mientras mi lengua batallaba por ser quien ganara esta lucha silenciosa que estábamos teniendo… no podía desmayarme, tenia que estar concentrada en seguir respirando e intentar vencerlo… demostrarle cuanto había estado deseando ese beso y cuan buena podía llegar a ser para el… porque definitivamente, yo quería ser mujer suficiente para el. Pero jamás igualaría a la loca y poco racional, de mi madre…

El pensamiento me atormento y con fuerzas sacadas de no se donde, aparte a Edward y despegue nuestras bocas, mientras lo miraba con dolor y el fruncia el seño sin entender el motivo de nuestra distancia ahora presente…

No podía besar al novio de mi madre… esos labios ya habían provado a mi madre, esas manos ya la habían acariciado, no era leal, no era correcto, si el aun seguía siendo el novio de mi madre!, poco moral, poco lógico…

Besarlo me provocaba el mayor placer que podía llegar a sentir, pero también el dolor mas desgarrador que jamás imagine, casi podía igualarse con el dolor que sentí con la perdida de mi padre… _casi._

Eran situaciones diferentes…

Pero en definitiva, besar a mi _futuro padrastro_, era como besar a un hermano, un primo, o un tio, algo realmente ingrato (**N/A**:_ sisi, esto es publicidad para que entren a leer "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo"…jajaja_). Con la pequeña diferencia que no compartíamos sangre, ni lo veía de aquella forma. El era un hombre, el hombre mas hermoso y perfecto, testarudo y orgulloso que jamás conoci, pero un hombre ocupado por una mujer que debía respetar ante todo; mi madre.

En un acto reflejo y enviándole una mirada de profundo resentimiento, estreche mi palma contra su mejilla, con toda la fuerza que pude encontrar en mi, dejándole los 5 dedos marcados, jadeando aun por el intenso beso que habíamos compartido, mezclado con el llanto que me provocaba temblores…

-Bella-su expresión era de dolor…

-no-negue con la cabeza- tu eres el novio de mi madre…-le apunte con ira-tienes que aprender a ubicarte en tu lugar

-tu Bella, desde que te conozco…-suspiro y tomo mi muñeca jalándome a el…-me vuelves loco, me encantas, me tienes idiota…-era una tortura, su voz transmitia dualidad en cada palabra que recitaba…

-estas confundido-le asegure, con temor- eso es lo que tienes… confusión…

-no es asi!-el negó frustrado- Bella, realmente quiero-

-mi madre!...piensa en mi madre!-le interrumpi- tu estas con mi madre y mi pareja es Phil-intente convencerme…

-Bella, yo-limpio mis lagrimas- realmente quiero esto, me encantas…-su voz fue pura ternura…

-debes ir con mi madre…-dije con frialdad y lo aleje de mi- porque la amas!...cierto?!-le grite lo ultimo…

Estaba siendo ruda, pero el lo merecía…

Sentí mi corazón, romperse dentro de mi frágil caja torácica, cuando el asintió y respondió con un "si" a la pregunta que recientemente yo le había formulado.

El tenia dueña y yo le debía demasiado a ella…

El la amaba y ella le correspondía, yo era una tercera en discordia que no tenia vela en el entierro…

El me encantaba y lo admitia, en mi internamente…

Pero jamás lo diría en voz alta… jamás expresaría con palabras el dolor latente en mi… jamás airriesgaria mi felicidad por encima de la de mi madre, por mas enojada que este con ella…

-eso es suficiente-dije a regañadientes y me fui corriendo, llevándome por delante a unas cuantas personas…

Cuando finalmente Sali del club, busque un taxi y me subi rápido, sin darle la oportunidad a el para que me siguiera… tenia que alejarme de el y mantener la distancia… por mucho que ello doliera, era por mi, por mi madre y por el… lo mejor.

_._

_________________________________________

_Les juro que yo esperé este beso tanto o mas que ustedes xD…_

_Amé este cap y espero que ustedes también lo hicieran…__espero no haberlas decepcionado._

_Ok, dejaron demasiados revs en comparación a otros caps y estoy __**sumamente agradecida por eso**__…__superando los 60, aunque esta en casi 90 favs__, ok… no puedo creer haber recibido tantos revs… es genial y de ahora en adelante espero que no bajen de esa cantidad…_

_Es simplemente increíble…y por eso les dejo un incentivo:_

**-Bella… yo, yo…-parecia dubitativo- no lamento haberte besado… si lo que esperas son unas disculpas, lo siento…no te las dare-suspiro…**

**-oh Edward eres un cretino de primera, lo juro que lo eres!... te acuestas con mi madre y me besas?... eres un maldito cerdo, me provocas repulsión-dije en tono claro e hiriente… **

**-Bella yo-**

**-no escuchame tu!-dije decidida- mas te vale que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi, ni llamarme porque juro por dios que correré con mi madre y me hare la victima diciéndole cuanto me acosa su amado novio-dije apuntando y gesticulando - si la amas un poco y te importa su estado, pues dejame de una maldita vez en paz!**

**-estoy confundido-dijo en un suspiro…**

_**Merezco 60 revs mas?**_

_Que dicen?;)_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	16. Cancer

**Summary**: Bella y Edward se amaban por sobre todo… cometieron una serie de grandes errores y escribieron su historia, una historia tan intensa como imposible. El era el novio de su madre, ella era la promesa y una consecuencia. (Basada en la canción Apologize de OneRepublic)

**Desclaimer**: No soy Steph, no cree crepúsculo ni soy dueña de los personajes. Soy autora de la historia…

**N/A:** ok, si alguien que esta leyendo esto, también leyó "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo" va a asociar los tipos de escritura. Ambas historias son prohibidas y dramaticas. Yo por mi parte, soy una persona jodidamente retorcida, por lo cual…vayan imaginándose por donde va el fic…

_________________________________________

**Capitulo 16: Cancer**

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_

_(porque la parte mas dura de esto es dejarte)_

**My Chem.-Cancer**

Le indique al taxista la dirección de la casa de Phil, ante la idea de no tener ningún otro lugar para ir… era patético, pero era asi… sabia que el me ayudaría, le pediría disculpas por mi histeria y trataría de ser feliz con el… otra no me quedaba.

No pude controlar las lagrimas, simplemente se me escaparon y yo frustrada por tanta debilidad, las deje correr, mientras marcaba el numero de Alice; me sentía horrible por haberme ido sin previa despedida de ninguno de ellos…

Pero no quedaba mas, no podía quedarme ahí por mucho mas tiempo.

-Bella!...por dios!... Edward es un idiota!

-tu lo sabias?-dije carraspeando…

-si, el te estaba buscando cuando me llamo y… Bella en serio, lo siento… no debió decirte que la amaba y-

-Alice, se trata de mi madre…-la corte- no quiero hablar de eso, nunca. Solo saluda a los chicos de mi parte y pideles perdón por mi actitud…en serio lo siento.

-oh Bella, en serio!... donde esta?-escuche un susurro aterciopelado…

-esta ahí cierto?-pregunte

-hemmm…mmm-dudo- si Bella… esto no es justo!-refunfuño ella, indignada

-es lo que hay-respondi cortante- estoy en un taxi, llendo a casa de Phil…

-no creo que eso-

-el sabrá hacerme sentir mejor-la interrumpí, nuevamente

-esto es una locura-dijo ella, enojada

-es todo lo que me queda, porque quiero creer que no hayas pensado que por el simple hecho de que el me besara, algo pasaría…-dije enojada, destilando odio, frente aquellos pensamientos…

-Bella-susurro la voz de Edward…

Genial, lo había escuchado… que alegría por eso!...si, era mejor asi… el por su lado con mama… yo por el mio con Phil.

-crei que hablaba con Alice-dije en tono mordaz

-Bella… yo, yo…-parecía dubitativo- no lamento haberte besado… si lo que esperas son unas disculpas, lo siento…no te las dare-suspiro…

-oh Edward eres un cretino de primera, lo juro que lo eres!... te acuestas con mi madre y me besas?... eres un maldito cerdo, me provocas repulsión-dije en tono claro e hiriente… el taxista me miro con extrañez y como si fuera un bicho raro, claro…ante semejante declaración…

-Bella yo-

-no escúchame tu!-dije decidida- mas te vale que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi, ni llamarme porque juro por dios que correré con mi madre y me hare la victima diciéndole cuanto me acosa su amado novio-dije apuntando y gesticulando como si hablara con el, cara a cara- si la amas un poco y te importa su estado, pues déjame de una maldita vez en paz!

-estoy confundido-dijo en un suspiro…

-me importa un cuerno como puedas estar!-histerica, si… estaba histérica.- yo si admito cuan mal estuvo eso y fue un error. TODO-aclare- comenzando por conocerte hasta el dia de hoy. Eres un cáncer Edward Cullen.-y le colgué.

Había mentido, definitivamente.

O en realidad no.

Era un error todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, un terrible y hermoso a la vez, error.

Y si, definitivamente el era un cáncer para mi. Estaba ahí, en mi… latente, silencioso… pero latente… siempre esperando para golpearme. Habían días donde el me atacaba, como hoy… y otros, donde el simplemente era indetectable. Pero no lo podía sacar, al menos… no sola.

-problemas?-susurro el taxista…

-eh?-lo mire mal, alzando una ceja y volviendo mi expresión a una altanera y de superioridad.

-es año nuevo… y no creo que entre gritos, sea una buena forma de comenzar…-me miro un par de veces por el espejo retrovisor, mientras seguía manejando…

-comenze mal mi vida-dije con la mandíbula tensa… me molestaba que me hablara ese tipo, sin siquiera conocerme… era… odioso.

-oh vamos… he escuchado que tienes problemas, pero recuerda ver el vaso medio lleno y no medio vacio-dijo con simpleza

-y luego, sigo el arcoíris hasta que me dirija a la olla de oro, cierto?-dije sarcástica…

-todos tenemos problemas, pero hay que aprender a manejarlos…-doblo en una calle…

-ajam… muy interesante-respondi buscando en mi bolso mi billetera, dispuesta a pedirle que frenara y pagarle el viaje, para luego tomarme otro taxi…- eres muy positivo para estar trabajando en año nuevo- me lo podía imaginar canturreando entre margaritas el resto del año, si el trabajar en año nuevo era algo para el tan positivo…

-todos necesitamos dinero-se encogió de hombros- de todos modos, solo hace una hora que empeze mi turno-dijo con sencillez.- la universidad no se paga sola…

-cierto-me recordó que debía conseguir un trabajo…

-como te llamas?-me clavo sus ojos negros, a travez del retrovisor… me sentí intimidada ante esa mirada; no era sugerente, ni sencilla, no era común ni de picardia, era una mirada intensa. Una que uno, no le da a un desconocido, una donde una persona le indica confianza a la otra.

Y definitivamente, su mirada me irradiaba confianza. Un extraño no mira a un desconocido a los ojos, simplemente clava su mirada en un punto fijo y ya. Pero no, el me miraba a mi a los ojos y yo copie su gesto, para demostrarle que no me achicaria frente a aquel acto.

-Bella-dije apartando la mirada.

Ok lo admito, me gano. Mucha intensidad…

-un gusto Bella, soy Jacob-dijo ahora volteándose y regalándome una sonrisa.

Dejo a la vista un piano reluciente de perfectos dientes blancos, su sincera sonrisa me infundio confianza. No se porque, pero la devolví. Aun sin tener motivos como para sonreir en la pésima noche que estaba teniendo.

El chico tenia tez trigueña, por no decir cobre. El cabello, lo llevaba medianamente largo y era de un intenso negro, como sus ojos. Se notaba que era un chico alto, tal vez 1.95, estaba rozando los limites del techo de automóvil, y llevaba una camisa blanca, con un jean negro. El tipo en cuestión, Jacob, parecía un levantador de pesas, no tanto como Emmett, pero se notaba que era fortachon. Sus brazos estaban perfectamente torneados, bajo esa camisa que se ajustaba a sus musculos, con cada movimiento que hacia con la palanca de cambios. Su cara parecía sincera y simple, no le daba mas de 24 o tal vez 25 años, se lo veía tranquilo y alegre. Seguro era uno de esos tipos que ven todo pro y sonríen por la vida, irritante. (**N/A:** _tal vez formaría parte del partido Pro de Macri, quien sabe_?)

El resto del camino paso en silencio… no pude pedirle que frenara el auto antes de llegar, me sentía tranquila. Tal vez por su positivismo, quien sabe… ese chico parecía tener el carácter de un "osito cariñosito" o peor, un "telettubie"

Pero aun asi, me sentía mal… enferma. Enferma de Edward Cullen, cansada de su idiotez e insensatez.

Lo iba a arrancar de mi, por mucho que doliera, por mucho que luego me debilitara. Lo iba a extirpar de raíz, como el cáncer que era para mi.

Le tendí el dinero a Jacob, cuando llegamos a casa de Phil.

-no gracias-dijo el, encogiéndose de hombros…

-vamos!... no trabajas a donoren, es año nuevo!-volvi a insistir, me irritaba que fuera tan … bueno y calido. Era una desconocida!

-no gracias-respondio nuevamente- no ha sido un viaje tan largo.

Mentia, nos había tomado casi 50 minutos, llegar a casa de Phil.

-necesitas el dinero para la universidad y me ofenderé-dije firme

-no me haría ni mas rico ni mas pobre, al aceptar tu dinero… tomalo como una atención-dijo regalándome una sonrisa

Involuntariamente sonreí, al sentirme cautivada por tal gesto suyo.

-genial, has sonreído, crei que no tenias sonrisa-dijo el en tono jugueton…volvi a ofrecerle el dinero, el negó y volteo a la aguantera del auto.

Me encogi de hombros y guarde las cosas en mi bolso, cuando tome la manija del auto, para bajarme, el volteo y me entrego una pequeña tarjeta…

-si necesitas tomar un taxi, solo llamame…

-gracias, Jacob-tome la tarjeta, extrañada por la actitud.

-de nada, que tengas un buen comienzo-pareció sincero…

-igualmente… Feliz Año-me baje del taxi y camine unos cuantos pasos, al jardín de la casa…

Cuando voltee, el taxi seguía ahí, y el me miraba por la ventana… un chico calido. Parecía buen tipo…irritante, pero buen tipo.

Lo salude con la mano, el me respondió sonriente y me voltee, segui caminando hasta tocar el timbre… mientras esperaba que Phil me abriera, pude sentír como el motor del taxi aceleraba y el auto se alejaba.

Había sido algo agradable, dentro de su molesta-jocosa personalidad y la noche trágica que yo había pasado.

-estas bien?-dijo Phil con el rostro turbado…

-no-negue con la cabeza y me lanze a sus brazos…

Phil me recibió, con la mirada consternada y me hizo pasar a la casa… James estaba dormido en el sillón, acurrucado y el estaba bebiendo café mientras miraba la tele…

-lo siento… no debi venir-me lamente…

-no hay problema…hacia un rato veníamos de casa de Victoria y Laurent-dijo entregándome una taza de café…-crei que pasarías la noche con tus amigos…

-lo se, pero…-cerré los ojos y los apreté, pensando en una buena excusa que dar… no seria moral explicarle el arrebato de mi "padrastro"-lo siento, he estado mal toda la semana y no quería comenzar el año nuevo mal contigo…

-oh cariño-me abrazo-gracias, realmente estaba preocupado…-me beso la coronilla…

-feliz año Phil-intente sonreir…

-feliz año, cielo…-me acomodo en sus brazos y nos quedamos mirando tele…

Mi cabeza era un desastre… mi cuerpo no reclamaba los brazos de Phil, sino otros… mientras mi cabeza comenzaba a hilar fino y a sacar una muy precipitada conclusión sobre lo que estaba pasando…

Pero no, tenia que ser errónea…

No podía ser correcta…

No podía estar enamorándome de Edward… era una locura.

El teléfono estaba sonando hacia mas de 5 minutos, y estaba a punto de revolearlo por la ventana, cuando Phil lo atendió por mi y yo le agradeci el gesto con una sonrisa…. El solo asintió mientras me pasaba el teléfono…

-tu mama…

-que?-frunci el ceño y me revolví el cabello…el se encogió de hombros…tome el teléfono- feliz año, Renee-dije sin ganas y con voz adormilada

-Bella!...estas en casa de Phil?...

-Bella Bella!-grito James entrando al cuarto a los saltitos y se acurruco en la cama junto a mi…

-eso responde tu pregunta?-pregunte mientras abrazaba a James y le besaba la coronilla

-porque anoche no me despertaste?-me pregunto el niño…

-disculpa cielo, en un segundo estaré contigo-dije acariciándole la mejilla…el asintió y hizo un ademan de cerrar la boca, yo rei…

-oh Bella!...estaba tan preocupada que no vinieras a dormir a casa!...

-claro-revolee los ojos…

-Edward me dijo que anoche estuvo contigo y tus amigos…

-en serio?-alze una ceja…

-si, me dijo que no te sentías bien y que te fuiste…

-claro-dije sarcásticamente- tu novio no te dijo nada mas?

-no-dijo en un susurro, pensante-solo eso…

-genial… sabes, me haz despertado y no estoy de buen humor, gracias por la preocupación…pero estoy perfectamente bien…-corte el llamado…

No tenia ganas de hablar mas con ella y me importaba muy poco si le caia bien o mal… ella por su lado tenia a su perfecto y bueno para nada Edward…tire el celular lejos y me acurruque junto a James en la cama…

-papa esta haciendo hot cakes…-dijo con una sonrisa picara…

-si?...que rico, a ti te gustan?-el asintió…

-tambien me gusta que te hayas quedado a dormir, pero hubiera querido que me despertaras para jugar…

-lo siento cielo, pero era muy tarde…-el me abrazo…

-tu seras mi mami…-dijo con una sonrisa, no pareció una pregunta, sino mas bien una afirmación…

-cielo, no se eso…se que te quiero muchísimo y que no dejare de estar contigo…-dije despeinándolo con la voz quebrada…

-lo seras, yo quiero que seas mi mami…-se acurruco en mi pecho…-te quiero…

-yo a ti cielo…

Suspire mientras le frotaba la espalda a James recostado sobre mi hombro… me había quebrado aquella declaración suya, se notaba que el era un niño sumamente calido y sencillo y sinceramente me había encariñado demasiado con el… pero de allí a que me llamara asi, yo tan solo era una niña con un par de años mas que el, simplemente… tal vez y solo tal vez mi mama tenia razón con eso de las edades. Pero no lo admitiría.

_________________________________________

_Mas de 50 revs, bastante bien chicas!...vamos!... xD_

_Bien, les comento que sorpresivamente, he tenido dos días intensivos de Apologize, donde escribi __**10 nuevos capítulos**__, y doy fe que creo que aun no llegamos a la mitad del fic… no, aproximadamente calculo unos __**40 o tal vez 50 capitulos**__, para nada aburridos y bien complicados y lindos__… sisisi… soi retorcida, solo imagínenlo;)…__van a reir y llorar con la trama que se viene =)._

_Como les decía… __**voi escribiendo el capitulo 26**__ y ando repentinamente entusiasmada con este fic, la inspiración vino fuerte, con esta trama… motivo por el cual si __ponen de su parte y todas todas dejan su review, voy a poder agilizar las actualizaciones y subir cap nuevo mas seguido…_

_Se que este cap no es la gran cosa, que está medio pelado y que es cortito… mis disculpas por eso, el próximo cap es bien jugoso y potente… _

_Lo juro!_

_**Les dejo un spoiler para que lo comprueben…**_

**-por favor Edward, suéltame-pedi de la mejor forma que pude y me mordí el labio, resignada- quiero ir a dormir Edward, solo te pido que me dejes…-su agarre se aflojo y yo aproveche para alejarme tambaleante de la pared y dar un paso hacia mi libertad…**

**-que hiciste con el?-sus manos me estrecharon mas y me empujaron de modo brusco, nuevamente contra la pared…**

**Aquella pregunta me saco de mis cavilaciones, cuando su rostro se acerco al mio… noté que sus cejas estaban fruncidas y que su boca era una línea recta, sus ojos mas oscuros… sentí terror sin saber el motivo, estaba viendo otra cara de él. No me agradaba este Edward Cullen, aunque ciertamente no me agradaba ningún Edward Cullen… comenze a sospechar las posibilidades de poder ser victima de un golpe por su parte, despues de todas las cosas que le había hecho…**

**-de que hablas?-pregunte en un hilo de voz, sin comprender…**

**-lo han hecho, cierto?-su cuerpo impacto contra el mio, sin darme posibilidades a moverme…**

**-Phil?!-gruñi sorprendida y solte una risa…**

**-de que te ries?... te ries de mi, cierto?-paré automáticamente al sentir el rencor en su tono…**

**-perdon?**

**-déjalo-me ordeno…**

_Spoiler bastante larguito eh?... les gustó o no?... el cap que viene se llama __**Celos y Mentiras**__ y es revelador=)_

_Prometo no dejar que se aburran mientras leen este fic… en serio=D!_

_**Merezco 50 revs mas?... si hoy mismo me dejan **__**50 reviews**__**, subo nuevo cap **__**en seguida**__**!(**__**me siento generosa, asi que aprovechen, porque lo hago**__**)**_

_Que dicen?;)_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	17. Celos y MentirasCAP CORRECTO,disculpen

**Summary**: Bella y Edward se amaban por sobre todo… cometieron una serie de grandes errores y escribieron su historia, una historia tan intensa como imposible. El era el novio de su madre, ella era la promesa y una consecuencia. (Basada en la canción Apologize de OneRepublic)

**Desclaimer**: No soy Steph, no cree crepúsculo ni soy dueña de los personajes. Soy autora de la historia…

**N/A:** ok, si alguien que esta leyendo esto, también leyó "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo" va a asociar los tipos de escritura. Ambas historias son prohibidas y dramaticas. Yo por mi parte, soy una persona jodidamente retorcida, por lo cual…vayan imaginándose por donde va el fic…

_________________________________________

_**Uyyy chicas, en serio…disculpenme!!!!!!**_

_**Jajaja, sabia que esto me iba a pasar en algún momento, al tener tantos fics juntos xD…**_

_**En serio…les pido disculpas y vuelvo a subir capitulo indicado, me quiero morir x)…es muy vergonzoso esto…**_

_**En serio…**_

_**DISCULPENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

_**Espero que este jugoso cap, lo compense… ustedes me dicen, si?**_

**=)**

_________________________________________

**Capitulo 17: de Celos y Mentiras**

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea,__swimming through sick lullabies__…__Choking on your alibis_

_(Celosamente, giran santos dentro del mar__, n__adando atreves de arrullos enfermizos__…__Asfixiándose en tus coartadas)_

**The Killers.-Mr. Brightside**

Llegue a casa lo mas silenciosamente que pude… no quería que Renee notara mi presencia, esperaba que estuviera dormida y no se despertara por mi llegada…

Era poco mas tarde de la 1.30am del 2 de Enero del nuevo año y estaba bastante cansada, mi cuerpo reclamaba una cama a regañadientes luego del agotador dia con James y Phil en el parque, los juegos y el cine… solo quería dormir!.

Deje en la entrada mi bolso y acomode en el perchero mi pesada chaqueta… camine directo a la cocina, esperando servirme un poco de agua e ir a dormir, cuando un par de manos me jalo contra una pared y yo resople sonoramente al ver al dueño de aquellas manos, era de esperarse…

-sueltame-demandé

-donde estuviste todo el dia?-pregunto bruscamente…

-disculpa?... rebobinemos un poco y cuéntame desde cuando eres mi padre-dije molesta…

-no estoy de humor, Bella… solo dime, donde estuviste. -apreto sus manos contra mi cintura

-no pienso contestarte, idiota-lo empuje…-no es de tu incumbencia…

-si te involucra a ti, me incumbe… cuando lo entenderás?

-tal vez el dia que te cases con mi madre, aquello tendrá mas coherencia… ahora vete a su cama y dejame en paz!-demandé, intentando separarme de el, mientras el no se movia…

-Bella…-dijo con voz suave…

-acuestate con Renee y tranquilizala diciendole que vine a dormir…-ordené

-no entiendes…no?

-no, parece ser que el que no entiende aquí, eres tu… no me lleves al limite, he sido bastante explicita pidiéndote que te alejes de nuestras vidas y no lo has sabido hacer y yo aun asi estoy tolerando el hecho que sigas en esta casa, asi que no te abuses de mi paciencia y limitate a seguir con tus asuntos, que incumben a mi madre…

-no puedo…-susurro, yo solo espere que continuara hablando, pero no lo hizo… sacudi un poco mi cuerpo contra la pared, esperando que me liberara- Isabella…

-por favor Edward, suéltame-pedi de la mejor forma que pude y me mordí el labio, resignada- quiero ir a dormir Edward, solo te pido que me dejes…-su agarre se aflojo y yo aproveche para alejarme tambaleante de la pared y dar un paso hacia mi libertad…

-que hiciste con el?-sus manos me estrecharon mas y me empujaron de modo brusco, nuevamente contra la pared…

Aquella pregunta me saco de mis cavilaciones, cuando su rostro se acerco al mio… noté que sus cejas estaban fruncidas y que su boca era una línea recta, sus ojos mas oscuros… sentí terror sin saber el motivo, estaba viendo otra cara de él. No me agradaba este Edward Cullen, aunque ciertamente no me agradaba ningún Edward Cullen… comenze a sospechar las posibilidades de poder ser victima de un golpe por su parte, despues de todas las cosas que le había hecho…

-de que hablas?-pregunte en un hilo de voz, sin comprender…

-lo han hecho, cierto?-su cuerpo impacto contra el mio, sin darme posibilidades a moverme…

-Phil?!-gruñi sorprendida y solte una risa…

-de que te ries?... te ries de mi, cierto?-paré automáticamente al sentir el rencor en su tono…

-perdon?

-dejaló-me ordeno…

-perdon, me pides que deje a mi _**novio**_?-hice énfasis en la ultima palabra, mientras el asentía…- estas mal de la cabeza Cullen, no lo dejaré. –mi expresión se volvió sombria al recordar lo que había pasado la otra noche y hable con resentimiento- el hecho de que tu me hayas besado no cambia absolutamente nada, no me importas en lo mas minimo y me estas hartando… comprendes?-gruñí

-¿por qué él?-pregunto frunciendo su nariz, sin dejarme apartar…

-¿por qué ella?-replique…

Derrotado, solto mi cintura y retrocedió apenas unos centímetros, suspire molesta y arregle mi camiseta, le hize frente con mi barbilla en alto y lo empujé a la hora de pasar… di unos cuantos pasos hacia las escaleras y voltee para verlo aun mirando la pared, pero sosteniéndose con un brazo sobre ella… suspire cansada y comenze a subir las escaleras…

Acaso Edward Cullen había expresado sus celos contra mi novio?, si asi había sido…o asi lo creía yo; poco me importaba. El no estaba en posición de celarme, siendo el novio de mi madre, tendría que aprender a convivir con eso.

Necesitaba terminar con todo esto, acabar la locura… las cosas ya habían llegado muy lejos y yo no las iba a tolerar. No iba a soportar sus malditas insinuaciones de celos, no iba a tolerar que me tocara de nuevo, que me moviera a su antojo y que hablara cuando quisiera. No, eso no iba conmigo.

.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y desgraciadamente, tuve que ir acostumbrándome a la presencia de Edward en la casa, cada vez mas insistente… yo pasaba poco tiempo allí, iba unos cuantas veces a dormir y si es que llegaba tarde, me cocinaba y comia sola cuando llegaba de trabajar.

Hacia poco mas de un mes había conseguido una pasantía en un periódico para ir afilando mis habilidades y ayudaba a una de las editoras centrales a lograr sus columnas, recopilando información, asistiéndola con lo que necesitaba y de paso, ella me enseñaba unas cuantas cosas que tenia que tener en cuenta a la hora de ejercer… aquel trabajo me complementaba altamente, estaba segura de solo una cosa y esa era que el periodismo estaba hecho para mi; el resto… estaba en tela de juicio… mi novio, mi madre, Edward…todo era borroso, nada seguro.

Como sea, me había resignado a ocupar mi tiempo en un 95% y conformarme con dormir apenas unas 3 o 4 horas, como la Universidad y el trabajo me lo permitieran. Estaba entretenida, por asi decirlo… me había enfocado de lleno en mi carrera y en terminar mi primer año, con las notas mas altas posibles. Quería un buen desempeño y aunque mi cerebro amenazaba constantemente con colapsar, lo estaba logrando.

Llegue a casa cansada, mire el reloj y serian las 11.30pm, me había quedado hasta tarde en la oficina, ayudando a Jessica a editar las ultimas columnas que saldrían a primer hora de la mañana, nuestro jefe había enfermado por lo cual el trabajo se había triplicado y recaía en los hombros de ella, yo al ser su asistente no tenia mas remedio que ayudarla en lo que me fuera posible y asi lo aceptaba; despues de todo la paga era muy jugosa, en cuanto a horas extras se refería… necesitaba el dinero para poder finalmente mudarme y financiar la universidad, quería completa dependencia monetaria de mi madre y vivir lo mas lejos posible de su casa… limitar nuestro contacto a una corta llamada telefónica dos veces al mes, era una idea sumamente tentadora.

Suspire derrotada mientras tiraba mi abrigo y mi cartera en el sillón mas cercano, solté mi cabello ajustado en un tirante rodete y lo deje libre y despeinado, me apoye contra la pared y quite de mis dolidos pies aquellos molestos zapatos de taco chino.

Caminé descalza hacia la cocina y puse en funcionamiento la maquina de expresso… me subí a la mesada y me senté estilo indio, estirándome para tomar el mando del televisor y prenderlo, comenzé a hacer zapping entre las noticias mientras esperaba que mi café estuviera listo… deje cualquier canal y cerré los ojos, apoyando mi cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana que daba al jardín trasero de casa… quería dormir unas cuantas horas, pero me era imposible… el cronograma de esta noche dictaba unas 8 o tal vez 10 horas de estudio para un parcial de Sociologia que tenia que rendir al día siguiente.

-hola…-dijo una suave voz, que reconoci por inercia…

No le quize contestar, asi que lo ignoré… prácticamente el se había mudado con nosotras, hacia unas cuantas semanas…

-toma-susurro…

El caliente contacto de algo de cerámica, rozo mi piel y abri los ojos, sacudiendo mi cabeza, para tomar del mango la taza que el me estaba tendiendo, con el humeante café que yo había preparado… la tome y lo miré, se sentó en el desayunador, a unos dos metros y medio de mi y comenzó a beber de su taza, mirándome…

-te ves cansada…-comento…

-lo estoy…-fui cortante

-deberias dormir…

-no puedo.

-lo se, mañana tienes un examen cierto?-asentí-Emmett también-contesto mi silenciosa pregunta de cómo lo había averiguado…

-que haces despierto?-pregunte de forma abrupta.

-mi turno es en 2 horas…

-que te sea leve-repuse sin mucha ceremonia, bebiendo un pequeño sorbo del café

-gracias-sonrió…

Hice una mueca de desagrado al verle sonreir, fue un gesto involuntario, pero sincero… odiaba aquella sonrisa. Odiaba aquellos ojos y aquellas facciones, aquel cuerpo y aquel cabello, sus gestos y modismos, hasta sus mañas y sus tics nerviosos-que eran pocos, pero existían-. No porque fueran desagradables, sino porque odiaba al dueño en esencia.

El silencio se extendió en el ambiente, mientras yo repasaba las ideas de Marx Weber, mentalmente para mantener frescos los conceptos que evaluarían al dia siguiente en mi parcial…

-Bella…-dijo titubeante…

Me saco de mis cavilaciones y lo fulminé con la mirada, por interrumpirme mientras recordaba los textos leidos acerca la teoría de la burocracia del autor…

-que?-pregunte ida…

-se que esto no me incumbe…pero-

-entonces no te metas-replique, sin saber y sin querer saber a lo que se refería…

-recuerdas lo que te dije aquel dia en el Shopping?

-Feliz Navidad?-pregunte socarronamente…

-que debías bajar la guardia conmigo y no estar tanto a la defensiva…-sonrió

-no lo haré-me sinceré…-no confío en ti.

-por que?

-en principio, porque no me caes bien… y porque eres sumamente desubicado, si sabes a lo que me refiero…-fui cortante, pero por la expresión de su rostro, llegue a la conclusión de que el había comprendido aquel punto.

-lo se…-suspiro e hizo una pausa- me he equivocado mas de una vez contigo…

-totalmente de acuerdo-secundé, pero sintiendo una fuerte opresión en mi pecho…

Sabia a que se refería aquel dolor y el impacto de sus palabras… concretamente se estaba refiriendo a aquel beso que me había dado, o mejor dicho… nos habíamos dado. Si, yo también me arrepentía, pero eso no quería decir que si tuviese la oportunidad de retroceder el tiempo…no lo haría, sino todo lo contrario. De la mano de aquel beso habían venido unas cuantas lecciones de vida, como por ejemplo "el aprender a seguir adelante" y aunque no lo admitiera, le debía mucho a aquel extraño.

Porque Edward para mi seguía siendo un extraño…

No lo conocía en absoluto y la ultima charla en serio que había tenido con el, había transcurrido meses atrás aquel dia en el cual me había apartado del auto de Phil. Fuera de eso, no sabia nada de el… no sabia como había conocido a mi madre, y tampoco me importaba saberlo. No necesitaba saber nada de él.

-tu madre…

-mi madre es mi madre y apreciaría que no te metieras en los asuntos que nos involucran a ambas… gracias-replique sin esperar su respuesta.

-lo se, pero aun asi te diré que esta sumamente preocupada por ti, y que últimamente esta teniendo unos cuantos problemas nerviosos. Hace una semana solo duerme tomando pastillas y esta muy dolida por su falta de comunicación, disculpa si me entrometo, pero debías saberlo, y se que si no te lo hubiese dicho yo no lo sabrias de ningún otro modo.

-es verdad-admití… el me miro con el ceño fruncido- que?

-te digo que tu madre esta nerviosa por ti y tu reaccionas asi?... simplemente admitiendo que no podrías enterarte de ningún otro modo de ello?

-si-lo mire como si se tratara de una obviedad- discúlpame Edward si no reacciono como esperas, o hago una escena de histeria por el estado de salud de mi madre… pero la conozco y mucho mas que tu, seguro… se que tiende a exagerar y sobreactuar, en mas de una ocacion es mentirosa y-solte una risa- creo que te ha engañado esta vez a ti…

-que dices?-sus labios se contrajeron y su ceño se arrugo…

-toda la vida o desde que tengo uso de la razón ella ingiere somníferos todas las noches, es mas, cuando mi padre falleció ella solia tomarlos mas de lo debido para dormir unas 20 horas diarias…-dije con frialdad, bebiendo mi café- eso sin contar aquel intento de suicidio con antidepresivos-recordé- a que no lo sabias…-dije socarronamente… el reflexionó unos cuantos minutos en silencio- ves?...

-la verdad que no…-contesto reflexivo…

-bienvenido al mundo de la mentirosa Renee-sonreí- es una mentira inofensiva… pero veras que cuando se acumulen iran pesándote…

-acaso ella te mintió tanto en estos años?-me limité a asentir, ya había hablado suficiente.-eso explica su relación…

-espero que no la lastimes, simplemente eso-susurre, bajándome de la mesada y saliendo de la cocina…

Subí las escaleras lamentándome haber despotricado contra mi madre…pero despues de todo simplemente había dicho la verdad y no podía culparme por ello.

Entre a mi cuarto y me sente en mi escritorio, lista para una noche llena de Sociologia y todo el sueño que conllevava aquella catedra.

_________________________________________

_Biennnnnnnnnnnn!... ando feliiiiiiiiiiz!... porque puedo presumir con que tengo las mejores lectoras de ff . net… sisi chicas, son las mejores y las adoro =)._

_**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, que es bastante larguito y revelador… tipo pum!**_

_**Lei por ahí un RR donde decía una **__**persona que se estaba aburriendo**__**… solo puedo disculparme, si le resulta una trama sencilla y aburrida… a mi parecer puede ser de todo menos aburrida, y creo que muchas de ustedes opinan lo mismo y reaccionaron favorablemente frente a la idea de que sea un fic largo…**_

_Me alegra mucho que les guste y poder contar con ustedes me sirve demasiado…_

_Ahora espero que hayan amado este cap, como yo lo hice… __**porque muchas cosas salieron a la luz…**__ y __eso va a tener trascendencia mas adelante…_

_**Dejo un spoiler para incentivarlas a que me dejen un nuevo RR…**__ ya que voi a subir el próximo cap entre __el lunes y el miércoles__ (dependiendo cuantas firmas me dejen)…_

**-terminé con ella-alzó el rostro y me vio directo a los ojos, mi labio inferior tembló, motivo por el cual lo mordí con fuerza…**

**-oh, vienes con ese discurso, simplemente para dejarme en claro que "técnicamente" no le haz sido infiel a mi madre conmigo, porque cuando me besaste, ya no estabas con ella?-estaba salida de mi…**

**-no Bella, le he sido infiel a Renee demasiadas veces…-suspiro derrotado…**

**Frente a aquella declaración, sentí como me poseía por una exteraña fuerza, que me obligaba a matarlo y no la iba a acallar… camine decidida hacia el y le di una gran y sonora cachetada, bien merecida… en aquel momento lo habría matado si tuviera el valor suficiente como para hacerlo, pero no valia la pena manchar mis manos con su sangre y luego pasar en cadena perpetua el resto de mi vida.**

**-tu-lo apunte, con un dedo tembloroso, por la ira que me poseía- eres un cerdo, eres el peor hombre que conocí, eres-**

**-todo este tiempo-me interrumpió- desde el dia en que te conocí, le he sido infiel…**

_Que dicen… les gustó?;)_

_Denle click al bonito botón de __**R&R**__** y hagan feliz a esta loca autora**__ =)._

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	18. Adios

**Summary**: Bella y Edward se amaban por sobre todo… cometieron una serie de grandes errores y escribieron su historia, una historia tan intensa como imposible. El era el novio de su madre, ella era la promesa y una consecuencia. (Basada en la canción Apologize de OneRepublic)

**Desclaimer**: No soy Steph, no cree crepúsculo ni soy dueña de los personajes. Soy autora de la historia…

**N/A:** ok, si alguien que esta leyendo esto, también leyó "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo" va a asociar los tipos de escritura. Ambas historias son prohibidas y dramaticas. Yo por mi parte, soy una persona jodidamente retorcida, por lo cual…vayan imaginándose por donde va el fic…

_________________________________________

**Capitulo 19: Adios**

"_Separarse de la especie__por algo superior__…__no es soberbia es amor__  
__Poder decir adiós…es crecer."_

**G. Cerati.-Adios**

Llevaba poco mas de una hora compenetrada con la retorcida lectura de uno de los autores que mas odiaba: Weber. Que fácil seria el mundo sin las jodidas vueltas que aquel tipo daba a la hora de sacar una concreta conclusión!... hasta tal vez me gustaría la materia de no ser por su existencia.

Suspiré derrotada, decidida a cambiar de texto y seguir adelante con el estudio, revoleé el resaltador amarillo por el escritorio y cayó rodando por el suelo, lo miré haciendo una mueca de desagrado… me puse de pie e ignorándolo, camine hacia mi cama y me quité la camiseta y el jean. Me metí en mi amplio y remodelado por Alice, closet.

-se te cayó el res-

Su voz aterciopelada solo hizo que pegara un respingo asustada, en el closet mientras buscaba cualquier cosa para cubrirme, la ropa interior que llevaba puesta era sumamente reveladora y digna de una "prostituta" por asi llamarle, pero Alice y Rosalie se habían encargado de aquello… prácticamente habían prendido fuego todo lo descente de mi guardarropas!.

Tropecé torpemente con mis nerviosos pies, mientras me ponía un short para cubrir mi trasero, que era lo que mas me preocupaba… ya que estaba de espaldas a mi _padrastro._

Voltee con el rostro desencajado, lista para pegar un grito y hacer que corriera fuera de mi cuarto, cuando lo vi… aun tenia la mano alzada y sostenía el resaltador, con la mandibula ligeramente desencajada y los ojos muy abiertos fijos en mi… sosten. Sin ninguna mejor idea, lo vi fijo y con resentimiento, maldiciéndolo en 15 lenguas diferentes, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-que haces aquí?...no te enseñaron a golpear?-pregunté en tono amenazador, el automáticamente cerro su boca y los ojos, agitando la cabeza… recompuso su gesto para mirarme a los ojos y no aparto sus orves verdes de las mias chocolate- que miras asi?... si eres medico estas acostumbrado a ver mujeres desnudas, creo yo-dije con desagrado…

-si, solo que…-suspiró con pesadez-disculpa, no quise entrar asi ni molestarte de esa forma…

-lo hiciste Cullen…que quieres?-gruñi…el solo avanzo un paso y ahora unos 3 metros nos separaban…

-me había quedado pensando en lo que habías dicho… y quería dejarte en claro… simplemente que me importas y mas de lo que tu crees, por eso-

-bla bla bla bla-le interrumpi- mueves la boca y hablas y hablas, siempre repites lo mismo y nunca dices nada. Si entraras en el discurso de "siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites" trágate tus palabras, no quiero nada de ti.-sus ojos rodaron y volaron hacia mis brazos, sobre mi pecho, yo frunci el ceño y llevé mis manos a mi cadera, iba a darle un golpe…aunque de cierto modo, pensar que el me miraba con ese rostro, a mi…me hacia estremecer y me sentía sumamente halagada. Pero no.

-habla y deja de mirarme los senos, si no es mucho pedir-demandé…su vista, automáticamente subió hasta la mia…

-disculpa…

-oh, seguro… debe de hacer mucho que no ves unos jóvenes-repuse con malicia…

Golpe.

Me di un golpe mentalmente luego de comprender mis palabras, me había sobrepasado!... si había hablado de los pechos de mi madre!...

Su mandibula se desencajo y movio la boca a punto de decir algo, pero se calló.

-lo siento, olvida lo que dije-hice un gesto, sintiéndome arrepentida…

-de acuerdo…-suspiro…

-entonces?... habla rápido porque será muy comico ver como entra mi madre y nos encuentra así.-el asintió y recorrió el resto de mi cuarto con la vista…

-nunca antes había entrado, es un lindo lugar-acotó apuntando mi ventana…

-hermoso, sobre todo para estar con tu padrastro y en ropa interior-dije sarcásticamente…

-ok –rodo los ojos y me miro exasperado- recuerdas año nuevo?

-no me lo hagas recordar, fue una de las peores noches de mi vida-lo miré mal y mentí

-no de la mia-dijo el retrocediendo un poco, hasta sentarse en mi cama…-solo vine a explicarte algo, porque no quiero que me odies…-apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y tomo su rostro…

-habla…

-esa noche, discutí con Reneé…

-genial-dije de modo socarron- significa mucho, viendo que todavía estas aquí…

-terminé con ella-alzó el rostro y me vio directo a los ojos, mi labio inferior tembló, motivo por el cual lo mordí con fuerza…

-oh, vienes con ese discurso, simplemente para dejarme en claro que "técnicamente" no le haz sido infiel a mi madre conmigo, porque cuando me besaste, ya no estabas con ella?-estaba salida de mi…

-no Bella, le he sido infiel a Renee demasiadas veces…-suspiro derrotado…

Frente a aquella declaración, sentí como me poseía por una exteraña fuerza, que me obligaba a matarlo y no la iba a acallar… camine decidida hacia el y le di una gran y sonora cachetada, bien merecida… en aquel momento lo habría matado si tuviera el valor suficiente como para hacerlo, pero no valia la pena manchar mis manos con su sangre y luego pasar en cadena perpetua el resto de mi vida.

-tu-lo apunte, con un dedo tembloroso, por la ira que me poseía- eres un cerdo, eres el peor hombre que conocí, eres-

-todo este tiempo-me interrumpió- desde el dia en que te conocí, le he sido infiel… y lo admito-levanto el rostro y se puso de pie, apuntándose el pecho, con una extraña emoción bailando en sus ojos- porque ya no puedo mas!... esto me supera Isabella, y tal vez para ti sea fácil el odiarme, pero no lo es para mi… porque yo no puedo olvidarte, ni fingir que no existes… tan bien como tu lo haces-me apuntó- y puedes darme cuantos cachetazos se te antojen, porque sé que los merezco, se que he sido inmoral, se que he sido un cerdo, que he pecado en exceso, que he cometido mil errores contigo!... pero tu has sido el motivo de cada noche en la cama de tu madre-me miro a los ojos y una lagrima se me escapo, mientras me tapaba el rostro, sorprendida- porque si le he sido infiel a esa maravillosa mujer de allí-apunto al cuarto de junto, donde dormía mi madre- ha sido contigo y por tu culpa. Y se que no es lo mejor culparte a ti por cada error mio y que posiblemente me estoy equivocando como nunca, pero no puedo mas y tu tienes que saberlo-bajo la voz- si antes que tu llegaras aquí, me hubiera preguntado alguien si amaba a Renee, habría contestado que si con los ojos cerrados-dio un paso hacia mi- pero cuando llegaste…

-tu me dijiste que la amabas!-me defendí, mientras las lagrimas caprichosas se escurrían por mis lagrimales…

-tu me habías repelido, dijiste que era un error…

-porque lo fue…

-el mas maravilloso, a pesar de tu rechazo posterior, a pesar del dolor que tuve que tragarme a la hora de volver con tu madre y convencerme a mi mismo que lo que sentía por ti era un simple capricho y no algo mayor!-gruñó con voz suave…-tu no tienes idea de lo que puedes hacer conmigo…

-Edward…-di unos cuantos pasos hasta colocarme frente a él- creo que esto se nos escapo de las manos-lo vi a los ojos, había tanta dualidad en ellos, que me quede estatica en mi lugar… el asintió

-lo se-se sinceró- pero necesitaba que lo sepas…

Limpié con brusquedad las lagrimas en mis mejillas y parada frente a el a unos escasos centímetros de distancia, volteé mi rostro en dirección a la pared, esperando recomponer mi rostro y con ello que mi característica mascara bloqueara las emociones que luchaban por aflorar de mi. Suspiré con pesadez y lo mire.

-dime que haras-mi voz sonó fría…

-Bella, haz escuchado lo que dije?-frunció el ceño, sus ojos verdes estaban logrando atraparme…

-lo escuché, no soy sorda-alze una ceja, junto a mi mirada dura- pero no por eso te querré, si es lo que esperabas… no me importa lo que puedas decir, si sientes algo te aseguro que no lo correspondo…-voltee mi rostro, hacia la pared de concreto, nuevamente…

-sabes…-su mano derecha tomo mi barbilla y me obligó a verlo a los ojos- el dia que nos conocimos-sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que me ponía histérica- fue tan raro…-reflexionó, aun sonriendo y frunciendo el ceño- me pusiste en mi lugar de una forma tan agresiva, tan tuya… cuando fui luego a buscarte y te pregunté si eras filosofa…-su sonrisa se pronunció aun mas- jamás me habían tratado asi, de una forma tan altanera e indiferente… fue extraño y estuve mal por semanas…luego rompiste mi I-phone y yo comenzé a cuestionarme cuantos errores había cometido para conocer tremenda loca-solto un pequeñó suspiro y yo hice una mueca- fue como si el destino me tironeara a ir hacia donde tu ibas y todas esas semanas, luego de lo del metro, lo que pasó en mi casa, el accidente de Phil… -suspiró nuevamente y se calló- he aprendido muchas cosas gracias a ti, por tus tratos y muchas otras sobre ti… -sonrió- hasta llegué a pensar en dejar a Reneé aquella tarde que pasamos juntos en el Centro Comercial… había algo en tu forma de ser que me atraía de una forma… poco común. Sin embargo-su rostro se volvió serio- cuando supe que eras su hija, crei que el destino jugaba conmigo e intentaba enloquecerme. Creí que de alguna extraña forma te quitaría de mi cabeza y podria estar tranquilo con Renee… pero me di cuenta que fueron mas las cosas que atravesé contigo, que las que pasé con ella. Que tu me hiciste sentir cosas tan extrañas y tan-

-Edward-le corté, en un susurro y me aparté de el- no necesito recordar cada cosa que pasamos, lo se perfectamente…

Me dolia mucho.

Dolia tanto escuchar por su propia boca las cosas que nos habían pasado y recordar como el destino nos intentaba empujar hacia el mismo camino…

-solo eras una niña…

-no lo soy…

-lo eres para mi… te llevo 11 años, no lo olvides-me sonrió y bufó…-creo que me he enamorado-susurró él.

-la dejaras-volteé y lo vi directo a los ojos- promételo, lo haras…

El asintió rápidamente y una extraña sonrisa que no pude comprender, se formo en sus labios, hasta avanzar hacia mi… no comprendí aquella repentina alegría por lo cual lo alejé de mi.

-no-pedí, al sentir sus manos sobre mi rostro, acunandolo…

-la dejaré primero, solo-

-primero?-lo interrumpí-primero de que, Edward?... primero?... antes que nos acostemos y me jures amor eterno?... que hagas un pacto silencioso conmigo y que yo sonria?...-me reí con amargura- no firmaré mi sentencia de muerte y mucho menos la de Reneé… -lo mire mal y clave mi dedo índice en su pecho- dejaras a mi madre y te alejaras de mi. Como puedes tener el tupé de creer que estaría contigo, luego de que dejes a mi madre?... y romperle el corazón?... no Edward, no me conoces-lo empuje- te iras, como tantas veces te lo pedí y no volverás. Mi madre y yo estaremos bien, porque lo nuestro a pesar de todo es mucho mas fuerte de lo que alguna de las dos puede llegar a sentir por ti.-le aseguré… el me miro con ojos turbados… bajo la cabeza y cerro los ojos con fuerza, sus manos estaban en puño y temblando ligeramente…

-de acuerdo, si quieres realmente eso, me iré… pero dime que no sientes nada por mi…dilo-se acercó y me tomo por los hombros…

-no siento nada por ti-le aseguré, con mi vista clavada en su pecho…

-mirame a los ojos…

Levanté la vista, nuevamente llorosa, sintiéndome débil y frágil… temerosa a flaquear ante la decisión que había tomado…

-no siento…-una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, y segui viendo sus inexpresivos y ahora frios ojos- nada, por ti-susurré…

Sus manos aflojaron mis brazos y el se separo abruptamente de mi… camino alrededor del cuarto, rascándose el cabello y murmurando incoherencias…

-no puedo-declaró, dejándose caer contra una pared, en frente mio… golpeo con un puño la alfombra y levanto la vista hacia mi-no puedo-dijo con voz suave…

-siento haber sido yo quien te causara todo eso… pero sabes que no puedes seguir con mi madre-me sinceré, bajando la guardia…

-ni contigo-contestó…negué con la cabeza…-es razonable, es lo mas lógico-admitió…-siempre supe que eras moralista y me he pasado casi 30 años siéndolo… pero tu...-me apunto- masacras mi moral…

-realmente no es mi intención, nunca me caíste en gracia-sonreí, mirándolo…el me devolvió el gesto…

-tu dijiste que te confundía, aquella noche en Forks-asentí

-mi madre pesa mas que un hombre…-volvi a mi frialdad…

-lo se, debi imaginarlo desde un principio, antes de lastimarlas a las dos y hacerlas pelear…

-jamas peleé por ti Cullen-mentí, el asintió…

-creo que se llama obsesion-sonrió con ojos tristes, llevándose su pulgar e índice contra el puente de su nariz…

-forma parte de mis encantos…-susurré de modo socarron…

-bien por ti, tienes el extraño don de hacer que se obsesionen los hombres…

-no realmente… solo intenté volverte un poco loco-admití, el alzo el rostro para verme…

-lo haz logrado…

-gracias…-dije sarcástica…

-admites que en su momento-

-me encantaste…-lo interrumpí- hasta que supe quien eras realmente-mentí…

-porque…

-porque eras una basura, ignorante, arrogante, altanero, orgulloso y encantador-seguí-… pero hay que superarlo, jamás te conocí realmente ni tu a mi… es ridículo…-alze las manos y me ruborizé al notar que aun seguía en sosten… el asintió…

-hablaré con tu madre mañana mismo…-dijo carraspeando y poniéndose de pie…

-se suave con ella y no menciones una palabra de estas idioteces…-me acerqué a el…

-descuida, sere suave y no dejaré rastro… será como si no me hubieran conocido…-prometió

-gracias-le mire a los ojos…

-si en algún momento…-dudó- si en algún momento… me necesitas o-

-Edward…-puse una mano sobre su pecho y me sobresalte al sentir el latido frenteico de su corazón, casi al mismo ritmo que el mio… levante el rostro y vi una media sonrisa en el, asentí con una timida sonrisa- sabré donde encontrarte…

-estaré siempre para ti-dijo por lo bajo mientras besaba mi coronilla…

Me estremecí al sentir sus labios sobre mi piel y ahogue aquel sentimiento con las lagrimas que solas resbalaban por mi rostro… baje mi mano de su pecho y miré hacia la puerta, pidiéndole gentilmente que se fuera… el comprendío mi petición y se fue con su característica gracia. Cerro la puerta de mi cuarto y yo tranquila y sin testigos, estalle en un incontrolable mar de lagrimas sobre mi cama.

Ese solo fue el primer adiós entre Edward y yo.

**_________________________________________**

**El fic llego a los 100 favs!!!**

_**No me odien**__!…. Lo siento mucho, pero todas sabían en el fondo que esto pasaría… Edward y Bella son moralistas y sabían que estaba mal…_

_Les prometo que no voi a hacer que nuestros amados protagonistas sufran tanto como en Luna Nueva… pero esto es un fic complicado…_

_**PROMETO QUE NO VOI A TARDAR EN JUNTARLOS DE NUEVO**__… a parte piensen que esto es un fic __**EDWARDXBELLA**__ no __EDWARD/RENEE__ ni __PHIL/BELLA__… solo tengan un poco de pasiencia… por otro lado les comento __**que tengo escrito hasta el cap 26 y que ya hay acción…**_

_Les dejo un spoiler…_

**-fue en una visita al hospital…-suspiró- simplemente… choqué con el…-sonrió- esa tarde tenia turno con Carlisle… era mi chequeo anual de sangre, ya sabes… ese control ridículo-hizo un gesto con la mano, yo asentí- fue hace mas de un año y medio…-miro a la nada, nuevamente con los ojos cansados- el estaba roto y yo estaba hecha polvo aun por la muerte de tu padre-me miró…- sabes, el me sonrió con tristeza y en mi creció la duda del motivo… era tan triste ver a alguien tan perfecto como el, con el rostro tan angustiado…-inclinó la cabeza y miro al techo…-al principio fue el amor maternal lo que se hizo presente en mi, necesitaba saber como estaba…**

**Asentí rápidamente, frente a su imagen…**

**¿Cómo era posible que madre e hija se enamoraran de un mismo hombre?**

**Toda la vida esa duda seguiría latente en mi.**

**Pero él tenia **_**algo…**_

**-que le pasaba?-no pude con la duda…**

_**El próximo cap es Madre/Hija, donde se explica como se conocieron Renee y Edward y que paso con ellos… **_

_No se porque__**… una chica por ahí llamo mi **__**fic "FOME**__**"…**__lo siento mucho__, el resto de las lectoras me dieron su apoyo y bonitos halagos__…__no quiero sonar grosera, __**pero a quien le aburra mi fic y no le guste esta invitado a dejar de leerlo**__, en serio lo siento…pero __**mas me duele a m**__i, porque masacran mi moral de autora._

_**.**_

_**Gracias a las chicas divinas que siempre me apoyan y me dejan su hermoso review, las adoro y son las mejores(L)**_

.

_Cuanto mas reviews dejen, mas rápido actualizo, recuerden!_

_Denle click al bonito botón de __**R&R**__** y hagan feliz a esta loca autora**__ =)._

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	19. Madre e Hija

**Summary**: Bella y Edward se amaban por sobre todo… cometieron una serie de grandes errores y escribieron su historia, una historia tan intensa como imposible. El era el novio de su madre, ella era la promesa y una consecuencia. (Basada en la canción Apologize de OneRepublic)

**Desclaimer**: No soy Steph, no cree crepúsculo ni soy dueña de los personajes. Soy autora de la historia…

**N/A:** ok, si alguien que esta leyendo esto, también leyó "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo" va a asociar los tipos de escritura. Ambas historias son prohibidas y dramaticas. Yo por mi parte, soy una persona jodidamente retorcida, por lo cual…vayan imaginándose por donde va el fic…

_________________________________________

**Antes que nada…**

**Mierda!...**

**Que tengo las mejores lectoras de todo ff . net y no me canso de repetirlo!...Dios santo!...si ayer actualize este fic y el de "Y lo que quiero es que pises…" y en menos de 24 horas supere los 200 reviews!!!**

**Mierda, que genial se siente, dios!...estoy en el cielo y nadie me aviso?!**

**Estoy tan contenta como si huebiese ganado un Nobel en literatura… esto es increíble… este fic con el cap pasado tuvo mas de 80 firmas!...**

**NO LO PUEDO CREER…**

**Pero aca esta su recompensa, posiblemente también actualize tio-sobrina, para las lectoras**

**¡APOLOGIZE SUPERO LOS 110 FAVS EN LISTAS DE USUARIOS!**

**_________________________________________**

**Capitulo 20: Madre e Hija**

_You should've been__…__I could've been a better son._

_(Tu debiste… yo debí ser una hija mejor.)_

**My Chem.-Mama**

Salí del Starbucks con los chicos… finalmente habíamos rendido aquel parcial y a todos les había ido estupendamente menos a mi, por supuesto… ya que pase toda la madrugada llorando a lagrima tendida en mi cama, gracias a Edward y no había podido tocar un libro en las pocas horas que me quedaban…

Eso era genial!... notese mi sarcasmo.

Mi móvil sonó y yo vi la hora, eran las 12 del mediodía y me quedaban dos horas mas antes de tener que entrar a la oficina. Conteste aturdida el teléfono y me sorprendi al recibir a mi madre llorosa…

-Bella…

-que pasa mama?-fruncí el ceño alejándome de mis amigos…

-terminamos Bells, Edward y yo terminamos-se desmoronó en lagrimas…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, ante el remordimiento. Era mi culpa que asi fuera, seguramente si yo no me hubiese mudado el seguiría con ella y ella seria feliz. Pero las situaciones se habían presentado de un modo diferente y no quedaba mas que encararlo. No podía dejar que el siguiera con mi madre, luego de todo lo que me había dicho. Entonces, aquel sentimiento de dualidad se hizo presente en mi y yo comenze a luchar contra lo que mi corazón dictaba, a favor de mi cabeza. El corazón era para débiles, la cabeza para sabios.

-tranquilizate mama, todo estará bien-la alenté, sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta- quédate en casa y preparate un té, ya voy para alla-le avise colgando…-Chicos, lo siento, debo ir a casa-dije corriendo hacia mi auto y abriéndolo rápidamente

-Esta todo bien?-pregunto Rose…

Agité mi cabeza en signo de negación y con un "nos vemos luego, yo los llamo" me despedi, arrancando a toda velocidad. Tenia que apoyar a mi madre; era lo menos que podía hacer…

Renee estaba recostada en el sofá llorando a lagrima tendida cuando llegue, por lo cual sentí un fuerte hoyo en mi pecho, junto a la culpa.

-mama-me arrodille frente a ella y limpie su rostro con un pañuelo que había en la mesita ratona del living- por favor mama…-pedi, intentando que dejara de llorar…

-realmente lo quería-me abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro…

-lo siento, mami-dije acariciando su cabello e intentando tranquilizarla, verla así solo hacia que mi corazón se quebrase aun mas…

-debi escucharte-se separo un poco- debi escucharte, pero fui tan egoísta… sabia que no era bueno abrirme a alguien ni-

-ma-acune su rostro entre mis manos y chocamos nuestras frentes- simplemente el no era el indicado, no por eso debes cerrarte al resto…-dije dubitativa- por ahora me tienes aquí y no te dejaré-le prometí, antes que nada era mi madre y no podía odiarla realmente…

Si podía odiarlo a el… por haber provocado aquellos raros sentimientos en mi y la sensación de repudio hacia mi madre por sus acciones, cuando ella era todo lo que me quedaba y por sobre todo, quien me había dado la vida. Sin importar el sufrimiento que me hiciera pasar, ella lo era todo para mi y la amaba por ello.

-oh Bella, eres tan maravillosa-me volvió a abrazar- he sido tan necia y estúpida contigo…

-no digas eso mama… todos cometemos errores-me senté con ella en el sofá y se apoyo sobre mi hombro, para llorar…

-no debería ser asi cuando yo soy la madre y tu la hija… mirate, te comportas como si fueras mayor que yo…

-lo soy-sonreí y frote en círculos su espalda- recuerdas que tengo 35 y que voy creciendo 10 años cada año?-ella me sonrió con tristeza…

-jamas podre compensarte por ser la hija que eres…-dijo con remordimiento…

-no tienes que hacerlo, creeme… no soy tan buena como parezco-me susurre mas para mi que para ella…

-que?

-nada mama, relájate…-besé su sien- no quiero que llores por el… no valia la pena…

-la valia-suspiro, temblando en sollozos- era un chico maravilloso, y lo quería mucho…

-lo amabas?

-eso creo-dijo limpiándose con un pañuelo- era increíble-suspiró-me hacia sentir tan bien…-se quedo absorta mirando a la nada…

-no lo suficiente-repuse con resentimiento…

-creeme, se que no te caia bien…pero es un chico estupendo, fue realmente muy bueno conmigo-me miro mas calmada…

-iré a la cocina a prepararte un té… esperame…

Mi madre asintió y yo me puse de pie… camine con torpeza y nerviosimo hacia la cocina, donde prepare un te de manzanilla bien cargado para ella y un café doble para mi. Me sentía mal, culpable, como una mala persona. Ella llorando por el, mientras que yo lo odiaba y le pedia que se alejara. Había lastimado ya lo suficiente a los Swan.

Volvi a la sala, con nuestras bebidas ya preparadas… mama se veía mas tranquila, por lo cual me negué a ser yo quien tocara el tema y le preguntara sobre la ruptura, por mas que moria por saberlo y ver asi si había sido duro con ella, no lo haría.

-sabes, nunca te conte como lo conoci-comento pensativa, acunando la taza caliente entre sus manos…

-es verdad-admiti, bebiendo mi café, fingiendo interés…no quería saberlo tampoco.

-fue en una visita al hospital…-suspiró- simplemente… choqué con el…-sonrió- esa tarde tenia turno con Carlisle… era mi chequeo anual de sangre, ya sabes… ese control ridículo-hizo un gesto con la mano, yo asentí- fue hace mas de un año y medio…-miro a la nada, nuevamente con los ojos cansados- el estaba roto y yo estaba hecha polvo aun por la muerte de tu padre-me miró…- sabes, el me sonrió con tristeza y en mi creció la duda del motivo… era tan triste ver a alguien tan perfecto como el, con el rostro tan angustiado…-inclinó la cabeza y miro al techo…-al principio fue el amor maternal lo que se hizo presente en mi, necesitaba saber como estaba…

Asentí rápidamente, frente a su imagen…

¿Cómo era posible que madre e hija se enamoraran de un mismo hombre?

Toda la vida esa duda seguiría latente en mi.

Pero él tenia _algo…_

-que le pasaba?-no pude con la duda…

-el venia de una relación larga… de unos 3 años con una chica que lo lastimaba mucho y le era infiel… el solia pagarle con la misma moneda-sonrio- pero no se lo decía a nadie. Todos lo veian a el como el arrogante infiel, mientras ella hacia de las suyas a espaldas del resto, pero el lo sabia…-asintió- hasta que quedó embarazada…-jadeé… Edward tenia un hijo…

-no es lo que crees-tomo mi mano, y me sonrio al ver mi mueca…-no era de él, pero ella intento convencer a todos de que si… todo salió a la luz con una prueba de ADN y ella tuvo que admitir su derrota, pero no sin antes lastimarlo…-me miro a los ojos- ha sufrido tanto… el realmente había sufrido con ella, porque la llego a querer en serio… se llamaba Tanya-dijo con resentimiento- fue tan dura con el, con cosas que dijo…que…-una lagrima se le resvaló

-entiendo-asentí, sintiéndome mal al provocarle tanto dolor a ambas personas que yo queria…

-fuimos amigos por mucho tiempo… el me ayudo en serio despues de la muerte de Charlie, me apoyó, me dejo llorar en su hombro… realmente me sentía bien. El confió en mi y se abrió como si nos hubiéramos conocido de toda la vida…-me miro a los ojos- jamás hablamos de la edad… eso nunca nos importo, solia decir que era mas joven que el, en espiritú-termino con una sonrisa…

-siento haberte censurado por la edad… simplemente me choco cuando lo supe-me sinceré

-estabas en tu derecho, hice lo mismo yo con Phil-acarició mi mejilla-siento tanto las cosas que te dije aquel dia y el haberte levantado la-

-mama, no importa eso-la interrumpí

-si importa-me corrigió- porque he estado mal y me he metido en un terreno que no me correspondía… solo que tenia tanto miedo a que jugara contigo… que fui egoísta y no pude ver cuanto lo querías tu. Phil es maravilloso-me sonrió

-no lo conoces…

-si te ama, se que lo es… ha elegido bien-bebió un poco de té…-estoy feliz por ti, al saber que encontraste tu mitad… no importa la edad, nunca importara…-apreto su mano, en la mia…

-gracias-conteste con la voz quebrada, frente a los pensamientos con Phil…

-su hijo es un encanto-sonrió…

-lo es-suspiré… no quería lastimar al pequeño James…

-siento si en algún momento se pelearon por mi culpa, o quisiste dejarlo despues de cómo me comporte contigo…-me apuntó- mirate, te trate terriblemente mal y aun asi corres a consolarme y apoyarme…-sonreí

-es lo menos que puedo hacer…

-gracias, en serio… yo te aparté en el peor momento luego de la muerte de Charlie y tu-

-tu estabas mal y no cuestiono las deciciones que luego tomaste, estabas en tu derecho de tomarte tu tiempo a solas para superar lo de papa-suspire con cansancio- en cuanto a lo que te dije de mi padre… no creo que le hayas faltado el respeto por estar con Edward… merecías ser feliz y lo sigues mereciendo…

-gracias cariño…-sonrió con tristeza- sabes que te amo, cierto?-me acuno con un brazo, envolviendo mis hombros…

-yo también mama-me dejé caer en su pecho…

Me sentía tan mal frente a la idea de ser participe y la causa a la vez en todo esto… Reneé merecía ser feliz y Edward también, ahora yo era la egoísta aquí obligándolo a alejarse de ella. El era lo que ella necesitaba y el la necesitaba a ella. Me odié por interferir en sus perfectas vidas ya encaminadas.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos cuantos minutos y finalmente ella se durmió en el sofá. Me puse de pie y le quite los zapatos, para recostarla y acomodarla mas cómodamente… la cubrí con una manta que siempre reposaba en el respaldo del sillon y besé su mejilla antes de apagar la tv, que nos quedamos viendo por unos minutos.

No iria a trabajar, no podía dejarla sola… asi que llamé a Jessica…

-Hola?

-Jessica, habla Bella…

-Ey Bells!-dijo alegre-pasó algo?

-si, parece ser que mi madre se enfermó o algo, anda con mucha fiebre, asi que no iré a trabajar-mentí- por favor avísale al señor Brandon…

-claro, no hay problema… seguramente ni le importe después de las horas extras de anoche…

-gracias Jess-suspiré aliviada- si hay algún problema solo llámame

-ok, cuídate y mándale saludos a tu madre…

-nos vemos mañana…-dije colgando el móvil…

Cerré los ojos y miré al cielo… nadie había dicho que la vida era fácil, pero tampoco supuse en ningún momento que seria tan jodida.

Las cosas serian completamente diferentes si mi padre no se hubiese ido tan pronto… tal vez habría conocido en mejores términos a Edward y estado con el, inclusive. Nadie sabe nada cuando se trata del destino.

Es tan caprichoso a la hora de juntar a dos extraños…

_________________________________________

_Se que no es un cap muy interesante, pero si muy importante…__**tomen mucho en cuenta a Renee y su forma de proceder para capítulos futuros… **_

_Dentro de unos caps __**va a pasar algo por culpa de Aye436**__…si?_

_Asheee sos grosa(L)_

_Para el resto… es corta la bocha, __**las adoro muchísimo, muchas gracias por el apoyo en cada review, por esos presiosos halagos y por estar ahí siempre…**_

_**En serio, estoi feliz como perro con dos colas… me saque un 9 en un parcial de la facu y ahora tantos reviews… wow!**_

_Ya saben, ustedes cumplen y yo actualizo rápido=)…__**EL CAP QUE VIENE ES MUCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIISIMO MEJOR Y MAS SUCULENTO=O**_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	20. En el Cielo

**Summary**: Bella y Edward se amaban por sobre todo… cometieron una serie de grandes errores y escribieron su historia, una historia tan intensa como imposible. El era el novio de su madre, ella era la promesa y una consecuencia. (Basada en la canción Apologize de OneRepublic)

**Desclaimer**: No soy Steph, no cree crepúsculo ni soy dueña de los personajes. Soy autora de la historia…

**N/A:** ok, si alguien que esta leyendo esto, también leyó "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo" va a asociar los tipos de escritura. Ambas historias son prohibidas y dramaticas. Yo por mi parte, soy una persona jodidamente retorcida, por lo cual…vayan imaginándose por donde va el fic…

_________________________________________

**Capitulo 22: En el cielo**

_Strange as angels__, __Dancing in the deepest oceans__, __Twisting in the water__… __You're just like a dream_

_(Extraño como los ángeles, bailando en los océanos mas profundos, retorciéndose en el agua… eres como un sueño)_

**The Cure.-Just Like Heaven**

-no-pedi, alejandome… no podia, era simple… me habia enamorado, tenia panico de admitirlo frente a el…

-Bella…-se acerco un poco mas- prometo no lastimarte, te cuidaré y no dejaré que nada te suceda…-prometo, acariciándome la mejilla…

-lo prometes?-se me escapó una lagrima y el sonrió, limpiándola con sus labios…

-lo prometo, en serio… me interesas demasiado.-admitió…

Debi imaginarlo… las promesas estaban hechas para romperse.

Tenia miedo, tenia pánico… jamás me había abierto a un extraño, aun no lo lograba hacer del todo con Phil, que estaba conmigo hacia poco mas de 6 meses… como lo haría con él, que aun no lo conocía?. Es increíble como el amor puede ser…

Amor. Esa palabra que me causaba fobia desde pequeña, esa que alejaba de mi frente a cuanto caso y situación se me presentara. Lo llamaba mecanismo de autodefensa. No quería salir herida, tenia miedo a entregarme… yo no era común, era cautelosa y fría. Si, eso mismo era, o de eso quería convencerme…

Suspiré y mire el reloj, entre sus brazos, recostada en el sillón. Dictaba las 6.30 de la madrugada. Quería irme?...no. hasta hacia solo unos cuantos minutos había terminado de conocer al ex extraño que ahora me envolvía con sus brazos. Una charla lo suficientemente profunda como para entender su carácter y su modo de actuar… aquello explicaba a la perfección su manera de ser, era razonable luego de tanto sufrimiento.

Hablamos de mi, también… del dolor, del malestar, mis padres… mis vicios, mis costumbres, mis años en el extranjero… deje caer aquel muro, o mejor dicho el lo derribó con sus ojos, simplemente yo tuve que ceder…y lo hice gustosa… ahora me sentía extraña, habíamos pasado a un complejo y diferente nivel, aun sin ser nada… aun sin siquiera rozar nuestros labios.

El lo había prometido, y una promesa siempre fue una promesa, o eso creía yo… jamás había roto una. Y el?

"Toda promesa conlleva su consecuencia"…repetía mi padre.

Cerré los ojos y me entregué a los latidos de su corazón, me compenetré a sentirlos como si se tratase del mio mismo… su mano descanzaba en mi cuello, donde me acariciaba lenta y tranquilamente… no habían palabras, ya habíamos hablado lo suficiente… el silencio era agradable.

Yo no quería dar el primer paso y el tampoco… teníamos tiempo, quedaban muchas cosas por hacer antes de entregarnos…

-cual es tu sitio favorito en el mundo?-preguntó con voz soñadora…

-Londres, frente al Big Bang…-susurré- el tuyo?

-Forks… amaba ese pueblo cuando era pequeño…

-yo siempre lo detesté, era como vivir en un planeta alienígeno-sonreí ante el recuerdo…

Voltié y lo vi, me estaba sonriendo de una forma ciertamente extraña; nunca antes había visto esa sonrisa suya, lo cual me hizo estremecerme de una forma extraña… sacudi mi cabeza y le devolví el gesto, mientras me incorporaba en el sillón.

-hemos pasado toda la madrugada hablando y ya es hora de irme… debo cambiarme para ir a la facultad…-Edward asintó…

-primero acompañame a desayunar…-pidio tomandome la mano… yo asentí…

Ingresamos a la cocina y el puso en funcionamiento la maquina de café, mientras tostaba un poco de pan… internamente sonreí frente a la extraña idea de poder llevarme bien con el. Era ciertamente bizarro que me enamorara del ex novio de mi madre, y mas aun lo era, siendo que tenia casi 12 años mas que yo, aunque no me sorprendia… Phil me doblaba en edad y ya era lo bastante comodo caminar por las calles o ir a cenar con el, como para sentirme observada. Mucha gente tiene prejuicios en cuanto a la edad, y yo siempre fui una de ellas…razón por la cual puse el grito en el cielo a la hora de que mi madre saliera con un tipo tan menor, pero sinceramente, a mi siempre me habían gustado los chicos mayores…aunque en el caso de Phil y Edward eran todo menos chicos, sino que hombres. Me pregunté como verían esto mis amigos, que pensarían de mi y de Edward despues de todo esto… y me asuste terriblemente al pensar en lo que mi madre me gritaría al saber que me había enamorado de su ex…

Edward el ex de mi madre… Edward de casi 30… Edward era perfecto.

Al carajo con Kant, viejo parlanchín.

Su personalidad era tan complicada y retorcida, como la mia. Era sumamente complejo llegar a comprender como era que trabajaba su cabeza, aunque en mas de una ocacion resultaba ser sencillo y predecible. Era un tipo que se contradecía. Había sufrido, le habían roto el corazón, lo habían engañado y lo habían usado. Pobre?...no, la lastima no tenia lugar en su vida… muchas de esas cosas el las merecía, había mentido, había engañado, había roto mas de un corazón y también había usado a mas de una persona… sonreí en silencio, al llegar a la conclusión que la vida era un boomerang, donde todo volvía tarde o temprano; yo solo esperaba que en el futuro, si es que algún dia tenia una hija, ella no me robara a mi novio, fuera Edward, Phil o quien quiera…eso se debía de sentir… extraño.

Roba-novios… eso era yo, o algo asi. No me importaba.

Sentí dolor y miedo de pensar que podria pasar por la situación de mi madre, era triste y yo ya había sufrido lo suficiente como para seguir haciéndolo. No, no iba a sufrir, no iba a dejar que el dolor penetrara en mi… el lo había prometido y a pesar de que el había mentido en su vida, yo había decidido creerle, por muy tonto que sonara, necesitaba creerle para poder enamorarme plenamente…y si tenia que ser, asi seria…caso contrario, en algún momento lo superaría.

Volteó y me dedico aquella estúpida y fanfarrona sonrisa que me encantaba, apoyó sus antebrazos sobre el mármol del desayunador y se inclino hasta quedar a mi altura, a excasos centímetros de mi rostro…

-que quiere la niña, para desayunar?-preguntó con un tono sumamente seductor…

Habría dicho que lo quería a el, pero recordé cuan difícil se estaban dando las cosas entre nosotros, era complicado. Quería ir lento, aun seguía de "novia" con Phil y por mas que nuestro contacto se limitara a castos besos y nuestra relación se basara en el apoyo que el me daba y la ayuda que le daba a el y a su hijo, lo quería…

El bichito de la angustia e infidelidad se hizo presente en mi…

-no soy una niña-hice un pequeño mohín, apartándome de el y arrancándole una sonrisa…

-señorita?-alzó una ceja…yo asentí…

Era verdad, por muy bochornoso que sonara, seguía siendo una señorita… mi inocencia seguía intacta, lo cual provocaba un furioso sonrojo en mis mejillas, frente a aquel hombre de casi 30.

Miedo. Ahí estaba de nuevo, perturbándome… porque si comenzaba _algo_ con el, no podria entregarme ni darle el placer suficiente que alguien mayor que yo, podría… feo, horrible…yo no estaría a la altura de ese dios Griego y me dolia. Yo solo era una niña, frente a sus ojos, una niña y el seguramente se veía pedófilo a la hora de tratarme.

¿Lo era?

¿Seria algún tipo de enfermo, al cual le gustan las niñas?

No lo creía, había estado con mi madre que lo superaba por mas de 10 años… y no tenia perfil de degenerado tampoco. Alice había hablado lo suficiente de el como para comprender que solo era un hombre mas, uno bastante complicado, pero un hombre mas, común.

Y eso era justo lo que el era.

-me ves como una niña, cierto?-pregunté y me mordí el labio con nerviosismo… el sonrio abiertamente y se separó para traer las tazas con café.

-si al principio, te viea mas bien asi como una niña furiosamente hermosa, loca y caprichosa…

-eyy!-lo miré molesta…

-quieres que enumere las cosas que hiciste?... mi i-phone, mi auto, mi camisa… lo cual me recuerda, me debes un Sex On The Beach...-puse los ojos en blanco...

-no me has respondido…-me removí inquieta en el taburete…

-no me importa tu edad-suspiro y se acerco, sentándose frente a mi- puedes tener solo 18 pero mentalmente se que eres mayor y madura… tal vez sea por lo que viviste en estos últimos años, tal vez solo sea tu forma de ser…pero para mi estas perfecta-acarició mi mejilla- tal y como estas ahora…

-resumiendo?-pedí con una pequeña sonrisa…

-si eres una niña-sonrío socarron… yo le saque la lengua, con mucha madurez- no lo eres, y me encanta-apoyo sus labios sobre los mios y depositó un puro beso, que se me hizo perfecto… se sintió como estar en el cielo y esta vez, aquel débil contacto lo disfruté libre de culpas…porque ya no era mas _mi padrastro,_ ni era inmoral… porque mi madre no estaba y porque por primera vez no lo rechazaba y le hacia caso a mi corazón.

Corazón. Cursi, no?. Estoy completamente de acuerdo, pero era la verdad. Cursi, Bella Swan era cursi… y tonta. 100% segura de ello.

Mi móvil sono, haciendo que nuestras bocas se despegaran por inercia, con dolor me separé de sus calidos labios, aquel casto beso se me antojo el mas lindo que nunca antes me habían dado; mi primer beso había sido vergonzoso, los besos de Phil eran buenos, pero no suficientes, el único beso real que me había dado Edward era irreal y desbocado…hermoso y perfecto, pero este beso era mejor… había sido tierno y al menos por mi parte, cargado de sentimiento, sin la necesidad de invocar las salvajes lenguas y enfrentarnos en un bestial duelo, esto era mejor porque yo me sentía bien.

Remordimiento?... nada.

-hola?-contesté el móvil con torpeza, mientras Edward me miraba con una sonrisa…

-Cariño, como estas?

Mis ojos se habían abierto de la sorpresa… una de las personas con quien mas quería hablar; Phil…

-bien, bien…-dije incomoda, rascándome la nuca y volteando para que Edward no me mirara- como están ustedes?

-perfectamente… solo que estaba por llevar a James al colegio y quería saber si te paso a buscar por tu casa, para llevarte a la universidad…

-ahm… no… de hecho, estoy aquí con Alice y Rose e iremos juntas a la universidad…

-de acuerdo, no hay problema-dijo alegremente- entonces…nos vemos a la noche, de acuerdo?

-claro…-dije tragando pesado, con la repentina necesidad de terminar la conversación…

-ok, paso por ti cuando sales del trabajo…

-ok, nos vemos…

-nos vemos Bells, te quiero…

-igual-colgué, sintiendo calor…

Phil… dejarlo o seguir?...

Técnicamente, con el casto beso aquel, le había sido infiel… también de pensamiento y porque había pasado la noche con otro. Pero, no había hecho nada, por lo cual no había problema. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, dice aquel sabio dicho…

Pero yo era quien ahora no quería estar con el, porque ahora finalmente Edward había dejado de ser un extraño para mi y me gustaba lo que conocía de aquel ojiverde despeinado, me encantaba, sinceramente. Comenzando por su sobrehumano aspecto y terminando con su explosiva personalidad.

Conclusión: me gusta el ex novio de mi madre…

Por lo tanto: no se que hacer…

Volteé con rostro culpable y el estaba bebiendo café, mientras leia el periódico. Frunci el seño y me senté en mi sitio frente a el, sin ganas de hablar… mi cabeza volvia a discutir con mi corazón, que últimamente había ganado peso tras lograr que confiara y me abriera ante el ex extraño que reposaba frente a mi.

-Phil, cierto?-pregunto mirándome, yo asentí-entonces?

-que?-pregunté a la defensiva, y luego cerré los ojos corrigiéndome-entonces…?

-seguiré siendo _el otro_ por mucho mas?

-no eres el otro…-negué- no se ni que eres…-me expresé…

-un león que se enamoró de una oveja…-sonrió acariciándome la mejilla…

-que oveja tan estúpida…-sonreí

-que león tan morboso y masoquista-recitó el, la frase de cabecera de una famosa saga, que había leído… extrañamente, iba a la perfección con nuestra realidad alterna…

-te haz enamorado?-le interrogué, mirándole a los ojos, que sentía, me eran sinceros…

-completamente…-paso su pulgar por encima de mi labio inferior…

-terminaré con Phil…-suspiré y le aseguré, sus ojos se veian hermosamente francos…

-por que lo harias?-una sonrisa bailó en sus labios…

-quieres que siga con el?-le seguí el juego, sabia que era lo que el quería escuchar, pero no lo diría…

-para nada… pero quiero que me digas el motivo de la ruptura…

-no quiero que te conviertas en _el otro_…

-en que sentido?…-me incentivó, con su juego mental…

-en todo significado real de la palabra…

-eso significa…-sonrió abiertamente-que tengo mi oportunidad…

-vayamos lento y no me rompas el corazón…-le pedí, cerrando los ojos…

-te prometo que no te lastimaré…-se acerco a mi…

Y asi fue como finalmente el león beso a la oveja y ésta le respondió. Con lentitud y ternura, sin miedos, ni apuros… la oveja se sintió en el cielo, al recibir la lengua de aquel imponente león y se fundieron en un duradero y tierno beso…

Su lengua acarició la mia y yo le correspondí con el mismo grado de cariño y pasión, a la vez… fue lento, no salvaje, si pasional, pero nada desbocado… no fue un beso furioso, sino uno sencillo y puro, real…como un beso mas, como un beso cualquiera entre dos personas que se quieren.

Y se sintió justamente como en el cielo, entre las nubes floté en lo que aquel beso duró…estaba en mi lugar feliz.

_________________________________________

_**100 RR el cap anterior?**_

_Ok, se que lo dije antes…__**pero USTEDES SON LOS MEJORES!**_

_No puede ser, lo puedo decir cien veces sin aburrirme… otra vez, rompimos un nuevo record en el fic… 100 RR en menos de una semana… wow, lo adoro!_

_No puedo decir mucho estoi anonadada…_

_**Mil gracias por cada review…**_

_Gracias a quienes se unen al fic y hacen el esfuerzo de leer todos los caps de corrido (que se que son muchos)_

_Mil gracias también, a los que vienen siguiendo el fic desde sus inicios…_

_**Por otro lado, al resto de mis lectores, disculpen…**_

_Todos los fics van a continuar y ninguno va a quedar a medias… eso lo aseguro, simplemente les pido paciencia… ni duden de mi palabra._

_**Ahora llegue a fecha de parciales y estoi a full con la facu**__ (necesito aprobar estos parciales para no irme a final y poder estar libre hasta por lo menos septiembre)_

_Disculpen si esta semana no actualize todos los fics__, me sumé una nueva responsabilidad, que es el trabajo… y no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir (de todos modos hoy me propuse adelantar cuantos caps de cada fic se me hicieran posibles)…_

_**Asi que esta semana espero actualizar todos los fics y les prometo un cap por semana de cada fic…**_

_Gracias, ya saben…por todo._

_El spoiler…_

**Levanté mi vista y al mirarme en el espejo vi a mi madre, parada contra el marco de mi habitación… grandes ojeras se extendían por debajo de sus ojos y su rostro era livido, sin expresión alguna, mientras me miraba. Pegue un respingo y voltié sumamente preocupada para verla, ella parecía un zombie, con los brazos muertos a sus costados, lo cual me daba miedo.**

**Miedo de mi madre…ridículo, no?**

**No lo creo. Tenerle miedo a Renee podía ser cualquier cosa, menos ridículo.**

**Alguien debió decirme que temiera.**

_Ok, como ya dije hace un par de caps… lo que esta por venir es cortesía de mi amiga, la maquiavélica Aye436… xD_

_Y bleh… __**espero sus RR que espero que no sean menos:(**_

_Díganme que les pareció este bonito y tierno cap…_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	21. Enamorada

**Summary**: Bella y Edward se amaban por sobre todo… cometieron una serie de grandes errores y escribieron su historia, una historia tan intensa como imposible. El era el novio de su madre, ella era la promesa y una consecuencia. (Basada en la canción Apologize de OneRepublic)

**Desclaimer**: No soy Steph, no cree crepúsculo ni soy dueña de los personajes. Soy autora de la historia…

**N/A:** ok, si alguien que esta leyendo esto, también leyó "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo" va a asociar los tipos de escritura. Ambas historias son prohibidas y dramaticas. Yo por mi parte, soy una persona jodidamente retorcida, por lo cual…vayan imaginándose por donde va el fic…

_________________________________________

**Capitulo 23: Enamorada**

"_What is this feelin' takin' over?__, __Thinkin' no one could open the door.__Surprise...It's time__to feel what's real"_

_(Que es ese sentimiento que esta tomando la delantera?, pensaba que nadie podria abrir aquella puerta. Sorpresa…es hora de sentir el verdadero amor)_

**Miss Independent.-Kelly Clarckson.**

Subí las escaleras y me meti en mi cuarto… tomé un conjunto de ropa interior, junto a una camiseta negra y unos comodos jeans, quería volver a casa luego de clases, para comer algo y poder descanzar antes de enfundarme nuevamente, en molestos zapatos y ropa formal, para ir al trabajo…

Regulé el agua de la ducha hasta que quedara lo suficientemente caliente, para poder ducharme tranquila. Cuando entré, pude sentir como mi agarrotado cuello se iba relajando ante el caliente contacto con el agua y suspiré relajada… había estado gran parte de la noche en una molesta posición, con la cabeza recostada en el pecho o las piernas de Edward, pero no me quejaba…había sido agradable y comodo aquel sitio… sus manos acariciando mi cabello, mi cuello, causándome cosquillas…

Estúpidamente enamorada, la asepcion indicada.

Me vestí y salí del baño, usando los jeans y la camiseta… me coloqué frente al espejo y comecé a cepillarme el cabello, con un gesto ausente… pensando en lo que fuera que se suponía que era Edward, y en la forma mas suave de cortar mi relación con Phil, cuando pasó.

Levanté mi vista y al mirarme en el espejo vi a mi madre, parada contra el marco de mi habitación… grandes ojeras se extendían por debajo de sus ojos y su rostro era livido, sin expresión alguna, mientras me miraba. Pegue un respingo y voltié sumamente preocupada para verla, ella parecía un zombie, con los brazos muertos a sus costados, lo cual me daba miedo.

Miedo de mi madre…ridículo, no?

No lo creo. Tenerle miedo a Renee podía ser cualquier cosa, menos ridículo.

Alguien debió decirme que temiera.

-mama!-dije alarmada, caminando hacia ella…-que pasa, te ves terrible?-coloque mis manos en sus hombros y la mire, a la distancia…preocupada.

-donde estabas?...no pude dormir sin ti…-su expresión se volvió triste…

-estaba con Phil mama-mentí- siento no haberte llamado, pero me quede completamente dormida…

-Edward no me llamo ayer…-me comentó, mientras una lagrima resbalava por su mejilla…

-oh… a caso has estado estos meses hablandole todos los días?-simulé sorpresa aunque ya me lo había dicho el… ella asintió- mama, que hemos dicho de él?

-es que el quiere saber como estoy y yo como esta él, se que no me ama…y posiblemente yo nunca lo haya amado… pero no me llamo.-dijo apenada…

-tal vez se haya quedado dormido temprano, mama…o estaba en el hospital-la abrazé

-puede ser…-suspiro y me rodeo con los brazos…-por favor no te alejes de mi Bella, no puedo dormir si no estas, no puedo estar tranquila…

-de acuerdo, mama.-deposite un beso en su frente- anoche no has tomado tu somnífero?

-no quiero dormirme si estoy sola…

-de acuerdo mama, hoy trabajas?-ella asintió y de repente pego un brinco, aun abrazandome…

-recien lo recuerdo!... mañana sábado tengo un evento y debo alistar varias cosas…-dijo sorprendida…

-oh, Renee…eres terrible-le di un amigable empujoncito que ella respondió con una sonrisa, beso mi coronilla y me guiñó un ojo- necesito una enorme taza de café… debo ir a la oficina…!-dijo alertada…

-hazlo, floja-la empujé sonriendo…

Algo me decía que algo en Renee no estaba como siempre. Hacia ya unos cuantos meses ella tenia bruscos cambios de temperamento, pero yo culpaba a mi padre o en este ultimo tiempo a Edward, por aquello… tal vez stress, tal vez era ella en si. Pero me preocupaba su humor.

Suspiré y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto… terminé de vestirme con mis zapatillas y tome todos mis libros… bajé las escaleras y estaba segura de que no habían pasado mas de 10 minutos, cuando entré a la cocina y había una nota en el refrigerador de Reneé que decía "Todo el dia en la oficina, luego te llamo, si sales avísame y recuerda volver a casa a dormir, te amo…R!"…sonreí al pensar con el apuró que debió escribir aquella nota, ya que la letra era sumamente desprolija y desaliñada, apenas había logrado leerla luego de varios intentos. Mi madre había perdido la cabeza…

"mama y su temperamento" me susurré entre sonrisas, mientras revoleava la cabeza, tomaba las llaves de mi auto y casa, mi móvil y mi bolso…

Seattle estaba soleado y hermoso, el clima era perfecto; ni calor…ni frio, simplemente templado. Como a mi me gustaba.

Subí al coche y me encontré prendiendo la radio y tarareando "Twenty-Twenty Surgery" de Taking Back Sunday (**N/A**: _una de mis bands favs, busquen la canción en utube, es buena=)._)… me sentía extrañamente tonta, todo el tiempo con una sonrisa…todo el tiempo viendo lo positivo en cada una de las cosas y sonriendo frente al mas minimo acto de cada persona. La señorita independiente e indiferente, se había enamorado… ¿quien lo diría?...Extraño se sentía y también se veía imaginarme sonriente o simplemente verme, ya que llevaba cara livída o desagrado, gran parte de cada dia… pero…estaba enamorada, todo el mundo se comportaba asi, cuando les llegaba la persona indicada… pero la pregunta del millón era si el era el indicado. ¿Lo era?

El móvil sonó cuando aparqué, en el estacionamiento interno de la universidad… lo quité de mi bolso y mire por la tapa el ID, sonreí nuevamente al descubrir que Edward estaba llamándome… me dí un golpe mental y me forzé a ocultar mi sonrisa, en la intimidad de mi auto, debía recomponerme y no sonreir tanto o me harian una lobotomía… lobotomía, nada agradable…la mueca volvió y yo, suspiré antes de contestar el móvil.

-Ey, Edward…-hablé bastante animada, pero no exageradamente…

-como anda la señorita?-pregunto con un tono sumamente sugerente…

-a punto de entrar a la universidad, en el auto… tu, ya has entrado al trabajo?

-si, estoy de guardia…tooooda la tarde-dijo con pesar y yo reí.

-te recuerdo que tu decidiste ser medico?

-sinceramente, estar de guardia un dia de semana y a esta hora es lo mas aburrido…-explico deivertido…

-gracias por la sinceridad, que suerte que me decidí por el periodismo y no la medicina-bromeé ya que yo le había comentado mi repulsión hacia todo lo quirurjico.- tu abriendo gente, mientras yo voy por la vida raspándome las rdillas, Cullen…tienes suerte.

-por eso soy medico, para curarte cada vez que te caes…-su voz se volvió tierna…

-estas filitreando conmigo, Cullen?

-algo asi-solto una risa- se nota mucho?

-en absoluto… muy locuaz.

-gracias, creo…-dijo confundido…

-ey!...faltan 5 minutos para mi clase, debo entrar antes que tu hermana venga a golpearme el vidrio y me haga una escena por estar encerrada en el auto como una autista…-dije tomando mi bolso y mis apuntes…

-que imagen-dijo alarmado- mejor te dejo vivir…-abrí la puerta y vi a Jasper y Emmett caminar en mi dirección…

-ok…-dije tensa, al ver a mis amigos frente a mi…

-estaras libre al mediodía?

-si…-dije secamente…

-oh, tienes compañía…

-exacto…

-de acuerdo, entonces… almorzamos juntos?

-seguro…-contesté rápido, mientras mis amigos me interrogaban con la mirada, e intentaban leerme el pensamiento, con sonrisas complices…

-ok, te recojo a las 12.30…

-no!-me alarme y volteé- tengo el auto, no es necesario…

-dejame ir por ti a la universidad… te llevaré a almorzar y luego volvemos para que recojas el auto…

-eso es innecesario-fruncí el ceño…

-dejame hacerlo…Dr. Cullen-susurro una voz masculina- …de acuerdo, no puedo hablar ahora, pero haremos eso, de acuerdo?

-ok, nos vemos…

-cuidate al cruzar la calle y mira el piso de vez en cuando…-dijo de modo socarron…

-amo tu humor, eres tan gracioso-dije sarcásticamente…

-lo se, soy un encanto…-se apuró- tequieroveja…-colgó.

Oveja.

Estúpida oveja.

Cerré el móvil y lo miré con odio, hablo rápidamente y apenas lo había entendido, le gruñi en silencio al pequeño aparato, antes de voltear a encontrarme con mis amigos, aun mirándome.

-dan miedo…-me sincere, apuntándolos…

-hola a ti también…-Jasper me sonrió…

-oh hermano, me debes 50 pavos-Emmett golpeó el hombro de Jasper, luego de mirarme por unos cuantos segundos a los ojos…

-que?-fruncí el seño…

-apuestas son apuestas, Bells…-me envolvió con un brazo, mientras le quitaba un billete de 50dolares a Jazz, de la mano…- y el pequeño Jazzy, aun no aprende a apostar-le dio un empujoncito…-gracias por ayudarme a ganar dinero-palmeó mi hombro- como anda mi querido Eddikens?-me sonrió de forma juguetona, mis ojos se abrieron y me puse frente a los dos, para verlos…

-ustedes-los apunte molesta…- no ganarán dinero a costillas mia-les lanzé una mirada de advertencia- y si quieres saber como esta tu hermano, llamalo. Hablaremos mas tarde en cuanto andar soltando datos personales al resto, de acuerdo?-apunté a Emm…

-ok-asintió apenado…

-eso me pertenece-le quité el billete de las manos y comenzé a caminar a paso ligero, adelantada unos cuantos pasos hacia la entrada…

-te fregó hermano…-Jasper rió…

-pero yo gané.-dijo de modo alegre…- te apuesto 100 a que antes del cumpleaños de Eddie-

-Emmett!-le interrumpi…

-esa mujer tiene super oído-comentó consternado…

-tu gritas Emmett, no hablas…-entré al Edificio, luego de escuchar la risa de Jasper y el bufido de Emmett…

Entré riendo a la universidad, sin fijarme por donde caminaba y olvidando las palabras de mi… algo?; tropezé con alguien y mis libros calleron…

-oh.-me agaché a recogerlos…

-lo siento, en serio-me los alcanzo y nos miramos, poniéndonos de pie…

-tu?

-estamos a mano, ahora-dijo regalándome una blanca sonrisa…

-te sigo debiendo el dinero de aquel viaje…-sonreí al verlo a los ojos… Jacob, creo.

-Bella, cierto?

-si-choque su mano- Jacob?

-como haz estado?...no sabia que estudiabas aquí…-retomamos el camino, parecía ser que íbamos para el mismo lado…-no te he visto nunca…

-bien, si…estudio aquí… hace ya 2 años…

-oh, lo siento…no te vi antes…-me sentí tonta, seguramente había tomado mal mis palabras…

-esta bien, no soy de hacerme notar, de todos modos…-se encogió de hombros y metió sus manos en sus jeans…

-no compartimos clase, cierto?-fruncí el ceño, viéndolo…

-de hecho, estoy contigo en Psicologia y Sociologia…-sonrió avergonzado…

-lo siento, vivo colgada…

-se nota, parece ser que pasas mucho tiempo con tus amigos…-apuntó cuando ingresamos a la clase, donde Emmett y Jasper me guardaban un lugar y parecían estar peleando, yo sonreí…

-algo asi-agité la cabeza…

-Eyy Bells!...díle a Jazz a que base llegaste anoche con-Jasper lo calló con un golpe seco en la cabeza…

-hem…creo que te hablan-dijo incomodo, frenando su paso…

-claro, hablamos luego…-asentí y me aleje un poco…

-claro-asintió sonriendo…

Caminé hasta mi asiento y me senté entre ambos… ellos parecían sumamente entretenidos…

-entonces…contesta-Emmett se apoyo en mi pupitre…

-no tengo idea de que hablas…

-Bella, sonries como una niña…lo cual es increíble en ti-dijo un Jasper muy seguro…

-no les contaré eso…-me cruzé de brazos…

-le debo 50 dolares a Alice ahora, Bella…la próxima se mas dura y trata de estar mas tiempo sin Edward, o me quedaré sin dinero-Jasper bufó.

-no es mi culpa, tu apuestas, no yo…

-me pasa por confiar en tu rudeza… eres mas blanda de lo que crei, amiga.-me dio suaves palmaditas en la espalda…

Sonreí y agité la cabeza… aquel par nunca cambiaria, pero eran los mejores…

Aburrida. Estaba sumamente aburrida y ya quería que terminara la catedra para ver a Edward, pero faltaban por lo menos 5 o 15 minutos para salir… me estaba durmiendo en mi asiento, cuando sentí un golpe en mi cabeza…volteé a ver a mi agresor y en su lugar, me encontré a Rose sonriendo con astucia y apuntando una bola de papel en el suelo, seguramente con la que me había golpeado. La miré y luego volteé a ver a la profesora, que no se cayaba ni por un minuto, rodé los ojos y me agaché a recoger la hoja, cuando la abrí me encontré con una pregunta escrita en una perfecta caligrafia, sumamente prolija, letra de Rose… "Asi que…tu y Edward", suspiré al leer la hoja… las noticias viajaban pronto, por lo visto… arrugué nuevamente la hoja y volteé a verla, ella estaba sonriente… con un gesto le pregunté como lo sabia y ella simplemente cabeceó en dirección a la ventana y apuntó con un dedo… sorpresa, sorpresa… el aula donde nos impartían clase, daba al jardín de entrada a la universidad, asi que no me costó distinguir a la distancia aquel auto plateado, donde reposaba un bonito señor de cabello broncíneo, con gafas de sol y una sonrisa encantadora. Puse los ojos en blanco y me dirigí a Rose, le tire un beso en el aire y le pedí que no le contara a los chicos aquello, me puse de pie y Sali del aula sin esperar que finalizara la clase… se me hacia imposible seguir ahí y ni hablar si tenia a Edward esperándome…

Suspiré y cruzé la entrada de la Universidad. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al verlo en aquella imponente pose y siendo observado y comido por los ojos de todas las chicas del lugar. Apoyado contra la puerta del copiloto y con las manos en su patalon de vestir, nuevamente, perfecto. Sonrió abiertamente cuando me vió y se quitó las gafas para apoyarlas entre su cabello… automáticamente todo el publico femenino volteó a verme con odio marcado, mientras yo caminaba con paso relajado hacia el…

El sol le daba de lleno en el rostro, motivo por el cual se vio dolorosamente adorable, hermoso. Si, Edward Cullen era hermoso.

Nunca creí poder llegar a hablar así de un hombre, pero era la verdad. El maldito Cullen era jodidamente hermoso.

Llegué hasta el y deposité un beso en su mejilla, mientras mis orejas comenzaban a quemarme seguramente por las maldiciones por parte de las chicas presentes… el solo pasó su brazo derecho alrededor de mi cintura e impulsó mi cuerpo contra el suyo, hasta reposar ambos pesos contra el Volvo.

-creo que me odian, asi que suéltame o no saldré viva de aquí el Lunes-le susurré

-podria venir a buscarte también el Lunes…-contesto con una radiante sonrisa- ya sabes, para asegurarme que estes bien…-me guiñó el ojo…

-Cullen…-fruncí mis ojos…

-eres adorable cuando haces ese gesto-me regalo aquella característica sonrisa y deposito un beso en mis labios…- creo que ya sé lo que quiero almorzar-ronroneó en mi oído…

-lastima que solo tengamos una hora para almorzar…-le seguí el juego…

-en 1 hora podemos hacer muchas cosas-susurró a excasos centímetros de mi boca, de forma seductora…

-que poca resistencia que tienes, entonces-reí dándole un empujoncito, para separarme…

-no me incites…-sonrió con picardia…

-yo no dije nada-elevé las manos, inocentemente…

-creo que tu eres el león y yo la oveja-dijo de modo socarron, abriendo la puerta del copiloto… crei a distancia, llegar a escuchar los suspiros que aquellas chicas largaron y reí.

-vamos Cullen, no quiero que las damas aquí presentes, hiperventilen y mucho menos que te rapten…-le apuré, tirando de su camisa…

El se acercó nuevamente y me dio un ligero, pero profundo besó donde tuve que recordarme como respirar.

Se sentía genial aquello… verdaderamente genial… y en serio…

No me escocía la lengua, ni me dolían los labios a la hora de decir que estaba enamorándome… porque así era la pura verdad. Estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen y por una vez iba a jugarme con aquel profundo sentimiento…

Y si caía, solo esperaba salir viva de aquello…

Porque era fuerte…¿cierto?

_________________________________________

_**Gracias nuevamente por tantos reviews en el cap anterior… va a valer la pena cada RR lo prometo!**_

_Por otro lado… sigo agradeciendo también, su comprensión a la hora de actualizar, ahora mismo estoy haciendo un parcial domiciliario y mañana y pasado dejo de ir a trabajar para estudiar para otro parcial el viernes…_

_El resto es historia… espero poder encerrarme este finde y aislarme en mi burbuja personal para escribir y escribir y seguir escribiendo…_

_Oooooooootro tema:_

_**ESTOY MAS CALIENTE QUE ROB PATTZ DESNUDO (**__y no en el buen sentido__**). Me AUSENTO DE LA RED POR UN PAR DE DIAS Y CUANDO VUELVO YA TODOS ESTAN HABLANDO DE LA ZORRA DE RAVAIN Y EL?**_

_Dios mio!...que mundo cruel!_

_Odio a todos (menos a ustedes, obvio____)… no puedo creer que se hayan soltado tantos rumores de esa zorra rubia mal teñida y mal parida también!_

_La odio!_

_**ROB ES DE KRISTEN dios!...entiendanlo… ROB ES DE KRISTEN!**_

_Jajaja…ok, estoi altamente alterada, pq sinceramente… detesto a Emile comoquieraquesellame. _

_Chicas, una simple petición__: NO LEAN NI PRESTEN ATENCION A TODOS ESOS RUMORES…_

_Es una pantalla (quiero creer) pq ese es mi único consuelo…_

_En todo este tiempo mio en que leyeron algún fic de mi autoria, deben de haber notado mi devoción por ROBSTEN y si, asi es. Y hasta me atrevería a decir q estoi mas celosa que Kristen misma. Necesito un rumor o una foto de ellos dos juntos en NY o creo que enloqueceré… dios, que jodido es esto!_

_Ok, creo que me exedi hablando a un tema ajeno… volviendo al fic…_

_**SPOILER**_

_-__**tenemos que hablar…**_

_**-lo sé-contestó para mi sorpresa…**_

_**-como sabias?-fruncí mi entrecejo…**_

_**-Bella, creo que he estado en suficientes relaciones como para notar el clima previo a la ruptura…-dijo con voz tierna tomandome la mano- y me imagino que no te debe de ser fácil hacerlo, cierto?-asentí**_

_**-lo siento, tu sabes que nunca antes-agité mi mano libre…el asintió.**_

_**-lo vi venir…**_

_**-por que lo dices?**_

_**-en los 6 meses que llevamos juntos-se encogió de hombros- no te sentiste lo suficientemente libre como para…ya sabes…-insinuó- y resultaste ser mas mi amiga y mi apoyo, que mi pareja…-suspiró.**_

_**-lo siento, en serio…-me sinceré…**_

_Se que no es el mejor spoiler de todos… pero es algo…para que vayan viendo de que Phil no es realmente malo y es buena onda…_

_Por otro lado… ATENCION CON RENEE =)_

_Ya saben lo que quiero para seguir… _

_**Me dejan sus RR¿?**_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	22. Querer

**Summary**: Bella y Edward se amaban por sobre todo… cometieron una serie de grandes errores y escribieron su historia, una historia tan intensa como imposible. El era el novio de su madre, ella era la promesa y una consecuencia. (Basada en la canción Apologize de OneRepublic)

**Desclaimer**: No soy Steph, no cree crepúsculo ni soy dueña de los personajes. Soy autora de la historia…

**N/A:** ok, si alguien que esta leyendo esto, también leyó "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo" va a asociar los tipos de escritura. Ambas historias son prohibidas y dramaticas. Yo por mi parte, soy una persona jodidamente retorcida, por lo cual…vayan imaginándose por donde va el fic…

_________________________________________

**Capitulo 24: Querer**

_I promised you my heart just promise to sing, kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

_(…Te prometo mi corazon si promotes cantar, besa mis ojos y acuestame a dormir…)_

**AFI.-Prelude 12/21**

Salí del edificio y me encontré en la puerta a Phil, con una reluciente sonrisa…esperándome. Gruñí para mis adentros, maldiciéndome por lo que vendría, el ni se lo imaginaba.

Lo iba a dejar… porque me había enamorado de alguien mas… como se suponía que debía explicarlo?... decir la verdad o mentir?... por ese motivo tampoco había querido comenzar una relación con nadie, nunca antes. Romper, que te rompan a ti, escoger las palabras adecuadas para sufrir menos, pensar en un buen pretexto para justificarte…

-hola…-intenté vanamente sonreírle, mientras me daba un corto beso…

-como estas?-sonrió…

-ligeramente cansada, me duele la cabeza un poco…-mentí…

-oh, quieres que te lleve a casa?...-se sorprendió…

-no, está bien… como esta James?

-bien, con Laurent… lo llevaría al cine a ver Chiken Little…-sonrió, poniendo los ojos en blanco…

-genial…-nos encaminamos a su auto y al subir, el me miro con seriedad…

-dime…-pidió…

-nada, vamos a Starbucks?-evadí… aun no se me ocurria nada bueno…

-claro…-asintió y puso en marcha el Mercedes…

-como te fue en el entrenamiento?-quize cortar el silencio…

-bien, me han promovido a primera base… y el domingo habrá partido…-asentí

Se volvió a hacer un bache de silencio, el cada tanto me miraba de reojo y yo, clavava mi vista en la ventana… evadiéndole. No buscó conversación, lo cual se me hizo extraño ya que el era muy hablador y detestaba el silencio; lo cual me alertó. Se habría dado cuenta?. No lo creía tonto. Pero todavía no se me ocurria nada bueno.

Llegamos hasta Starbucks y ordenamos nuestro pedido… nos sentamos en un rincón, enfrentados y luego de darle un corto sorbo a mi trago, lo miré con seriedad…decidida a improvisar.

-tenemos que hablar…

-lo sé-contestó para mi sorpresa…

-como sabias?-fruncí mi entrecejo…

-Bella, creo que he estado en suficientes relaciones como para notar el clima previo a la ruptura…-dijo con voz tierna tomandome la mano- y me imagino que no te debe de ser fácil hacerlo, cierto?-asentí

-lo siento, tu sabes que nunca antes-agité mi mano libre…el asintió.

-lo vi venir…

-por que lo dices?

-en los 6 meses que llevamos juntos-se encogió de hombros- no te sentiste lo suficientemente libre como para…ya sabes…-insinuó- y resultaste ser mas mi amiga y mi apoyo, que mi pareja…-suspiró.

-lo siento, en serio…-me sinceré…

-está bien…-sonrió- si no me amas no puedo obligarte a hacerlo… yo si te quiero mucho-acarició mi mejilla- y te estoy muy agradecido por los buenos momentos que pasaste conmigo y James…fue increíble que aceptaras salir con alguien que te doblara en edad y le respondieras bien a su hijo… fue como si nos unieras mas y hasta logré saber mas de el, gracias a ti…-sonreí débilmente…

-tambien te quiero Phil, y adoro al pequeño James-apreté su mano-…pero ya sabes…

-es increíble-suspiro- fui un pedófilo todo este tiempo contigo…-rió abiertamente, y yo lo acompañé…

-un poco…

-sabes, se que no es lo correcto… pero me gustaría saber el verdadero motivo… Edward, cierto?-me miró a los ojos, repentinamente preocupado, yo asentí

-como lo sabias?

-despotricabas todo el tiempo en su contra, el dia que casi te atropello el te miraba extraño e interesado, de una forma sobreprotectora, al igual que en navidad… y cuando dejó a tu madre… tu te deprimiste-objetó…

-creo que eres mas observador de lo que creí…

-digamos que tengo un sexto setido…-sonrió con pena…

-siento haberte hecho pasar por esto… realmente lo siento… tu eres maravilloso y me comprendes, mereces a la mejor mujer de todas…-me sinceré nuevamente…

-realmente he aprendido a quererte y de cierta forma, es un mutuo sentimiento…-fruncí mi entrecejo- terminé viéndote mas como mi apoyo y mi amiga…-sonrió- pero no quería separarme de ti, por miedo a perderte en todo sentido…-habló con franqueza…

-entonces, resultó un mutuo sentimiento…-concluí, el asintió…- no se si sea lo mas ético, correcto o lógico, pero me dolería mucho separarme de James…-comenté, era verdad…lo quería mucho.

-estarias de acuerdo, en continuar siendo mi amiga?-dijo atrapando ambas manos mias, entre las suyas, mirándome a los ojos… yo asentí con una pequeña sonrisa…

-sabes lo que dicen-dije avergonzada…haciendo referencia a la frase donde se indica la inexistente amistad hombre/mujer…

-se que no es cierto… se dicen muchas cosas…-corroboró.

Sonreí y asentí… al terminar el café salimos del Starbucks y el me llevo directo a casa… aun en silencio. No era el clima adecuado para hablar, despues de la ruptura y a pesar de dejarla limpia y en buenos términos…era mejor quedarse en silencio…

Suspiré y cuando aparco junto a mi auto, en la entrada de casa, me incline hacia el para besarle la mejilla y el corrió el rostro… logrando asi que nuestros labios se unieran en un corto, tierno y calido beso de despedida. No objeté nada al respecto, simplemente correspondí su mirada y sonrisa melancolica, bajándome del automóvil.

-nos vemos Phil-cerré la puerta…

-te llamaré la próxima semana, si quieres ver a James…-se inclinó sobre el asiento del copiloto, para hablarme por la ventana…

-claro…-asenti y me despedí con la mano…

Volteé y caminé por el jardín delantero de casa… serian las 9pm cuando ingresé y me quite la cartera y la chaqueta liviana que llevaba. Me sentía ligera y aliviada…lo peor creía que había pasado…

Pero creer nunca significo que así fuera…

Entré a la cocina y me serví un poco de agua… Renee todavía no había vuelto a casa y había dejado un mensaje en el contestador, de que llegaría tarde… motivo por el cual me relaje en el silencio de la casa vacía.

Me recosté en el sillón viendo en E! True Hollywood Story la biografia de Jhonny Deep y cuando estaba a punto de quedarme completamente dormida, mi móvil sono, sacándome de mi ensoñación…

-Alice!-atendí

-eyy Bells, como haz estado?-chillo alegre…

-cuanto café haz tomado?-me reí

-oh por dios!...estas contenta!-gritó entusiasmada

-no, creo que el café te hace pensar-

-por Dios!... es verdad!-ya la podía imaginar saltando…

-que cosa?

-he ganado 50 dolares!-dijo alegremente…

-por que todo el mundo anda ganando dinero gracias a tu hermano y a mi?

-lo acabas de confirmar!-rió alegremente, mientras yo me tapaba la boca con la mano, al notar mi declaración…

-yo, yo… no!-grité

-acavo de hablar con Edward y el también estaba sorpresivamente alegre despues de estos meses, y Rosalie me ha dicho que fue a buscarte y Emmett-

-a caso no entienden el significado de no decírselo a nadie?-la interrumpí…

-por dios, Bells…esto debe festejarse!

-Allie, es el ex de mi madre!-le recordé…

-cierto-dijo pensante- lo siento…-no hablo por 3 segundos- de todos modos, tenemos que festejarlo!-volvió a chillar…

-no hay nada que festejar…-repuse con tranquilidad…

-como que nada?... Bella!... estas con el idiota de mi hermano, por supuesto que hay que festejarlo, serás mi hermana!-me reí por lo bajo, gracias a su alegría…

-tranquila Alice…

-como que tranquila?... escucha, mañana iremos todos a un club y la pasaremos genial, genial genial!-brincó- haz cortado con Phil, cierto?

-de hecho… recién llego y-

-estupendo!-me interrumpió- entonces iremos a un club y beberemos y la pasaremos exelente!

-claro…-dije rendida, ante la entusiasmada chica…

-genial!... mañana pasaré por ti…

-seguro…-suspiré…

-iremos de compras y-

-Alice!

-ok, ok… ire con Rose y te arreglaremos y

-nada de compras-le advertí…

-claro!-repuso alegre- entonces nos vemos mañana, besos!-colgó…

-besos para ti también…-le contesté al zumbido del móvil y colgué…

Alice.

Maquiavélica.

La puerta se abrió y Renee entro con rostro cansado y se despojó de su bolso y sus llaves…apoyándolo todo en el sillón…

-como estas?-sonrió…

-bien, tu¿?

-cansada… quiero dormir…-se dejó caer en el sillón…- estas sonriente- me miro, con una sonrisa…

-no, mama…-me evadí…

-con quien hablabas?-me picó con el dedo…

-con Alice, mañana saldremos…-puse los ojos en blanco…

-genial, pásenla bien…-sonrió con melancolía…

Estaba segura de no poder nunca, decirle la verdad. Esto quedaría en completo secreto y mi madre no se enteraría de la verdad entre Edward y yo. Y si en algún momento lo hacia, solo esperaba que estuviera lo suficientemente preparada como para saber aquello…

Subimos juntas las escaleras y con una corta despedida, ambas nos metimos en nuestras habitaciones… me puse un pantalón liviano y una sencilla camiseta y me recosté en la cama, lista para dormir por lo menos unas 15 horas…la noche anterior no había dormido y sinceramente, se me hacia imposible continuar con los ojos abiertos por mucho mas tiempo…

Pero luego de dar vueltas por mas de una hora en mi cama, concluí comprendiendo que tampoco me dormiría hasta escuchar la voz de Edward… estaría bien llamarlo?... quedaría mal?...pareceria una arrastrada?...

Me iba a arriesgar, el ya había estado bastante tiempo detrás mio, llamándome y buscándome… me tocaba a mi, esta vez ser quien lo buscara, y no me arrepentiría de ello.

Tomé mi móvil y marque al suyo, luego del segundo tono atendió, con voz suave y aterciopelada, logrando erizarme la piel… el relajo volvió a mi al oírlo…

-Doctor?-pregunté, simulando estar adormilada…

-señorita-contesto, seguramente por su tono; con una sonrisa…- esperaba que me llamaras…

-como que esperaba?-pregunté interesada…

-sabia que lo harias…-dijo en tono relajado…

-fanfarron…-le acusé

-solo un poco-contestó, alegremente...- que hacias?

-estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, tu?

-tambien… solo que no podía hacerlo hasta oírte…

-ok, acepto…-replique a regañadientes- lo mismo…

-wow… que lindo se oye-sonó jocoso…

-seguro-puse los ojos en blanco- como te fue hoy?

-bien, como te dije antes…estar de guardia por la mañana y tarde, es aburrido…

-me imagino…-sonreí…

-tu?... hablaste con Phil?-su voz se tornó tensa…

-si, he hablado con el…

-y?-preguntó impaciente…

-relajate… ya esta…terminamos.-contesté relajada, el suspiró aliviado…

-genial…-se calló- hem… tu sabes-se puso tenso- no es que sea genial que hayan terminado…sino que es genial para mi y-

-lo se, entiendo…-contesté divertida…el rió del otro lado

-Alice te ha llamado?

-si, me ha perforado el timpano derecho, con sus chillidos…

-lo se, a mi también… parece ser que las noticias viajan pronto…

-yo no fui…

-lo sé, ellos me vieron en la universidad, cuando te esperaba…

-lo imaginé-suspire…

-iras mañana, cierto?

-tengo otra opción?-pregunté

-sabes lo difícil que es librarse de Alice… aunque con mi ayuda…tal vez-dijo en tonó de arrogancia, nuevamente…

-ey!-le interrumpi- si iré, y sin tu ayuda…-mi orgullo apareció.

-entonces, nos veremos ahí…

-claro… entonces, nos vemos mañana…-zanje el asunto…

-seguro-suspiró- me ha encantado escucharte…

-a mi también-me ruborizé…

-soñaré contigo… descanza…-dijo en tono tierno..

-tu también, buenas noches y cuidate…-pedí

-Bella?-preguntó, del otro lado…

-que?

-me gusta mucho compartir tiempo contigo… mas de lo lógico-dijo en tono serio- me encantas…

-igual-susurré, completamente avergonzada…

-me encanta cuando logro sonrojarte…-su tono seguía siendo suave…

-no lo haces, no puedes verme…

-conozco ese tono…-dijo sonriente…

-lo que tu digas…-suspire- nos vemos luego…

-te quiero… en serio, confía en mi-contesto del otro lado, dejándome inmóvil- Bella?

-hem…si?-pregunte absorta, por su declaración…

-nos vemos mañana, cuidate…-dijo incomodo…

-tu también, Adios-colgué

Helada. Ahora si había podido comprender sus palabras y distinguir cada una de ellas… "te quiero" me había dicho "te quiero".

¿Yo lo queria?

Posiblemente si… y mas de lo que querria admitirlo. Sino no me habría prestado a semjante locura con el ex de mi madre… pero saberlo y admitirlo eran dos cosas completamente diferentes… lo admitiría en voz alta?... seguro, en algún momento. Porque estaba segura, lo sentía.

Cerré los ojos, segura a entregarme a este sentimiento que me envolvía, confiaría en el y sabia que el me cuidaría, cofiaba en el…era lo correcto a la hora de amar…

_________________________________________

_Ok chicas, antes que nada disculpen el terrible retraso y el cap corto._

_**Pero mil gracias por sus mas de 80 reviews y adivinen que… **__**SUPERAMOS LOS 100 FAVS!**_

_**Ando con varios problemas, ahora terminé por un mes la facultad, ya que cerraron todas las instituciones gracias a la jodida porcina… pero ese no parece ser motivo suficiente como para que pueda retomar con las actualizaciones…**_

_**Parece ser que algunas personas están acosándome con molestos, hirientes y amenazadores reviews en algunos fics mios…**_

_No me importa mucho, en realidad… ya que si comparamos los reviews feos con los hermosos, es obvio para que lado se inclina la balanza…digo… 100 revs hermosos contra 1 malo?... jaja, eso es pobre…_

_**Pero parece ser que no se conforman con los acosos, sino que ahora me reportan… **__**si chicas, me están reportando, amenazando con borrar mis fics, mi cuenta y todo lo que sigue…**_

_Solo voy a decir una cosa:_

"_**No voy a dejar NINGUN fic… no voy a parar de escribir, no voy a dejar en banda a ninguna lectora que me lea" asi que aquellas personas que se propongan que deje esto les digo que tomen sus medidas correspondientes… **_

_**-Que no me lean.**_

_**-Que me denuncien.**_

_**¿Qué opinan ustedes?**_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	23. Placentero y Culpable

**Summary**: Bella y Edward se amaban por sobre todo… cometieron una serie de grandes errores y escribieron su historia, una historia tan intensa como imposible. Él era el novio de su madre, ella era la promesa y una consecuencia. (Basada en la canción Apologize de OneRepublic)

**Desclaimer**: No soy Steph, no cree crepúsculo ni soy dueña de los personajes. Soy autora de la historia…

**N/A:** ok, si alguien que está leyendo esto, también leyó "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo" va a asociar los tipos de escritura. Ambas historias son prohibidas y dramáticas. Yo por mi parte, soy una persona jodidamente retorcida, por lo cual…vayan imaginándose por donde va el fic…

_________________________________________

**Capitulo 25: Placentero y Culpable**

Me removí ciertamente molesta y nerviosa a la vez, en aquel pequeño vestido… Alice había insistido en que usara un vestido azul perlado a la hora de ir a aquel club y obviamente, había ganado por cansancio… lo que gracias al cielo no llego a lograr, fue que yo usara tacos…ya era lo suficientemente difícil sobrevivir semana tras semana usándolos todos los días para ir a trabajar, como para también tener que usarlos en fin de semana… luego de mis insistencias, logré que me dejara usar mis converse negras, a juego con mi bolso casual; no era un vestido formal, sino más bien una camiseta larga que originalmente, debía usarse con leggins a juego…pero ella y Rose habían ganado por mayoría a la hora de decidir mi vestimenta, así que no me opuse… dentro de todo, era ropa bastante sencilla… aquel vestido/camiseta era corte sin hombros y me tapaba los muslos, suficiente para mí con no mostrar más de lo necesario…

Ellas por su lado usaban jeans muy cómodos y camisetas a tono con sus accesorios…como siempre, mi autoestima decaía cada vez que me comparaba con la gracia natural que mis amigas destilaban y su belleza sobrehumana… era tan injusto…

-Vamos…-Alice me tomó de la mano y me arrastro junto con Rosalie, hacia la entrada del club…

Bufé por lo bajo y maldije internamente… de algún modo, estaba nerviosa por lo que podría llegar a pensar Edward cuando me viera o como reaccionaria frente a nuestros amigos… yo todavía no estaba lista para una demostración pública de afecto y él lo tenía perfectamente en claro, motivo por el cual se lo agradecía…

Caminamos atravesando la pista de baile, donde ya algunas personas se encontraban bailando y sorpresivamente, me encontré declinando mas invitaciones masculinas, de las usuales…Alice y Rose habían hecho un buen trabajo con mi cabello y mi ropa… agradecí profundamente con que no insistieran con el maquillaje…yo era sumamente natural con aquello y apenas me había delineado los ojos y puesto rimmel… me habría sentido como otra persona, de no ser así…

Edward, Emmett y Jasper estaban sentados contra una esquina en una mesa bastante apartada, riendo y dándose amistosos golpecitos… ahora si estaba verdaderamente nerviosa… esta era la primera vez, en realidad… luego de aquella navidad, que estaba con mis amigos y con Edward simultáneamente… ya podía imaginarme cuan complicado e incomodo seria aquello…

Los chicos volvieron su vista hacia nosotras y nos saludaron alegremente, mientras elogiaban nuestro aspecto una y otra vez, pero a mí me preocupaba la mirada fija de Edward en mí, sin pronunciar una sola palabra…

Al principio me sentí halagada porque me mirara de aquella forma, que mostraba sorpresa y gusto, pero luego de los primeros 2 minutos de silencio, comencé a reprocharme el haber permitido que me vistieran de aquel modo; me comenzaba a sentir bastante mal…

-Ya Eddikens, dile algo y deja de babear-Emm golpeó con una sonrisa, la espalda de su hermano y yo me ruboricé, mientras bajaba la vista…

-Hemm… lo siento-balbuceó- solo que…mmm…-me tendió la mano y yo la tome con vergüenza- te ves preciosa Bella…-suspiró, mientras me besaba la mano… yo me encogí de hombros avergonzada, sentándome junto a él…

-Gracias…-susurré por lo bajo y levanté la vista hacia mis amigos…

Todos tenían estúpidas sonrisas grabadas en sus rostros, lo cual me hizo sentir intimidada… tenían las vistas clavadas en Edward y en mi, algo que no me agradaba en absoluto… suspire…

-Dejen de hacer eso…

-Claro…-Alice chilló alegre

Comenzaron a hablar animadamente todos, mientras tanto, yo me dedicaba a ver de soslayo a Edward…que se veía dolorosamente hermoso, usando solo una camisa negra y un jean… sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, que nunca antes había visto y su sonrisa se veía más sincera que nunca…en cuanto al resto de sus facciones, monstruosamente hermoso como siempre…

Pedimos nuestras bebidas y hablamos animadamente sobre cómo nos había ido en la semana y que cosas relevantes habían pasado en estos días, por supuesto… Emmett había conducido por _ese _camino la charla, con la sola idea de conseguir sonsacarnos a Edward y a mí el motivo por el cual ahora estábamos "juntos"…

Edward y yo salimos de aquel tema con la mayor elegancia que se nos hizo posible… él sabía que yo no quería que los chicos se tomaran muy en serio lo nuestro, a pesar de que yo si lo tomaba con suma seriedad y eso parecía hacer el…prefería que mis amigos sacaran solos sus propias conclusiones. Por otro lado, nosotros seguíamos sin ser nada… nuestra "relación" seguía sin ser rotulada… y aunque me provocaba cierta inquietud, estaba bien por mi…tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ser la novia del ex novio de mi madre… si hasta sonaba traumante y un gran conflicto familiar… y si, lo era.

Sería la 1 de la madrugada, cuando logré zafarme de mis amigos, con mucho esfuerzo… y me dirigí al baño… no estaba estresada, pero si un tanto tensa con aquella situación… las chicas insistían con volver a aquel tema y los chicos no paraban de enviarle indirectas, sumamente directas, a Edward…

Me encerré en un cubículo y tapé mi rostro, buscando relajarme y un poco de tranquilidad… quería disfrutar esta noche entre ellos, pero se me hacía difícil con Edward junto a mí; aun así no podía pedirle que se fuera, ya que él era el motivo principal de aquella salida…

Sacudí mi cabeza y salí del cubículo… no quería que el resto se preocupara por aquellas estupideces… me refresqué y salí del baño… una mano se enrolló en mi cintura y me jaló hacia la oscuridad, no se veía absolutamente nada de nada en aquel rincón y por mucho que me forzara a ver a aquella persona, se me hacía imposible… pude sentir perfectamente el aroma de aquella persona y sonreí en el silencio…sintiéndome más relajada por saber que él me buscaba…

-¿Que haces?-pregunté sorprendida…

-Te extrañaba-susurró besándome la frente y aprisionándome entre sus brazos- y me irritaba no poder besarte frente a ellos, como quisiera…

-Cullen-le di una palmadita en el hombro, mientras envolvía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello…

-Te ves preciosa esta noche…-dijo posando sus manos en mi cintura…

-Gracias…-dije avergonzada…

-Ya sabes que me gusta hacer que te sonrojes-su voz sonó jovial…

-Eres tan encantador…-dije con sarcasmo…

-¿Sabes que me encantas, cierto?-preguntó en tono coqueto, acercando su rostro al mío…ya que podía sentir su aliento sobre mis labios… no contesté…

-Eres un charlatán…-le acusé…

-No lo soy-dijo con una sonrisa, acercando su boca a la mia…

-¡Bella!...creímos que te habías ahogado en el retrete…pero visto y considerando…-la voz de Emmett rompió nuestra atmosfera.

Edward suspiró de cansancio y bajó sus manos de mi cuerpo… yo solo reí con nerviosismo y miré sobre su hombro a un Emmett sonriente, con cara de niño travieso.

-Siento interrumpir… lo que sea que hicieran, solo…-se rasco el cuello, yo alcé una ceja- ok, quería pillarlos así…-admitió, elevando sus manos.

Edward me sonrió y besó mi coronilla, gruñendo levemente… solté un pequeño suspiro, mientras su brazo se enrollaba en mi hombro y volteábamos en dirección a Emmett, aun sonriente.

-Vamos chicos, no es tan malo… digo, son personas, ¿no?-se excusó.

-Emmett…

-Digo; no porque Bella sea la hija de tu ex –comenzó a decir, pero Edward lo interrumpió, mientras yo cerraba los ojos en signo de disgusto por aquel pequeño detalle…

-Suficientes palabras Emm, volvamos-cortó Edward…

-Claro, lo siento…-contestó el aludido.

Caminamos hacia las mesas a paso ligero, siendo seguidos por Emmett… el brazo de Edward en torno a mis hombros me hacía sentir de una extraña manera. Era un modo de posesión y a la vez protector que nunca antes me había imaginado viniendo de alguien como él… aunque prácticamente no lo conocía, se me hizo extraño aquel movimiento; ya que con mi madre el contacto parecía ser reducido o casi nulo…al menos en público.

Deseché aquella idea; no valía comparar su comportamiento conmigo al que tenía con mi madre… no solo era desagradable y raro; sino que también bizarro.

-Lo siento-me susurró al oído a la hora de sentarnos en la mesa… le correspondí con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes…-me acomodé en mi asiento.

Rápidamente nos acomodamos a la charla que estaban llevando las chicas con Jasper sobre los nuevos planes que podríamos hacer a la hora de que iniciaran las vacaciones. Donde podríamos ir a veranear y los sitios a visitar.

-Miami es una buena opción-asintió Jasper…

-Sol, arena y mar-canturreo emocionado Emmett…

-Sol suena bien-asintió Rosalie, Alice giró automáticamente hacia nosotros, con una sonrisita decidida a pedirnos una respuesta… alcé las manos de forma despreocupada.

-Trabajo, lo siento-fingí pena, era tentadora la idea de vacacionar con mis amigos… lo que no era tentador era… hablarlo en presencia de él.

-¿Que dices tú, Ed?-Emmett golpeó juguetonamente a su hermano…

-No lo creo-negó.

-Oh, esta es la parte donde todos acordamos ir a Miami y ellos deciden quedarse a "trabajar"-Alice mantenía una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras bebía de su trago- muy predecible, chicos.

-¿Que?-simulé desorientación…

-Nos iremos de vacaciones, ustedes se quedarán y tendrán sus pasionales encuentros… ¡au!-gritó Rosalie…

-Lo siento, mi pie-sonreí cínicamente, mientras la mandaba a callar en silencio.-En serio, lo siento…pero soy nueva en el trabajo y debo pagar derecho de piso, dudo mucho contar con vacaciones hasta el 2010.

-Exageras, es tonto que trabajes sin necesitarlo…-Jasper asintió al comentario de su novia.

-Créeme, necesitaré trabajar-dije rascándome la nuca, entre dientes… mientras miraba de reojo a Edward… el me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo… me recordé a mi misma que debía inhalar y luego exhalar para no ahogarme.

-Falta un mes… así que piénsenlo…-Alice nos apunto a ambos.

-No tengo nada que pensar…no depende de mí-Edward se hizo el desentendido… volteé a verlo, esperaba que eso no fuera una indirecta. El sonreía abiertamente a las señas que Jazz y Emm le hacían.

-Lo hablaremos más adelante-zanjé el asunto, entonces Edward me beso la mejilla de una forma sumamente cariñosa.

Se me estremeció el cuerpo entero bajo el contacto de sus cálidos labios y me sentí extraña e increíblemente reconfortada. Sabía que él estaba ahí, a mi lado notando el nuevo rubor que ahora recorría mis mejillas, razón por la cual oculté mi rostro bajo una espesa capa de cabello y le guiñé el ojo a una perpleja y sonriente Alice que me observaba como si acabase de quedar deslumbrada por una maravilla.

En la mesa hizo eco el grito jubiloso de Emmett al ritmo que palmeaba en compañía de Jasper la mesa. Yo simplemente sonreí mientras aun me cubría de un extraño rubor –que parecía nunca acabar- provocado por el gesto de mí… ¿…? Edward.

Miré el reloj y bostecé involuntariamente al notar donde estaban situadas las manecillas de mi reloj de muñeca. Serian las 4am cuando noté que había tomado más de lo recomendado y sonreía y reía estúpidamente a causa del alcohol que no solo me otorgaba una risa fácil, sino que también soltaba mi lengua.

-Creo que ya es hora de volver-dijo Edward a mi oído, en un leve susurro.

Asentí sin mucha convicción, no quería irme pero moría de sueño y cansancio, aquella semana había resultado tan agotadora como abrumadora, tanto había cambiado en un par de días que el simple recuerdo me agobiaba.

Él se puso de pie y me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar. Sentí un ligero mareo post-ebriedad y sonreí, sentía que los efectos de los daiquiris y mezclas me pasaban factura. No estaba completamente ebria, sino muy contenta y despreocupada. Edward me tomó de la cintura para darme algo de estabilidad, mientras yo sujetaba su brazo.

-Hay alguien que no tolera el alcohol-alardeó Emmett con una sonrisa juguetona y rostro jovial.

-¡Si, lo hago!-me quejé.

-A que no-contesto como niño.

-¡A que si!-me encapriche como una pequeña.

-¿Otro tequila?-preguntó sonriendo con inocencia.

-Que sean dos-me planté frente a él, mis rodillas se sentían mas solidas y estables, hablaba con desenvoltura… tal vez con demasiada, pero no se me trababa la lengua.

-Creo que-comenzó Rose…

-Ha sido suficiente-secundó Edward, tomándome del hombro con delicadeza.

-No estoy ebria-me quejé, por fin podía disfrutar sin preocupaciones de la compañía de Edward y mis amigos y venían a tratarme como borracha.

-Lo sé, solo es tarde y creo que será mejor que te lleve pronto a casa antes que Reneé se preocupe.-contesto con suavidad.

Reneé.

Se hizo un profundo silencio en la mesa y todos supimos a que se debía. En toda la noche no la habíamos nombrado siquiera una vez, la habíamos pasado maravilloso y ahora… todo se volvía a negro.

Mi amada y egoísta –pero aun así, amada- madre era la razón de ello.

Los semblantes de Rose y Alice se turbaron con un dejo de terror extraño, mientras Emmett y Jasper miraban a Edward.

Fueron los 20 segundos más lentos en mucho tiempo.

-Tienes razón, vamos.-concluí de modo cortante- Nos vemos luego chicos.-me despedí rápidamente y me solté del agarre de Edward, buscando independencia.

Luego de que el soltara con semejante naturalidad el nombre de mi madre, su ex, me parecía aberrante que aun me tocara.

Salí casi al trote de aquel bar y me dirigí al estacionamiento como un bólido, a esperar a Edward que apenas tardo una fracción de segundo más en reunirse conmigo.

-Lo siento-se disculpó acercándose a mí y acorralándome contra la puerta del copiloto.

-Está bien, era la verdad.-conteste en un tono de recelo.

-Es que… a veces se me hace complicado recordar…-

-Vamos a casa Edward, no quiero que te excuses por haberte enamorado de mi madre-le apuré.

-No me excuso y no me he-

-No quiero saberlo-le corté.

Le hice un gesto de que se apresurara y el concedió mi petición, me abrió la puerta del acompañante y yo esquiva me metí en mi lugar, y esperé a que él tomara su posición. Lo cierto es que no me sentía _tan_ mal como debía, luego de haber tomado tanto. Simplemente sentía que tenia la tendencia a dramatizar los hechos, como la nimiedad de que el nombre de mi madre saliera tan naturalmente de los labios de… él.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó, bajando el volumen a "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" que sonaba tranquila y pacíficamente por la radio.

-No tienes por qué sentirlo.-contesté ligeramente dolida, inclinándome hacia la puerta del copiloto, para bajarme del auto.

El camino había sido silencioso, incomodo y embarazoso. En la radio era noche de baladas y una canción tras otra parecía intentar hacer que me sintiera inmediblemente miserable. ¿El era algo mío? La pregunta causaba estragos en mí.

-Espera-su mano cálida encontró mi antebrazo y yo muy predispuesta a ver su rostro perfecto, volteé a verlo, intentando fingir hostilidad. El ver sus ojos verdes hacia que temblara mi voluntad y me derritiera hasta reducirme a la nada.

-¿Edward?-balbuceé, sus ojos eran tiernos, brillantes y transparentes… tal vez el si me quería o empezaba a hacerlo.

-Me ha encantado hoy, exceptuando…eso, por supuesto-contesto con una sonrisa de nerviosismo.

-A mi también-convine.

-Los chicos parecen muy entusiastas con lo…nuestro.

-Eso parece…-coincidí nerviosamente.

-Pensaba que…-pauso su parlamento por unos instantes- estaría bueno que mañana nos viéramos… ya sabes; tú y yo… nosotros.

-Creí que mañana trabajabas.

-Así es, salgo de guardia a las 7pm, tal vez podamos ir al cine o a cenar… -sonrió ligeramente y me pareció percibir pese a la tenue luz del salpicadero, que estaba ruborizado.

-Pasaré por ti.-asentí.

-No es necesario, puedo ir por ti.-contesto rápidamente, nuevamente sus modales de caballero antiguo me atrapaban.

-A las 7 paso por ti.-finalizé sin poder evitar sonreír tontamente, como la adolecente enamorada que era.

-De acuerdo-sonrió con mas sencillez, se veía increíble.-Yo invito la cena y la película.

-Yo las palomitas-sonreí, al ver que no tenía otra cosa estúpida por decir, sus ojos centellaron.

Se acerco lentamente a mí y acomodo un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba mi acalorada mejilla izquierda. Cerré los ojos al sentir su tacto placentero y ligero como una pluma. Que me tratara con tal delicadeza me hacía sentir parte de la realeza y a la vez también me recordaba el motivo de sus cuidados, el peso de los años que nos dividía, él me veía como una niña.

-Edward-susurré con los ojos cerrados…

-Shh-me calló de forma sutil, pude sentir el azote de su aliento sobre mi rostro y me sentí flácida y gelatinosa, mientras el corazón repiqueteaba dentro de mi tórax que ahora se sentía débil.-Superaremos todo, no temas.-prometió.

Quise sonreír ante su absurda promesa. Era prácticamente lo mismo que se le decía a una persona moribunda "todo estará bien" menuda mentira, lo sabía yo, lo sabia el…era bonito pensarlo, pero de ahí a vivirlo…

El pareció notar el mismo instante donde me preparé para replicar, porque selló mis labios con un beso de los suyos. No pude tardar en responder, su aliento choco con el mío y sentí que perdía el control de mis extremidades… esto se sentía tan bien, tan placentero…

Y tan mal y culpable…

_________________________________________

_No me maten!...no me maten!_

_**Piedad porfavor!**_

_Si, merezco la horca por esta traición y tardanza… _

_**Realmente lo lamento, lo siento y me re culpo por la tardanza!...pero espero que haya valido la pena.**_

_Por un lado tuve muchos problemas con algunos fics y también unos inconvenientes con mi trabajo y mi familia. Me estoy agilizando, poniéndome al dia y por sobre todo…creo que mejorando._

_A que lo notaron!_

_Sisi, estoy en proceso de crecimiento y mejora en cuanto a mi gramatica y ortografía…_

_Si! Quiero una selva de aplausos!_

_Jajajajaja_

_Juro que las amo, son lo mejor, lo mas de lo mas que puedo pedir!_

_**No puedo creer cuantos rrs me hicieron llegar, cuantos pm´s, mensajes de apoyo y demás, para incentivarme a continuar… no hay nada por decir simplemente mis GRACIAS (bien enormes) y mi eterna gratitud a cada una de ustedes.**_

_Estoy escribiendo bastante de este fi casi que si se portan bien y me dejan su review constructivo (saben a lo que me refiero y a quienes me refiero) actualizo este mismo viernes!._

_**Siiii!... esta semana me voy a matar por actualizar todooooooo!**_

_Son las mejores, en serio…las adoro!_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	24. Un Largo Camino hacia la Ruina

**Summary**: Bella y Edward se amaban por sobre todo… cometieron una serie de grandes errores y escribieron su historia, una historia tan intensa como imposible. Él era el novio de su madre, ella era la promesa y una consecuencia. (Basada en la canción Apologize de OneRepublic)

**Desclaimer**: No soy Steph, no cree crepúsculo ni soy dueña de los personajes. Soy autora de la historia…

**N/A:** ok, si alguien que está leyendo esto, también leyó "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo" va a asociar los tipos de escritura. Ambas historias son prohibidas y dramáticas. Yo por mi parte, soy una persona jodidamente retorcida, por lo cual…vayan imaginándose por donde va el fic…

_________________________________________

**Capitulo 26: Un Largo Camino hacia la Ruina**

Me sentía terrible. Cansada, abrumada y ligeramente mareada.

Me senté en la cama con urgencia y miré mi radio-reloj, serian las 5.30pm cuando me desperté por completo. Tenía el cabello aun húmedo, luego de haberme duchado al mediodía en busca de un remedio por la resaca que me invadía. No recordé haber dormido tanto en mi vida, aunque lo cierto es que nunca antes había tomado tanto tanto.

Todavía me quedaba un poco más de tiempo antes de tener que ir por Edward. Me urgía verlo desesperadamente, quería un simple abrazo y beso para sentirme bien nuevamente.

La noche anterior habíamos acabado perdidos entre besos y había resultado ser mas tarde de lo esperado cuando terminamos con nuestra necesitada terapia de cariño. Más de una hora y media besándonos en su auto, había resultado ser más que agotador.

Con una sonrisa estúpida y poco razonable, aun con dolor de cabeza… me puse de pie y me calcé unos viejos jeans negros gastados y rotos… hacia bastante calor y se notaba la humedad en la atmosfera, por lo cual simplemente me puse una camiseta ligera y negra, no demasiado informal ni excesivamente formal, el tampoco estaría sumamente producido luego de 12 horas de guardia. Probablemente querría volver a casa y dormir tan pronto acabáramos de cenar.

Sonreí otra vez, mientras me miraba al espejo. Alice gritaría espantada, seguida por Rosalie ya que nuevamente mi vestimenta sacaba a relucir mi tan amado lado grunge.

Estaba entusiasmada y con muchas ganas de verlo, tal vez demasiadas ganas. Tal vez demasiado emocionada.

¿Qué más daba? Realmente me había dejado prendada.

Una adolecente locamente enamorada de un hombre mayor. Un buen titulo.

Me peiné ligeramente el cabello y delineé un poco mis ojos, a fin de no verme como alguien que se había pasado casi 12 horas durmiendo. Y bajé las escaleras para tomar un café muy cargado, a la espera que el reloj se apiadara de mí y avanzara lo más rápidamente posible.

Mi mama estaba sentada en el desayunador, bebiendo un té verde.

-Te ves cansada, cariño.-comentó mientras me abrazaba, consoladoramente.

-Un poco… ¿tanto se me nota?-pregunté caminando hacia la máquina de café y poniéndola en marcha.

-Tus ojos un poco y pareces algo pálida.

-Gracias-contesté socarrona.

-¿Lo pasaste bien con los chicos?

-Si-intenté sonar despreocupada y no tan emocionada, mientras me serbia un poco de café. Me senté frente a ella, en el desayunador y la observé con detenimiento.- ¿Saldrás?-pregunté con recelo.

Estaba ligeramente maquillada y llevaba un pantalón de vestir, junto a una camiseta a juego que la hacía ver muy joven e informal. Parecía relajada.

-Cenaré con mis amigas. ¿Me veo bien?-sonrió.

-Bastante-asentí.-pero… ¿no es muy temprano?

-Un poco, ya saldré, tengo que ir a buscar a Sue y ya sabes vive al otro lado de la ciudad…-dijo rápidamente- recuerdas a Sue Clearweater... ¿cierto?

-Claro-sonreí, me gustaba pensar que mama saldría con sus amigas y se distraería un rato.

-Oh, mira la hora-pegó sus ojos al reloj de pared y se levantó de su asiento para caminar hasta el fregadero y dejar su taza vacía.

-Ma, son las 6.15-contesté extrañada.

-Ya te dije…tardaré, sino-se acercó a mí y me besó la frente de modo maternal- entonces, me veo bien… ¿cierto?

-Estupenda, mamá-repetí mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Ey, te vi-me tocó con un dedo la nariz y sonrió juguetonamente.- ¿Saldrás también?

-Tal vez pase por casa de los Cullen a ver a los chicos.-me encogí de hombros.

-De acuerdo cariño, diviértete y no vuelvas tan tarde, mañana trabajas.-asentí mientras la seguía con la mirada.

Se veía extraña. Parecía estar danzando por toda la casa en busca de su cartera y chaqueta. Un aura de felicidad la envolvía de modo aterrador, algo ilógico viniendo de alguien tan alegre. Se me hacía difícil creer en lo que veía y que mama estuviera tan entusiasmada frente a la idea de ver a sus amigas.

Cerró la puerta y me relajé en la silla, mientras terminaba mi taza de café.

El repiqueteo insistente de "Smells like teen spirit" de Nirvana proveniente de mi móvil me quito de mis cavilaciones e hizo que volviera al mundo real, lejos de mi novena nube donde solo había sitio para Edward.

Tomé rápidamente mi móvil y lo abrí con impaciencia, para encontrarme con un mensaje de texto suyo "Faltan 30 minutos, te estoy esperando". Sonreí como una desquiciada mental y cerré alegremente mi móvil mientras comprobaba la hora en mi reloj.

Caminé por toda la casa, llenando mi bolso de mis cosas indispensables y por último, tomé mi cazadora. Me la coloqué y tome las llaves de mi auto, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

El cielo se veía anaranjado y de un alegre violáceo, típico de una tarde de verano. Se me antojó que era una de las cosas más lindas que había visto. En Forks todos los días parecían ser iguales y sin importar la hora, el cielo siempre estaba gris, al igual que Londres.

Puse las llaves en el contacto y suspiré, estaba un poquito nerviosa por ver a Edward, esperaba no verme lo suficientemente informal como para desagradarle. Solo quería gustarle sin verme extravagante.

El camino hacia el hospital fue muy rápido y apenas lo sentí, montada en mi Civic, escuchando y tarareando canciones de Story of the Year y Yellowcard alegremente.

Aparqué en las afueras del hospital y me bajé de un salto de mi auto. Al notar lo apresurada y ansiosa que me veía, me obligué a tranquilizarme y respirar hondo unas cuantas veces antes de entrar y presentarme en la recepción.

Miré por última vez el reloj y ya eran las 7.05, no quería parecer tan desesperada como para llegar antes, ni lo suficientemente despreocupada como para llegar mucho después. 5 minutos de retraso hacían nuestro encuentro más casual y relajado.

-¿El doctor Edward Cullen?-pregunté en recepción, donde una chica de unos 25 años se veía sonriente y amable.

-¿Tiene cita?

Bueno… técnicamente, esto era algo así como una cita.

-He, no…-negué, ahogando mis pensamientos…

-¿Una emergencia?-me sonrió.

¿A caso me veía enferma o algo por el estilo?

Si, tenía urgencia.

-No-volví a negar.-Solo venía por él, creo que su turno termino.

-¿Bella Swan?-sonrió la delgada chica de cabello rojo como el fuego.

-Si-conteste algo rígida.

-Lo siento, si. El me dijo que vendrías. Soy Victoria, asistente de piso-me dio la mano y yo la acepte, abrumada por tanta atención-

-Encantada-contesté dubitativa, ella me devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Disculpa, soy amiga de él… quería conocerte.-pareció sincera, asentí avergonzada, nuevamente- pasa a su oficina. Queda junto a la de Carlisle, es la 207.

-Gracias Victoria-sonreí disimuladamente y me dirigí hacia el pasillo al cual se había referido.

Al final de aquel pasillo había una bifurcación, hacia la derecha la habitación 206 y hacia la izquierda la 207 con los respectivos nombres de ambos doctores.

Pensé en hacer tiempo y pasar a saludar a Carlisle, pero concluí por ir directo a la oficina de Edward, para no llegar demasiado tarde.

Golpeé dos veces y luego de no escuchar respuesta abrí la puerta, después de todo, se suponía que él me esperaba.

Me congelé en el marco de la puerta al ver aquello. Eso no era exactamente lo que esperaba encontrarme.

No era ningún pecado capital. O tal vez si, ¿la mentira lo era? Tal vez. Pero eso justificaba muchas cosas.

Reneé estaba sentada frente al escritorio de un Edward consternado y bastante crítico, con su cabeza entre sus manos. Ella no se veía para nada bien, sino bastante patética y triste. Edward parecía verse abrumado y molesto.

Ambos levantaron sus rostros hacia mí, cuando carraspeé incomoda. Ya estaba ahí, no podía simplemente cerrar la puerta y fingir no haber visto nada.

-Creo que… me confundí de oficina. –Me excuse- hola mama, hola Edward-me apresuré.- ¿Carlisle?

-La oficina de enfrente, Bella-Edward se veía muy apenado, se disculpaba con la mirada.

-Ok, solo pasaba a saludar. Nos vemos-azoté la puerta tras de mí y caminé a zancadas hacia la salida del hospital, mientras sentía vidriosos mis ojos.

Ella me había mentido, aunque técnicamente yo también lo había hecho. ¡No! Yo simplemente había disfrazado la verdad… ella era quien había mentido sin escrúpulos, ya que Edward no guardaba ningún parecido con Sue Clearweater y tampoco había sido un encuentro casual, ella había ido por él.

Me pregunté cuantas veces mi madre me había mentido. ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque estaba consciente de que yo no quería verlo cerca de ella. Aunque últimamente prefería que ella no se le acercara a él. No a mi… ¿chico? O lo que fuera que fuese.

¿Cúantas mentiras me habría tragado como una inocente niña? Muchas cosas cobraron sentido y concluí pensando que se habían visto demasiado a mis espaldas. Debía confiar más en mis extraños presentimientos… de repente me sentía estúpida y desagraciada, con el alma por el piso y aun ridícula por sentirme tan prendada de él. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, no faltaba mucho para estallar.

Me choqué con un cuerpo mayor, y salté hacia atrás, en un acto reflejo.

-¿Bella?

-Hola Carlisle.-dije en un hilo de voz.

-¿Venias a ver a Edward?-sonrió.

-Algo así.

-¿Te llevo a su oficina?-preguntó con amabilidad.

-Paso, prefiero volver a casa-oculté mi mirada, no quería que me viera en aquel estado.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó preocupado.

-Genial.

-Bella, ven conmigo a tomar un café. Si bien no soy mujer como para comprenderte, creo que es obvio cuando alguien dice "genial" en lugar de "terrible".

Tenía razón, no podía engañar a nadie. Solté una sonrisa ante su retorcida conclusión y asentí levemente. No muchas veces había estado a solas con él, pero siempre que lo veía manteníamos amenas charlas… no era incomodo, sino sumamente acogedor.

No me haría daño.

-Estoy en mi descanso, vamos a la cafetería por un café-sonrió y me hizo un ademan con su mano. Me adelanté unos pasos, algo avergonzada.

Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesilla alejada, pegada al ventanal principal de la cafetería del hospital; que daba a un inmenso jardín repleto de helechos y malvas… la vista era hermosa, pese a la gente que se paseaba por aquel sitio con un estado de salud frágil. Varios ansíanos, unas pequeñas niñas lisiadas jugando, adolecentes sin cabello. Me sentí desgraciada nuevamente, estaba preocupándome por algo tan estúpido, mientras debería estar agradeciendo a cada instante el tener la salud que ellos no podían gozar.

-Lo sé, es terrible.-concedió, revolviendo su café.

-¿Como haces? –pregunté aun viendo a la gente, sintiéndome triste.

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por mi y por ellos. Pueden mejorar, tienen ganas de vivir, yo intento ayudarlos. Es gratificante-contestó con solemnidad, se notaba que realmente amaba su trabajo.-Es increíble, pero ellos son quienes más nos enseñan.

-Es cierto.-sentí una extraña epifanía.

Debía agradecerle a dios y al cielo el estar viva y tener salud. Si me sentía mal debía de ser una estúpida. Jamás había notado cuan afortunada era hasta ese momento. No importaba si tenía problemas sentimentales o demás. Tenía la salud que muchos de ellos deseaban tener.

-Por eso mismo él también quiso esto.-dijo él, clavando sus ojos en el jardín.

-¿Quien?-volteé a verlo, aun concentrado en esas personas. No entendía a lo que se había referido, no tenía sentido alguno.

-Edward. Él siempre se sintió incomodo aquí, es mas… hasta antes de terminar la secundaria, podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que el había venido.-comentó con tranquilidad.

-¿Que le hizo cambiar de parecer?

Me entró la curiosidad.

-El ver a la gente así. 5 minutos viéndolos –señaló a las personas-es una lección de vida por siempre.

-Claro-asentí.

-De una extraña forma nos parecemos bastante. Él es un hombre sumamente compasivo. Esme alardea que lo heredó de mí.-sonrió ante el recuerdo.

-Suficiente razón como para alardear. Debes estar muy orgulloso.-contesté, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es un excelente medico, un hijo ejemplar, buen hermano y amigo incondicional. Pero es humano Bella, tiene sus errores, solo necesitas paciencia y tiempo.

-No sé a qué te refieres-me rasqué la nuca incomoda mientras bebía un poco de café.

-Sé cómo te mira y como lo miras tú. Y solo los vi en la misma habitación aquella Navidad, cuando él estaba con tu madre. –mis ojos se abrieron- También se que el motivo de tus lagrimas es él y el hecho de que Reneé haya venido a buscarlo-mis ojos se ensancharon aun mas…no había forma que el supiera tanto- Soy viejo, no tonto.-sonrió con dulzura, contestando mi pregunta silenciosa- no tengo idea a ciencia cierta que pasó entre tú y él o el motivo de que Reneé viniera. Pero últimamente…desde que cortó con Reneé lo veía bastante deprimido y no por la falta de su compañía. ¿Sabes? Esta última semana su humor cambio mucho y el viernes prácticamente le chantajeé para que me explicara su repentina alegría.

-Carlisle, no creo que debas maximizar nimiedades-pedí, no se me apetecía ilusionarme.

-No lo hago. –Negó- Puedo ver algo extraño en sus ojos, hoy mismo… se veía radiante, increíblemente feliz y nunca esta así cuando entra a las 7am a trabajar, menos en este ultimo periodo de semanas… Sé que tú eres la razón, no te desacredites.

-No es suficiente si vuelve con mi madre-una lágrima traicionera, calló por mi mejilla. Me sentí estúpida y patética. Era posible y me daba terror.

-No lo hará. No dudo que tu madre sea maravillosa, porque debe de serlo…pero sé que no es para él. Como también sé que si se tienen paciencia y confianza lo suyo funcionará mejor que nada.

-Es que Carlisle-busque peros- ni siquiera somos algo, digo… ¡mírame! El cumplirá 30 y no es por desacreditarme pero tengo 18 recién cumplidos, es prácticamente un delito, sin contar ilógico que él me notara. Las edades-

-Esme es 10años mayor que yo.-mi mandíbula decayó. Juraría a distancia que Carlisle superaba con creces la edad de Esme. O ella se mantenía muy bien o el estaba muy desgastado por su trabajo.

-No tenía idea-dije impresionada.- ¡wow!

-¿Ves? No es excusa suficiente.

-Creo que eres el mejor motivador que he conocido en mi vida.-suspiré derrotada, ignorando la larga lista de contras que sabía que existía.

-Sincero, no motivador. Y sé que eres una excelente chica, puedo verlo en tus ojos que por cierto… son muy transparentes. Y si no me equivoco, despiertas cosas nuevas en él. Aprovéchalo, el jamás ha estado así. Sé que te quiere, en serio.

-Gracias-asentí.

-De nada Bella, ten presente que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en todo, igual que Esme y los chicos. No hace mucho nos conocemos, pero lo suficiente como para estar ahí cuando nos necesites.-asentí en silencio, el se puso de pie y beso mi coronilla.

Fue extraño y escalofriante a la vez.

Hacia demasiados años que no sentía esa extraña calidez, esa fraternidad poco lógica entre dos desconocidos. Pero lo sentí, supe que sus palabras eran sinceras y comprendí que si bien Dios me había quitado a mi padre, después de tantos años, me había mandado varios ángeles, en compensación.

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre mis manos y suspiré pensando en la reciente charla con Carlisle. Realmente me gustaba mucho su forma de ser y no solo por el haberme insinuado que entre Edward y yo había algo especial. Era por todo.

-Lo siento-su voz suave como el terciopelo me acunó y sentí el rasgueo de la silla contra el suelo de cerámica. No levanté mi cabeza, sabía que era él, pero aun era muy orgullosa como para mostrar mi angustia.

-No tienes porque.

-Si tengo, no tenía idea de que vendría.

-No me expliques nada, no tienes porque… después de todo…-me callé, no quería echarle nada en cara.

-Si tengo, tú y yo estamos juntos.

-¿A si?-pregunte con acidez.

-No hay que ser adivino para saberlo. Creí que ya lo habrías notado.

-Gracias por hacérmelo saber.

-Creí que éramos lo suficientemente mayores como para asumirlo.

-La próxima vez envíame una carta formal, tú decides todo, ¿verdad?

-¿Que dices?-su frente se arrugó

-No has preguntado si estoy de acuerdo con ello-dije levantando mi rostro para verlo.

-Se supone que si, ¿sino porque habrías de estar con el ex de tu madre?

-¡Ahí tienes!-apunté desesperada.-Escoge mejor tus palabras, idiota-me mostré demasiado enfadada.

-No hagas berrinche de niña, esa es la verdad y no me analices tanto…deberías ser menos perseguida.

-Debería ser mas Reneé, ¿cierto?-pregunte con dolor y sorna.

-Jamás diría o creería eso.

-Esto es una mierda.-me puse de pie de un salto- y no somos nada, no así.

Olvidé todo.

La conversación con su padre había quedado en el pasado y todo lo que ahora podía sentir era enojo y dolor. Recordé el motivo de tanto choque en los meses anteriores. El era insoportable y arrogante, estúpido y orgulloso.

_Pero él amaba a Bella desmedidamente y ella lo veneraba en secreto… simplemente aún no comprendían la intensidad de sus sentimientos._

Caminé hacia el estacionamiento rápidamente, necesitaba subirme ya mismo a mi auto y volver a casa, antes de romper en un llanto desmedido en el medio de la calle. Quité el seguro a mi auto y abrí la puerta, una mano jaló de mi brazo hasta recostarme sobre la puerta trasera y cerrar la del conductor. Edward se veía odiosamente hermoso y odiaba que tuviera esa ventaja… lucia una camiseta negra de mangas largas y un jean oscuro, se veía tan informal y sencillo que parecía un crimen que fuera tan naturalmente perfecto.

-Espera-su voz reveló un dejo de autoritarismo.

-¿Que quieres?-lo miré mal.

-Que esto funcione.-contestó muy seriamente.

-No sé de que hablas-contesté de modo seco, mientras me batía a duelo con su verde mirada.

-Si lo sabes.-bajó la voz, hasta convertirse en un suave arrullo.

-Vuelve con Reneé-no pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor, frente al recuerdo.

-No, no lo haré.

-Ella ha venido por ti.-fue una observación, no una pregunta.

-Si-dijo de modo seco y luego suspiró mirando al cielo.

-¿Qué esperas?

-Bella, la quiero… pero nada más.

-Suena suficiente-contesté secamente, herida por su declaración.

-No, no lo es. También quiero a Rosalie y no estaría con ella.

-Pero tú si estuviste con mi madre-aclaré.

-Fue antes de conocer a la hija.-sonrió tenuemente.

-No quiero cuentos, no me gustan los halagos en vano y eso lo sabes-lo mire con fiereza.

-No lo son. No volveré con ella…

-No te creo-contesté molesta y revelando mis celos.

-¿Cómo lo haría, conociéndote a ti?-apoyó una mano sobre mi mejilla y me sonrojé.

-Eres tan hablador-sonreí con sarcasmo- ni siquiera nos llevamos bien.

-Quiero que funcionemos.

-No lo haremos, no te soporto, ni tú a mí, es la realidad.-el hizo una mueca de desagrado y retrocedió varios pasos, para luego manifestarse libremente, cual si fuera un desquiciado.

-No me importa, se que podremos… ¡tú me dices cuando soy un estúpido arrogante y yo te hago saber cuando eres una niña caprichosa e insoportable! ...así trabajamos y esto no será fácil, pero así lo quiero, ¡siempre!-gritó lo último.

-No creo estar segura de que eso es lo que quiero.-contesté algo reacia.

-Si nos esforzamos, funcionará.-me aseguró, mirándome convencido y a los ojos.

-No se trata de esfuerzos, las relaciones no son así.

-¿Crees que todas las parejas se llevan bien y son perfectas?... yo soy imperfecto y tu también, dentro de tu perfección… no seremos felices y comeremos perdices como en los cuentos, pero si podremos esforzarnos y seguir.

-No hemos empezado nada-las piernas comenzaron a temblarme a causa de sus palabras encantadoras.

-¿Me quieres?-acarició mi mejilla.

-Pregunta estúpida.

-Dilo, en voz alta…-pidió de modo suave- Dilo.-su tono se volvió demandante.

-Si.-contesté.

Un largo camino empedrado nos esperaba, y no era algo que ignorábamos.

_________________________________________

_Lo prometido es deuda…así que cumplo…_

_**GRA**__**CIAS POR TODOS SUS RRs!**_

_No se por que motivo, pero no todas dejaron sus RRs, pero no importa… espero que ahora si dejen su RR porque este capitulo me encanta!_

_¿Qué les parece?_

_**Esta noche voy a escribir "Y lo que quiero…"**__ asi que espero actualizar en estos días!-no me maten!- también estoy escribiendo los nuevos caps de "Devuelveme la vida" y "Esta es la parte…" solo ténganme pasiencia que prometo actualizar pronto!_

_Por otro lado, las invito formalmente a pasarse por mi nuevo fic "__**REINVENTING OUR EXIT"**__, un fic __completamente distinto __a los que hice hasta ahora y con una trama muy prometedora, ya subi el primer capitulo que vendría a ser como una prueba piloto…asi que para seguir tengo que saber que es lo que piensan!._

_Ok… este es un capitulo bastante largo, asi que espero todos sus RRs y que cumplan, como lo estoy haciendo yo!._

_Poooooooooor ultimo… con mi best Robsten, Aye438 estamos preparando 2 buenas sorpresas… asi que…_

_Jojojo! xD_

_**Dejen su bonito y valioso comment!. **_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	25. La Preparación

**Summary**: Bella y Edward se amaban por sobre todo… cometieron una serie de grandes errores y escribieron su historia, una historia tan intensa como imposible. Él era el novio de su madre, ella era la promesa y una consecuencia. (Basada en la canción Apologize de OneRepublic)

**Desclaimer**: No soy Steph, no cree crepúsculo ni soy dueña de los personajes. Soy autora de la historia…

**N/A:** ok, si alguien que está leyendo esto, también leyó "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo" va a asociar los tipos de escritura. Ambas historias son prohibidas y dramáticas. Yo por mi parte, soy una persona jodidamente retorcida, por lo cual…vayan imaginándose por donde va el fic…

_________________________________________

**Capitulo 27: La Preparación**

_"El era sinónimo y ella era antónimo._

_Eran lo opuesto y se atraían, ambos habían perdido la cabeza._

_Su relación estaba llena de barreras pero tanto ella como él, se habían propuesto atravesarlas. Porque nadie había dicho que fuera fácil. Las relaciones no lo eran y mucho menos las de su tipo._

_Las trabas hacían más interesante la convivencia, al igual que sus diferencias._

_Podían pelear 1 hora para luego pasar abrazados las otras 23 restantes. Ella podía insultarlo y el responderle, para luego besarse con amor, amor puro, solido. _

_El respeto no faltó nunca en su relación, a diferencia de la paciencia que siempre brillaba por su ausencia, viniendo por ambas partes. _

_Ambos estaban desquiciados, pero locamente enamorados._

_Ella aprendió a amar con él y el comprendió el significado de la palabra `amor´ con ella."_

.

-No crees que es muy… ¿exagerado?-le pregunté a Alice, mirándome al espejo. Su sonrisa demoniaca me calaba hasta los huesos, sabía que quería ayudarme, pero dudaba que esta fuera la forma.

-Relájate Bella, te ves estupenda. A parte, es el cumpleaños de Edward y merece un buen regalo.-acomodó el conjunto.

-No creo que esta sea la forma, ¡casi parezco una zorra!-apunté mi reflejo en el espejo.

Debía admitir que Alice tenía gusto para esto y definitivamente un buen ojo. Sentía pánico y terror de lo que él podría pensar cuando me viera usándolo. Si bien me había decidido por que así fuera… no tenia por qué ser de este modo tan incomodo.

Sentí que el regalo perfecto para darle, era aquel paso que ambos tanto ansiábamos. Era extraño, pero me sentía lista y preparada. Siendo que apenas teníamos un mes, había logrado comprender la magnitud del asunto. Mis sentimientos y nuestras necesidades. Si bien el siempre se mostro paciente, relajado y comprensivo, sabía que deseaba esto con la misma magnitud que yo. Ya no podía permitir que el miedo o el temor de equivocarme, me paralizara. Esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano y nunca antes imaginé estar tan preparada como ahora.

Iba a entregarle mi virginidad, sin dudas, sin temores, esto era lo natural y también como debía ser. Sabía que él a pesar de nuestras tontas discusiones, era el indicado, el soñado, el perfecto. Porque a pesar de todos aquellos altibajos y nuestra relación estilo `montaña rusa´ me amaba, tanto o más que yo a él. Me lo demostraba con sus ojos, sus caricias, su dulzura y su respeto y yo no cuestionaba aquello.

A pesar de todo lo que habíamos atravesado, sabía que él era _el hombre_. Era él quien quería que se adueñara de mí y me marcara como suya, al igual que yo quería sentirlo mío en todo sentido de la palabra.

En solo un mes pude comprender que él era el amor de mi vida. El y solo él, sin duda alguna.

Motivo por el cual decidí entregarme a él en su cumpleaños.

Solo faltaban 5 días para ello y estaba sumamente nerviosa.

Con Alice y Rosalie llevábamos poco más de una semana organizándole una fiesta sorpresa. Queríamos que todo saliera perfecto, con ayuda de los chicos.

-De acuerdo… ¡De acuerdo!-dije molesta, separándome de las manos perfeccionistas de Alice.-Lo usaré-le aseguré, roja como tomate por la vergüenza.

-Genial, veras que le encantará. -aplaudió con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-En serio Bella, relájate… te ves hermosa… será una gran noche-Rosalie sonrió con complicidad.

-Claro, como digan ustedes…-las apunte- pero que conste, que esta es la primera y última vez que les pido ayuda para… ¡ya saben!-ambas soltaron tontas risitas.

-Deberías tomarlo con calma, Bells… Edward no muerde…-sonrió Alice- aunque vistiéndote así… Hm… no me arriesgaría a afirmarlo.

-Oh, eres…-entrecerré mis ojos, buscando la palabra adecuada- mejor iré a ponerme algo decente.-apunté los probadores y caminé hacia ellos.

-¡Ten cuidado con la tanga…es muy delicada!-gritó a todo pulmón Alice.

Maldije su chillona vocecita y le hice saber con un simple gesto de mano, que era lo que pensaba de su tanga. Nunca antes había tenido que pasar por uno de aquellos lugares, o mejor dicho…nunca antes había tenido que comprar un baby doll para lucirme ante un hombre.

Con todo el cuidado que pude, me desvestí y me calcé mi jean desgastado y mi camiseta de Joy Division, quería salir corriendo de aquel sitio.

Salí de los probadores, y mis amigas me esperaban ahí. Ya con un par de prendas en sus manos, por supuesto se habían tentado en el camino y decidido a comprarse nuevos conjuntos para seguir volviendo locos a sus novios.

Para ellas era tan fácil hacer aquello… las odié –en el buen sentido, si es que hay uno- por eso. Se tomaban con suma naturalidad las relaciones sexuales y no se ruborizaban al hablar de ello. Tal vez con el tiempo y la experiencia yo también aprendería que así fuese. Tal vez.

Salimos de Victoria´s Secret cargando las bolsas y caminamos ansiosas a Starbucks por un café. Pasamos la siguiente hora charlando de la organización de la fiesta y finalmente, planeando las vacaciones, que eventualmente… pasaríamos juntos los 6 en Cabo.

Debía admitir que Rosalie y Alice eran las maestras de la persuasión. Habían logrado que yo aceptara tomar las vacaciones junto con Edward y ellas. No estaría tan mal, después de todo… iríamos a un bonito lugar, saldríamos mucho y con suerte… yo obtendría más experiencia en dicho campo.

Sonó en mi móvil "Flightless Bird" y contesté con una sonrisa al llamado de mi novio.

Si, el era mi novio.

-¿Hola?

-¿Que hacia mi bebe?-preguntó con voz juguetona. Sabía que detestaba que me llamara de ese modo, me hacía sentir aun más pequeña a su lado.

-De compras con Alice y Rose… ¿tu?

-Saliendo del trabajo.-contestó, pude oír el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y un suave ronroneo, que supuse…era de su volvo- ¿Y desde cuando sales de comparas con ellas?-preguntó en tono interesado.

-Cosas de mujeres.-contesté reacia, mientras veía como me sonreían las chicas.

-Claro…-dijo él en tono juguetón- ¿Qué harás esta noche?

-Supongo que estudiar Psicología, la próxima semana tengo examen final.

-¿Cuán importante es que estudies?-preguntó.

-Bastante, teniendo en cuenta que en el último mes no he podido tocar un libro…gracias a cierta persona.

-Oh cariño, me hieres-dijo en falso tono de dolor-… ahora me siento culpable… así que tendré que ser tu tutor esta noche.-dijo al final, con voz sexy.

Me mordí el labio, para no sonreír como idiota. Las chicas parecían estar sumamente interesadas en mis expresiones faciales, así que me ruboricé.

-Edward…-quise replicar, sabía que teniéndolo a mi lado, me seria imposible estudiar. Las últimas 4 semanas había fallado estrepitosamente.

-Oh vamos, cariño. Te ayudaré a comprender mejor esos tediosos textos.

-Sabes que me cuesta concentrarme contigo a mi lado.-contesté.

-Entonces te ayudaré a desconcentrarte-contestó divertido.

-Te odio, Cullen. -finjí enojo.

-De acuerdo, entonces paso por ti a las 8.-Afirmó.

-¡No!-casi grité. No quería que Reneé viera su auto.- Iré yo a tu departamento-las chicas chillaron.

-Ok-respondió triunfal.-Nos vemos en un rato entonces, ten cuidado.-dijo en tono sobre protector.- Te quiero, pequeña.

-Yo a ti, grandulón-contesté sonriente y colgué.

Siempre me ponía tonta escuchar sus "te quieros". Oculté mi rostro con una cortina de cabello y me dediqué a beber lo que quedaba de mi mocca. Estaba segura que si veía los rostros cómplices de Alice y Rose, moriría de vergüenza.

-Parece ser que nuestra pequeña Belly anticipará su regalo.-Canturreo Rosalie.

-Oh, cállate-contesté.

-¿Se verán esta noche?-preguntó Alice.

-Sip, me ayudará a estudiar.-me encogí de hombros.

-Claro, estudiar… procura llevar uno de los conjuntos que compramos hoy. Te recomiendo el beige.-contestó emocionada.

-No todo en la vida es sexo-alcé una ceja. Las chicas se miraron con complicidad durante una fracción de segundo.

-Claro-rieron.

Estúpidas experimentadas.

.

-Oh cielo… wow-dijo mi mama entrando al cuarto y enfocando su mirada en mi cama, repleta de bolsas de lencería.

-Hola mama-me ruboricé.

-Wow…no sabía que-se acercó a la cama y sacó un conjunto negro sumamente provocador- eras fan de la lencería francesa.

-Si, digo… tu sabes…nunca está de más-contesté en tono nervioso, haciendo de cuenta que buscaba mis libros.

-Creí que habías cortado con Phil, hace tiempo que no lo veo por aquí…-comentó devolviendo el conjunto a su bolsa y muy interesada.

-Si…digo…tu sabes-repetí-, hemos cortado pero seguimos en contacto.-agité mis manos, muy nerviosa.

-Bella, siento que te debo esto-dijo después de unos segundos pensativa, caminó hacia mí y me tomó de la mano, suspiré pesadamente…

Ella jamás había tenido `la charla´ correspondiente conmigo, supongo que porque jamás le había dado indicios de necesitarla, pero rogaba que este no fuera el momento para soltarme el típico sermón.

Nos sentamos en la cama y Reneé se tildó por unos segundos mirando a la nada, con expresión ausente. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y maldije internamente el molesto momento. Qué bueno era que no supiera que Edward seria quien me desflorara. Sus cambios avasallantes de humor eran escalofriantes, aun no podía comprender como podía sonreír, para luego llorar y recomponerse en fracciones de segundos, como ahora.

-De acuerdo, cariño… te estás convirtiendo en mujer y yo para entonces, no quiero estar ausente en el proceso, como se que te he faltado muchas otras veces…-comenzó.

-Mamá, por favor-me interrumpió.

-Se que esto no es lo mas cómodo, jamás pensé tener que hablar contigo de esto y sé que a eres mayor… pero aun así es mi deber de madre; veras…

-En serio…mamá-hice un gesto de pena.

-Está todo bien, no te daré detalles ni te enseñaré nada… simplemente debemos hablar sobre ello.

-Ok-suspiré.

_"Me acostaré con tu ex novio"_…golpe mental.

-Bien, mira… se que tu eres consciente de donde vienen los bebes y todo eso del cuerpo masculino. Pero antes que hagas nada, quiero que estés segura de él… de que es un sentimiento mutuo y que realmente lo ames, porque lo amas… ¿cierto?

_"No te das una idea"_

-Si mamá-contesté con molestia.

-Lo sé, solo tenía que asegurarme. Entonces, estás segura de esto… ¿verdad?

-Claro…

-Bien, entonces pasemos a hablar de protección-sonrió de modo cómplice y yo quise gritarle-verás, se que Phil es un hombre muy correcto y caballero, que lo conoces pero-

_"Ja Ja Phil…"_

-Pero aun así no es inmune a nada. Tu sabes que con esto de las enfermedades veneras es estrictamente necesario que-

-¡Mamá!-grité escandalizada. No podía creer que mi madre me insinuara que debía protegerme con preservativos para librarme del VIH.

Después de todo… ella no lo tenía, por ende…

_"¡Asqueroso!" _me auto grité, ¿Cómo había podido llegar a pensar en aquello? Se suponía que debía olvidarme que en algún momento ellos habían sido pareja y que habían… hecho cosas de pareja.

-En serio, mama no necesito esta charla. Sé lo que debo hacer, relájate. –pedí poniéndome de pie para finalizar el incomodo rato.

-Lo siento cariño, para mí también es incomodo pero quería asegurarme que lo tuvieras presente-dijo claramente avergonzada.

-No hay problema mama, estaré bien.-le aseguré.

-De acuerdo-se puso de pie y me dio un abrazo- se me hace increíble ver como mi pequeña se convierte en mujer. Realmente estoy muy orgullosa de ti, cada vez estas más hermosa-acarició mi cabello y me miró a los ojos- y tus ojos brillan de un modo increíble, se nota que lo amas.

-Lo hago-corroboré, pensando en Edward.

-Bien, eso es genial.-Sonrió sinceramente- y tomate tu tiempo para prepararte, no dejes que te presione y si lo hace… dímelo que le arrancaré la cabeza del cuello.-golpeó en tono juguetón mi nariz, mientras sonreía.

-Lo haría yo misma-le sonreí y me la quedé viendo a los ojos.

Se la veía tan extraña…

-Oh pequeña, te amo-me abrazó y automáticamente pude sentir mi camiseta húmeda.

-Yo también mamá, ¿estás llorando?

-Lo siento, soy muy tonta-dijo separándose de mí y limpiándose las mejillas.- Es muy fuerte ver como mi pequeña crece y…-suspiró y por primera vez encontré melancolía en sus ojos- en momentos como este desearía tanto que Charlie pudiera verte.

Suspiré con pesar. Pese a todo, mi padre había sido el gran amor de su vida. Comprendí que si nunca antes lo había nombrado, en todos estos años, solo lo había hecho por miedo a la añoranza y el derrumbe. Mi padre siempre fue una persona maravillosa e increíblemente radiante, silencioso, pero mágico. Era comprensible que mi madre nunca lo nombrara, pero aun así no la perdonaba por ello… seguía siendo mi padre y su difunto marido, merecía que ella ocupara su lengua hablando de él, un hombre tan maravilloso merecía eso y muchísimo más.

Mi madre nunca supo amarlo o apreciarlo –al menos- lo suficiente.

No pedía que ella llevara el luto toda su vida, ni que viviera en el cementerio llorando su tumba, o hablando de él. Pero tampoco encontraba la lógica a que al poco tiempo de su fallecimiento hubiera encontrado consuelo en otro hombre y dicho y/o pensado que realmente amaba a aquel hombre. Los celos enfermizos pensaban por sí mismos, se me nublaba el juicio entre la memoria de mi padre y el recuerdo de mi madre con mi novio, pero aun no podía encontrarle una explicación coherente a todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Minutos más tarde abandonó la habitación, alegando que cenaría con sus amigas. Esta vez, si le creí. En sus ojos se notaba su sinceridad y agradecí que así fuera, puesto a que necesitaba urgentemente poder distraerse.

Ya eran las 7.30 cuando me terminé de calzar mis vans y tomé mi bolso. Como siempre, llevaba un sencillo y casual conjunto. No me iba eso de producirme excesivamente, ni tratar de impresionarlo, después de todo el me conocía y supuestamente así era cuando más le gustaba.

Tomé las llaves del auto y cerré con llave la puerta de casa. Me sentía increíblemente feliz. Hoy no sería EL día, pero si sería importante, para poder insinuarle mis futuras intenciones; no quería pillarlo con la guardia baja, ni agarrarlo desprevenido. Tenía pensado ir dejándole pistas sobre lo que pasaría en tan solo un par de días.

Los nervios eran parte de lo que no podía ignorar, podía sentir como mis manos sudaban y como a medida que iba acercándome a su departamento, un extraño rubor iba tomando matices en mi. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?, ¿Debíamos hablar de ello o simplemente juguetear con las miradas? Tal vez el me ayudaría con este tema de la vergüenza y lentamente me desinhibiría.

Toqué el timbre, luego de haberme acomodado el cabello y haber tomado unas cuantas respiraciones pausadas. No había razón para que estuviera nerviosa, después de todo… hoy no haríamos nada.

Ni bien la puerta se abrió, un gran brazo envolvió mi cintura y me haló hacia dentro del piso. Pude sentir como la puerta se cerraba con un ruido seco, pero yo estaba sumamente embobada mirando a mi dios griego con el mayor de los detenimientos. Se me hacía imposible que un hombre como él, se sintiera conforme de estar con una chica tan sencilla y común como yo.

No tuve mucho más tiempo para seguir pensando. Sus fuertes brazos me quitaron los libros de las manos y los apoyaron en la mesita de entrada, entonces mientras me regalaba una sonrisa sumamente ególatra, seguramente porque había notado que lo miraba embobada, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos.

No pude extrañar su lengua por mucho más tiempo, ya que rápidamente logró abrirse paso y juguetear con la mia, de un modo pausado y casi tortuoso. Sus manos en mi cadera aprisionándome contra la puerta y su cuerpo, se sentían demandantes y posesivas… ¡como me encantaba que así fuera! No había nada que me hiciera sentir más mujer, que cuando él me demandaba como propia y me mostraba los efectos que yo tenía sobre su naturaleza.

El beso se tornó urgente, mientras sus nada inocentes manos, se escurrían por debajo de mi camiseta, frotándome la espalda y la cintura. Estaba acostumbrada a esos gestos, tampoco podía pedirle que no me tocara por el sencillo hecho de que yo era virgen, así que lenta e inconscientemente el me había enseñado varios trucos. Mis manos se permitieron juguetear con el húmedo cabello de su nuca y enredarse con él despeinándolo aun mas, mientras continuábamos besándonos, pude sentir leves gemidos acompañados a una inconsciente fricción entre su miembro viril y mi zona privada. Deseé con locura pedirle que me tomara, pero aun no podía hacerlo, tenía preparado algo muy apropiado para aquella noche que no quería arruinar.

_"Al diablo con todo… dile"_ demandó mi conciencia.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y los apreté, intentando liberarme de esa molesta vocecita. No iba a echar por la borda semejante planificación por una simple calentura.

Liberé mi boca de la suya, pero él no pareció captar mi indirecta. Bajó por mi cuello, dejándome un húmedo recorrido de besos, para luego devorar mi clavícula con ímpetu y sed. De forma involuntaria, mi espalda se arqueó por el placer de su boca sobre mi piel y casi perdí la cordura, entre gemidos y sus suaves ronroneos reclamando mi nombre.

No había nada más excitante que estar de aquel modo y escuchando mi nombre salir con tal libertad de sus labios.

La necesidad era casi dolorosa, el fuego que nos envolvía era agobiante y el placer al cual nos habíamos sumergido era angustioso.

Cuando pensé que explotaría finalmente y le gritaría que me tomara con urgencia, su boca subió hasta encontrar la mia, sus labios cerraron el momento con un tierno y amoroso beso, que casi me descolocó.

-Buenas noches, pequeña-saludó con una sonrisa de picardía.

Debía golpearlo, pero no lo hice.

-La próxima vez, salúdame primero-no pude enojarme y terminé la frase con una sonrisa.

-Eso hacia-jugueteó con mi nariz y me abrazó.

De acuerdo… esta noche seria más larga que nunca.

_________________________________________

_Disculpen la tardanza, se que prometí actualizar antes… pero debido a mi estado de cuenta y mi trabajo, no tuve el tiempo suficiente como para escribir._

_Mil gracias por sus tantos RRs, saben que aprecio mucho sus opiniones… pero aun asi, estoy ciertamente dolida, **este fic está en mas de 200 favs** y no se porque solo **recibo 40 RRs por ca**p, cuando hace como 3 capitulos atrás me dejaban mas de 100 RRs._

**_Porfavor, todas dejen sus opiniones y sus RRs, me gustaría que si lo leen, todas me lo hicieran saber…_**

No pido una determinada cantidad de RRs_, solo pido que **todas dejen su mensaje para que yo pueda saber si me siguen leyendo o si ya se aburrieron**._

**_Es angustioso que de 210 lectores que tienen el fic entre sus favs, solo 40 se tomen su tiempo para dejarme un RR._**

**_Gracias _**_por eso, su pasiencia y su apoyo._

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	26. The One

**Summary**: Bella y Edward se amaban por sobre todo… cometieron una serie de grandes errores y escribieron su historia, una historia tan intensa como imposible. El era el novio de su madre, ella era la promesa y una consecuencia. (Basada en la canción Apologize de OneRepublic)

**Desclaimer:** No soy Steph, no cree crepúsculo ni soy dueña de los personajes. Soy autora de la historia…

**N/A:** ok, fic nuevo cuya idea me anda dando vueltas en la cabeza hace ya un tiempo… bien, primeramente les anticipo, esto es un culebrón… drama puro y obviamente romance. Estoy realmente feliz con este fic, ya que es mi nuevo bebe y lo di a luz anoche, estoy muy orgullosa. Esta es una historia sumamente difícil y conflictiva. Tiene muchos giros y un final no esperado.

* * *

**Capitulo 26: The One**

Había pasado poco más de una hora desde que había llegado a su apartamento y había empezado a estudiar en su escritorio, situado en el living, mientras el sentado en el sillón de tres plazas, frente a la televisión apagada, leía nuevamente "100 años de soledad", uno de sus libros de cabecera. Cada tanto, diría cada 5 minutos, intercambiábamos miradas cómplices y sonreíamos de manera cursi, no ignoraba aquello, y prácticamente me burlaba de mi misma al pensar como estaba actuando. Pero era algo involuntario, no podía evitar mirarlo con aquella admiración y cariño, y menos creer que aquel HOMBRE era mi novio. MI NOVIO.

-Deja de mirarme-pedí, luego de un rato, casi perdida entre conceptos psicológicos, y ruborizada por su mirada sobre mí.

-¿Qué tiene?-preguntó con un dejo de diversión.

-Edward, si no apruebo este examen tendré que re-cursar la materia, me preocupa-lo mire haciendo un pequeño mohín y el sonrió aun mas, cerrando el libro y poniéndose de pie.

-Ok-caminó hacia mí y me besó en la sien.- Iré a cocinar, mientras. ¿Qué te apetece?

-Si estuviéramos en otras circunstancias, probablemente diría que tu, pero –señalé mis libros, mientas el soltaba una sonrisa coqueta y juguetona- lo que cocines estará bien.

-¿Lasagna?, ¿pollo al horno?, ¿spaghetti?

-Sorpréndeme-le guiñé el ojo derecho y volví mi vista hacia los libros.

-Lo haré-dijo con una sonrisa, dándome un suave beso en la clavícula.

-¡Edward!-me queje.

-Iré a la cocina-dijo prácticamente corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

Sonreí y agité la cabeza, realmente me volvía loca, sentía que había perdido el dominio sobre mí misma, sobre mi cuerpo, sobre mis mismos órganos cuando estaba con él. Era como si el fuese un planeta del cual yo era su satélite. Me era inevitable moverme según él y en parte, aquella dependencia que poco a poco iba logrando, me asustaba en demasía. No quería eso, no quería que mi vida girar en torno a la suya, no quería ser su sombra, ni quería que él tuviera completo dominio sobre mi persona, pero era tan difícil que así no fuera, que pese a mis temores y angustias, me dejaba llevar y si así tenía que ser, así seria. Después de todo, eso era lo que hacía el amor con las personas.

Casi unos 45 minutos después de que él se fuera a la cocina, mi cerebro comenzaba a latir, amenazándome con una jaqueca que difícilmente se iría. Así que apague la lámpara del escritorio y cerré mis libros. En un rato podría volver a estudiar. Ahora estaba demasiado cansada.

Camine hasta la cocina, donde encontré a Edward de espaldas, sazonando algo en la estufa. Intenté ser cautelosa y tomarlo desprevenido. Pero el me ganó de antemano y cuando solo estaba a dos pasos de él, volteó y me tomó de la cintura, haciendo que yo soltara un pequeño grito de asombro.

-¡Te tengo!-sonó triunfal.

-¿Cómo…?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Sexto sentido-contesto con una de esas sonrisas sexy, que tanto me gustaban. Al ver mi rostro de desafío, contestó.-Tengo buen olfato.

-Oh… ¿y a que huelo?-pregunté subiendo mis manos a sus hombros y reposándolas en su cuello.

-Humm… diría que a fresas y fresias, fresias en su mayoría.-lo meditó unos segundos.- Es completamente embriagador-ajustó su agarre contra mi cintura.

-Gracias, supongo.-dije algo ruborizada, manteniéndole la mirada- ¿Qué cocinas?-dije al borde de los mareos que me provocaba sostener sus ojos con los míos.

-Pollo con champiñones y salsa de vino blanco-contestó con simpleza, mientras me señalaba la estufa, con la vista.

-Huele delicioso… ¿pero realmente quieres emborracharme?-dije entornando los ojos, con juguetona desconfianza.

-La verdad es que si, me gustaría verte un poco ebria y con la lengua floja, creo que sería lo más cercano a saber lo que piensas.

-Ponme a prueba-desafié.

-¿Tinto o blanco?-preguntó, soltándome y yendo a la pequeña bodega.

-Tinto, cosecha tardía y… espumante-medité.

-Eres exigente-dijo, con la botella en su mano, regalándome una sonrisa.

-Sé lo que quiero-le saque la lengua y lo corrí de la estufa, para seguir moviendo la salsa con los hongos, mientras el alcohol se evaporaba de esta, dejando un olor exquisito en todo el departamento.

-Eres demasiado segura para tener 18.-afirmó mientras destapaba el vino.

-Cumplirás 30 y sales con una chica de 18, tal vez mi seguridad sea lo que te atrae.-comenté con aires ególatras, sin creérmelo yo misma.

-Touche-acepto él y me tomó de la mano, alejándome de la estufa. Me tendió una copa grande con un poco de vino y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Alzó su copa y la choco suavemente con la mia-Por mi novia.

-Por mi novio-afirme y le di un pequeño sorbo al vino.

En ningún momento mientras bebía dejé de verlo y él hizo lo mismo. Apoyé mi copa sobre la mesada y le acaricié suavemente la mejilla. No podía dejar de admirarlo, era tan bello y masculino a la vez, que era abrumador saber que me había elegido a mí, de entre tantas mujeres en la ciudad. Casi me provocaba pánico la idea de pensar en cometer un error y tirar esta nueva relación por la borda. El me quería y yo era capaz de morir por él, ahora lo sabía y no tenía dudas de ello.

Apoyó su copa junto a la mia y rápidamente me haló hacia él, enganchando mi cintura en su brazo. Yo simplemente estrellé mi boca con la suya, siendo recibida con una pequeña succión que me mareó. Su lengua busco la mia con ímpetu y seguridad, sin pedir permiso, ni dudar y yo me entregué.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, yo como una mujer, besando aquel hombre que no creía merecer. Me empujó rápidamente contra la mesada contraria, donde en cuestión de segundos me sentó sin que yo lo notara, siquiera. Yo estaba demasiado ocupada, enmarañando su cabello con mis manos, como para recordar mi propio nombre, mientras él se acomodaba entre mis piernas y rozándolas me indicaba que las enroscase en torno a su cintura, hasta que no quedasen centímetros que nos separaran.

No supe cuanto tiempo nos besamos, ni como hacía para respirar estando tan concentrada en el. Solo supe que nunca antes había estado tan preparada para entregarme como ahora. Sus brazos rodearon mi cadera y me alzaron, sin dejarme desenroscar mis piernas de su cintura. Seguía sin abrir los ojos, concentrada en aquel beso cuando sentí la superficie mullida en la que me colocó. Suavemente su peso fue distribuyéndose sobre mi y el sillón. A mí no me importaba, necesitaba esto desesperadamente.

Sus manos fueron bajando de mi cintura hasta llegar a mi trasero, que tocó con dominio y con fuerza, intentando contener ambas nalgas entre sus manos y empujándome hacia arriba hasta chocar contra su sexo. Yo ni corta, ni perezosa, decidí ir mas allá de todo y tironeé su camiseta hacia arriba hasta sacársela y tirarla al suelo. Me separé de sus labios para admirar su torso marcado y con pequeños rastros de bello rubio. Lo acaricie con mi mano derecha, mientras la izquierda no cavia en el asombro de aquellos brazos marcados que tan bien ocultaba bajo aquellas camisas y camisetas. El me miró dubitativo por un segundo.

-Quiero esto-respondí su pregunta mental.

-¿Estás segura?-aun dudó.

No respondí. Simplemente volví a perder mis dedos en su nuca y le exigí que bajara hasta mi cuello, mientras aun apretaba mis piernas sobre su cadera, logrando una fricción demencial entre mi sexo y el suyo. Su jean tenía que ser demasiado grueso, porque no concebía sentir tremendo tamaño y tan grande erección bajo aquellos bóxers. Meneé mi zona baja contra la suya un par de veces, dejando escapar fuertes ronroneos, excitada por sus succiones contra mi cuello.

Casi sentí morir cuando sus manos se posaron en el cierre de mi jean y comenzó a bajarlo en cámara lenta. Entonces, metió ambas manos dentro de él y tomo mis nalgas, empujando mi pantalón hasta abajo, tocándome las piernas en el proceso, hasta sacármelo completamente. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas frente a mí, aun recostada, y besó mi pierna derecha desde la pantorrilla hasta mi rodilla. A esta altura, yo ya no recordaba ni donde estaba, solo era consciente del desaforado latido de mi corazón, del dolor de cabeza que me asesinaba y de aquel tembleque en mi bajo vientre que amenazaba con hacerme estallar. Me tendió una mano, que yo tomé, sin entender sus intenciones, y me arrodillé frente a él, hasta quedar a su altura. Sentí su mirada tan cargada de amor, que la bruma del momento me hizo querer llorar a lagrima tendida. Trague mi nudo en la garganta y lo ayude a quitarme mi camiseta.

Me estremecí bajo su mirada, ya que estaba más desnuda que nunca, frente a aquellos ojos verdes que nunca me habían mirado con tanta lujuria. Entonces me sentí fuerte, capaz, hermosa, admirada y en un arrebato de coraje lo empuje al suelo donde el se tendió sorprendido. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y volví a menear mi sexo sobre el suyo, complacida por esos efectos que tenia sobre su cuerpo.

No recuerdo como le saque su jean, ni como perdimos nuestra ropa interior. Solo tengo pequeños flashes desde entonces. Recuerdo un ruido fuerte, que en mis oídos abrumados por sus jadeos, me sonó sordo y también recuerdo el temblor que me azotó cuando sentí su erección sobre mi zona intima, ya sin ninguna barrera. Recuerdo aquel primer "te amo" solemne que dijo, mirándome a los ojos y ese dolor abrazador que terminó por romper mi inocencia. Fue como si miles de capas interiores se resquebrajaran a la vez, en una sola estocada, hasta golpear mi útero. Entonces él me miró con temor, mientras yo, húmeda y caliente lo mire con vergüenza ante su descubrimiento y aquella mirada atónita.

-Es mi primera vez.-afirmé.

El acarició mi mejilla en signo de entendimiento y me juró con solemnidad bajo su aliento que me cuidaría y que si me sentía mal, el se retiraría. Pero yo ignoré aquellas promesas mientras mi boca buscaba la suya y mis brazos acariciaban su espalda y sus brazos. Entonces, el dolor fue inmenso pero no me importó, porque necesitaba calmar aquella necesidad que solo se hacía más leve cuando sus estocadas eran más fuertes y bruscas. El dolor había pasado a segundo plano y yo cada vez lo quería tener más y más adentro. Hasta que toque el cielo con mis manos y escuche el alarido más hermoso hasta entonces. Sus manos dejaron de aprisionar mis pechos y descendieron hasta mi trasero hasta abarcarlo por completo. Rodamos sobre él y siendo uno, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho macizo, sintiendo el desaforado latido de su corazón.

_Despues de poco mas de un año de espera la autora (echa bolita en el rincon, con miedo a que la golpeen de mas) publica finalmente el capitulo mas esperado del fic, esperando y deseando locamente complacer a todas las fervientes lectora que la esperaron por tanto y la acompañaron en el camino._

_Ok, estuve mal, mil disculpas, como muchas sabran tuve mi pequeña crisis histerica luego de un masivo ataque de algunas vivoritas que lograron borarme mas de un fic (para las que lo recuerden, originalmente eran 23fics publicados) ._

_La realidad es que quiero disculparme por la demora, yo avisé que algo asi pasaria, pero se que nadie lo merece y como alguna vez prometi continuar todos mis fics y darles los finales merecidos:_

_**VUELVO A FANFICTION A PARTIR DEL DIA DE LA FECHA.**(NO ALUSINAN, LEYERON BIEN)_

_Si es que alguien me recuerda y está interesado en la resurreccion de dicha autora, es libre de revisar el twitter MelanieWay y putearla libremente en aquel espacio._

_Los fics borrados ya fueron corregidos y en el transcurso de esta semana seran subidos._

_Beso y abrazo a cada una que me mando PMs, me sigue en el twitter y lee con santa pasiencia esta N/A._

_xoxo_

M.-


	27. Born to be my Baby

**Summary**: Bella y Edward se amaban por sobre todo… cometieron una serie de grandes errores y escribieron su historia, una historia tan intensa como imposible. Él era el novio de su madre, ella era la promesa y una consecuencia. (Basada en la canción Apologize de OneRepublic)

**Desclaimer**: No soy Steph, no cree crepúsculo ni soy dueña de los personajes. Soy autora de la historia…

**N/A:** ok, si alguien que está leyendo esto, también leyó "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo" va a asociar los tipos de escritura. Ambas historias son prohibidas y dramáticas. Yo por mi parte, soy una persona jodidamente retorcida, por lo cual…vayan imaginándose por donde va el fic…

**Capitulo**** 28: Born to be my Baby**

Desperté sintiendo una flácida calidez en mi interior y sentí la suave respiración de Edward contra mi oído. Había sido real, realmente había pasado y yo había tenido una primera vez digna de cuento de hadas, o algo así. Me sorprendí al notar que aun seguíamos unidos, y deseé poder pasar todas mis noches de la misma forma. Suspire atontada por el encanto de la situación y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, uniéndome más a él. Encontré el reloj marcando la 1.25 am y me di cuenta que había dormido por casi dos horas. Apoye mi cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Edward, sintiéndome como en casa, por aquella calidez que su cuerpo dentro del mío, producía.

-Despertaste-sentí su voz como el suave arrullo del terciopelo sobre mi piel, y sonreí como una idiota. Estaba tan encimada en mi propio mundo que ni siquiera había volteado a verlo, sentirlo me era suficiente.

-Hu-hum-respondí asintiendo con la cabeza y trazando suaves líneas sobre sus brazos. El comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, con una ternura infinita.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto, besando mi hombro.

-Un poco mareada y algo adolorida-contesté apenada. Sentí una suave risa, bajo mi cuerpo.- No te burles, esto es nuevo para mí.-le di un golpecito en el brazo.

-Para mí también-afirmó algo ausente. Yo volteé a verlo con una ceja alzada. –Siento tantas cosas por ti que podría morir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y nunca podrías comprender lo que siento.-me estremecí ante aquella ternura infinita en sus penetrantes ojos- y creo que jamás voy a poder agradecerte lo suficiente, el hecho de que me hayas dejado ser el primero.-asentí avergonzada y oculte mi rostro bajo la maraña de cabello que tenia.-No… -pidió, corriendo mi cabello de mi rostro y viéndome- Prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, todo el tiempo que me lo permitas.-sentenció.

-Todo-respondí, dándole un suave beso en su mejilla.

Aquel momento habría sido el más mágico de la historia, si mi estomago no hubiese gruñido entonces. Sentí el suave tembleque de Edward debajo mío, riéndose de mi hambre inoportuna. Lo mire roja como un tomate y el acaricio mi mejilla.

-Muero de hambre también.-afirmó- Pero me temo que no podremos comer pollo.

-¿Se quemó?-pregunte desorientada. El sonrió y me señaló el departamento. Me percaté que olía a quemado, humo y cenizas. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía en ese mismo momento, me puse de pie y lamente haberlo hecho salir de mi, de aquella forma. Casi me dolió su falta en mi interior, pero estaba preocupada por el humo que recién comenzaba a notar.

Me puse de pie y tome la frazada que cubría el sillón para taparme y corrí atolondrada hacia la cocina. Apague la estufa y todo lo que había quedado del pollo con champiñones y salsa de vino blanco era algo muy pequeño negro y una gruesa costra cubriendo toda la superficie del sartén. Habíamos olvidado por completo la comida y ahora todo estaba lleno de humo y olor a quemado. Tiré los restos de la sartén aun caliente en el tacho de basura y acomodé la sartén en el lavabo, bajo el agua.

Suspire divertida y me fue inevitable reír. En estos momentos lo que menos me importaba era la comida, a pesar de mi hambre. Edward estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, sonriéndome. Se había puesto sus bóxers, pero aun así no podía dejar de ver ese cuerpo que me hacía temblar. Me aferré aun mas fuerte a la frazada que me cubría.

-¿Pizza Hut?-cambie de tema.

-Pizza Hut –coincidió el, caminando hasta el teléfono.

Aproveché el momento para abrir todas las ventanas del departamento, percatándome del olor a humo que me dificultaba la respiración. Era imposible estar tan encimada en nuestra burbuja como para no haber notado tremendo detalle, entonces fui consciente que pudo haber un temblor en la ciudad sin haberlo notado siquiera y amé que Edward tuviera ese poder.

Me metí en la ducha y abrí el grifo de agua caliente. Aun mis piernas temblaban y sentía mareos y dolores que me resultaron más que comunes luego de mi primera vez. Me apoyé contra la pared unos segundos, buscando estabilidad. La densa nube de vapor pareció desaparecer unos segundos para luego reaparecer con una calidez poco natural. Unos brazos envolvieron mi cuerpo y me invitaron a utilizarlos como apoyo, bajo el agua que no paraba de caer. Todo esto era tan nuevo y fascinante a la vez, que sentí deseos de experimentarlo todo en un mismo momento, pero fui consciente que esa no era la forma. Por lo pronto, esta noche ya había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrecargarla con nuevas experiencias.

Abrase el cuerpo mojado de Edward y bese su cuello. Mientras él aun, continuaba aferrado a mi cadera. No supe cuanto tiempo de ello paso, cuando su mano empujo mi mentón hacia arriba y su boca atrapo la mia nuevamente. Entonces de nuevo, todo quedo en la nada y nos perdimos entre caricias y besos.

El frio porcelanato de la pared me pareció cálido, cuando él me atrapo entre esta y su caderas y de forma demandante volvió a entrar en mi. Olvide el dolor y mi cansancio y solo quise seguir hasta ya no resistir mas, incentivándolo, rasguñando su espalda, mientras el besaba y succionaba mis pechos bruscamente, haciéndome desearlo todo nuevamente. Me dedique a marcarlo donde me fuera posible, en sus hombros, mordiéndolo y succionando la mayor cantidad de él, mientras seguíamos meciéndonos a aquel fascinante compás impuesto por su cuerpo. Ahogué mis gemidos en sus hombros, mientras él hacía lo mismo con mi pecho. Esta vez no tenia vergüenza, me sentía más desenvuelta y salvaje que nunca antes y era feliz a una escala impensable.

Habiendo llegado a nuestra cima, el apoyó su frente en mi hombro, jadeando en busca de aire y aun sosteniéndome contra la pared y su cuerpo, yo solo buscaba apoyo y no caerme de esa cómoda posición mientras intentaba tranquilizar mis pulsaciones.

-Wow-fue todo lo que pude susurrar.

Llevaba un camiseta de los Misfits suya y un par de lindos bóxers negros. Estaba tirando la caja de pizza en el bote de la basura y me disponía a lavar los platos sucios, cuando Edward me atrapó.

-¿Qué haces?-ronroneo en mi oído mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco a mi oreja, me fue inevitable reír y estremecerme a la vez.

-¡Ey!-pegué un saltito ante su calidez, sus brazos me rodearon.

-No tienes idea de lo sexy que te ves usando mi ropa.-sonrió, con la voz más seductora nunca antes empleada.

-Tonto, estoy despeinada y tu ropa me va enorme.

-Y nunca antes te vi más hermosa-agregó, volteé a verlo y envolví mis brazos en torno a él.

-Te amo Edward.-dije por primera vez, sin ninguna prisa, ni vergüenza, sus ojos centellaron y me regaló una tierna sonrisa- Y nunca antes se lo había dicho a nadie.

-Lamento informarte que has perdido-sonrió con picardía, alcé una ceja.

-¿Por?

-Porque después de que dijeras eso, nunca te volveré a dejar estar soltera de nuevo.

-Y eso es exactamente lo que quiero-lo besé suavemente y el comprendió mis propósitos.

-Algún día serás mi esposa-me abrazó, me temblaron las piernas ante aquella promesa y una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, jamás había pensado en casarme y menos con 18 años, pero la realidad es que podría haberme propuesto escaparnos a Las Vegas en ese mismo momento para casarnos y yo habría aceptado sin pestañar.

Nos recostamos en su cama viendo la tele y me acurruque bajo las frazadas envuelta en su cuerpo, mientras él me abrazaba. Podía ver lo fácil que sería acostumbrarme a una vida así. Ya no me parecía tan ridículo aquel típico sueño americano de un matrimonio viviendo con sus hijos, en una bonita casa, con un bonito jardín y un perro a juego; supe que eso era lo que quería desde aquel momento que el prometió llevarme al altar. No me importo si seria pronto, si tendría que esperar años o tal vez décadas, solo me importo tenerlo como meta.

Acariciaba sus abdominales de forma distraída, mientras el acariciaba mi cabello y veíamos un nuevo capítulo de "How I Meet Your Mother" de forma distraída. Pasaban de las 4am y nunca antes me había sentido tan despierta y tan desinteresada por mis estudios, aun a sabiendas que en unas cuantas horas tendría un parcial que rendir, aquello estaría bien siempre y cuando Edward me acompañase.

Entonces aquel sentimiento de dependencia me envolvió, acarreando una nueva ola de pánico que no pude evitar. El amor debilita y vuelve dependiente a las personas. Eso no era bueno, no me imaginaba que sería de mi si de repente el decidiese seguir con su vida y no incluirme en sus planes. Siendo el mi primer hombre me fue inevitable sentir que yo ahora quedaría prendada completamente a él, mientras el podría encontrar fácilmente una mujer mejor, mayor y madura. Temblé ante aquel pensamiento y no pude omitir el hecho que las lagrimas comenzaban a ser liberadas.

-¿Cariño, que pasa?-de forma tierna alzó mi barbilla y obligo nuestras miradas a encontrarse. Me sentí insignificante ante aquel hombre.

-Tengo miedo-admití con un suspiro, mientras cerraba los ojos y me rendía ante el toque de su mano limpiando mis lagrimas.

-¿Hice algo mal?-su voz cargada de preocupación, agité la cabeza negando. -Cuentame.

-Yo… solo… -suspiré- no quiero hacerme más ilusiones de las debidas. Nunca antes sentí esto y ahora tengo miedo de que no funcione-me sinceré.

-¿Por qué no habría de funcionar, pequeña?-preguntó nuevamente preocupado, su expresión era más tierna que nunca.

-Mírate, tú tienes 30 años y una fila de mujeres haciendo cola en la puerta de tu departamento, entre ellas mi madre. Yo solo soy una adolescente de 18 que apenas sabe qué hacer con su vida. –sollocé, el sonrió y suspiro.

-No Bella, tú no eres una adolescente de 18 años que apenas sabe qué hacer con su vida. Eres madura, fuerte, decidida, tenaz, responsable y ambiciosa, te amo por todo ello, me supiste enamorar de forma poco racional cuando yo creía estar seguro de lo que quería. Sin proponértelo me enseñaste y me demostraste tantas cosas juntas que agitaste mi mundo y lo volteaste de cabeza. No quiero que dudes de mi amor por ti, ni que te sientas pequeña a mi lado. –Me explicó con su santa paciencia, mientras mantenía mis ojos enganchados en los suyos.- Eres mi mujer y yo soy completamente tuyo. –sentí tanto sentimiento en su voz cuando pronuncio aquella última frase, que no me sorprendió que a último momento en su pronunciación, su voz se quebrara.

Entonces pude comprender que él estaba teniendo una epifanía. Sonreí ante aquella declaración que me sonó a hombre de las cavernas, pero aun así me resulto dulce en sobremanera, cerré los ojos y lo abracé mientras el apretaba su agarre en torno a mi cintura.

-No quiero que eso cambie-admití mientras me sentaba a horcajadas sobre él y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla. El me sonrió, aun con su vista fija en mis ojos e hizo un rápido movimiento, apegándome aun mas a su cuerpo mientras apagaba la televisión.

Pude ver la ferocidad en aquella mirada y esa seguridad que tan loca me volvía, por diferentes motivos. Me acerqué a él no queriendo demorar un segundo más aquel momento y fui recibida por sus labios, succionando los míos nuevamente, de forma demandante. Rápidamente mi lengua se abrió paso en su boca, mientras mis manos descansaban en su cuello y lentamente despeinaban su cabello. Escuché un gemido ahogado en nuestro intercambio y me encantó sentir aquella parte salvaje suya tomarme de la nuca y acariciándome el cabello tiernamente, a la vez.

Esa era una de las tantas cosas que me enamoraban de él, que supiera cuando comportarse como un caballero y que supiera exactamente en qué momento transformarse en aquella bestia que yo tanto necesitaba.

Entre nuestros besos, en algún momento me desnudó otra vez, porque cuando recuperé el conocimiento solo pude comprender que estaba tirada en la cama, mientras sus manos recorrían el contorno de mis costillas, cintura y cadera de forma demencial y su boca se entretenía mordiendo y succionando mis pezones aleatoriamente. Solo era consciente de que yo no paraba de jadear mientras marcaba su espalda con mis uñas cuanto me era posible y me retorcía bajo su cuerpo.

-Edward, te necesito justo ahora-dije ya no capaz de demorar su entrada, un solo instante mas.

Escuché como gruñía y su mano derecha continuaba descendiendo por debajo de mi cadera, hasta mis muslos, sin frenarse. Estaba tan mojada, que cuando sentí que su mano se detenía justo en aquel punto me sonrojé furiosamente. El levantó su vista hacia mi rostro, mientras exploraba mis labios húmedos y me sonrió con una picardía tan característica suya que no me sorprendí de aquel acto seguido que acabó con su lengua sobre sus dedos. Gemí excitada, pero no tuve tiempo siquiera para disfrutar aquella imagen, pues todo él había descendiendo hacia mi templo y tras unas tímidas lamidas que me hicieron vibrar, se encontraba devorando y mordisqueándome, mientras yo inconscientemente alzaba mis caderas contra él, queriendo sentirlo hasta reventar.

-Sabes demasiado bien para tu propia seguridad, Bella-gruñó con voz ronca, mientras yo continuaba con mis gemidos, aferrándome a las sabanas.

Introdujo lentamente y de forma casi dolorosa un dedo en mi interior, mientras se dedicaba a lamer mi brote superficialmente, yo podía sentir como mis piernas se volvían gelatina y como me derrumbaba ante la maestría de sus actos. Esto era demasiado para mí. Retiró su dedo y lo lamió instantáneamente, mientras yo volvía a jadear viendo sus ojos traviesos que me miraban satisfechos, estaba cerca de mi liberación y él lo supo, por eso mismo concluyó introduciéndome dos dedos y moviéndolos de arria abajo con lentitud, sin dejar de llenarme de besos.

-¡Dios…Edward!-gruñí-estoy cerca.

-Ven-el retiró sus dedos y tironeó de mis caderas, acercándome más a su boca y terminando de otorgarme aquel placer que tanto necesitaba.

Comencé a temblar, ya ida en aquel acto, mientras el caprichosamente seguía bebiendo y lamiendo mis paredes limpias. Solo pude tomar su mano y presionar su cuerpo contra el mío, dándome cuenta que el también había sido liberado.

Lo besé tímidamente en los labios, luego de aquel momento tan privado y especial que habíamos compartido, el continuaba sonriéndome y acariciando mi brazo mientras me miraba con una ternura infinita.

-Siento mucho si me comporte como animal en algún momento-admitió unos minutos más tarde.

-Me encantas-confesé acomodándome en su pecho y depositando unos cuantos besos allí, mientras lo acariciaba.

-Te amo, Bella-sostuvo mi barbilla y me acercó a su rostro, yo sonreí por la ternura del momento.

No supe en qué momento me quedé dormida, hasta que desperté por la intromisión del Astro Rey infiltrándose por las ventanas abiertas del departamento y bañando la estancia de luz. Apenas me podía mover, Edward me tenia pegada a su cuerpo, de costado, dejándome sentir su erección matutina y su suave respiración contra mi cuello. Sonreí satisfecha por aquella noche que habíamos pasado.

Me incliné un poco más para ver el radio-reloj en la pequeña mesa de luz indicando las 10:45hs. Ya era tarde y mis clases más importantes habían terminado, así que me resigne y admití que en ese día simplemente no iría a la universidad, después de todo, nunca antes había faltado a mis clases. Tironeé un poco para liberarme del agarre de Edward que parecía aun sumergido en un sueño profundo. Me puse el par de bóxers que había usado el día anterior y aquella vieja camiseta de los Misfits antes de voltear a verlo. Se veía como un dios griego inalcanzable y me costaba trabajo asimilar que aquel hombre se me había entregado por completo la noche anterior. Bese su mejilla y salí del cuarto.

Puse la máquina de expreso en funcionamiento, mientras buscaba algunas galletas en la alacena, para un rápido desayuno. No estaba segura a qué hora comenzaría su turno en el hospital, pero no lo quería despertar, luego de ver cuán tranquilamente dormía. Fui al baño a asearme rápidamente, mientras el desayuno se preparaba. Ni bien entré el espejo me recibió devolviéndome una imagen completamente radiante. A pesar que mi cabello estaba completamente despeinado y mi cuello lleno de marcas, mi rostro se veía limpio, alegre y sin rastros de ojeras. Sonreí como una estúpida, mientras me lavaba la cara y cepillaba mi cabello hasta sujetarlo en un rodete a lo alto. Refunfuñé un par de veces inspeccionando las marcas de succión que Edward me había dejado a lo largo de mi cuello. El verano iniciaba y no tenia excusa para tapar aquellas marcas, aunque tal vez un suave chal podría ocultarlo. Sonreí despreocupadamente y prácticamente floté hasta la cocina donde encontré a mi dios personal, en bóxers sirviendo en tazas el café que había preparado.

-Buenos días-sonrió abiertamente mientras me acercaba a él.

-Buenos días-contesté dándole un corto beso, mientras tomaba mi taza y me sentaba en la encimera, junto a él.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-preguntó acariciando cariñosamente mi pierna.

-Bien, no tanto como tú, pero muy bien-asentí mientras bebía el contenido humeante de mi taza. El soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Lo siento, pero me has dejado muy cansado-se excuso.

-Me gusta eso-arrugue mi nariz.-¿A qué hora entras hoy al trabajo?-pregunté preocupada por el horario.

-Tengo el turno nocturno. Así que tengo toda la tarde libre, ¿a caso tienes planeado hacerme algo?-contestó en forma seductora, mientras se acercaba a mi boca.

-Tal vez, siempre y cuando no comprometa la integridad física suya, no me gustaría que vaya a trabajar cansado Dr. Cullen.-seguí su juego, el me dedicó aquella sonrisa que tan nerviosa me solía poner.

-Vuélveme a llamar así y juro que no respondo por mis acciones-dijo envolviendo mi cadera con sus brazos, bajándome de la encimera.

Sonreí ante un nuevo descubrimiento y lo miré desafiante.

-No encuentro inconveniente en llamarlo por lo que es Dr.

-Bella-gimoteó apresándome entre su cuerpo y la encimera, sin dejarme escapatoria, se inclino encima mío y ataco mi boca, sin embargo yo le di un golpecito en el pecho y le cerré paso a su juguetona lengua. Vi en sus ojos el brillo del temor y me regodee en aquello, sintiéndome más segura que nunca, mientras acariciaba con la punta de mi lengua sus labios, de forma lenta. -¿Me quieres volver loco, cierto? –sonrió luego que le diera un casto beso y me escurriera de sus brazos, pasando por debajo de ellos.

Yo asentí divertida, cuando él tomó mi mano fuertemente y me empujó contra su cuerpo, haciendo que me chocara contra su palpitante erección, pegue un gritito de sorpresa a lo que él respondió satisfecho y sonrió a medias. Su gesto me golpeó rápidamente y sentí ganas de tenerlo dentro mío en menos de 3 segundos, lo empujé contra el piso, donde él se recostó y me quitó la camiseta entre besos.

Unos minutos después, habíamos vuelto al ruedo.

* * *

_Como verán, cada capítulo esta más largo, pero en este caso es por un motivo: **ME VOY DE VACACIONES**, no llevo la notebook (no me gusta, es incómoda para escribir y la falta de mouse no ayuda) así que por las próximas dos semanas, desgraciadamente no voy a subir cap. nuevo._

_Por otro lado, hoy voy a actualizar la mayoría de mis fics en curso, ya que me voy mañana._

_Como buena noticia: tengo gran parte del próximo capítulo ya escrita y puedo decir que se van a volver locas en solo un par de caps mas por lo que se viene._

_Gracias por acoger el fic de nuevo y recibirme de forma tan cálida, les estoy muy agradecida y a pesar que solo nos leemos y no conozca a muchas, las quiero_

_Por último les dejo mi Twitter que es MelanieWay por si alguien me quiere escribir o decir algo;)_

_De nuevo gracias por todo y la buena onda, espero que este cap las logre satisfacer._

_xoxo_

**M.-**


End file.
